El regalo
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: ¡Al fin último capítulo! Ya sé que me tarde mucho... Confirmado: Hay secuela.
1. Default Chapter

****

¡Hola ^_^!

Yo soy Sheila Ruiz. Si alguien lee fictiones de Inuyasha. [Siempre hay uno o dos dando vueltas.] Ya me debe conocer, para su desgracia. Los que no, tienen suerte.

Este es el primer fiction de Harry que hago. Por favor, no sean muy duros. [Aunque si quieren criticar algo, hay un pequeño botoncito allá abajo que puede ser de mucha utilidad.] Antes de lapidarme, tómense un minuto y lean.

Ahora vamos al simil Rita Skeeter... Digo al capítulo.

__

El regalo

****

Propiedad privada

¡Hermione!- grito un chico pelirrojo, corriendo hacia a su amiga y apretando algo contra su pecho.

¿Qué quieres Ron?- pregunto Hermione impaciente.- Tenemos Historia de... - 

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ten.- dijo tendiéndole lo que guardaba en su temblorosa mano.

¿Cómo...?- empezo su amiga, recibiendo el paquete con una mano igual de temblorosa que la del chico. - No debiste haberte moles... - se corto en seco.

Mientras hablaba, había estado desenvolviendo el regalo. Se encontro con una cajita negra. La abrio con bastante curiosidad.

Interrumpió la frase y ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa.

¡Oh, Ron! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!- exclamo Hermione.

[Bueno, no tanto como una fortuna, pero para alguien en la situación de Ron...]

Una reluciente cadena de oro, con su correspondiente dije, brillaba tremula bajo la luz del Gran Salón.

No debiste molestarte. Es hermosa. De verdad.- le sonrio la chica.

Ron se volvio del color de su cabello. Trato de disimularlo y le ofreció:

No todos los días se cumplen 16 años, Granger. ¿Quieres que te la ponga?-

Hermione asintio y se sonrojo tanto como Ron al sentir los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello.

Distraídamente, Ron la miro. Y se sorprendio al verla casi fosforecente de lo sonrojada.

Eh... Creo que llegaras tarde. Ya sabes... Los EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia. Tienes que ir más temprano. Yo ire luego.- balbuceo el pelirrojo.

¿Qué? Ah, sí las clases.- dijo Hermione perdidamente, como si acabara de usar un giratiempo.- Te veo luego.- dijo la chica, saliendo del Gran salón.

Su amigo asintio con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Eso tendría que haber sido de mi familia, Weasley.- dijo una fría voz que arrastraba las sílabas.

No sé de que hablas Malfoy.- replico con brusquedad Ron.

Ese collar que le acabas de dar a tu amiga.- informo el rubio.- Tendría que pertener a mi familia.

Pero no pertenece. Así que quítate de en medio.- dijo haciendo un ademán agresivo.

Eso cuesta más que toda la casa de tu familia.- declaro Draco, burlonamente.

Mira Malfoy.- le respondio el chico, perdiendo la paciencia.- Tu no tendrás jamás ese collar. No lo mereces. Ella lo sabía bien. Y jamás vas a tener la mitad de lo que tengo yo. De acuerdo, nadas en dinero. Pero en tu misera vida tendrás el cariño, familia y amigos que yo.- Ron apreto la tecla correcta.- Ni la mitad.-

Malfoy se quedo de piedra ante esas palabras. Dudo un momento, como evaluando donde dolería más el golpe. Finalmente una sonrisa desagradable se formo en su boca y atacó.

¿Y qué me dices de Granger?-

Ron, quién ya había caminado unos cuantos pasos, se volvio con rapidez.

¿Qué dijiste?- gruño.

Que que me dices de tu amiga Hermione.- repitio impasible el chico de ojos grises.- ¿Ella también es de tu propiedad? ¿Ni siquiera tengo derecho a intentar merecerla?- pregunto acidamente.

Mal nacido... - gruño el pelirrojo. - No quiero que... -

¿No quieres que?- se burlo Malfoy.- ¿Qué? ¿Sí me acerco a ella me echaras una maldición?-

Hermione ya estaba bastante grandecita para darse cuenta lo que le conviene.- Respiro hondo. No caería en la trampa de Draco.- Y tú también.-

Giro de nuevo y salio rápidamente del Gran Salón.

Mientras tanto, Hermione iba caminando por un pasillo, rumbo a Historia de la Magia. Iba muy feliz. No tanto por que Ron le había dado un regalo. ¡Sino porque había recordado su cumpleaños! Sonriendo de una forma tan tonta que recordaba Pansy Parkison, saco el dije que pendía de la cadena y lo miro:

"_Hermione Granger_

16 años

17-9-96"

La minuscula incripción, de finas y elegantes letras, parecía posedora de una lucecita blanca. Sin saber porque, giro la pequeña placa.

__

"Protectus Posedurus Karyon Di"

- ¿Qué querra decir?- se dijo a sí misma Hermione.- Protectus Posedurus Karyon Di... - sacudio la cabeza.- Ronald Weasley y... -

Se sobresalto, solto la figura de oro. Hubiera jurado que la joya había vibrado y quemado su mano luego de pronunciar el nombre de Ron...

-... Sus regalos.- termino, un poco alarmada. Miro el reloj. ¡Se le había hecho tarde!

Y eso fue lo que me dijo.- termino Ron, entornando los ojos.- ¿Crees qué debamos preocuparnos, Harry?-

El chico de ojos verdes volvio la cabeza a su amigo.

No lo sé... Es decir... Es Malfoy, Ron. Sabes que diría cualquier cosa por molestarnos.- observo el joven Potter.

Sí, pero... - daba la impresión de que el pelirrojo se esforzaba en buscar un argumento con el qué lograr que su amigo vigilara los pasos de Malfoy, de suerte que si intentaba algo "contra" Hermione, pudieran detenerlo.- Yo lo ví muy... -

Si no van a tomar apuntes podrían callarse.- gruño Hermione. Estaba extrañamente somnolienta, a pesar de que en el desayuno rebosaba de energía.- Ya me es bastante difícil concentrarme.-

En ese momento cabeceo y un pesado libro cayo al suelo, resonando fuertemente por el aula.

Todos se sobresaltaron. Incluso Binns parecía un poco alarmado.

¿Qué le sucede Srta. Jorkins...? -

Nada, no se... -

En realidad, Granger no se siente bien.- intervino Ron.

Pues entonces, si no esta en condiciones de aprovechar mi clase, al menos vaya con Madame Pomfrey, para recuperarse para las clases siguientes.-

Hermione no atino a regatear nada. Guardo las cosas de su mochila en silencio y se paro, temblando ligeramente.

Señorita Tonks... - dijo hablándole a Parvati.- Acompáñela a...-

No, no, no.- se apresuro a informar Hermione.- No sé moleste, puedo sola.- cruzo cansinamente el aula y salio al pasillo.

Harry hizo una clara mueca, atajando a su amigo. Saco pergamino y se dispuso a sacar sus propios apuntes.

No te preocupes, querida.- dijo dulcemente la enfermera de Hogwarts.- No es nada grave. Seguramente has estado prácticando hechizos para los EXTASIS, ¿Verdad? Muy avanzados, quizás un Patronus... Siempre, todos los años digo al Director que avise que esos hechizos requieren mucha energía y dejan de cama... Ahora te dare un té, duérmete un poco y luego te podrás ir.-

Hermione no dijo nada. Detestaba quedarse acostada allí, con todo lo que había que hacer, pero el cansacio era muy fuerte y no llego a terminarse la taza.

Hermione desperto a las once. Madame Pomfrey la obligo a tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente. Un rato más tarde entraron Harry y Ron, bastante preocupados.

Hermione, agradecida con ellos, salto inmediatamente de la cama y casi se escabullo de la enfermera, quién insistia en comprobar el perfecto estado de la chica.

Bajo con ellos al Gran Salón y se sentó con bastante apetito, comiendo atropelladamente, como solo lo había hecho cuando necesitaba documentarse sobre la PEDDO.

Espera, Hermione, te vas a atragantar.- suplico Ron.

Lo siento es que tengo mucha hambre.- dijo con una elegancia asombrosa, para tener la boca llena de zanahoria y carne.

Aquí viene algo que te lo quitara.- señalo Harry.

Extrañamente, como si lo que menos desearea en ese momento era ser visible para todo el Gran Salón, Malfoy se acerco al extremo de la mesa donde almorzaban los amigos. Ron dejo caer los cubiertos dorados, murmurando algo sobre perder el apetito.

Hola.- dijo simplemente Draco, acercándose a ellos en particular.

Harry se volteo para el otro lado y miro a su amigo, el morocho puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¡Oigan!- les reprocho Hermione.- ¡Una vez qué no empezo a insultarlos! ¿Empiezan ustedes?- exclamo.- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto con una amabilidad mezclada con cautela.

¿Tú no vas a empezar a hacer muecas?- noto Malfoy.- ¿Ni a reírte tontamente?-

No, pero si te sientes más cómodo puedo hacerlo.- dijo ironicamente Hermione.

No te molestes, mejor así.- respondio rápidamente Malfoy.- Venía a decirter que la Profesora Vector no va a dar clases hoy.-

Genial.- respondio secamente la chica.

Así qué... me preguntaba si no querrías ir a dar un paseo por los jardí... -

Ron, quién estaba bebiendo jugo, casi escupe la mitad de lo que estaba por tragar.

Hermione se volvio hacia el con preocupación. Ron tosió, tratando de no ahogarse, se golpeo el pecho y jadeo.

Es... Estoy... estoy bien. -

¿Y qué me dices?- pregunto Malfoy, quién habia estado mirando a Ron con una expresión de inocente incredulidad.

Yo... Bueno... de acuerdo.- respondio sorprendida Hermione.

Aquello fue más de lo que Ron esperaba, miro desconcertado a su amiga y luego a Draco.

¿Y cómo sabemos que no le haras nada malo?- pregunto de pronto Harry.

Potter, Potter, eres peor que hermano celoso.- dijo despreocupadamente el chico de ojos grises. Luego se fijo en el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué te sucede Weasley, tendré que soportar dos sustitutos de hermanos celosos?- pregunto ironicamente.

No, porque no te has metido con Ginny.- señalo Ron.- Pero aún no has respondido la pregunta.-

Bueno.- dijo sin darle importancia Malfoy.- ¡Su atención por favor!- grito, llamando la atención de los más próximos. - Quisiera que todos esten de testigos de lo siguiente: Hermione Granger puede acusarme de lo que considere que le hice en nuestro paseo, delante de cualquier profesor. Yo no lo voy a negar.- 

Se hizo un pesado silencio, la mitad de los ojos estaba fijos en Draco, con sorpresa. Y la otra mitad miraba con celos. 

¡Hermione!- grito Ginny, quién en ese momento entraba en el Gran salón, totalmente ajena a la situación.

Discúlpenme.- susurro la chica, se paro y fue al encuentro de su amiga.

Los demás fueron retomando lentamente sus conversaciones. Malfoy se quedo de piedra, primero mirando hacia Hermione, luego volvio la vista a la mesa.

Escucha, Malfoy.- dijo de pronto Ron.- Si yo me entero que le has hecho cualquier cosa, por miníma que sea, te aseguro que preferirás estar frente a McGonagall que a merced de mi varita.-

No te preocupes, Weasley.- dijo con leve tono de burla, Draco.- Tu preciosa portadora estara sana y salva... Me entere que hoy estuvo en la enfermería... -

En ese momento Hermione termino de hablar con Ginny y Malfoy fue a reunirse con ella.

CONTINUARA...

No puedo creer que este escribiendo un Herm/ Draco. Aclaro que prefieron mil veces la pareja Ron/Herm. En realidad preferiría YO quedarme con Ron, pero bueno, no sé puede todo en la vida.

Aclaro que lo de los 16 años es un dato idiota, pero fue la excusa para el regalo. De todos modos, en Europa se festajan los 16 años de las chicas como aquí los 15. 

[De todos modos Rowling JAMÁS hubiera escrito una cosa así. Pero lamentablemente no soy ella. ;_;.]

Haga su buena acción del día, solo apretando el pequeño botoncito de allá abajo.


	2. La clase de Snape

****

¡Hola! 

Hago algunas aclaraciones.

La más urgente: Estoy de acuerdo en que la pareja Herm/Malf es horrible. [Ni aunque hago 300 Ron/Herm, como Dios manda me voy a librar de la culpa por lo que haré en este.] Pero tengo una excusa: ¡Me encanta ver celoso a Ron! Y una observación: Fíjense por el filtro de personajes. Verán que este fiction esta catalogado como Ron. W y Hermione. G. No voy a poner esa clasificación al divino botón.

La siguiente aclaración es la única vez que haré en este fiction, así que no la esperen en los demás capítulos. [Se me olvido en el capítulo anterior.] Los personajes no son míos; son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los torturo... quiero decir, escribo historias con ellos.

Y el último aviso: Grageas Bertie Bott de... No, mentira. [Mal chiste.] Muchas gracias por los Rewiens. [O como se escriba ¬_¬u.] Me dieron mucho animo. Si dejaron, pueden buscar más abajo.

Ahora vamos al símil predicción de Trelawney...

Ya saben que hablo del capítulo.

__

El regalo

La clase de Snape

Harry miro con preocupación a Ron. Parecía que le habían echado un hechizo insonoro al pelirrojo. 

Eh... - dudo Harry.- Ron... tenemos que preparar el trabajo para entrar a las clases de EXTASIS de McGonagall, ya sabes que obtuviste A en las MHB y ella no te aceptara a menos que subas la nota. - 

Ron gruñó y siguió a su amigo através del Gran Salón, subiendo la escalera y hasta la biblioteca.

Ya llevaban tres larguisimos cuartos de hora encerrado en la enorme y asfixiante biblioteca, con Madame Pince vigilándolos estrechamente, al acecho de algún agresor de sus valiosos libros. 

De pronto Ron soltó todo el aire, cerro con fuerza el libro (La bibliotecaria lo miro acusatoriamente.) El diagrama de transformación de una silla a un perro le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Miro acusatoriamente a Harry. Y ataco:

¿Por qué no hiciste algo?-

¿Algo de qué?- pregunto a su vez Harry, mientras, distraído, buscaba la receta de una poción.

So... Sobre Hermione y... - farfullo el pelirrojo.- _Ese.-_

Malfoy no le hará nada.- apuntó, convencido, él de ojos verdes.- Hermione sabe perfectamente bien con quién trata y como tratarlo.-

Ron iba abrir la boca para discutirlo, pero en ese momento entro Ginny. Parecía un poco preocupada y se sentó frente a ellos.

Hola chicos.- saludo alegremente, mientras una sonrisa borraba todo rastro de cansancio.- ¿Qué hacen aquí encerrados? Es un día precioso como para... -

Tenemos trabajo.- contestó secamente su hermano.

Qué lástima, por que yo... - empezó la chica.

Si vienes a preguntar sobre Hermione y... Malfoy.- dijo tratando de contenerse el pelirrojo.- No sabemos nada.-

Pero no venía a decirles eso.- sonrió la joven.- Sino que pasaba con los entrenamientos, ya que Harry vuelve al equipo. Pero ya que sacas el tema... -

Ron se maldijo a sí mismo y miro desesperado a su amigo.

- Si ¿Qué haremos con los entrenamientos?- dijo Harry, con demasiado entusiasmo.- Mira Ginny, no tengo nada contra ti... Pero tú no enfrentaste jamás a Malfoy como buscador... Juega repugnantemente sucio.- señalo.

- Siempre es así.- puntualizo Ron.

- Ya lo sé. Eres el mejor buscador que tuvo Griffyndor nunca, quizás más que Charlie.- Harry se sintió muy halagado.- Por eso voy a hacer las pruebas de cazadora, de todos modos necesitaremos otro cazador. Katie y Angelina terminaron Hogwarts el año pasado... - dijo pensativamente la chica.

Y otro capitán... - señalo Ron.

Pense en Alice.- contestó inmediatamente Ginny.

Pero tenemos que tener un estilo de juego muy directo.- señalo Ron.- El primer partido es contra Slitheryn.-

Harry y Ron fueron de los primeros en llegara la mazmorra de Pociones, entraron y acomodaron las cosas.

Snape los miro sentado en su escritorio, con una pasividad casi estática, desde la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros, fríos.

Por último entraron Hermione y Draco. El rubio le dedico una sonrisita idiota a la chica y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró libre, a saber justo al lado de Parkinson, que lo miro de manera asesina.

Harry miro a su amigo y lo aparto de un empujón de su caldero, porque daba la impresión de Ron iba a vomitar dentro de él.

Hermione evito cuidadosamente mirarlos. Puso su caldero enfrente de los chicos (Quién sabe de donde lo saco) Y miro fijamente al pizarrón, sus ojos castaños recorrieron los ingredientes de la poción y empezó a sacarlos de la mochila.

¿Y bien?- pregunto de pronto el muchacho de ojos verdes.

¿Qué?- respondió despreocupada la chica, cortando las hojas de mandrágora.

¿Qué paso?- insistió Harry.

Hermione levanto la vista y miro primero al morocho, luego a Ron.

Nada, supongo.- se encogió de hombros.

¿¿Cómo qué nada??- dijo finalmente el Weasley.- ¡Hermione, por Dios! ¡Te fuiste de paseo por allí con Draco Malfoy!- exclamo.

Seamus y Lavander, que estaban sentados al lado de Hermione, se concentraron repentinamente en la lista del pizarrón.

Eso ya lo sé.- noto la chica.- Hazme el favor de no gritar.-

Yo no estoy gritando.- contradijo rápidamente Ron.

Hermione miro con gesto suplicante a Harry, pero este se limito a encogerse de hombros. Llevaba seis años intentando que no pelearan.

Si lo que quieres es jugar de hermano celoso, Ronald Weasley.- la voz de Hermione sonó, por un momento, dolida. Pero enseguida recupero su tono habitual.- Draco no me hizo nada.-

¿Todavía no lo llamas Draqui?- pregunto mordazmente Ron.

No. Ni a Vicktor, Vicky.- aprovecho a señalar la joven.- El caso es que es bastante bueno para conversar, siempre que le dejes en claro algunos puntos... -

¿Cómo cuales? ¿Qué no siempre cambias de bando con tanta facilidad?-

Ron, por primera vez, se alegro de estar en la clase de Snape. Hermione lo miro con rabia, de haber estado en cualquier otra clase lo hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Había ido demasiado lejos.

¡¡No vuelvas a hablarme en lo que quede de tu mísera vida!!- grito, sin importarle la situación en la que estaban.

Srta. Granger, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar en mi clase.- gruño Snape.

Todos los Gryffindor fulminaron con la mirada a Ron y Hermione. Pero esta no lo noto, primero porque tenía la vista abnegada en lágrimas, y después porque estaba muy ocupada moviendo sus cosas.

¿Adónde cree que va?- increpo el profesor, levantando una ceja.

Me muevo de lugar.- murmuro Hermione.

No la oí.- señalo Snape.

Que me muevo de lugar.- dijo en voz más alta de la que pretendía. Acomodo sus cosas junto a Neville y miro su poción. 

Te olvidaste de la mariposa negra.- le dijo a Neville.- Tendrás que hacerla de nuevo.- Miro la cara de desconsuelo del chico.- No te preocupes, te ayudare.-

Las palabras resonaron fuertemente en toda la mazmorra. Snape dilato peligrosamente sus fosas nasales y camino hacia el banco de la chica.

Estas castigada, Granger.- dijo maliciosamente, inclinandosé hacia delante. El grasiento pelo cayo como una oscura cortina, dejando asomar solo su pálida y ganchuda nariz.

De acuerdo.- respondió Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, sin pestañear.

Y 25 puntos menos por tu insolencia.- agrego, mientras hacia que Neville se encogiera en su banco al mirarlo con odio. Se enderezo y volvió a su escritorio. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada.

Con un movimiento limpio el caldero de Neville y comenzó a explicarle como hacer la poción correctamente.

Una hora después sonó el timbre y Harry y Ron experimentaron el mejor momento del día al verse libres de Snape.

La clase salió ordenadamente, al final solo quedaron Padma Patil, Malfoy y Hermione.

Ron se detuvo en seco en mitad del camino. Puso una malisima cara de concentración, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Disculpe profesor.- se apresuro a decir ante la inquisidora mirada de Snape.- Creo que olvide mi libro... -

Se acerco raudamente hacia la mesa donde había estado trabajando y busco por los asientos y bajo ellos.

Creo que tu libro no esta aquí, Weasley.- señalo el profesor, levantando las cejas.- De modo que deja de hacer el ridículo y sal de mis clases de EXTASIS.-

A sí claro... los EXTASIS.- susurro Ron. Cruzo la mazmorra y salió de ella.

Bueno Granger.- una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Snape, al tiempo que retenía a Hermione, al final de la clase.- Creo que estabas castigada. Así que... Mañana a las 7 en mi despacho. Tengo una amplia variedad de pociones, ingredientes y afines para catalogar.-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, giro sobre si misma y salió de la mazmorra.

¡Fíjate!- le gruño al que choco en la puerta.

Mira tú, pequeña catalogadora. Yo debo hablar con el profesor.-

Puedes ser insoportable, Malfoy ¿Lo sabías?- replico la chica.

No me digas... -

En ese momento Snape salió de su aula. Miro a ambos y levanto sus cejas.

¿Sucede algo? - pregunto.

Yo quería preguntarle algo, señor.- contesto inmediatamente Malfoy.

¿Y tú?- dijo dirigiendosé a Hermione.

No, yo no.-

¿Y qué espera? ¿Un thestral?-

La chica no agrego nada más y se alejo por el pasillo.

Entro al Gran Salón, se sentó junto a Harry y comenzó a servirse arroz y albóndigas, sin decir nada.

¿ Y qué te mando a hacer Snape?- pregunto luego de un minuto Harry.

Bueno... no es demasiado terrible, ni asqueroso. Ya sabes, a como es Snape. Tengo que catalogar y clasificar unas cuantas pociones, unos ingredientes y esas cosas... -

Que considerado.- dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

Pero suena a un aburrimiento mortal.- prosiguió Hermione, como si no lo hubiera oído. 

Podría ser peor.- agrego Harry.

¿Y cómo?- pregunto a su vez Hermione, para evitar un tema más molesto o un incomodo silencio.

No sé... Pudo mandarte a ser la catadora de su Veritaserum.- probo Harry.

Hermione hizo un ruido indefinido, se acabo el vaso de jugo de un trago. Agarro su mochila y se levanto.

¿Adónde vas?- pregunto Harry.

Eh... - titubeo la chica, echando una cautelosa mirada a Ron.- Snape nos mando un trabajo. Quede con Padma y Malfoy de encontrarnos en la bibloteca.-

Dio media vuelta y salio apresuradamente del Gran Salón.

CONTINUARÁ... 

¡Ajj! [Arcada.] Sé... qué... se esta... volviendo... Draco/Herm. [Nueva arcada.] Pero... prometo arreglarlo.

En próximos capítulos. Quizá un par. Je, je ^_^

Mi sección favorita...

¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!!

Ayu Weasley: Gracias por decir que te gusta el fiction. La verdad que soy acérrima fanática de R/H, ni siquiera me gusta Herm/Har. Pero antes de que con Malfoy seguro. Lamento haberte dejado con dudas, si eran sobre el regalo, porque esta vez no dije nada, porque esta vez no dije nada. Y espero haberlo continuado pronto, según tú. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Melania Weasley: Mira, si no dijera mentiras, no escribiría bien. [Según tú.] Ese detalle que te fastidia. [Incluyéndome a mí.] Veré como lo arreglo, porque ni siquiera esta lloviendo a mi gusto. ;_; ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Vale: Muchas gracias por decir que el capítulo es bueno. [Si estas leyendo esto.] Pero no entendí eso de que leíste solo porque pensabas que era un Ron/Hermione. [Sobre todo porque lo es!] Lamento haberte decepcionado, pero bueno. [La observación de notas de autora del principio te viene bien.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Kei_Kugodgy: Lamento no haberte mostrado el paseo de Malfoy y Hermione. [Quizás en un próximo capítulo muestre uno. U_U.] Y tampoco explique el regalo _ Espero no haberte desilusionado del todo. [ En ninguno de los dos sentidos.]

Luna Locatis Lunática: Lamento haberte hecho emocionar con el regalo y luego haber desilusionado con lo de Malfoy. Si es muy cierto lo que dijiste de Ron, habrá que darle una oportunidad. [Pero no somos Rowling ;_;.] 

Las instrucciones para publicar. [Si aún las necesitas.] Te las mandare por e-mail.

Alisse: Lamento [¡Mentirosa!] Que no aguantes a Malfoy. Por ahora así están las cosas. En el futuro las arreglare. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Gabriela Brown: Muchas gracias por dejarme Rewiens. [A pesar de ser injusto que me dejes a mi sola, me siento muy halagada.] Lo continúe bastante pronto, supongo, aunque no sé si aclaro que pasa. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Si, hay más!


	3. Castigo en el despacho de Snape

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Acá estoy con el tercer capítulo y no tantas aclaraciones como en el anterior. Apenas una: esto [] Son mis acotaciones. [Casi siempre infaltables.]

Ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes.

No, a mi no.

¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

[¿Es posible?]

__

El regalo

Castigo en el despacho de Snape

Aquel martes paso sin sobresalto, hasta que luego de la cena Hermione paso de largo frente a la enorme escalera de mármol y tomo el frío y oscuro camino a las tétricas mazmorras de Snape.

Tocó la puerta y espero.

Pase, Srta. Granger.- sonrío de forma alarmante Snape, abriendo la puerta y haciendosé a un lado.- La estabamos esperando.-

¿Estabamos?- se le escapo a la chica, mientras entornaba los ojos para ver mejor en la semipenumbra.

Sí, Granger.- respondió el profesor, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ella.- Tengo una reunión de profesores y me ocupara un poco. Aproximadamente una hora.-

¡Oh! Entonces será mejor que vuelva en una hora... -

Nada de eso.- los gestos del hombre vacilaron.- Conseguí alguien que controle su trabajo. El Sr. Malfoy dijo que el no tendría problema alguno.- 

Hermione desvío rápidamente su mirada y busco en el despacho.

Malfoy la miro desde la silla delante del escritorio de Snape y le sonrió de forma ¿Maliciosa? ¿Tranquilizadora? ¿Divertida? ¿Cómplice?

La chica rogó que fuera un efecto de su imaginación y miro de nuevo a Snape.

Bueno.- le dijo este.- Puedes empezar con el armario negro.-

Se acerco a la puerta y los miro por última vez.

Volveré en una hora.- abrió la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Decidida a ignorar a Malfoy, Hermione comenzó a sacar las cosas del armario y ponerla sobre el escritorio. Pronto toda la superficie estuvo cubierta de frascos, bolsas y recipientes varios. La chica saco pergamino de su mochila, lo extendió en el poco lugar libre y comenzó a trocearlo y escribirlo, pegando el nombre correspondiente en cada recipiente.

Ya llevaba más de una hora con aquello (La reunión de Snape parecía haberse extendido.) cuando Malfoy decidió que ya se había aburrido lo suficiente y atacó:

¿Y esto qué es, Granger?- pregunto como al desgano, levantando una botella transparente.

¿Uhmm?- la chica levanto la mirada.- Parece agua.- observó, troceando el pergamino y buscando el frasco de brebaje parlanchín. 

¿No sabes qué es?- repitió Draco, una sonrisa desagradable comenzó a formarse.

Ya callaté Malfoy.- contestó de mal humor Hermione.- Es Veritaserum. ¿También me vas a preguntar para que sirve?- pego el nombre de la poción al envase que aún sostenía el chico.- ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? ¿Tiene algo de gracioso el filtro de la verdad más fuerte de Snape?-

No. Es solo que pensaba... ¿No estas aburrida?-

Hermione lo miro suspicazmente. El dije de oro tuvo un pulso violento, como si un escondido corazoncito hubiera acelerado su latir dentro de él.

[Estas escenas son intercaladas con la Sala Común de Griffyndor.]

Hace frío.- dijo de pronto Ron, levantando la cabeza del mapa de astronomía que estaba haciendo.

No puede ser.- observo Harry.- Esta el fuego encendido y todas las ventanas cerradas.-

El pelirrojo asintió, no muy convencido y busco distraídamente entre sus apuntes.

[Despacho.]

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto bruscamente la chica.- No tienes idea de lo divertido que es etiquetar pociones.-

Vamos Granger, te creía aunque más no fuera un poco, más divertida.- insistió el rubio.

No te confundas.- replico Hermione.- No es que no sea "divertida". No quiero tener más problemas con Snape.-

¿Qué, tienes miedo?- inquirió Draco.

En el clavo.

No le temí a Rita Skeeter ¿Crees qué un estúpido suero de la verdad me atemoriza?- dijo irónicamente Hermione.

Sí.- dijo inmediatamente el de ojos grises.

La sonrisa irónica de la castaña desapareció.

Te sacaré de tu error: No.-

Entonces tómalo.- reto Malfoy.

Si Snape se da cuenta, quién tendrá problemas serás tú.- objeto Hermione.

Pero no se va enterar, serán un par de gotas. ¿Qué dices?-

La chica finalmente asintió con la cabeza y vio como el frasco se acercaba a sus labios lentamente.

Su corazón se acelero. Algo vibraba con la misma intensidad que él. Inconscientemente hizo un gesto de impresión, algo le había quemado el pecho. 

[Sala Común.]

Hermione.- dijo de pronto Ron.

¿Qué?- pregunto su amigo.

Ella... No sé si está bien.- dijo con dificultad el Weasley.

Bueno, ¿Y quién puede estarlo?- pregunto el morocho.- Esta castigada en el despacho de Snape. Tu haz estado allí y sabes que si Filch pudiera elegir un lugar donde torturar a los alumnos, sería ese.-

¡Hablo en serio, Harry!- espetó molesto el pelirrojo.- ¡Está... Está en peligro!- 

Ron se puso de pie de un salto, volcó el tintero y tiro un libro que cayó sobre Crookshands. 

Tengo que ir a verla.- le soltó a Harry.

Él lo miro con sus ojos verdes desorbitados.

¡Calmaté, Ron! Estas muy paranoico últimamente.- señalo el chico, obligando a su amigo a escucharlo.- ¡Hermione no esta en peligro! Además ella no quiere verte. ¿Y qué le dirás a Snape? "Disculpe, profesor, estaba en la sala de Griffyndor y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento y..."-

¡No importa!- le discutió Ron.- ¡Tengo que ir!-

Ronald Weasley.- interrumpió Ginny, entrando a la sala.- ¿Adónde tienes que ir?-

Luego te digo. Tengo que salir.-

Su hermana retrocedió hasta cubrir el agujero del retrato.

No.-

Hazte a un lado.-

Ron no discutió más, saco la varita y apunto con una mano temblorosa.

Por última vez... -

[Despacho.]

El frasco se acerco lentamente a los labios de la chica. Se topo con ellos. La quemazón en su pecho aumento y algo vibro fuertemente bajo su túnica.

¡Crash!

¿Crash?

¿Qué demonios hiciste, Granger?- farfullo Draco, cubierto de Veritaserum.

Un gran charco del suero había aparecido. Las paredes, las túnicas y el escritorio estaban salpicados de la poción. El rubio cabello de Draco chorreaba brebaje.

[Sala común.]

Ron bajo la varita, temblando. Estaba sudado y todo le daba vueltas. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y cayó al suelo, ante el estupor de la menor de los Weasley y de su mejor amigo.

¡Ron! ¡Ron!- exclamo la chica, sacudiéndolo levemente.- ¿Qué sucedió?-

Ya paso.- balbuceo el ojiazul. [Yo en realidad no sé que color tiene Ron los ojos. Pero vi que en muchos fictions dicen que tienen ojos azules. ¡Y además me encantan!]

Lo... - Harry dudo.- ¿Lo de Hermione?-

Ajá.- asintió Ron, sentandosé en un sillón, ayudado por los otros dos.- Ya paso. No sé que ocurrió. Pero ya esta. Termino.-

Se veía cansado y débil. Ginny miro con curiosidad a Harry y este le hizo un gesto como queriendo decir "Ahora te explico."

Me... me voy a la cama.- Suspiro Ron.- Hazme el favor de quedarte y esperar por Hermione ¿Si, Harry?-

Su amigo asintió silenciosamente y lo vio desaparecer por la escalera al dormitorio.

[Despacho.]

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione. La quemazón estaba disminuyendo. Rápidamente palpó la zona y se topo con la cadena que le había regalo Ron.

Las letras se veían aún más nítidas, parecían recién grabadas. Estaba caliente.

Debe ser mi imaginación.- se dijo.- Bien, hay que hacer algo con esto ¡Reparo!- El frasco se reconstruyo. Con otro movimiento de la varita limpio todo.

Eso estuvo bien, Granger.- sentenció Malfoy.- ¿Pero qué haremos con el Veritaserum?-

Es tu problema.- considero la chica, guardando los demás frascos y mirando las cosas asquerosas que flotaban en los estantes.

No tienes un mínimo de imaginación, Hermione.- observó el de ojos grises.- ¡Aqua!- [No recuerdo el hechizo exacto ^_^u] 

El frasco se lleno de agua, en apariencia, Veritaserum.

Esperemos que no lo necesite.- acotó Draco, sonriendo.

Hermione no volvió hasta las once de la noche. Encontró a Harry sentado junto al fuego, un poco adormilado.

¡Hey!- lo sacudió.- ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? Los cuartos no están de adorno.-

Te... - el chico bostezo.- Te estaba esperando.- se estiró.

¿Y para qué?- pregunto la chica, mirándolo examinadoramente.

Es Ron.- contestó inmediatamente el ojiverde.

Su amiga hizo un gesto de cansancio, rodó los ojos y lo miro.

Si quieres convencerme de... -

No quiero convencerte de nada.- la atajo Harry.- ¿Paso algo extraño en tu castigo?-

Hermione paso del hastío a la casi sorpresa.

Na... Nada importante... Es decir... Malfoy estuvo conmigo... Y ya sabes como es... - balbuceo la chica.

Ron... Ron dijo en un momento, que estabas en un aprieto.- Todo le parecía cada vez más ridículo.- Lo... Lo presintió.- miro a la silenciosa chica.- Esto es todo ridículo. Escucha Ron ha estado muy preocupado por ti últimamente. No deberías tratarlo... -

¿Cuándo lo sintió?- lo interrumpió Hermione.

No sé. Había pasado un poco de las ocho... - trato de recordar el chico.

Por Dios... - susurró su amiga.

El caso es, Hermione, que él te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti. No deberías ser tan dura con él. Sabes que es un poco exagerado.-

Sí.- lo volvió a interrumpir Hermione.- Mañana hablare con él. Ahora me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches.-

Se levanto y encamino sus pasos a la escalera convertible.

Hermione tembló levemente, su corazón se agito rítmicamente. Se acerco despacio y en silencio hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

Creo que ya termine.- dijo en voz alta Ron, poniendosé de pie y evitando mirarla.

No, Ron. Espera.- susurró la chica, deteniéndolo.

¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo con aire ofendido el chico.

Ya deja de hacer tonterías.- el genio de Hermione comenzaba a ganarla. Respiro profundamente y continuó:- Ron, deberás lamento haberme enfadado contigo. Sé que te preocupas por mí y todo eso, porque... eres mi mejor. El mejor amigo que podría tener nunca, de hecho.- puntualizo.- Lo que quiero decir ¿Me disculpas?-

El Weasley la miro. La chica enarbolaba una sonrisa inocente, con un dejo de culpabilidad. Le miro los brillantes ojos castaños y cedió. 

Esta bien.- el cuerpo de Ron se aflojo, al tiempo que una sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar a sus labios.- Creo que últimamente estoy un poco exagerado.- La miro un momento, agradeciendo el gesto de perpleja ingenuidad de su amiga. - De verdad, sobre todo después de lo del año pasado y todo eso. Y además exactamente con Malfoy... - se detuvo al ver que la castaña comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo.- De acuerdo, vamos a Transformaciones.- se apresuro agregar el chico.

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, espero que no este muy pesado. ^_^u

Para su desgracia, ya se me van ocurriendo cosas nuevas.

Mi sección favorita... [¡Contribuyan!]

RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!!

María: [Si llegaste a ese capítulo.] Te aclaro de nuevo, es Ron/Herm [O lo será en el futuro.] Gracias por decir que el fiction es interesante. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Vale: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. [Espero que este también.] Pues, sí mientras tanto es Herm/ Draco [¡Asqueroso!] Espero que creas que vale la pena el esfuerzo. Y prometo por Julieta. [¡Mi sobrinita! Es decir que lo cumplo seguro.] Que lo voy a arreglar. [O me tiro a un pozo.] ¡Gracias por el Rewiens!

Ayu Weasley: Muchas gracias por decir que mi fiction es bueno. Sobre lo de las parejas, no es porque me digan que lo les gusta, si no porque yo detesto los Herm/D [¡Y hay un montón!] Veré si leo tu fiction, porque los H/G no me molestan en lo absoluto. Aunque prefiero Herm/R. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Lil Granger: Gracias por decir que el capítulo estuvo interesante. [A mí también me gusto ver celoso a Ron. Por supuesto, o no lo habría escrito.] [Lo lamento, tengo síndrome de Gollum.] Y como lo prometí, arreglare la situación. [Ignoro en cuantos capítulos.] ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Esto fue todo por ahora.

Si quieren apedrearme [o no.] Hay un pequeño botón haya abajo que los ayudará.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Hallowen en Hogsmeade

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Aquí estoy con el capítulo N°4.

Tengo dos aclaraciones: Yo puse un par de veces que Angelina y Katie terminaron Hogwarts. A pesar de escribir con toda la colección de Harry Potter al lado para consultar y no cometer una estupidez tremenda, las que terminan Hogwarts son Angelina y Alice, así que Katie es la que permanece en la escuela. [Lo corregiré de ahora en adelante.]

Además me salte bastante tiempo [Dos semanas de septiembre y todo Octubre.] Vamos directo a Hallowen.

Ya, es todo.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

[¡Si pueden!] 

__

El regalo

Hallowen en Hogsmeade

La vida siguió casi normal en Hogwarts.

Cuando digo normal se entiende que en cualquier momento un fantasma podía cruzarse contigo en el pasillo, haciendo que la sensación fuera similar a que te echarán un balde de agua helada; que un escalón desapareciera justo cuando lo pisas o que un retrato te hablara.

Ahora, cuando digo _casi _normal, implica algo más.

Por ejemplo, Ginny había cortado con su tercer novio.

Harry se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Griffyndor (Katie dijo que era demasiada presión para ella.) 

Ron estaba divido entre la desesperación por los deberes y trabajos; sus deberes de prefecto; y las amenazas tácitas (Y no tanto.) A cualquier chico que (según él) mirará de forma pervertida a su hermana.

Hermione seguía yendo constantemente desde la biblioteca a la Sala común. Sin que sus amigos supieran como, se había matriculado para todos los EXTASIS que podía dar. Ron había dejado de reprocharle por sus paseos con Malfoy (que, aclaro, seguían con cierta regularidad.) Es más había dejado de hablarle con la misma frecuencia que antes. Y daba la impresión de que, si hablaban, trataban el tema muy superficialmente.

Aquella tarde de Octubre (El cielorraso del Gran Salón mostraba una espléndida puesta de sol) Hermione y Ron llegaron más cansados que de costumbre. Había habido una reunión de prefectos, y parecía que se habían tratado cosas más importantes que en otras.

Harry y Ginny reían con ganas de algo que la pelirroja le había contado mientras esperaban a los otros dos.

Si algo habían tenido de bueno todos los novios de la Weasley, era que habían logrado que Ginny pudiera mantener una conversación normal con Harry, sin sonrojarse o hacer alguna tontería. 

La verdad era que Harry empezaba a entender porque era así de celoso Ron.

Ginny era bastante divertida, sabía tanto de Quidditch como de música, y (Harry hizo un esfuerzo mental para admitirlo) era bonita.

Justamente estaba embelesado oyéndola hablar de un nuevo grupo de música ("Magic Salem" o "The Danann's Tuatha", que más daba.) Cuando llegaron Ron y la otra chica.

Traían tal cara de cansancio que, cuando los vieron, pararon inmediatamente de reír.

Por Dios ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Ginny.

Tuvimos que hacer una lista de todos los Griffidonrs.- señalo Ron.- Gracias a Dios solo de quinto en adelante. Pero te sorprendería saber cuantos somos.-

Solo hay 60 alumnos, Ron.- respondió su hermana.

Sí, pero además no hicieron formar grupos siguiendo reglas que ya no recuerdo.- Hermione atrapo una empanada de pollo y la mordió con ganas.

Y luego.- prosiguió su amigo.- Empezó una discusión sobre los recreos y unos cuantos artículos de bromas de Fred y George.-

Parece que Filch planea incluir en su lista cualquier cosa que tenga el sello "Sortilegios Weasley".- indico Hermione.

El Gran Comedor estaba muy bullicioso.

Normalmente los alumnos iban a cenar en formar dispar, pero ese día se había dado que estaban todos juntos.

Alguien en la mesa de los profesores lo noto y murmuro algo a Dumbledore.

El director se puso de y carraspeo.

Como me han informado, tengo a todo el colegio reunido.- sus ojos celestes pasaron por las cuatro mesas.- Me gustaría hacer una anuncio importante.-

El silencio que se había instalado apenas Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, fue cortado rápidamente por murmullos de entusiasmo.

Como todos saben.- prosiguió el director, sonriendo a los alumnos.- Todos los años se hace el Banquete de Hallowen.-

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa e inquietud, Harry rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no estuvieran preparando un baile.

Pero este año, Hallowen cae de jueves.- prosiguió Albus.- Así que no podría haber un banquete, ya que el viernes hay clases.-

Hubo murmullos de desaliento y decepción. El hombre sonrió y levanto una mano para serenarlos.

Por lo tanto he tomado una medida, que espero sea del agrado de todos.-

Los jóvenes magos y brujas dejaron de hablar, nuevamente, y atendieron a Dumbledore.

El sábado se dará el respectivo banquete para los alumnos desde primer año hasta cuarto.-

Una salva de aplausos y exclamaciones de jolgorio fue despachada por el alumnado menor de quince años. Los que ya los habían cumplido permanecieron mirando a su director sin pestañear, unos pocos murmurando entredientes.

En cuanto a los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo.- Se detuvo un momento.- Hay una salida programada para Hogsmeade ese día.-

Una tormenta de protestas se elevo desde las cuatro mesas.

Antes de que me critiquen.- Sonrió Albus.- Me gustaría merecerlo completamente. La visita se extenderá desde las ocho de la mañana del sábado hasta las cinco de la tarde del domingo.-

Esta vez no hubo aplausos, ni silbidos. Todos ostentaban un aire de ingenua incredulidad.

El día sábado se les dará la dirección a cada uno de la casa donde pasaran el fin de semana. El proyecto es que quienes provengan de familias muggles puedan experimentar la vida y los festejos de Hallowen de las familias de magos.- Dumbledore echo una mirada evaluadora a todos los alumnos.- Todos los que ofrecieron sus casas, salvo lamentables excepciones, darán una cena especial de Hallowen. Incluso todo el pueblo se ofreció a colaborar. Confió en que ninguno les traerá problemas. Una última aclaración: podrán continuar con todas las actividades que hayan planeado para esta salida, siempre que no descuiden el estar en los hogares que se les han asignado.- Les sonrió de forma más relajada.- Eso es todo.-

El bullicio volvió, poco a poco. Hermione estaba muy emocionada.

¡Se dan cuenta! - chilló.- ¡Pasaremos Hallowen en una casa de magos!-

Ron y Ginny la miraron indiferentes.

Nosotros llevamos pasados 11 Hallowens en una familia de magos.- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

Harry prefirió no recordar sus Hallowens antes de Hogwarts. Y muchos menos el de segundo año, cuando habían petrificado a la Sra. Norris (la gata de Filch), pintado las paredes con mensajes horrorosos y manipulado a Ginny. La chica pareció recordar lo mismo y se estremeció.

Seguro será genial.- afirmo el morocho, alejando los sombríos pensamientos de su mente.

Lo bueno es que podremos seguir con los planes para Hogsmeade.- sonrío Ron.

Yo tengo planeado ver vidrieras y esas cosas con unas amigas.- comentó Ginny. (A Ron le alegro comprobar que no tenía ninguna cita planeada con ningún "baboso")

¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Harry?- pregunto Hermione, abriendo un libro y buscando algo.

No lo sé.- Harry pensó un momento.- Supongo que me entretendré bastante con la familia que me toque, aunque de todos modos ya estoy bastante acostumbrado con los Weasley.- Piensa otro momento.- ¿Tomaremos algo en Las Tres Escobas e iremos por allí, verdad Ron? Quizás a Honeydunkes... - 

Ron se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza y se sonrojo, tosió un poco y dudo:

¿Este fin de semana? ¿En Hogsmeade?-

Sí.- respondió Harry.

Yo... Tengo una cita. Lo siento.-

¿Qué? ¿Padma Patil te perdono?- pregunto tranquilamente Hermione.

No, de hecho quede con Lisa Turpin.-

Y yo que pensaba que los Raveclaws eran inteligentes.- puntualizo Ginny.

Hermione se cubrió la sonrisa con el libro. Harry casi hundió su cara el flan casero con crema.

No es gracioso.- opino Ron.

Míralo de nuestro lado.- sonrió Hermione.

Al menos tú podrás acompañar a Harry.- aseguro su amigo.

Aquello borro la sonrisa de la cara de su amiga.

Es que... yo ya tenía planes.- se disculpo la castaña.

No me digas que iras de compras con Ginny.- Ron rodó los ojos y luego la miro.- Pense que... -

Esos no eran los planes que tenía.- susurro Hermione.

Oh, no. Tú no puedes andar sola por ahí, Srta. No- Necesito- A- Nadie. ¡Hay, como mínimo, una docena de mortífagos fugados!-

Es que no va a estar sola... - se atrevió a susurrar el joven Potter.

Ronald Weasley se quedo en silencio un momento. Casi podía verse humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Hermione se apresuro a cerrar el libro, y a guardarlo en la mochila. Ya estaba parada cuando al fin Ron reacciono:

¿Y crees qué con un hijo de mortífago estarás segura?- casi le grito.

Hermione se volvió, cerro los ojos por un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a discutir y lo encaro, estirandosé para igualar un poco la altura.

Sí ¿Y qué? Además tiene nombre propio. Sé que siempre ha hecho de gala de: _"Mi padre esto." "Mi padre aquello otro"_ Pero tu actitud de juzgarlo por lo que hace Lucius Malfoy no ayuda.-

¿Te olvidas de todo lo que nos hizo pasar? Te llamo... bueno, tú sabes como te llamo. Trato de hacer que despidieran a Hagrid; intentó sabotear a Harry en el partido contra Raveclaw; los denunció cuando intentaban que se llevaran a Norbert; sin contar todos los insultos y todo lo que nos hizo el año pasado con Umbridge.-

Ya sé todo lo que nos hizo.- Hermione respiro hondo antes de continuar.- Y si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quién en primer año hizo que me encerrara en el baño a llorar, luego encerró en él a un trasgo que casi me mata. En tercer año te la pasaste peleando conmigo por Crookshands y en cuarto estuviste meses molesto conmigo solo por llevarme bien con Vicktor.- Lo miro de manera fulminante.- Y sin embargo te lo perdone todo. ¿No crees que toda la gente merece lo mismo?-

La gente quizá, pero un Malfoy... -

Como quieras. Estoy perdiendo tiempo discutiendo contigo. Hay gente que si tiene responsabilidades.- La chica se dio vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor.

Cuando salieron el sábado del castillo, Filch les dio a cada uno un sobre de grueso pergamino, con su nombre en tinta esmeralda. Pospusieron el momento de abrirlo y atravesaron a paso rápido los jardines. 

Al otro lado de las verjas esperaban los carruajes, los testhrals piafaban de forma nerviosa y sacudían los cascos, Harry se acerco al que tiraba del coche donde irían y lo acarició.

Luego de quince minutos de viaje los carruajes se detuvieron en la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Las portezuelas se abrieron y los alumnos bajaron simultáneamente, creando una multitud locuaz y emocionada.

Bien.- dijo Ron, sacando su sobre y rasgándolo.- Me toco la calle Verne, es una de las últimas.- observo el pelirrojo.- Da a las afueras del pueblo... -

Hermione y Harry sacaron sus propios sobres y los abrieron.

Verne N° 563. - dijo Hermione.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- se asombro Ron.- Es decir, sabía que te tragabas los libros pero la guía de calles... -

Sra. McRoir.- afirmo Harry.

¡Genial!- chillo Hermione.- ¡Nos toco juntos!-

Bajaron por la calle principal, doblaron tres calles antes del final del pueblo y siguieron derecho hasta que todas las casas dejaron de apretujarse y dieron paso a hermosas y espaciosas "casas". Casi mansiones.

Verne al 563.- afirmó Hermione, apresurandosé a tocar la puerta.

¡Espera!- la detuvo Ron.- ¿Seguro que es esta "casa"?-

Eso dice el buzón, Familia McRoir.- se encogió de hombros Harry.

La chica se giro y golpeo la puerta.

Esperaron un momento, primero se oyó el golpeteo de unos tacos por el pasillo de parket, a continuación un "Un momento, por favor." Y luego les abrieron la puerta.

La Sra. McRoir era muy alta y delgada, tenía los ojos color miel y el cabello canoso elegantemente peinado. Estaba enfundada en un vestido de terciopelo negro y tenía las uñas y los labios pintados de un rojo furioso. Un prendedor azul le pendía en el pecho.

Es decir, era una de esas señoras mayores que te da vuelta el estómago de solo ver su prolijidad.

Eh... Buenos días.- balbuceo Hermione.- Nosotros somos Granger, Weasley y Potter. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts que... lamento si hubo un error... Tenemos su dirección y su nombre ¿La Sra. McRoir, supongo?-

La anciana los miro, tratando de recordar algo. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta en que se parecía a la Sra. Figg (Su vecina que había resultado ser una squib), el aire de despiste constante. Se pregunto si ella también tendría miles de fotos de gatos, y olor a remolacha en el living. 

¡Ah! Si, claro.- sonrió la mujer. Los examino detenidamente a los tres y Harry imagino que debería soportar unos cuantos comentarios respecto a él, sin embargo la anciana no dijo nada.- Los tres Griffyndors de sexto ¿verdad?- Se hizo a un lado.- Pasen, pasen.-

Los precedió dentro de la casa y los hizo pasar por un oscuro y angosto pasillo de madera, donde había una escalera (A Harry le recordó a la casa de los Durleys.)Finalmente salieron a un amplio living, que no tenía olor a remolacha ni fotos de gatos difuntos.

Estaba bonitamente decorado con muebles, telas y almohadones blancos. Había montones de flores frescas por todos los rincones.

- Por supuesto.- dijo la mujer, cerrando la puerta tras Ron.- A lo sumo permiten dos estudiantes por casa. Pero como esta es tan grande y vivo yo sola... A veces se queda mi fiel Lorelai, nada más. Los mandaron aquí. Sobra tanto lugar desde que... -

Emily McRoir reprimió un sollozo, se secó los ojos con un bordado pañuelo y se disculpo.

No sé preocupe.- susurró Hermione, mirando alrededor.

Encima de todos los muebles había, al menos, un portarretrato con una fotografía de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos celestes, incluso de niño. En algunas (Del chico ya adulto) estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

Finalmente había un par de fotografías que mostraban a tres sonrientes niños de cabello rubio dos y oscuro uno.

Lo siento.- susurró Ron.

No importa.- suspiro la mujer.- Solo mataron a mi querida Mildred, mi nuera. La quería como la hija que jamás tuve. Mi hijo y mis nietos están en Dinamarca.-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Bueno, supongo que querrán ver donde dormirán y luego tendrán sus planes.-

La mujer los guió de vuelta por el pasillo y subieron la lustrada y alfombrada escalera.

Este es su cuarto.- le señalo a Harry y Ron.- Y el tuyo es del frente, Hermione.-

Muchas gracias.- dijeron en coro los amigos.

Si, les quisiera pedir un favor, si no les molesta.-

No, claro que no.- se apresuro a contestar Harry.

Me gustaría tener ayuda para la cena de esta noche. Me gusta cocinar yo misma para Hallowen, pero cada año estoy más vieja.-

Estaremos ahí.- sonrío Ron.

De acuerdo, empiezo a cocinar como a las cinco. Hasta entonces tiene el día para ustedes.- se dio vuelta.- Como si fuera sus casas.- agrego, ya en el primer peldaño.- Excepto mi habitación, detesto que toquen mis cosas, igual le eche llave. Así que ya lo saben, donde no puedan entrar, es mi habitación.-

Los tres asintieron y oyeron los pasos de Emily alejarse.

Pobre mujer.- susurró Hermione y se metió en la habitación.

Las Tres Escobas estaba mucho menos abarrotado que de costumbre, pero aún así constaba trabajo encontrar lugar.

Ron entró, tomado del brazo por Lisa, una chica de cabello negro ensortijado y ojos celestes. Echo una rápida mirada al lugar y supo que se había equivocado.

Entre una calabaza bonitamente cortada y el mostrador estaban sentados Hermione y Draco.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a su acompañante que fueran al salón de té que le había dicho Harry. 

Ron.- dijo la chica.- ¿Verdad que esta bonito decorado? Es mi negocio favorito en Hogsmeade. ¿Vamos a pedir algo para beber?-

Tenían que pasar junto a Draco. Ron palideció, pero hizo de tripas corazón y asintió.

Se encaminaron al mostrador. (Ni Hermione ni Draco dijeron nada sobre ellos) Pidieron las bebidas y esperaron. (Y todavía no habían notado sus presencias.) Ron rogó que eso continuara así. Ya buscaba una mesa cuando.

¡Ron! ¡Eh, Ron!-

Hermione lo llamaba y agitaba su mano.

¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse con nosotros?- propuso.

Ni Lisa ni Ron dijeron nada.

Hermione.- opino Draco.- Es la primer cita, no se la arruines. Déjalos que se sienten solos y hablen de sus cosas.-

Ah. Lo siento. Pensé que sería divertido.-

Ron le echo una de sus miradas "No digas estupideces."

¿Estás diciendo que te aburres conmigo?- dijo con aire de falsa ofensa Draco.

Hermione y Lisa sonrieron.

Lo siento. Olvídenlo.- se encogió de hombros la castaña mirando a su acompañante e ignorándolos por completo.

Lisa jalo a Ron hasta una mesa cercana y se sentó allí.

Ella hablaba de algo muy emocionante (Ron no recordaba si era un Concierto de las Brujas de McBeth o un partido de Quidditch especialmente entretenido.) 

De ves en cuando decía "¿De veras?" "Seguro" "Sí". Mientras miraba como Hermione reía muy divertida de algo que le acababa de contar Malfoy. (Probablemente una de sus anécdotas donde acaba escapando de muggles en helicópteros, luego de volar millas bajo una tormenta, en su escoba.) 

Pero Hermione no es tan estúpida de creerlo.- pensó Ron, deseando tener la mitad de la gracia que parecía poseer el Malfoy en ese momento.

Se imagino la escena de Lisa Turpin (Y de paso todo el bar) boquiabiertos escuchándolo. Y sobre todo a Hermione, totalmente olvidada de Draco y absorta en lo que él podía estar diciendo.

Y cuando volvió de aquella fantasía, ya estaba fuera. Lisa se despedía con un beso en la mejilla. Susurro:

Lo siento, Weasley. De verdad me agradas. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo.-

Ron y Harry pasaron el resto del día yendo de aquí para allá en Hogsmeade, almorzaron en las Tres Escobas (Allí encontraron a Ginny, Hermione y Luna, quienes habían apartado una mesa.) Y luego del almuerzo los chicos volvieron a la casa McRoir Y Hermione acompaño a Ginny de compras.

A las cinco la joven estuvo puntual. Ayudo a la Sra. McRoir (al estilo Muggle, ya que no podían hacer magia) Harry preparo la ensalada y Hermione un pastel de chocolate. (Ron casi quema las cortinas intentando usar un encendedor.) Pero finalmente saco una buena sopa.

A las siete subieron a cambiarse. Media hora después Ron ya estaba listo. Fue el primero en bajar a la sala. 

Sonó la puerta.

Voy.- canturreo.- ¡Tú!- gruño.

Hola a ti también. Sí, pero no vine solo.- señalo Draco.

Hola hermanito.- saludo alegremente Ginny.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Harry, quién bajaba en ese momento con Hermione.

¡Vinieron!- exclamo Hermione.- Yo los invite.-

Sí.- intervino la Sra. McRoir.- La familia que les toco fue una de las pocas que no quiso hacer cena de Hallowen. Así que dejen que vivieran.-

Pero trajimos esto.- se apresuro a añadir Ginny, dándole a la mujer una gran caja de pastelitos de banana y chocolate.

¿Lo hicistes tú?- le pregunto Hermione a Draco.

No, yo compre las cosas. Ginny los hizo.-

Menos mal, podían estar envenenados.- sugirió Ron.- Aunque si los hizo Ginny hay casi las mismas posibilidades.-

Espera a que prueben tu sopa, Weasley.- afirmo el chico de lentes.

¿Ron cocino?- Ginny hizo como que estaba enferma y se tiro hacia atrás, dejandosé atajar por Harry.- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¡Hermione! veo todo borroso... creo que no comeré nada más.-

Finalmente llegó la tan temida hora de la cena.

El comedor era amplísimo (Como toda las casa, se notaba que era de esas viejas familias de magos.) Con una mesa bastante larga, unas sillas de rectos y altos respaldos de roble lustrado y mantel de lino bordado con las figuras de una vieja balada, que iban y venían por la amplia superficie.

Sobre ellos pendía una enorme y costosa lámpara de cristal, con incontables brazos.

La Sra. McRoir se sentó en la cabecera. Del lado derecho se sentaron Draco y Ginny (Harry puso mucho cuidado en sentarse en medio de ellos.) Y del lado izquierdo Ron, con Hermione junto a él.

Pronto empezaron a circular los platos, que Emily servía ella misma.

Ginny encontró todo delicioso y se preocupo especialmente en recalcar que sabrosa estaba la ensalada. (Malfoy se pregunto si Hermione le habría dicho quién la había hecho.) A su vez, el rubio se tomo dos platos de sopa y uno lleno de ensalada sin ningún comentario. (Lo que no le impidió a su debido tiempo comer doble ración de pastel de chocolate.)

Cuando terminaron con el pavo. La mujer dijo que iría a preparar un poco de té y esas cosas para tomar con el postre, que se sintieran como en casa. La verdad era que le hacía bien tener la casa tan llena de jóvenes. Comúnmente había demasiado silencio.

Se había formado una bonita sobremesa, hablando de Harry no sabía que nuevo aventurero al estilo Lockhart, cuando él se escabullo y salió al jardín.

Era una noche de otoño tibia y diáfana. El cielo se veía de un azul diamante irreal y la Luna y su cortejo de infinitas y plateadas estrellas iluminaban todo el jardín. (No como en Londres, que casi no se ven. Pensó Harry.) Había una pileta de natación, por donde las enredaderas serpenteaban y el musgo crecía libremente. (¿Cuánto haría que nadie nadaba en ella?) Una mesa y bancos se cemento y cerámicas multicolores, cubierta de un fino polvo y algo de barro seco. El césped estaba cuidadosamente cortado y las plantas podadas y bien regadas.

Harry se sentó un banco de madera que había cerca de unos rosales (Ya un poco lejos de la luz proveniente de la casa) A lo lejos se escuchó el canto de un ruiseñor.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo. (Eso le pasaba seguido.) Cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba.

¿Qué sucede Ron? Ya... - Pero se detuvo abruptamente.

La persona que lo miraba era pelirroja, era Weasley y era Griffyndor, pero no era Ron.

No soy mi hermano, gracias a Dios.- sonrió Ginny.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Señalo el otro extremo del banco.

Claro.- Harry palmeo el sitio junto a él.

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto luego de un minuto de silencio la chica.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente.

No lo sé... es que me recuerda a... -

La menor de los Weasley dudo un momento antes de hablar.

Cada Hallowen se cumple un año más ¿Verdad? Quince años desde que... -

La voz se hizo susurro a medida que continuaba la frase. Y calló.

Por eso- pronunció con dificultad Harry. Le parecía absurdo mantenerse callado aquello mucho tiempo más. Ahora que al fin se había dado cuenta... - Por eso, me traen nostalgia las noches de Hallowen. Aunque fue el jueves... Ya sabes, con las clases y las tareas... Pero ahora que tengo un momento para pensarlo... -

Un par de mariposas blancas, nocturnas, pasaron volando y jugueteando cerca de ellos.

Harry... De verdad lo lamento... Si yo pudiera... -

Shh.- la calló el chico, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- Esta noche siempre es triste para mí. Pero a partir de ahora tendrá una tristeza dulce ¿Sabes por qué?-

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Porque... Finalmente admití lo que sé desde segundo año.- Miro fijamente los castaños ojos de la chica. 

¿Qué es lo que sabes?- le pregunto Ginny, con la incredulidad grabada en los ojos.

Que... Tú me g... No, gustarme no es el término... -

La pelirroja se levanto de pronto. Se giro y se apresuro a caminar, para evitar que la vieran llorar.

Espera no te vayas... -

¿Sabes por qué corte con todos mis novios?- exclamo Ginny, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres.- ¡Por qué no los quería! ¿Entiendes?-

Yo... -

¡Y ellos no eran estúpidos! ¡Se daban cuenta!-

Mira... -

¡Y todo esto es por tu culpa, Potter! ¡Por qué tu aún me gustas! ¡Yo...!-

¡ Escucha Ginny! ¡Yo te quiero, me gustas!- casi grito el morocho.

Inmediatamente la discusión ceso. 

Ginny ostentaba una expresión de ingenuidad máxima. El ojiverde rogó que la discusión no hubiera llegado a la casa.

Lo siento.- balbuceo el joven Potter.- Olvídalo. Yo creí que tú no me... Es que es todo tan difícil... - Se desplomo abatido sobre el banco.

No... - Ginny se sentó junto a él, su mano se deslizo delicadamente y se puso sobre la de Harry, él la estrecho con fuerza. - No importa que tan difícil sea... Siempre valdrá la pena mientras creas en eso... -

No lo entiendes, Ginny.- dijo con dolor Harry, levantando la mirada y mirándola a los ojos.- Hay tanto que tú no sabes... - Levanto una mano y le apartó el cabello, acariciándole la mejilla. - Será peor para ti... -

No importa que tan horrible sea, confía en mí.- 

Pero en ese momento Harry la calló (Entiendasé, la beso.)

El momento fue breve para ambos. 

No me preguntes, Ginny.- susurró Harry.- Por favor.-

Esta bien.- asintió finalmente la chica.- Vamos. Ya deben estar sirviendo el postre y Ron... -

Sobre eso... - acotó Harry.- No le digamos nada por ahora. Con todo lo de Hermione esta muy susceptible últimamente.- 

La menor de los Weasley sonrió, lo beso levemente una vez más y encaminó los pasos a la casa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, no sé si hay muchos adeptos a la pareja H/G por acá, pero a mí me gusta. [No tanto como RW/HG]

Igual en algunas partes me dio a [Mi misma, la que escribe.] Ganas de vomitar de empalagoso.

Muchas gracias por su atención, y haberse tragado semejante capítulo. [Se me alargo, ocho hojas de Word.]

Respondiendo Rewiens!!

Lil Granger: Muchas gracias por decir que esta interesante. Yo no le tendría lástima a Snape, personalmente creo que Veritaserum debería ser ilegal. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Marta_ Weasley: Que bien que te guste lo que escribo. [Un verdadero milagro U-U] Bueno, justamente el efecto es que sea desconcertante. Yo también pienso que deberían darse cuenta de todo y estar juntos, pero así van las cosas. Por ahora ^O^. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Jessy Weasley: ¡Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic esta genial! *_* Pues te diré que si tiene _algo _que ver eso de _"Protectus... "_ Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

Ayu Weasley: ¡Gracias por decir que mi fiction esta muy bueno! La de verdad que de no haber sido por ti hubiera dividido este capítulo en dos. Trato de cumplir [Dentro de lo posible y que este en los planes.] Espero haberlo subido pronto para ti.

Kiomi: Como ves los seguí bastante rápido (aunque no digo nada de ese bendito collar) Y mira, que más quisieramos tú y yo que Ron fuera nuestro alguna vez, pero Rowling no esta regalado nada ;_; (Pero la posiblidad de soñar no sé le quita a nadie.)

Eso es todo por. 

¡Tres por el precio de uno: Haga su buena acción del día, siéntase bien consigo mismo y alégreme el día a mí a solo un Rewiens por persona!

¡Hasta la próxima!

****


	5. Violencia en el Qudditch

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Acá estoy con otra sesión de tortura, digo otro capítulo.

Una aclaración insignificante Un Flash Back es un recuerdo. [Hace mucho que no hago ninguno ^O^.]

En fin los dejo... con esto.

¡Espero que les guste!

__

El regalo

Violencia en el Quidditch

El fresco de noviembre había empezado a extenderse sobre Hogwarts, los alumnos permanecían dentro haciendo tareas, charlando y jugando ajedrez. Sin embargo Harry parecía haber descubierto porque todos sus predecesores como capitanes de equipo no le daban tregua.

El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada estaba cerca. El joven Potter hacia salir a todo el equipo tres veces a la semana, desde las siete de la tarde a las nueve de la noche, el entrenamiento no se suspendía a menos que lloviera torrencialmente, y en ese caso se entrenaba el sábado siguiente.

Cuando ese miércoles entraron a la Sala Común, Hermione tenía abierto un libro de encantamientos, daba vueltas distraídamente a las hojas y le rascaba las orejas a Crookshands.

¿Qué haces, Hermione?- pregunto Ron, sentandosé junto a ella y estirandosé. No se dio cuenta que ni su hermana ni su mejor amigo estaban cerca. 

Nada. Ya sabes... Repasaba.- contestó distraídamente la chica.

No.- respondió su amigo, agachandosé para verle la cara.- Estas pensando ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?-

Nada.- repitió con testarudez.

Ron giró los ojos. Cuando Hermione se negaba de forma tan rotunda (Y obvia) a hablar, era un asunto de mujeres.

Su mente paso rápidamente por todas las posibilidades: Krum; no. Estaba lejos, no le había escrito en cuatro meses y, las pocas veces que Hermione lo había mencionado, le seguía teniendo el mismo cariño.

Malfoy; quizás. El lunes por la tarde habían estado juntos en la biblioteca. (Eso le recordó a Ron hacer el trabajo para Snape.) Sí, quizás allí...

No me digas que el idiota de... - empezó el pelirrojo.

¡Oh, no! ¡Ya lo estas culpando!- se escandalizo Hermione.- Tengo uno solo, un mínimo problema, e insistes en culpar a Draco. ¡No toda mi vida gira alrededor de Malfoy!-

¿Ah, no?- se detuvo el Weasley.- Entonces dime que de... -

Pero en ese momento Ginny y Harry entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Ron.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione se miraron.

En la escobera.- aseguro su hermana.

El chico levanto una ceja.

¿En la escobera?-

Sí.- intervino el ojiverde.- Y yo fui a mandar una carta.-

Hermione lo miro incrédulamente ¿A quién mandaría una carta Harry? Unicamente a la Orden del Fénix. La chica rogó que hubiera elegido un destino mejor, ya que los padres de Ron eran de la Orden.

Ron la miro a su vez. La castaña le devolvió una sonrisa incrédula y agregó:

¿Por qué no van a darse un baño? Así se duerme mejor.-

Los recién llegados asistieron y subieron por las respectivas escaleras.

Hermione miro la hora, busco un lugar con la vista y vio que había una mesa libre. 

Creo que iré a hacer los deberes. ¿No te irás a bañar tu también, Ron?-

Espera.- el chico la aferro del brazo.- Aún no me dijiste que es lo que tienes.-

La miro, la impaciencia empezaba a reflejarse en sus ojos azules.

Ya no molestes, Ron. No es algo que puedas resolver.- El chico la miro de forma indecisa.- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo.- Se soltó de la mano del pelirrojo y se acomodo en la mesa.

__

"Agregue 20 hojas de mandrágora, junto con una crin de unicornio. Cueca a fuego corona y cuando la mezcla bulla agregue 10 gotas de sangre de dragón... "

Ron releyó la receta por décima vez. Las propiedades de la mandrágora, los efectos del pelo de unicornio y los beneficios de la sangre de dragón se le mezclaban.

¿Qué...?- iba a preguntar a Harry que hacían los cabellos de unicornio, pero las palabras se le enredaron y acabo preguntando otra cosa.- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Hermione?-

¿Con qué?- pregunto, a su vez, distraído, su amigo.

Ya sabes... Esta rara.-

¿Estudia más de lo común?-

No.-

¿Come menos?-

No.-

¿Habla más o menos de lo común?-

Normal.-

¿Rehuye de las compañías?-

Por supuesto que no.- dijo Ron, pensado que eso era justamente una de las cosas que serían mejores.

Entonces esta bien.- concluyo el morocho.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿No pueden ser más idiotas?- intervino Ginny.

No tenemos tiempo para practicar, dulzura.- contestó con sarcasmo Harry.

Sin embargo Ron se volvió inmediatamente a su hermana.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Que no porque alguien actúe normalmente quiera decir que este bien.-

¿Sabes que le pasa?- cuestiono el otro Weasley.

Supongo.- bajo la voz hasta susurrar.- Tiene que ver con sus padres ¿Saben? Ellos son muggles, no tienen idea de Voldermort ni de los mortífagos. Hermione teme que... -

Cerca de la medianoche la Sala Común estaba casi vacía, luego de dormirse con Crookshands en sus piernas, Ginny subió a su dormitorio.

Ron ya había acabado de hacer las tareas, estaba esperando que Harry terminará, miraba distraídamente como la chica de enmarañado cabello se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba, cuando le hablo a Harry:  
- Como para no temer por sus padres, andando con un hijo de mortífago que no sabe hacer nada más que... -

Hermione no esperó a oír el resto, cerro el libro con un golpe, atravesó la Sala Común y trepo la escalera, sin despedirse.

¿Qué le ocurrió?- dijo ingenuamente Ron.

Te oyó.-

Pero yo solo dije la verdad.-

Oh, Ron, vamos. Desde que empezó a... - El chico de lentes busco las palabras adecuadas.- Juntarse con Malfoy, no haces más que discutirle todo. Si quieres mi opinión, amigo, estás celoso.-

¿¿Yo?? ¿¿De quién?? ¿¿De Draco Malfoy??-

No. Estas celoso de que un chico este interesado en la chica que te gusta. Y que ella le preste atención.-

Creo que tener que capitanear el equipo de Quidditch te hace mal a la cabeza.- replico su amigo.

Ya estoy harto de que te lo niegues, y a todos nosotros.-

Harry... -

Ahora escúchame tú a mí. Te oigo quejarte y revolverte en la cama todas, y durante toda, la noche. Estoy seguro de que si te acercara un bulto mientras estas soñando lo abrazarías y estrujarías creyendo que es Hermione. Un par de veces acabe por echarte un hechizo insonoro, porque no me dejabas dormir con tus "No te quiero cerca" y "Déjala en paz."-

Eso es porque... -

No me tienes que explicar nada. Pero sé sincero contigo mismo, Ron. Solo consigues hacerte daño.- 

Finalmente el primer partido de Quidditch llegó. Y empezó con el clásico de la temporada: Gryffindor- Slitheryn.

El cielo estaba despejado aquel día, el suelo estaba duro y seco; y el sol no alumbraba muy fuerte. Las condiciones eran casi perfectas.

Harry y Ginny fueron los últimos en salir de los vestuarios. Se sonrieron nerviosamente y miraron al flamante equipo, que discutía algunas tácticas a último momento.

Katie hablaba con Byron, el otro nuevo cazador (En realidad era bastante bueno) Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper practicaban movimientos con sus bates (Habían aprendido a golpear nada más que Bludgers) Ron se acercó a ellos, moviendo los brazos y mascullando a voz en cuello.

¿¿Saben lo que hizo Hermione??-

¡Oh! No de nuevo, Ronnie... -

¡Hablo en serio! Hoy jugamos contra Slitheryn ¿No?- insistió el pelirrojo.

Sí. ¿Qué?-

Malfoy se le acerco antes del partido y... ¡Ella le estrechó la mano y le deseo suerte!-

Los dos chicos experimentaron repentino alivio al comprobar que Hermione estaba perfectamente bien.

El brusco cambio se noto en sus rostros. El Weasley estaba por replicar algo cuando Madame Hooch llamo:

¡El partido va a comenzar!-

Los dos equipos se alinearon frente a frente. El equipo de Gryffindor parecía muy dispar en comparación los enormes jugadores de Slitheryn.

Capitanes deseen la mano.-

Montague le extendió la mano a Harry. El chico la tomo e ignoro el hecho de que Montague estaba apretando más de lo necesario.

Inmediatamente después, las escobas se elevaron y el juego comenzó.

Como Lee Jordán había acabado Hogwarts, Terry Abbot de Ravenclaw era quien comentaba los partidos.

Y el juego comenzó. Este año el Equipo de Gryffindor muestra un cambio importante. La capitanía es del Joven Potter... -

Harry planeo alrededor del campo, buscando la Snitch. Se agacho para esquivar una Bludger y luego viro para no chocar con Goyle (uno de los golpeadores de Slitheryn.)

Montague tiene la Quaffle, Bell le hace un quiebre y la pelota cae, es atrapada por Ginny Weasley... Avanza hasta la meta de Slitheryn... -

Blatchey se preparo a atajar...

UHHH... -

El grito se elevo desde las tres cuartas partes de las tribunas, una Bludger paso rozando la cabeza de la chica, ella se agacho y soltó la pelota.

Warrigton atrapa la Quaffle, avanza al arco de Gryffindor. Esquiva todas las trabas... ¡Y tira!-

Ron golpeo la pelota roja con todas sus fuerzas y la envío a media cancha, donde la atrapo Byron.

¡Qué atajada! El partido va cero a cero... -

Harry suspiro, aliviado, y miro alrededor, buscando la pequeña bola dorada.

Ya llevaban media hora (El juego se estaba alargando más de lo normal.)

Warrigton tiene la Quaffle, Ginny le corta el paso, Warrigton se la pasa a Pucey, avanza a la meta y... -

¡NOOO!-

Esta vez el grito provino de la hinchada verde y plata. Una Bludger había golpeado a Pucey en el hombro y había hecho que soltara la pelota.

Byron atrapa la pelota, desciende en picada. Se la pasa a Weasley, Weasley avanza, es bloqueada. Lanza la pelota y Bell la recibe... Tira a los postes... -

Todo estuvo suspendido ese momento. Bletchey no quito la vista de la pelota y...

¡UNO A CERO A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!-

A pesar de que el equipo de Gryffindor parecía estar en desventaja, rápidamente tomaron la delantera.

En un minuto pasaron miles de cosas.

Warrigton avanzo con la Quaffle, dispuesto a tirar. Ron se acomodo para atajar.

Malfoy se lanzo en picada al área de Gryffindor, choco con Ron (Por poco y lo derriba) Este manoteo el aire, intentando mantener el equilibrio, y desvío la pelota.

Lo siento.- mintió Draco.- Vi la Snitch.- dijo casi a los gritos, para que Madame Hooch oyera.

Pero estaba perdiendo tiempo. En ese preciso momento Madame Hooch estaba en el otro extremo del campo, haciendo sonar su silbato y dando por concluido el partido, mientras Harry mostraba sonriente su puño derecho de donde salía un ligero zumbido.

Las catorce escobas bajaron a tierra.

Tuviste suerte, Weasley.- dijo Malfoy.- Que tu amigo Potter atrapará la mugrosa Snitch antes de que empezarás a fallar.-

No molestes, Malfoy.- respondió secamente el pelirrojo.

Es una lástima que no seas bueno en esto. Oí que en tu familia todos son buenos jugadores, es una lástima que sean pobres de vocación. Porque si no ya hubieran salido de esa mugrosa pocilga que tiene por casa... -

De un momento a otro, Ron lo golpeo en la mandíbula. Malfoy no se hizo esperar y se la devolvió. 

¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- grito Hermione, bajando a toda velocidad de las gradas.- ¡Ya basta!- repitió, al tiempo que tiraba de Ron para detenerlo.

Tu no te metas, asquerosa sangre sucia.- dijo con rabia Montague, sacando la varita.

Al oír aquello Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy y se giró:

¡Desmainus!- grito el Slitheryn (Montague), apuntando a Hermione.

Ron no supo que hacer, sintió un frío que lo helo hasta la médula y solo vio como un rayo de luz rojiza salía despedido hacia Hermione.

¡Ay!- susurro la chica. 

Pero no el rayo no era lo que la había hecho gritar, algo le quemaba el pecho. En cambio, el conjuro reboto antes de tocarlos y salió despedido, yendo a romper la rama de un árbol cercano.

Dios... -

¿Qué demonios...?-

¡Weasley, Granger, Malfoy! ¡Vienen conmigo ahora!- grito la Prof. McGonagall.- Ya te buscare a ti, Montague.-

Los tres, asustados aún; Malfoy con la boca sangrando y Ron con la nariz también sangrante, la siguieron.

Entren.-

La profesora les abrió la puerta del despacho del director. Les aplico un encantamiento sanador a Ron y Draco y les indico que se sentarán.

Ten por seguro, Weasley, que serás castigado. Ya hablare con el jefe de su casa, Malfoy. En cuanto a usted, Srta. Granger, no sé preocupe. El directo querrá hablar con usted, nada más.-

La chica asintió nerviosamente y se sentó entre los otros dos.

Muchas gracias por traerlos, Minerva.- dijo suavemente Dumbledore, entrando.

De nada. Me retiro.-

La mujer los miro, dio un respingo y salió.

Bueno, quisiera saber que paso.- 

Cuando el partido estaba por acabar, Draco choco con Ron... - empezó la castaña.

¡Él quiso derribarme!- afirmo Ron.

¡Fue sin querer!- se defendió el rubio.

Y en ese momento Harry atrapo la Snitch... -

Pura suerte.- aseguro Malfoy.

Harry es un excelente jugador.- afirmo el pelirrojo.

Y ellos bajaron al campo y comenzaron a discutir, primero de palabra... -

¡Insulto a mi familia!-

Y luego... - trato de proseguir la chica.

¡Tú me golpeaste!- acuso el rubio.

Ahí lo tiene.- finalizo Hermione. - No debiste golpearlo, Ron.-

¡Pero insulto a mi familia!-

Aún así fue p... -

¡No lo defiendas!-

¡Basta!- dijo firmemente Dumbledore.- Sr. Malfoy, su castigo será asignado por la Prof. McGonagall. Su castigo, Sr. Weasley quedara a consideración del Prof. Snape.-

Ron y Malfoy se miraron con odio, por encima de Hermione.

Srta. Granger.- dijo repentinamente el director.- Venga.-

La chica se paro, se acerco temblorosamente al escritorio y espero.

Esto... - susurró Dumbledore, tomando el dije de oro de la chica y examinándolo.- Es muy bonito. ¿Puedo verlo?-

Hermione se lo quito y se lo dio.

¿Quién te lo regalo?- pregunto el director.

Ron.-

¿Cómo?-

Ronald Weasley.-

Debí suponerlo.- Lo giro.- Por Merlín... -

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con temor la chica.

Nada. Ten. Te doy un consejo también: No te lo quites jamás.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se lo coloco.

Ustedes dos pueden salir.- les indico a Hermione y Draco.

Sr. Weasley.- dijo Albus.- ¿Es cierto que usted le regalo eso a Granger?-

Si, profesor.-

Lo lamento.-

¿Cómo?-

¿Ya te olvidaste como recibiste ese collar? Te aconsejo que hagas memoria, Ron. De todos modos es bueno saber que la Srta. Granger lo tiene.-

Ron asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

__

"Minerva:

Acabó de localizar la fuente del antiguo hechizo que esta perturbando Hogwarts. Era lo que yo sospechaba. Solo nos queda esperar. Roguemos que no llegue antes de que todo este listo.

Albus"

Ron subió al dormitorio más temprano, se alegró de que los festejos por el partido de Quidditch continuarán (Aunque estaban un poco apagados sin los gemelos.) La habitación estaba silenciosa y en penumbras. Se desvistió, se puso el pijama (otro regalo de Fred y George.) Y se recostó en la cama, con el dosel cerrado.

Lentamente el sueño le fue entrando. Sus pensamientos ya no coordinaban bien.

****************************** FLASH BACK *********************************

El sol de un día de verano ya pasado iluminaba fuertemente la casa de los Weasley. El pequeño Ron, de solo ocho años, bajaba corriendo de la colina donde sus hermanos mayores jugaban Quidditch. Entro presuroso a la casa, se bebió un vaso de jugo helado, y estaba por volver a salir, cuando escucho voces en la sala.

Con curiosidad, se acercó hasta la puerta entornada y escucho.

Sra. Welsh... -

Molly, hija querida, no me llames así... -

Usted sabe que no... - Molly se detuvo.- Ron querido, entra.-

El niño, traspaso la puerta, preguntandosé como demonios su madre siempre acababa descubriéndolo.

¡Ah!- exclamo la señora Welsh ¡Así qué tú eres, Ron! Vamos querido, acercaté, no te voy a morder.-

El pelirrojo se acerco a la madura mujer y ella lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

¡Eres igual a tu padre de niño! ¿Él es el menor, Molly?-

Sí.-

A ver, era contigo con quién quería hablar. Sientaté.- suavemente lo sentó en una silla a su lado.

¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?- se asombro el chico.

Ten.- dijo la mujer, ignorando la pregunta y dándole un puñado de caramelos.

Gracias.- sonrió el ojiazul, desenvolviendo uno y comiéndolo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

¿Así que tienes cinco hermanos?- pregunto la Sra. Welsh.

Sí: Fred y George, que son gemelos; Percy, es muy aburrido; Bill, que le gusta a todas las chicas; y Charlie, que es muy bueno jugando Quidditch.-

Parece que los quieres mucho.- observó tiernamente la mujer.

Sí.- Ron bajo la voz hasta un tono confidencial.- ¿Pero sabe a quién más quiero?-

No.-

A mi hermana pequeña, Ginny.-

¿Tienes una hermana pequeña?-

Sí, y es muy bonita. Y cuando sea grande no voy a dejar que ningún chico se le acerque.-

La Sra. Weasley frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Pero la otra sonrió.

Ron se quedo allí, callado, mirando sus pies balanceándose.

Ron, querido.- dijo de pronto la señora.- Se me esta haciendo tarde.-

¿No se quedará a comer? ¿Verdad que puede, mamá?-

Molly miro rápidamente a ambos y abrió la boca, pero la otra la interrumpió.

No puedo, Ron, solo me queda darte algo más y me iré.-

La madre del chico la miro de manera inquieta, hizo un gesto para detenerla. Pero la otra la ignoro y prosiguió.

Lo que te voy a dar, Ron. Es algo muy importante.- la voz sonó quebrada.- ¡Ay! ¡Cuánto daría porque no fueras tú quién deba recibirlo! Pero nuestra familia es... y no hay nada que hacer.-

Ron la miro asustado. Solo tenía ocho años ¿Cómo esperaban que llevara una responsabilidad que parecía tan grande?

Por ahora, Ron, no debes preocuparte. Quizás cuando crezcas, quizás cuando sus destinos al fin se crucen, ahí recién debas preocuparte.-

La mujer saco una cajita y un sobre.

Esto, Ron, ha estado por siglos pasando de familia a familia, ayudando a los magos necesitados.-

Le dio la cajita y el niño la abrió. Un dije, con su cadenita, de oro pulido, totalmente liso en una cara, estaba cómodamente guardado.

Ahora tu adoras a tu hermana.- prosiguió la Sra. Welsh, mirando fijamente al ojiazul.- Pero llegará un día en que tu encuentres a alguien especial. Y, escúchame bien Ronald Weasley, solo si estas muy seguro de cuanto la quieres, de lo muy importante que es para ti; se la regalaras. Con lo que quieras grabado en la cara lisa. Jamás pronuncies en voz alta lo que dice al reverso. La carta solo ábrela, nunca antes, cuando regales la cadena. En ese momento ábrela y léela.-

El chico asintió, apretó con fuerza las cosas contra su pecho.

Lo lamento.- repitió la mujer, con voz ahogada, reprimiendo un sollozo.

Ron, ante un gesto silencioso de su madre, salió de la habitación.

Molly... - dijo la mujer, entre sollozos.- De acuerdo, quítame la posibilidad de ver a mis nietos. No vendré más. Pero cuídalo mucho, a Ron. Por favor.- Se secó los ojos, aferro con fuerza un paraguas y salió de la casa.

******************************* FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***********************

Ron despertó sobresaltado de esa ensoñiación, se incorporo y abrió las cortinas, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Los otros ya se habían acostado. El Weasley prendió una vela y revolvió el cajón de la mesa de noche.

Extrajo un sobre de grueso pergamino.

__

"Ron Weasley"

Lo abrió con mano temblorosa y saco el contenido.

__

"Ron, querido:

Como sé que te pareces a tu madre en algo más que el color del pelo. Sé que cuando leas esto, ya habrás descubierto como grabar el dije, y ya lo habrás regalado. Espero de verdad y de todo corazón que se lo hayas dado a la persona correcta. Lo siento mucho por ambos, y a continuación paso a detallar porque, Ron.

Lo que esta en el reverso del dije, lo que te ordene que jamás pronunciarás en voz alta (Protectus Posedurus Karyon Di...) es un conjuro, de magia poderosa y antigua. Es un hechizo de protección. En algún momento, el dije mismo va a hacer que la persona que lo usa pronuncie en voz alta esa frase, y el nombre de quién se lo regalo. En este caso, el tuyo. Cuando eso suceda el hechizo se activará. 

Por supuesto eso también te afectará a ti, pero quizás ya hayas tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo tu mismo.

Una vez más, lo siento. Esta herencia solo significa una cosa, querido Ron: Tu abuela quiere lo mejor para ti, y lo hubiera dado todo por no saber vislumbrar lo que vendrá. 

Cuídate, y cuídala bien.

Tu abuela."

¿Mi abuela? ¿Ella era mi abuela? ¡Hermione.... yo... ella... ! ¡La Sra. Welsh... bueno, mi abuela... Ella lo sabía... Voldermot y Harry...!-

¿¿Ron, que pasa??- se sobresalto Harry.

¡Por un demonio! Ella esta en peligro... y es por mi culpa.- fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de caer desmayado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, ¡En este capítulo devele uno de los misterios de la historia! [Por no decir el único.] Espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado, especialmente con el partido de Quidditch... [¡Qué no sabía que hacer ¬_¬u!]

En fin, gracias por prestar un poco de su tiempo.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Lil Granger: Aquí no hubo ni RW/HG, ni HP/GW. [¡Un fracaso total!] [No debería publicarlo.] A mí también me encanta verlo celoso, pero si hago lo mismo muchas veces, cansa. Espero haberlo continuado pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Vale: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. [A ver que me dices del próximo U_U.] Espero que este capítulo haya tenido acción de la que esperabas. [Si esperabas de otro tipo de acción, vas a tener que esperar un poquito más.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Hermiginny13: Que bien que te guste esto. [Ni siquiera es un fic ¡Y mucho menos original!] Ya ves que leí tu historia. [Que esta muy buena, aunque no entiendo bien que se propone Draco ;_;] La verdad me convenciste con que es RW/HG. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Jessy Weasley: Me gusta torturar a los personajes, no a lectores. [Cualquier que lea fictiones de Inu sabe lo sádica que puedo ser.] Que bien que te haya gustado la parte en que Harry se le declara a Ginny. [La verdad hasta que lo dijiste, no lo pensé así.] [No sabía que poner para justificar que de un momento a otro a Harry le gustará Ginny ¬_¬u] Y en este capítulo no aclare nada de nada. En fin, ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Ayu Weasley: Gracias por decir que la idea de Hogsmeade estuvo buena, del beso mejor no hablo, porque como ya aclaré no tenía idea de que poner. Y puedes hacer todas las propagandas que quieras, de hecho mejor si recomiendas algo, porque a veces no sé que leer. [Y mejor si es RW/HG o HP/GW.] ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Esto es todo por hoy. [Fue un capítulo muy largo.] 

Si quieren criticar, hay un botón por acá que ayudará.

¡Hasta la próxima!

****


	6. De libros y verdades

****

¡Hola! 

A pesar de que tengo varias pruebas y trabajos que hacer, estoy acá tortu... digo actualizando. [Aunque no estoy orgullosa de no estudiar.] [¿A veces? Puedo ser Hermione.]

El capítulo n° seis es aburrido. [Para que negarlo. UU] Pero yo les diría que no se lo salten si piensan seguir leyendo esta lata, porque quizás luego no entiendan.

Ahora vamos... a esta cosa.

__

El regalo

De libros y verdades

Algo parecía desencajar en la vida de Ron.

Bueno, si quitas el hecho de que había tenido que comandar un ejército de ajedrez gigante cuando tenía once años (Incluso lo habían noqueado en esa oportunidad) Hablado con feroces arañas gigantes (A las que tiene un terror profundo) Haber tenido un animago de mascota (al que todos daban por muerto) En cuarto año participar en un simulacro de secuestro y en quinto haber sido atacado por un cerebro frotando en un estaque, su vida era relativamente normal.

Harry no había logrado sacarle una palabra que explicará las muchas cosas que había gritado aquella noche que se desmayo después de decir que una persona corría peligro. No había vuelto a hablar con Hermione sobre Draco. (En cierto modo habían vuelto a hablar como antes, pero siempre sin tocar _ese_ tema.)Había dejado de perseguir a los chicos que se le acercaban a Ginny. (Aunque de eso se encargaba Harry) Hacia las tareas y cuando no, se la pasaba cabizbajo, pensando en algún insondable asunto.

Aquel viernes gris, la Profesora McGonagall se llegó hasta él y le comunico:

Weasley, hoy a las ocho tienes que estar en la Biblioteca. Ya sabes tu castigo por el incidente de Quidditch. Llega puntual.-

Termino, resoplo por la nariz y se dirigió a la mesa de Slitheryn.

Fue entonces cuando Ron recordó que Malfoy también estaba castigado. Ese pensamiento lo alegro un poco y pincho el tocino.

Bueno.- dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a él, ojeando El Profeta.- Ya que vas a estar en la biblioteca... ¿Podrías traerme un libro?-

Hermione, ya tienes apartados todos los libros que debemos leer este año, ya leíste la mitad de ellos y estas intentando averiguar que nos va a tocar en el año próximo ¿Qué te puedo traer de la biblioteca?-

No seas tonto. No es un libro para las clases. Es algo ligero para leer en el tiempo libre.-

Harry levanto las cejas. Conociendo a Hermione, algo ligero eran más o menos 500 páginas.

¿Qué quieres?-

"Magia antigua y artefactos contenedores"-

¿"Magia antigua y artefactos contenedores"?- repitió el pelirrojo.

Sí. Es un libro muy interesante, me lo recomendaron. Por ejemplo: en el Oriente Medio los muggles encontraron un artefacto que ellos dicen que es una pila atómica muy antigua... -

¿Una qué?- pregunto Ron.

Algo que produce energía. Pero en realidad es un viejo traslador que no esta del todo descargado.-

Mi padre enloquecería por pasar un día en tu casa.- observó Ron.

A pesar de que ese día no tenían ni Pociones ni Adivinación. Ron la paso peor que mal porque Harry se encargo de recordarle que deberían suspender el entrenamiento de ese día y realizarlo el sábado temprano. 

Así que entre una cosa y otra, el Weasley se alegro al entrar, al fin, al silencio de la biblioteca.

La alegría duro bastante poco.

Como primer medida Madame Pince le ordeno que le quitará el polvo y revisara el estado de los libros, hoja por hoja. Serían aproximadamente 500 libros y Ron se lamento pensando en el entrenamiento matutino del día siguiente. 

La segunda mala noticia. (Aunque tuvo su aspecto bueno) fue que el trabajo era compartido con Malfoy. 250 libros para cada uno. 

El de ojos grises llegó 10 minutos más tarde de lo previsto. McGonagall lo regaño (Estaba allí para comprobar que llegarán a horario) 

La biblioteca se volvía más oscura a medida que la noche se extendía. Finalmente la bibliotecaria encendió un par de velas, las coloco sobre el mostrador y salió un momento, a hablar con el profesor Flitwick.

El pelirrojo estaba revisando la página 125 de "Poderes mágicos que no sabías que tenías y que puedes hacer con ellos ahora que lo sabes." Oyó el ruido de la puerta y los pasos de la mujer alejarse y cerro el libro con un golpe seco.

El rubio sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello, levanto la vista y la fijo en el chico.

¿Qué pasa, Weasley?-

Quiero que me digas que pasa entre tu y Hermione.- frunció el entrecejo Ron.

¿Celoso?-

No. Solo me preocupo por ella.- contestó tranquilamente el otro.- ¿Me dices?-

Bueno, te diré Weasley, que al principio si me acerque a ella solo por molestarte. Pero me equivoque. La verdad es que es un desperdicio que este en Gryffindor. Con el cerebro y la tenacidad que tiene, estaría mucho mejor con nosotros o en Raveclaw... -

Eso ya lo sé. Pero el Sombrero la envió a Gryffindor, porque ella es noble, tiene principios y considera a los demás.- observó el ojiazul.

Y tampoco entiendo como puede andar con Potter, contigo y con el inútil de Logbottom.-

¿Sabes qué nosotros tampoco? Y de todos modos ni Harry ni yo comprendemos que ande contigo, así que estamos a mano. - termino de revisar el libro que tenía sobre la falda. Tomó otro y le paso un trapo.

Por un momento hubo un tenso silencio. Malfoy dio vuelta las hojas de un libro muy antiguo y manchado, masticando algo. [Es decir, pensando lo que acababa de decir y que contestar.]

¿Por qué no lo sueltas y ya, Weasley?-

Ron levanto la cabeza y fijo la vista en el rostro de Malfoy.

¿La quieres?- pregunto.

Malfoy se quedo inmóvil, seguramente esa era la pregunta que menos esperaba.

No... No lo sé... - por primera vez parecía desconcertado.

¡Malfoy! ¡No es que no lo sabes o si! ¡Lo sientes!-

El pelirrojo parecía echar chispas por los ojos. Respiro entrecortadamente y continuo mirando furiosamente a Draco.

Supongo que si la quiero... Es decir, con ninguna chica siento lo que con ella.-

La frase le recordó al comentario de la declaración de Krum. Ron se sonrió con sarcasmo y tristeza: Hermione, una de esas chicas que parecieran no poder llegar a conquistar un chico si no era con una poción [Yo primera de la lista.], Tenía a tres chicos confundidos. 

Pero no estaba allí para "persuadir" a Malfoy de nada. (De paso se recordó que Hermione no lo afectaba) Sino para asegurarse que ella estaría bien y fuera de peligro.

Yo te voy a decir una sola cosa, Malfoy. Por una vez en tu vida piensa en alguien más que en ti y cuídala. De acuerdo, ella quiere andar contigo, es su problema. Pero si tú no la cuidas, el problema también será mío.-

A puesto a que la quieres ¿A qué si, Ronald?-

Sí. Pero cuanto más lejos este de mí va a ser mejor para ella.-

Un silencio pesado y lleno de interrogantes siguió a esa declaración.

¿Ya la has enredado?- pregunto de repente Malfoy.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando yo me fije en ella no lo sabía, Malfoy. Tiene que olvidarse de mí, como sea. 

Se miraron un momento en silencio, como si estuvieran sellando un acuerdo. 

Entonces Madame Pince volvió y los dejo marcharse.

Era casi medianoche. Ron recorrió los largos y oscuros corredores. (Penso con gusto en su cama, y con amargura en las escasas siete horas que podría dormir) Llego ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda y dio unos golpecitos en el marco para despertarla.

¿Hasta hora llegas?- farfullo la mujer.

Nicolás Fla... Flamel.- bostezo Ron. El cuadro giro y le dejo paso.

Esperaba encontrar la sala desierta. En efecto, en la chimenea solo había rescoldos del fuego, que proyectaba una tenue e insuficiente luz. Las mesas estaban vacías y en algunas había bollos de pergamino. 

Había alguien acostado en el sofá cerca de la chimenea. La luz era muy débil y no era posible distinguirlo. 

Ron se acercó, con la intención de hacerse valer como prefecto y mandarlo a la habitación.

Pero se encontró con la única persona que le valía un pepino su autoridad de prefecto, Hermione.

Se había quedado dormida. Estaba tapada con una manta marrón con flecos y tenía puesto los auriculares de un walkman.

Ron se agacho, se los quito de las orejas (El aparato estaba apoyado en el estómago de Hermione) y lo acerco a su oído.

Hermione sintió movimiento cerca, abrió los ojos y vio a Ron.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto con voz soñolienta.

Estoy viendo esta cosa.- contestó su amigo, girando el aparato.- ¿Dónde esta el tipo que canta? No le entiendo nada ¿En qué canta? ¿Qué dice?-

En primer lugar, Ron, esto es un walkman. Es una radio muggle.- La apago y la giro.- ¿Ves esto? Es una pila, con eso funciona.-

¿Y dónde esta el que canta?-

Aquí.- Hermione abrió la cassetera y saco la cinta.- Aquí esta grabada la voz, Ron. No esta el cantante encerrado. Y es Alejandro Saenz, y canta en español.- [Claro que ellos hablan inglés.]

Creo que canta bien.- opino Ron.- ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?-

Te esperaba ¿Me trajiste el libro?-

Ron hizo una mueca de aburrimiento, asintió con la cabeza y le extendió un gran y pesado libro marrón, con letras color carmesí y piedras semipreciosas en las tapas. Era muy viejo y las páginas se habían vuelto finas y tenían manchas de humedad.

No sé que le encuentras de interesante a ese libro.- afirmo el pelirrojo.- Madame Pince debió aplicarle tres encantamientos restauradores antes de dejarlo en condiciones.-

Pero su amiga ya no lo escuchaba daba vueltas a las páginas y miraba con curiosidad las ilustraciones.

Ron suspiro, agarro el walkman y subió al dormitorio.

Cuando Hermione despertó el sábado por la mañana le costo un rato recordar porque se sentía tan cansada. (De hecho dormito un rato antes de despertarse del todo.) No tenía demasiadas ganas de levantarse, así que se quedo acostada. Manoteo el primer libro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y lo abrió.

El capítulo N°3 de "Magia antigua y artefactos contenedores." Dedicados a joyas y tocados.

Había de todo. (Hermione paso distraídamente el dedo) Anillos canalizadores, aretes de presencia, brazaletes de control, cadenas de responsabilidad (Eso le vendría bien a dos o tres que conozco, penso la chica.) Y (su dedo se detuvo) collares de protección.

Hermione se enderezo levemente se acerco el libro y leyó:

__

"Los collares de protección eran las joyas encantadas más comunes en la antigüedad. Innumerables culturas nos dan testimonio de ello. Actualmente solo quedan cinco verdaderamente poderosos, cada uno ejerciendo poder en un continente diferente. 

Los fundamentos de la magia antigua se basan en los sentimientos humanos. La magia más poderosa tiene su fuente en el amor (Amor de madre, de padre, etc...) De donde sacamos la conclusión de que estos collares funcionan por el amor que le tiene la persona que lo regala (o fabrica) a quién se lo da.

Aquí es donde se plantea un tema que ha sido eje de infinitas discusiones. Desde el vamos, dejaremos un punto en claro, los collares existen por lo que va a pasar. No es que lo que pasara es culpa del hechizo de los collares, como mucha gente tiende a pensar. 

Entonces, tenemos un punto interesante. Si lo que va a pasar es posible ser deducido por alguien (o algo), que en definitiva es quién entregará el collar para proteger a las personas afectadas. (Más adelante explicaremos esto.), se desecha totalmente la teoría del libre albedrío y se acepta el hecho de que todo lo que nos pasa y/o hacemos y/o pensamos esta delimitado por una fuerza superior , y es imposible salirnos del sendero. Y a continuación entraremos en la polémica de quién (o que) es esa fuerza superior, pero como de esto se encargan las diversas religiones, quién esto escribe se limita a decir que prefiere llamar a esta fuerza "Destino" o, aún mejor, "Universo".

Retomando el hilo del asunto de los collares, esta persona que ve el peligro venidero ("Vidente") se encargara de advertir a quién esta directamente involucrado ("Destinatario") del peligro exacto. [Falso accidente, homicidio liso y llano, etc...) 

La mayoría de los magos realmente inteligentes y malignos,(los muggles los llaman Psicópatas.) No golpean a su víctima así no más. Estudian minuciosamente sus movimientos, sus hábitos y su entorno. Para ellos matarlo limpiamente no sirve ni tiene valor alguno. Para ellos es necesario llevar a su pobre víctima a la desesperación, y de ser posible lograr que él mismo acabe con si vida."

Aquella descripción se le hizo escabrosa a Hermione, siendo de una familia muggle, sabía perfectamente que era un psicópata.

__

" Como la víctima es por lo general una persona mucho más sociable que el psicópata, es normal que tenga relaciones (familiares, amigos, novios, esposos.). 

"Entonces el maldito, elige generalmente atacar a la persona que el pobre destinatario más quiera, logrando generalmente una respuesta agresiva, lo que el espera."

A la chica aquello le recordó a Voldermot y su jugarreta sobre Sirius, el año anterior.

__

"Una vez que el vidente sabe quién será la víctima y tiene una idea aproximada de quién puede ser el rehén. (No hay informes de videncias del todo certeras.) (Generalmente años antes de que el hecho se produzca.) Le hace llegar uno de los collares protectores, junto con instrucciones de cómo y para que sirve. 

Estos collares garantizan protección al portador que haya sabido activarlos, siempre que no se lo quite."

Hermione cerro el libro y corrió el dosel. El sol ya estaba bastante alto y entraba a raudales por los altos ventanales. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo al Gran Comedor.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, allí estaba Ginny.

Hola.- saludo la castaña untandosé una tostada.

La pelirroja no le contestó, la miro y se quito algo de las orejas. 

Ya llegaste, iba a ir por ti.-

¿Qué haces con mi walkman y no entrenando?- pregunto la otra.

¡Oh! Ron me lo presto. Me pidió que te avisara que te lo quito anoche luego de que te quedaste embelesada mirando el libro. Y no estoy entrenando porque Byron se cayo de la escoba, y Harry y Ron lo llevaron a la enfermería.-

¿No sabes que le ha estado pasando a tu hermano últimamente, Ginny?- dijo preocupada Hermione.

No. Pero yo quiero preguntarte algo.-

Dime.- contestó Hermione.

¿Qué pasa entre tú y Malfoy?-

Nada, creo.-

¿Cómo "creo"?-

Si, yo creo que nada. ¿Te parece que él si crea que me pasa algo?- pregunto de repente la de pelo enmarañado.

No lo sé. ¿Confías en él?-

Más o menos, ni punto de comparación de la confianza que le tengo a ti a Harry o a Ron.-

Yo solo te digo algo, amiga.- opino la Weasley, girando el cassette.- Ten en cuenta quién es con quién andas.-

CONTINUARÁ...

Sé que esta largo y aburrido. Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo [Que originalmente era este.] Será más entretenido. Y la verdad no creo que le haya aclarado nada a nadie. [Ni a mi misma ¬¬] así que juro que lo solucionaré.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: [¡Qué bueno que no hayas desistido de leer esto!] Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero haberte aclarado algo. [Aunque todavía ni yo tengo en claro porque se supone que Ron tiene un destino de víctima.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Kiomi: No eres lenta, es que no sé explicar. Espero que eso que se supone, es un artículo, te haya servido para entender algo. Muchas gracias por decir que te encanta, y si lo seguí.

Hermiginny13: Muchas gracias por decir que te encanto. Espero que hayas podido entender que pasa con el colgante. Hermione esta en peligro por Ron. Creo que Draco la empieza a querer de verdad. No sé porque Hermione confía en Draco [Por conveniencia de la trama, quizás.] Me gusto mucho leer tu historia [ A ver cuando lo continuas.]

Ayu Weasley: Gracias por decir que el capítulo estuvo bueno y el partido no estuvo aburrido. Voy a leer el cuarto capítulo. [Si no lo leí ya, en realidad no lo recuerdo, tengo mil cosas para hacer y estoy escribiendo los capítulos de dos o un tirón.] ¡Pero lo continuo!

HermioneWP: Ya ves que lo continue, gracias por decir que esta bueno.

Jessy Weasley: que bien que hayas entendido lo del hechizo del dije. Y depende como lo mires, es algo relativo, porque también protege. Y si es sospechoso. Espero no haberme tardado. ¡Gracias por el comentario

Climenestra: Que bien que te guste mi fic. Las escenas intercaladas no los hago muy a menudo. Es más, creo que fue la única que hice en mi vida, pero los Flash Back son algo que no paso un fiction sin uno. Espero no haberte hecho esperar. ¡Gracias por el Rewiens! 

¡Esto es todo por hoy![Tienen suerte.] Pueden hacer un bien solo apretando un link de por acá.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Baile en Navidad

****

¡Hola!

Acá estoy con el séptimo capítulo de esto. [Para fans del RW/HG y del DM/HG.]

Ya sé que el recurso del Baile de Navidad esta muy gastado, pero este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde el momento que empece a escribir esto y no da para cambiarlo ahora. Les queda un consuelo [O un desconsuelo, depende.] El baile no termina con Ron y Hermione bailando un tema lento y besandosé y todo eso.

Espero que lo disfruten (Si pueden.)

__

El regalo

Baile en Navidad

¿Cómo se había llegado a esa situación?

Quién sabe...

Allí estaba Dumbledore, anunciando con su mejor y más radiante sonrisa que habría un Baile de Navidad.

Nuevamente.

Y nuevamente Ron no iría con ella.

¿No es genial?- exclamo emocionada Ginny.

Nadie lo duda.- sonrió Harry.

¿Vas a ir con Harry, verdad?- pregunto sonriente Hermione.

Claro, ¿Dónde viste que una chica vaya a un baile con otro que no sea su novio?-

Shh.- la callo Harry, mirando preocupado a Ron. Pero el pelirrojo estaba distraído, pensando en algo más.

¿Y tú irás con Draco?- elevo la voz la Weasley.

¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo das por sentado?- pregunto Ron, volviendosé a sus amigos.

Sí, lo dices como si ya fuéramos novios... o algo así.- respondió Hermione.

Un incomodo silencio siguió a aquel comentario. Faltaban solo una semana para Navidad.

Una lenta y eterna semana sin clases, sin profesores (Aunque con suficiente tarea de trimestre) para alejar la mente de cualquier preocupación.

A medida que el Baile (así, con mayúscula) se acercaba, el tema iba ganando terreno, al punto que la noche anterior no parecía haber otro tema de conversación.

Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez (Un peón del pelirrojo estaba peleando con él para evitar ser tomado.) Hermione y Ginny hablaban cerca de ellos, para variar, de lo que se pondrían.

¿Sabes...?- pregunto de pronto el ojiazul, dándole un pequeño empujón a su pieza.- ¿Con quién irá Ginny?-

Servidor, modestamente.- respondió su amigo, levantado la mano.

¿Con... Contigo?- la expresión de desconcierto de Ron iba dando paso a una amenazante.

Si.- se apresuro a mentir el morocho.- Es que había tantos depravados que la miraban de manera pervertida, que yo pense que estaría más segura si iba conmigo. Y ella no tuvo problema; ya sabes, como amigos.-

Claro.- respondió no muy convencido.

Harry observo un momento el tablero, como evaluando las posibles jugadas.

¿Vas a ir?- pregunto al fin.

No tengo pareja.-

Ya conseguirás a alguien... -

No. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero ir.-

El pelirrojo termino la frase abruptamente y movió su torrecilla.

Ron despertó con el sol dándole en la cara. Se pregunto en que momento había olvidado el dosel corrido. Se incorporo y se refregó los ojos.

Levantaté, Weasley. Hay entrenamiento.-

¿Entrenamiento? ¡Harry, nevó toda la noche!- protestó Ron, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

¿Y por los regalos no te levantaras?- sonrió pícaramente su amigo.

Aquello borro todo rastro de sueño de Ron, se levanto de un salto y busco a los pies de su cama.

Estaba la media docena de pastelitos de la señora Weasley, su suéter tejido. (Ron encontró un sexto suéter color marrón)

Dobbie estará muy feliz.- acotó el Weasley.

Harry encontró el regalo del aludido, un gorro de lana azul profundo con leones dorados. El regalo de Hagrid, un gran frasco de mermelada de calabaza; y el de Hermione, "Rutas áreas de Reino Unido."

Hola chicos, Feliz Navidad.- saludo Hermione, entrando en la habitación.

Ya veo que te envíe tu regalo, fue por error, Harry. Quería dárselos yo hoy.- explico Hermione.- Pero se me traspapelo y... Bueno, este es el tuyo, Ron.-

El chico tomo el paquete y lo abrió.

¡Gracias Hermione! Me estaba haciendo bastante falta.-

De nada. Vi que tu mochila estaba bastante vieja y pensé que nos resistirá mucho más.-

Harry observo como la figura del cierre (El buscador de los Chuddley Cannons) Iba de un lado a otro siguiendo una Snitch dibujada en la tela.

¿Bajan a desayunar ya?- pregunto la chica, dirigiendosé hacia la puerta.- Ya son casi las diez de la mañana.-

"Le dije te quiero, más no me comprendió.

Le dije te comprendo, más nunca me creyó.

Que era su mirada, que magia me atrapo,

Solo sé que yo la ame, como nunca he amado yo."

El día paso lento y rápido a la vez. Mientras los vivía, los minutos parecían eternos, pero finalmente iban a juntarse, como cuentas en un collar, formando horas. Y esas horas había dejado transcurrir toda la mañana, toda la tarde. Y ahora que la noche había llegado, la noche del Baile, Ron se encontraba solo en la habitación de sexto año.

Se tendió en la cama, con las cortinas corridas, creando una espesa oscuridad alrededor. Desde abajo llegaban rumores de gente emocionada y nerviosa. La luz de la Luna y de un par de velas se filtraba en la habitación.

Estaba allí, tumbando boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo, cuando la luz y su mente comenzaron a jugarle malas pasadas. Primero reconoció los reflejos dorados de un enmarañado cabello castaño, luego oyó dentro de sí una voz, como si llegará de muy lejos en el tiempo y en el espacio.

__

Iré con Draco, pero no es la gran cosa.-

[Habitación de las chicas.]

Hermione se miro al espejo. Había fingido una felicidad radiante frente a sus compañeras.   
Una felicidad que no sentía.

Se veía preciosa (Al menos eso había dicho Ginny. Pero claro, era su amiga.) Tenía una túnica verde esmeralda hasta las rodillas, con mangas tres cuartos acampanadas. Sombra celeste en los ojos, brillo en los labios. El cabello con unos brillantes y perfectos rizos castaños sujetados en una coleta alta, con unos mechones sueltos.

Sí, Ginny decía que se veía preciosa.

¿Pero qué más daba verse bonita?

Después de todo no iría con él.

La máscara de felicidad acabo por ceder.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡No ahora! ¡No a solo diez minutos del Baile! Tenía que estar bien, tenía que poder sonreírle a Draco.

¿En qué momento su corazón comenzó a esperar que Ronald Weasley, Ron, su mejor amigo, la invitará a ir con él al Baile?

Ella no lo sabía. Podía saber cosas lejanas y antiguas. Pero no era capaz de deducir algo de ella misma.

¡Estúpido baile y estúpidas parejas!

Ella no había tenido el valor de pedírselo. El no estaba interesado. (Aunque eso no lo sabía: quizás sí y tampoco tenía el valor suficiente; quizás no y... Ese era todo el motivo.)

Estaba bonita, sí. Pero no era para él.

Después de todo, en cuarto, tampoco había sido para él.

Se aplico un poco de perfume y bajo a la Sala Común.

"Era el alba del otoño, en que todo se inició.

Era el alba de mi vida, pero pronto termino.

Cantó sonetos raros y su voz me entristeció,

Hablo con voz pausada y mi vida se apago. "

[Habitación de los chicos.]

Ron despertó de pronto. Había vagado unos minutos en una duermevela, pero algo desconocido lo había despertado, un frío en la nuca y en el pecho.

Le costó unos minutos recordar porque se sentía tan... miserable.

Se giro en la cama y vio el walkman de Hermione, olvidado desde alguna época inmemorial.

Hermione.

Eso era.

No quiso averiguar que hora era (Quizás ya estaría bajando al Gran Salón; quizás ella aún estaba preparandosé.)

Ella estaría preparándose, vistiendosé, perfumandosé, para que ese idiota, Draco, la viera.

¿Cómo estaría arreglada?

Seguro que con la misma túnica que en años anteriores. (Hermione no parecía de esas chicas que usarán la última túnica de moda.)

Su estómago se retorció de hambre. Pero se quedo allí, tendido. Mirando el dosel de su cama, la oscuridad. Esa noche no habría banquete de Navidad: Pero siempre podría bajar a las cocinas y pedirle algo a Dobbie y a Winky, pensó. Aunque no tenia ganas de moverse de allí. Tenía el estómago como una bolsa. Una gigantesca bolsa, sellada y hambrienta a la vez.

[Gran Hall.]

¡Hermione!- grito Draco, acercandosé a ella.

Esta vez no tenía una túnica como sotana de cura. Si no una azul de escote V de donde salía una camisa blanca brillante e impecable.

Te ves bien.- le sonrió estúpidamente el rubio.

Gracias... Tu también.- respondió Hermione, devolviendo la sonrisa.- ¡Mira! Ya abren las puertas, vamos.- Aferro el brazo del chico y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Por qué pedía todo? Si a cambio nada daba.

¿Por qué me daba todo? Si nada le entregaba.

Murmullo de silencio, sol de mis plegarias."

[Habitación de los chicos.]

¿Por qué su mente tenía que volver a Hermione, una y otra vez?

Seguramente tendría el cabello arreglado de diferente manera.

Se lo había alisado para ir con Krum.

Si Ron había aprendido algo de chicas el año anterior, era que jamás se arreglaban de la misma forma para chicos que le interesaban de manera diferente. (Y para Ron era una obviedad que Hermione no sentía lo mismo por Krum que por Malfoy.)

Lo que se preguntaba era como les interesaban.

Quizás esa vez se hubiera teñido el cabello.

¡No! ¡Con lo que le gustaba su cabello castaño con tonos dorados, a veces pelirrojos!

El chico cerro los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza. Primer error, Hermione no era proclive a teñirse, segundo error ¡A él no le gustaba el cabello (ni nada) de Hermione!

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios alejarla de su mente, de su cabeza, ella volvía.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y apretó el rostro en la almohada.

"En su tiempo no encontraba, la hora señalada,

Y a mi tiempo le pedía el segundo que expiraba.

¡Oh, tiempo te apartaste, de mis tiempos de palabras!

¿Qué tan difícil era convencerse que debía sacársela de la cabeza?

Mucho. Y más siendo un Weasley.

Y otra vez pensaba en lo bonita que estaría (Ya empezaba a cansar eso) quizás un poco maquillada, no mucho, porque así no era ella. Se le hacía absurdo pensar en Hermione con todo el maquillaje que Parvati y Lavander le habían recomendado. Tan artificial... tan... no ella...

__

" Y así la divisé, cual se mira cosa extraña,

Bella, inteligente, pausada y apurada.

Llegué adorarla seriamente, cual se ama lene santa,

Con amor y con respeto, con pudor y lineamiento."

"¡Oh, Dios! Hazme dormirme, haz que me olvide de todo esto." Pensó Ron. "O no sé que haré. Si sigo pensando en ella mi genio me ganará y no haré sino bajar al Gran Comedor... Y soy capaz de hacerle un tremendo escándalo delante de todos... Y solo por unos celos que no debería siquiera sentir." Se dijo cada vez más exasperado." ¡Por Merlín! Entraré al Gran Comedor y ella estará bailando con Malfoy, y soy capaz de ponerme a gritar allí mismo. Y me va a odiar."

"Adiós capullo de una rosa helada,

Adiós pétalo fresco de una noche acalorada,

Más de nada tu te aflijas, ya que llevo muy dentro

La luz de tu mirada."

Ron se levanto bruscamente, entro al baño de los chicos y se mojo la cara.

Yo amo a Hermione.- dijo en voz alta.

Eso ya lo sabíamos.- le respondió el espejo. - Y arréglate la camisa, no seas desprolijo, si te viera tu madre... -

Yo la amo.- repitió el chico, pasando la mano por el pelirrojo cabello.- Y quiero que este a salvo.-

Por supuesto.- acotó el espejo.

Entonces supongo que tengo que dejar que se enamore de Malfoy y que me borre de su vida.-

Su reflejo le devolvió una triste mirada.

También es cierto, lo sabes Weasley.-

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- grito el chico, salpicando agua para todos lados.

Es Harry o ella, amigo.- susurró el espejo.

Gracias por hacerlo más fácil.- entorno los ojos azules Ron.

Solo digo un hecho.-

No ayudes.-

El muchacho salió del baño y bajo a la Sala Común.

¿Quién sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría sin hacer nada?

Ron se sorprendió la Noche de Navidad bajando con los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos.

Iba por el sexto ensayo. ("Explique el metabolismo y los pro y los contras de los magos metamórficos") Cuando la primer pareja entro en La Sala Común.

Guardo precipitadamente las cosas (Los pocos alumnos que habían llegado lo miraban burlonamente.), no quería imaginar lo que dirían Harry o Ginny si lo veían haciendo tarea a ¡Las dos de la mañana! Casi no había registrado la hora, enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Se puso de pie, mirando alrededor. Ninguno de sus amigos había llegado aún (dedujo que Ginny tampoco) Pensó que más le valía su amigo estar cuidando bien (Y no propasandosé, aclaremos) a su hermana.

No había acabado de amenazar mentalmente al ojiverde cuando este y su pelirroja acompañante entraron por el agujero del retrato.

Todo lo que iba a decirle al morocho fue reemplazado por una sola frase en su mente.

¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Por qué no viene con ustedes?-

Nos fue muy bien, nos divertimos. Bailamos toda la noche y el grupo de música que contrato Dumbledore era 'Magic Salem', gracias por preguntar.- contestó sarcásticamente la pelirroja, se giro y subió al dormitorio.

Harry miró a su amigo, se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

¿Tú si me vas a decir?-

Se quedo con Malfoy.- contestó finalmente Harry.

Ah.-

El morocho hizo un gesto de comprensión y subió al dormitorio de los chicos.

Ron estaba solo de nuevo en la Sala Común, saco el ensayo y retomo el hilo.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso?

Estaba maquillada, con tacos, perfectamente peinada y perfumada. Vagando por el castillo a las tres de la madrugada. Y en compañía de Draco Malfoy.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan... no ella.

Subían por la última escalera. (En momentos así, es deseable que la Torre Gryffindor estuviera en el primer piso. Pero bueno, entonces no sería la Torre.) Hermione se recargo en Draco, apoyando su mano en su pecho. (Eso de hacer equilibrio en un pie para sacarse los zapatos, que la estaban matando, era complicado.) (Y es más sintiendo el sordo retumbar del corazón del chico bajo su mano) Se descalzo y siguió subiendo, riendo y hablando. (No era que hubiera tomado de más, apenas si un par de vasos, pero se sentía tan feliz... tan alegre.)

[Discúlpenme por la escena que va a continuación, ni aunque haga 300 RW/HG como Dios manda y la Virgen recomienda me voy a librar de la culpa por este.]

Y sin saber como ya estaban en el pasillo del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Y Hermione ignoraba completamente en que momento había acabado entre los brazos de Draco, muy cerca de él. Era un enigma total para ella en que momento sus labios se habían unido.

Lo único que sabía ciencia cierta era que ella había roto ese beso, sollozando. Había escapado de sus brazos, corrido locamente y despertado a la mujer retratada, entre sollozos.

Cuando entro en la Sala Común se seco rápidamente las lágrimas. ¡Dios, Malfoy la había besado! ¡Le había robado su primer beso! ¿Por qué demonios los dos tenían que ser unos cobardes? ¡Quizás ese hubiera sido _su _(de ellos, nuestro) primer beso!

Acabo por apagar sus sollozos. Miro alrededor, había alguien tendido en el sofá.

Ron.- llamo la chica, sentandosé en el espacio libre entre su amigo y el borde del sillón.- ¡Ron!-

No... No... No... No es cierto, es solo que... - Ron continuaba profundamente dormido, resoplo, agitando un mechón de cabello que le caí en el rostro.

Ronald.- repitió la chica, acercandosé más a él y sacudiéndolo.

No... No quiero.- dijo firmemente. [Siempre dormido, yo hablo dormida.]- No te quiero cerca de... - hizo gestos entre molesto e incomodo. Agitó sus brazos, atrapo a Hermione y la estrujó.

Ron, ¡Ron! ¡Sueltamé!- pidió bastante sonrojada la chica.

El único idiota con derechos aquí soy yo.- afirmo muy convencido el Weasley.

Que eres idiota, eres idiota.- susurró la castaña.- ¡Sueltamé!-

Pero era inútil. Ron resoplo y la abrazo con más fuerza.

Hermione se rindió (Algo inusual en ella), se acomodo como pudo y cerro los ojos. Pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría la mañana siguiente su amigo, y las miles de explicaciones que tendrían que dar si alguien despertaba antes que ellos.

Ron se despertó casi al amanecer.

Como broche de oro para una de las peores noches de su vida, había vuelto a tener esas pesadillas en las que la angustia era más fuerte que él.

Al minuto se dio cuenta que apretaba algo entre sus brazos. (Quizás Harry había cumplido su amenaza de deslizarle un bulto cerca cuando hablará dormido.) Lo soltó y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama.

Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta fue que a lo que abrazaba... Era Hermione.

Tiene que ser un sueño.- pensó el pelirrojo. Hermione nunca jamás estaría en esa situación.

¿Un sueño?

No. Una situación ventajosa.

Si solo era un sueño (y de hecho eso pensaba) ¿Qué mal haría en besarla?

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro, sintiendo su acompasada respiración.

¿Qué haces, Ron?- susurró la chica.

Pero él no le contestó, no se detuvo. (Era un sueño...) La beso con ganas, como hacia años tenía ganas.

¡Qué maravilloso! (Pensó el pelirrojo) ¡Y todo lo que dijo fue: '¿Qué haces?'

¡Hermione no diría eso ninguno de sus sueños!

Se separo bruscamente de ella, asustado. Sin duda se había ganado una sarta de maleficios.

Pero solo una cosa salió de los labios de Hermione.

Ron... -

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Discúlpenme por lo del beso de Malfoy y dejar el capítulo aquí! [Aunque más me van a odiar en próximos capítulos, si continúan leyendo.]

La poesía la puse porque cuando hago capítulos reflexivos necesito una canción o un poema, para inspirarme y/o guiarme.

El poema se llama "Extraña Poesía" y es creación de Rubén Darío Bisceglia.

Ya verán lo que espera para próximos capítulos...

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: [Te pido disculpas a ti especialmente. Pero ya sabes ¡R/H hasta la muerte!] Ya no diré que los capítulos son aburridos, pero ahora seguro no te gustan, lo continuó lo más pronto posible. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Climenestra: Que bien que no te haya parecido aburrido el capítulo, espero que te haya quedado claro lo del collar. Y sobre tu fic, en cuanto publiques. [Y siempre que sea HP/GW o RW/HG] avísame y le doy una leídita.

Kiomi: Me alegro de que te haya quedado claro. Lo sigo lo más pronto que puedo [Escuela reventada.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Gaby Weasley: Gracias por decir que mi historia te parece buena, para desgracia de los desprevenidos lectores la pienso continuar. Y si en este capítulo no te quedo claro lo que siente Herm por Ron, te prometo que en el próximo, el tema será agua.

Ayu Weasley: No sé si el capítulo te dejo enredada en el buen o el mal sentido, tampoco sé cuales son tus dudas, de modo que no puedo resolverlas. A mí también me gustan las historias con muchos enredos y largas. [Lo que no quiere decir que yo las escriba.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

HermioneWP: Yo vuelvo a agradecerte por decir que esto [Sheila mira con lástima el fic.] Es bueno, no entendí mucho lo de picada. Por ahora pienso seguir escribiendo, y los capítulos trato de hacerlos largos, por eso a veces lleno hojas con pavadas para escribir solo un párrafo realmente importante. Ej.: Hoy. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Es todo por hoy. Ya saben como mandarme howlers.

¡Hasta la próxima semana, por el mismo sitio y quizás el mismo día!


	8. Decisión incorrecta

****

¡Hola !

Acá estoy con el capítulo ocho. [Increíblemente mediocre, con los recursos más gastados de la historia.]

Una advertencia [Para no perder la costumbre.]:Ron no es, ni será, gay NUNCA JAMÁS. [Al menos en mis historias.]

Ahora los dejo con el peor capítulo que voy a escribir jamás. [Ya verán porque UU]

Igualmente les deseo que lo disfruten, algo altamente improbable.

__

El regalo

Decisión desacertada

Las gruesas lágrimas de la chica de cabello castaño borroneaban el pergamino que acababa de leer. Nunca en su vida había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Y ahora se le presentaba como una puerta, la bisagra que necesitaba.

1° FLASH BACK

La luz del amanecer iluminaba una peculiar escena: la Sala Común vacía, en la mañana siguiente del baile de Navidad. Y dos personas, un chico y una chica.

Él; totalmente temeroso. Ella; sonrojada y vacilante.

Ron... -

Hermione lo siento, yo... -

No tienes que explicarme nada.- corto la explicación la chica.

Ella entorno los ojos, tomo aire y mantuvo la vista fija en su falda, al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar.

Bien, lo diré de una vez y ya habrá pasado, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Ron, yo te quiero.-

Eso... eso ya lo sé.- contestó confundido el pelirrojo.

No. No lo entiendes. Te quiero como... a un chico. A Harry lo quiero como un hermano, o un primo... -

Oh.- susurró el pelirrojo.

¡Dios! Eso tenía que ser un sueño. Si, quizás aún dormía. (Disimuladamente se pellizco el brazo)

¿Y? ¿No me dirás nada?- respondió impaciente la chica, mirándolo.- Yo nunca te lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de que, en caso de que no me quisieras, ni siquiera pudiéramos ser amigos. Pero ahora no... -

Aquí hay un malentendido... -

FIN DEL 1° FLASH BACK

__

Aquí hay un malentendido... -

Ron golpeó la almohada con fuerza ¿Qué mal espíritu lo había hecho pronunciar aquellas fatídicas palabras?

¡Dios! El cielo había bajado a sus manos, y él lo arrojo como algo inútil.

Solo Dios sabía cuanto le dolía hacer aquello.

Solo Dios sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Solo Dios sabía que acababa de iniciar una cadena de hechos que traerían más dolor del imaginable.

FLASH BACK 2

Aquí hay un malentendido.- las palabras de Ron cobraban más seguridad conforme se enlazaban en la explicación.- Yo... Lo lamento.-

Hermione no dijo nada. El aire podía cortarse con cuchillo.

No sé porque lo hice, en realidad. Fue solo un impulso.-

Un impulso, una cosa de minutos, algo sin importancia y sin sentido real.

Entiendo.- dijo pausadamente, poniendosé de pie la chica.

Ron no contestó nada. Miraba la nuca de la joven. Buscando las palabras para explicarle, para explicarse. Para calmar sus corazones. Lentamente la castaña se giro.

El pelirrojo imagino que estaría llorando, que le gritaría exigiéndole una explicación clara. Ella, siempre buscando los motivos más ocultos, la raíz más profunda de las cosas.

Pero no, Hermione lo miro de manera fría, calculadora, inmutable.

Veté a dormir a la habitación o te congelarás, Weasley.- afirmo antes de subir por la escalera a su propio dormitorio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2

Hermione estrujo el pergamino en su mano, se limpio los ojos y saco una libreta muggle de su mesa de noche.

Arrancó una hoja, miro a la lechuza que revoloteaba por la habitación y garabateo unas palabras.

__

"¡Claro que acepto!

Hermione"

Enrollo el papel y se lo dio a la lechuza.

Dáselo.- le pidió, le acaricio el emplumado cuello y le abrió la ventana.

Ya era mediodía y sus compañeras habían bajado a almorzar.

Se quedo sentada en la ventana, pensado.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Se quedo quieta, casi sin respirar.

Sé que estas ahí, Hermione.- la voz de Ginny del otro lado de la puerta amenazo.- Te doy un minuto para acabes de vestirte, y luego entraré.-

Hermione ya estaba completamente vestida, así que dedico ese minuto a mentalizarse.

Finalmente oyó un ¡click! Y la pelirroja entró.

A ver.- dijo directamente.- Dime que paso.-

¿Con qué?- dijo tratando de aparentar desentendimiento la chica.

No te hagas. Con mi hermanito.- enfatizo el "hermanito".- Ha estado muy raro toda la mañana.-

No quiero hablar de eso.- murmuro amargamente Hermione, mordiendosé el labio inferior.

¡No me digas que el idiota arruino todo!-

¿Arruinar? ¿Qué? No vino a interrumpir cuando yo estaba con Draco, ¿Cómo puede arruinar algo que ni siquiera comenzó?-

Ginny pensó un momento.

No. Dime que él... no lo hizo ¿Verdad?-

¡Me beso luego de abrazarme!- exclamo Granger, al ver que la otra no la entendía agrego.- Cuando yo entre a la Sala Común, él estaba acostado en un sofá. Lo fui a despertar y me abrazo, aún dormido, y yo intentaba que me soltara, pero ni siquiera se despertó. Luego yo también me dormí, y cuando desperté se estaba acercando más y me beso.-

¡De verdad! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Estoy tan... feliz por los dos! ¿Se pusieron de novios ya?-

¿Bromeas?- gruño Hermione.- Él luego me dijo que fue solo un impulso. Que no significo nada ¿Entiendes?-

Tengo un canalla por hermano.- sentenció la menor de los Weasley.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Pero te aseguro algo, Ginny. Ronald Weasley se va arrepentir de haber jugado conmigo.- La mirada de la chica se volvió dura y fría.

¿Qué... qué piensas hacer?-

Por ahora no lo sé. Pero se va arrepentir. Lo juro por... -

¿Qué es eso?- la interrumpió su amiga.

Una... carta.- dudo la otra. Extendió el brazo y se la dio.

__

"Hermione:

Disculpamé por lo del beso. Yo de verdad quería hacerlo y no me arrepiento. No sé porque te fuiste llorando. Si te ofendí o... No lo sé. ¿Sabes? Nunca me enamoré de verdad de nadie, y no sé como hacer esto así que... (Si no me odias) ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Disculpa que no te lo diga personalmente, pero la verdad es que me falta... valor.

Draco."

Le dije que sí.- contestó a la mirada interrogativa de la chica.

No eres tú... - dudo Ginny.- ¿Serías capaz de usar a Malfoy para vengarte de mi hermano?-

¡Claro que no, Weasley! ¡Tengo escrúpulos!-

¿Y entonces?-

Tengo que olvidarme de Ronald.-

Ginny lo pensó un momento.

En eso si estoy de acuerdo. La verdad no sé como un idiota como Ron pudo lograr que te fijaras en él. Y no en Harry, aunque no me quejo, porque si no yo no tendría oportunidad.- sonrío la pelirroja, para darle animo.

Hermione se levanto, se dirigió a la pequeña cómoda (que le habían asignado desde primero) y se sentó en la desvencijada butaca. Mirandosé al espejo.

¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Ginny, acercandosé a ella y arreglandosé el cabello detrás de ella.

Chico nuevo. Vida nueva.- contestó la castaña, separandosé un mechón de cabello y mirándolo como a un problema especialmente complicado.

En todo el día, Hermione no salió de la habitación. Ginny le llevo un par de cosas para comer (Que casi no toco).

Cuando la pelirroja bajo a la Sala Común a las nueve de la noche su hermano la arrincono.

¿Cómo esta Hermione? ¿No le paso nada grave, cierto?- pregunto con un leve temblor en la voz Ron.

Esta tan bien como puede estar.- lo miro fríamente.- Y eres la persona menos adecuada para decir que si no le paso nada grave. Me avergüenza que seas mi hermano.- la chica se giro y salió por el agujero del retrato.

Ron retrocedió, se derrumbo junto a Harry y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Amigo, de verdad esta vez creo que lo mereces.- sentencio el de ojos verdes.

No lo entiendes.- dijo ahogadamente su amigo.

Si no me explicas... - empezó el joven Potter.

No importa.- corto el chico.- Me voy a dormir, no olvides que mañana hay entrenamiento.-

Sin embargo, el entrenamiento fue el menor de los problemas de Ron al día siguiente.

Era un viernes frío (el lunes ya habría que volver a clase.) Ron estaba desayunando (Harry leía El Profeta junto a él)

Entre una cucharada de avena y un trago de jugo, Ron notó que los chicos que estaban en el Gran Salón (Los chicos, no las chicas y los chicos.) Hablaban muy emocionados de algo [O alguien.]

Esta como para entrar a un concurso de belleza.- decía uno.

Pues es cierto que esta bien bonita.- comentaba otro.

Hablan como unos pervertidos.- noto el pelirrojo, mirando las puertas del Gran Salón.- Mira esos de allá.- señalo con la cabeza una pareja que hablaba cerca de las puertas.- Él es un rubio que esta en pose de galán de novela barata. Ella una de esas chicas de cabello perfecto.- En efecto el pelo castaño de la chica refulgía al sol, con unos rizos perfectos.- Mira, tiene los ojos con sombra rosada y lápiz labial lila.- La adolescente estaba caminando hacia a la mesa de Griffyndor. Se quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de violeta se hicieron notar.

Apuesto a que tiene la cabeza más hueca que la estatua de Boris, el desconcertado.- La chica se sentó en un asiento cercano a ellos y notaron que tenía los ojos delineados y las pestañas con máscara negra.

¿Pensando en hacer una visita clandestina a Hogsmeade?- pregunto la chica.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Harry apartó el diario delante y la miro.- ¿Hermione?-

No, según escuche por ahí, una cabeza hueca.- respondió sarcásticamente Hermione.

¿Y a qué se debe el cambio?- pregunto Ron.

Hermione lo ignoro, se sirvió leche y se unto manteca en una tostada.

Yo te diré, Weasley.- contestó Draco, que en ese momento llegó a la mesa.- Año Nuevo, vida nueva. Mi novia me acaba de enseñar ese refrán muggle.-

¿Tu novia?- repitió Harry.

Mi novia.- confirmo el rubio abrazando a Hermione.- ¿Me das permiso, no Potter? Cuando se lo pedí no se veía así, pero me acostumbraré... - Malfoy sonrío y la beso.

¿Saben qué? Nosotros tenemos práctica.- contestó Harry, arrastrando a Ron.- Por cierto, los felicito.- se levantó (siempre arrastrando a Ron) y le hizo un gesto a Ginny.

¿¿Acaso perdió la cabeza??- casi grito Ron, al tiempo que cerraba de un portazo su casillero, en los vestuarios. - ¿La viste? Estaba maquillada y arreglada hasta... el apellido.- Se apoyo en el frío metal y miro con furia a Harry.

Bueno, ahora que es la novia de un Malfoy, debe preocuparse por su imagen.- contestó resignado su amigo. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera Ron le buscaría la quinta pata al thestral.

¿Su imagen? Si, claro. Papá, mamá: ella es mi novia Hermione Granger, gryffindor e hija de muggles. Es la primera en la clase (¿Recuerdas que te lo dije en segundo papá?) es prefecta y toma las clases para EXTASIS de Pociones.- imitó el pelirrojo a Draco.

¿Qué? ¿Estás contando tu último sueño, hermanito?- pregunto Ginny, entrando al vestuario.

Tu callaté.- interpelo molesto el Weasley.- No deberías haber dejado que aceptara ser su novia.-

Tienes razón, debí haberle dicho: "Hermione, no aceptes a Draco. Él es un chico guapo (Harry la miro mal), tiene todo el dinero que puedas pensar, es de una destacada familia de magos y es inteligente. Pero no lo aceptes, el idiota de mi hermano es mucho mejor."- contestó sarcásticamente la chica.

¡Yo no quiero que ella se fijen en mi!- chilló Ron.- ¡Solo...!-

Pero, no te preocupes. Hermione no se fija en la gente por el dinero que tiene, quizás aún tengas oportunidad.- finalizo la pelirroja.- Vamos a entrenar que luego le toca a Ravenclaw.-

CONTINUARÁ...

Disculpen por lo de Malfoy [Sheila esta al borde del suicidio, sino me asesinan antes.] Pero jure que iba a ser un RW/HG y va a serlo aunque me muera en el intento.

¿Qué les pareció el cambio de Hermione? Se que es un recurso muy gastado también, pero de haberme pasado algo así yo lo hubiera hecho. [¡Aunque no sé si hubiera aceptado ser la novia de Malfoy!]

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: yo supuse que estabas maldiciendo a Malfoy, lo de Ron no era muy cuerdo. [A propósito, ¿Tienes la costumbre de leer Reviews de las historias que lees? Yo lo intente una vez, pero me deprimí al ver que chatarra era lo que YO escribía.] Bueno, técnicamente deberías perdonarme porque publique el capítulo dentro de los parámetros habituales de tiempo, pero como deje a Hermione como novia de Malfoy... ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Ireth: Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic. Pobrecita, tragarse ocho capítulos de esto. Que bien que te guste el misterio y lo de HP/GW porque es mi otra pareja favorita y no me gustan mucho los DM/GW, HP/HG, etc... A propósito, si te gusta que hagan buenas historias ¡No deberías apoyar estas cosas que se las dan de fic! Si casi te mata lo del beso, mi más sentido pésame por la noticia de hoy. Voy a seguir escribiendo, no te quede duda.

Hermiginny13: Je, je. Bueno, creo que la disculpa concedida por el beso R/Hr no se extiende a un noviazgo con Draco... Yo también iría con él sin pensarlo, pero ni oportunidad tengo, che. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Ophelia Dakker: Muchas gracias por decir que el capítulo fue genial, ¡Es más de lo esperado! Cierto, fue muy linda la escena de Ron abrazando [Asifixiando] dormido a Hermione [Aunque Rowling JAMÁS haría algo así.] [Yo no abrazo, pegó. Pero si hablo dormida.]Y sobre que tiene que pasar agua bajo el puente, creo que se va formar un río. Yo tampoco los veo dandosé el primer beso juntos. Por supuesto que lo voy a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

**Kt!t:** Bueno,en efecto, si encuentran mi autoestima, ruego envianmela a la dirección que aparece en mi perfil, o me dejen un Reviews, desde ya muchas gracias. Bueno, yo también odio los D/Hr [Y estoy haciendo uno ¬¬u] Y me gustan los fanfictions buenos. [No estoy haciendo uno.] Espero poder aclararte luego lo del libro y el collar, y el amplio ecetera. ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación!

Alix-91: Lo continue lo más pronto posible. Que bien que a ti te guste esa pareja, al menos no vas a pretender matarme. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ayu Weasley: Que bueno que al menos a ti te guste lo que escribo. [Es decir a mí más o menos. Si no me gustará del todo hace tiempo hubiera renunciado.] Que bien, también, que entiendas lo de DM/GW, porque yo no u [Y eso que soy la que escribo.] Espero solucionar tus dudas luego. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Tete Station buscatalentos

****

¡Hola!

Acá les presento el capítulo n° 9. Desde ya les digo que es muy naif. [A decir verdad es de relleno.] Así que si quieren saltárselo no creo que influya demasiado en la compresión de capítulos futuros. [¡No importa!]

Ya los dejo con esto.

__

El regalo

Tete Station busca talentos

Para mediados de enero, el cielo y los campos circundantes a Hogwarts se habían vuelto de un blanco enceguecedor. Ya toda la escuela estaba al tanto del noviazgo entre la chica más inteligente de Griffyndor y el chico más popular y rico de Slitheryn. [Dicho así, incluso suena peor.] Por dondequiera que pasaran caminando, los alumnos cuchicheaban (Sin el menor disimulo, claro.) Desde que Draco salía con ella para tener buenas notas hasta que Krum le había enviado a la chica costosos regalos para que dejara al Malfoy y fuera su novia. En el medio estaba la versión de que Hermione había cambiado solo para seducir a Malfoy y quitarle dinero. [La versión preferida de Pansy.] Y la otra, que circulaba entre las chicas Griffyndor, que Ron estaban en el medio, esta le valió unos cuantos puntos a todas las casas, descontados por el mismo Weasley.

Una mañana de la segunda quincena de enero, las lechuzas entraron a dejar el correo. Minutos después Parvati ahogo un chillido y Luna se acerco corriendo a Ginny, que estaba sentada con ellos.

¿Ya lo viste, Hermione?- pregunto emocionada su compañera.

Sí, realmente los medimagos alemanes no tienen vergüenza, hacer huelga en una época tan... -

¡No hablamos de eso!- exclamo la ravenclaw, que por una vez parecía estar centrada.- ¡Mira la página 8!-

Hermione, chasqueo la lengua, y busco la hoja.

__

"¡Gran Oportunidad!

¿Has soñado alguna vez con ser modelo, ver tu foto en las revistas y ser la cara de una gran marca de ropa?

¡Está es tu oportunidad!

Tete Station, dueña y diseñadora principal de Avenue 5th, busca modelos para su nueva colección invierno '96, de inspiración en ropa Muggle.

Si quieres presentarte te diremos los requisitos básicos: Tete buscara modelos en Hogwarts el día 20 de enero. Las postulantes deben tener entre 14 y 17 años. Presentarse con ropa Muggle y tener facilidad de palabra."

No sé ustedes.- dijo muy convencida Parvati.- Pero yo me presentaré.- Miro a Lavander, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

Pero es dentro de tres días.- noto Ginny.- ¿De dónde sacare ropa Muggle?-

Ni lo pienses.- intervino su hermano.

Si iré.- respondió con tranquilidad la pelirroja.- Si mamá no tiene problema, yo iré.-

Yo te voy acompañar.- aseguro Luna.- Creo que tendré que ir al pueblo Muggle más cercano a comprar o algo así... -

No seas tonta.- la reprendió Parvati.- No podemos salir del colegio más que a Hogsmeade.-

No sé porque se preocupan tanto.- intervino Hermione.- Es solo una marca de ropa. Es decir, es muy bonita y práctica... -

¿Conoces la ropa de Tete Station?- se sorprendió Lavander.

Eh... - se sonrojo levemente la chica.- Me han regalado un par de cosas de ella... -

Pero esa ropa cuesta dinero.- intervino Ginny.

Eso ya lo sé.-

¿Te la regalo Malfoy?- se sorprendió Parvati.

Es natural ¿No? Son novios.- opino Luna.

Hermione... - la interrumpió Ginny.- Tienes que hacernos un gran favor.-

El 20 de enero llego con una rapidez inusitada. A pesar de que no era época de exámenes los de quinto para arriba estaban tapados de trabajo. Cuando la noche del 20 Ginny le recordó su promesa, Hermione se sobresalto y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

La mañana de la audición Hermione bajo a desayunar con bastante cara de dormida. En la mesa de Griffyndor se encontró con Ginny y Luna. Hermione estaba bastante menos maquillada de los usual, solo tenía los ojos delineados y brillo en los labios. Se la veía un poco triste y cansada, sin embargo les sonrío a las quinceañeras y les dijo:

Aquí tengo todo.- les señalo una bolsa.- ¿Y Parvati?- pregunto luego.

La encontraremos allá, esta guardando un lugar.- respondió con pesimismo Ginny.

Ella le había escrito a su madre, pero Molly no había accedido a que se presentará como modelo. La Weasley sabía que era mejor no insistir, y no insistió.

La castaña comió una tostada apurada, y fueron al encuentro de Parvati.

¡Hola, chicas!- saludo alegremente la morocha.- Que bien que llegaron, casi nos toca.-

Media hora más tarde las llamaron.

Luna y Parvati se llevaron la bolsa de Hermione y pasaron a un pequeño vestuario. Hermione y la menor de los Weasley se sentaron en unas sillas que había por allí y esperaron.

Al rato entro una mujer de unos treinta y tantos. Estaba vestida como una Muggle, con una pollera carmesí y una blusa negra.

¿Ustedes son Parvati Patil y Luna Lovegood?- pregunto ella, consultando una lista.

No.- se apresuro a contestar la enrulada.- Nosotras somos acompañantes. Yo soy Hermione Granger y ella es Virginia Weasley. Espero que no le molestemos.-

Claro que no.-

¿Y usted es...?- pregunto lo más cortes que pudo la chica.

Cierto. Yo soy Tania Terese Cross.-

La conversación no siguió mucho más, porque es ese momento apareció la joven Ravenclaw.

Y esta es... - empezó Ginny.

¡Oh, no! ¡Luna!- gimió la castaña.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la chica y la reprendió.

¡Eso no se usa así!-

La joven Lovegood había logrado ponerse bien la falda, pero se había puesto la campera al revés, es decir con el cierre hacia atrás. (Cerrado, por supuesto.)

Ginny, fíjate que Parvati se haya puesto bien lo que le preste.- pidió la chica, peleando con el cierre de la prenda.

La pelirroja asintió y desapareció.

¿Así que tu les prestaste la ropa?- pregunto como al pasar la mujer.

Sí, soy de familia Muggle ¿Sabe? Así que no me fue difícil conseguirla, en cambio ella dos... - se detuvo un momento y tomo aire.- ¿Cómo lograste abrochártelo?- exclamo.- ¡Lo trabaste!-

No me culpes.- respondió la rubia.- Parvati fue quien lo cerro.-

Ya esta.- anunció Ginny, saliendo del vestidor.- Se estaba poniendo bastante bien la ropa, excepto por los breteles de la blusa, que son bastante complicados.-

¿Tu también eres de familia Muggle?- pregunto la mujer.

No, mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. Así que tengo la casa llena de enchufes y pilas, y patitos de goma.-

Mi madre era Muggle.- respondió la mujer.- Me quedaron algunas cosas de ella, supongo que a tu padre le gustarán.-

Sin duda, pero mi madre va enloquecer.-

Ya.- dijo en ese momento Hermione, quitándose el cabello de la cara y poniendo la campera.- ¿Ves, Luna? Se usa así.-

Es más abrigada del otro modo.-

Tres cuarto de hora después las chicas salieron de la habitación y se cruzaron con una larga fila de chicas, entre las que estaba Pansy Parkinson y su grupito de Slitheryn.

¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Se te pego la obsesión de Potter por ser famoso?- Ginny apretó la mandíbula y se pareció increíblemente a los gemelos.- ¿Ahora no te basta con salir con Draco? ¿También tienes que ser famosa?-

Hermione se detuvo frente a ella y la miro con una expresión que rayaba en la compasión.

¿Qué tomaste en el desayuno que estas más idiota de lo normal, Parkinson?- pregunto sarcásticamente la otra.

La Slitheryn la miro de arriba abajo.

Vaya, estas mucho menos maquillada que de costumbre. ¿Qué el trabajo de anoche no te dejo tiempo ni ganas de arreglarte?-

Las otras que estaban en la fila cuchichearon entre ellas y las miraron con curiosidad.

No me gusta andar llorando mis penas por ahí.- respondió con toda tranquilidad Granger.- Y se me olvidaba, Pansy. No hubo mucho trabajo para ti, no te preocupes, por un día que no trabajes.-

Pequeña sangre sucia... -

Pero Griffyndor.-

Hermione le sonrió y siguió caminando como si no se hubiera detenido por nada.

Las audiciones terminaron a las dos de la tarde. Dumbledore dijo que habría un banquete a las ocho de la noche, donde Tete Station anunciaría quienes eran las elegidas.

Qué lástima que finalmente no pudiste pre... presentarte.- bostezó Hermione, acomodándose un poco el cabello.

No importa, de todos modos es solo por una colección.- dijo tratando de aparentar animo Ginny.

¿Quién creen que sea?- pregunto emocionada Parvati, sentandosé junto a Ron y frente a Hermione.

No sé porque se preocupan tanto.- intervino Ron.- Al fin y al cabo, acaban por elegir chicas huecas y con buen cuerpo.-

Como las que te gustan.- señalo Harry.

Bueno, entonces no te preocupes, Ronnie. Hay muchas por el mundo.- respondió su hermana, sirviéndose paella.

Hermione estaba bastante desmejorada, parecía muy cansada y comía con bastante más apetito del normal.

Debiste haber dormido siesta.- apunto su amiga, cuando Hermione casi se quedo dormida sobre su helado.

No, no puedo ni pensar en dormir.- La chica se estremeció involuntariamente.- Es decir, tengo demasiado que hacer.-

Si claro.- dijo por lo bajo Ron.

Hermione iba a empezar una nueva discusión cuando Dumbledore se levanto y pidió silencio.

Ahora, queridos alumnos.- sonrío el director.- Lo que todas ustedes ("Y unos cuantos de nuestros alumno." señalo con un guiño) estaban esperando. La Srta. Tete Station anunciará quienes serán las dos nuevas modelos de su colección.-

Dumbledore se sentó y una mujer que entro en ese momento tomo la palabra.

Bueno, yo soy Tete Station.- Hermione la miro y reconoció a la mujer de la audición, miró confundida a la Weasley.

Las modelos que yo elegí cumplen los requisitos básicos: tienen 15 y 16 años, se presentaron con ropa Muggle, y tienen una gran facilidad para hablar. Además una de ellas es de origen Muggle, y según oí por allí es muy inteligente. La otra es hija de una familia de magos, pero conoce bastante de la vida Muggle, además tiene una sencillez encantadora.-

Hermione miro a Harry y le sonrió:

Esa descripción bien podría corresponder a Ginny.-

Las chicas la miraron, molestas. Y ella se sonrojo y se calló.

Entonces, tengo el placer de anunciarles que las dos nuevas modelos son [A que no adivinan u] Weasley Virginia y Granger Hermione.-

Ron, Harry, Parvati y Lavander las miraron de inmediato.

¡Sí!- exclamo emocionada la menor de las Weasley.- ¡No puedo creerlo! Ya veré como convencer a mamá. ¡Ay, Dios! Me desmayo.-

Pe... Pero nosotros no nos presentamos.- tartamudeo la otra.

No, ustedes fueron a acompañar a sus amigas. Pero me gustaron mucho más ustedes para mi campaña. Háganme el favor de pasar a la salar de aquí atrás.-

Hermione y Ginny se levantaron y atravesaron el Gran Comedor, podían sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ellas. Ginny sonría nerviosamente pero feliz, en cambio su amiga casi se había vuelto pelirroja y nunca supo como logro que sus piernas la sostuvieran.

Apenas flaquearon la puerta, Hermione se derrumbo en el suelo y susurró.

En bonito mambo nos metimos... -

Mientras tanto el alumnado había quedado revolucionado. Unos cuantos Slitheryn se habían acercado a Malfoy y lo atropellaban a preguntas. El rubio parecía muy contento y regalaba sonrisas a todo el que se le cruzara.

¿Puedes creerlo?- pregunto perplejo Ron.- Primero Malfoy, luego esto.-

¿No parece ella, cierto?- contestó su amigo, distraídamente. (Estaba mucho más interesado en Ginny.)

No, parece una chica... -

¿Común?-

Exacto, co... ¡Hermione nunca fue una chica anormal!-

Vamos, Ron.- replico el de ojos verdes.- Todas las chicas están pensando en que tan guapo esta el cazador de Ravenclaw [Por poner un ejemplo.], Que tan bonita la última túnica de moda y donde van a tocar "Druidas' Powers." Para no hablar de los últimos chimentos de Hogwarts. Y que tono de labial es más adecuado-

Eso ya lo sé.-

En cambio Hermione jamás se ha fijado en lo que dicen, cree en los derechos de los elfos, deduce más que tú y yo juntos y jamás la viste andar como idiota por un chico. Ni estar tres horas pensando en un maquillaje.- observó el joven Potter.

Claro, por eso es diferente. Ella no se pone a reír como estúpida cuando un chico le habla ni nada por el estilo.-

Pero ahora esta de novia, le gusta un chico.- (Ron entrecerró con rabia los ojos azulinos.)- Se arregla, y no vamos a negarlo porque no tiene sentido, esta bonita. Y más encima estará vestida a la moda.-

Se convirtió en... - empezó Ron.

No, Ron. Ella no se convirtió en nada. Se ve como una chica cualquiera, actúa como una, pero sigue siendo especial. Sigue creyendo en los derechos de los elfos, y sin duda sigue siendo mucho más importante para ella no desaprobar un examen a salir con Malfoy o maquillarse.-

¿Lo crees?- pregunto con melancolía el pelirrojo.

Sin duda. Solo esta molesta contigo, pero quién no.-

Ron resoplo, subió la escalera de caracol y se tendió en la cama. Cerro el dosel y la oscuridad le pareció menos pesada que lo que eran desde hacia ya algunas semanas.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, como dije es un capítulo muy "hueco" [Al menos eso siento yo.] Pero ya se me ocurrieron un par de ideas mucho más movidas. La verdad yo solo tenía planificado hasta el baile de Navidad, allí Ron le declararía su amor a Hermione y todos felices, pero luego me pareció muy soso y ya que Malfoy estaba por allí... La cuestión es que se me alargo y ahora ando un poco perdida.

¡Respondiendo Reviews!

Tú [Es decir, YO.]: Muchas gracias por decir que el capítulo estuvo bien, trataré de no deprimirme y de no hacer sufrir demasiado a Ron.

Vale: Ya explique como te hago esto. No sé si en un futuro próximo, pero que lo arreglo lo arreglo. No te escapes de la cama para ver esta porquería. [Lo que daría yo por estar enferma.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Ana María: Que bien que te haya gustado el fic. Ron creo que sufrirá bastante [Adoro torturar a mis personajes favoritos.] Bueno, algunas cosas se las gana y otras no. Pero que hay que ser idiota, hay que ser ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Ayu Weasley: ¡Seguro que lo continuó, preocupaté![Idem por diez.] Muchas gracias por el ánimo.

Ophelia Darkker: No sé si me haya quedado genial, pero al menos si quedo "¿Y ahora?" [Al menos yo me lo pregunto.] Si es un dicho muy bueno, veremos si el año que viene logró aplicar la primer parte. [Porque novio no tengo para cambiar u]¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación!

**Kt!t:** Claro que lo voy a seguir [Lamentablemente para todos ustedes.]

Sedunae Hellgate: ¡Pobre! Tuviste bastante suerte, zafaste casi dos meses de leer esto. Esta bien que Ron tiene que darse cuenta que ama a Herm, pero ella no tiene que andarse besuqueando con Malfoy. [¡Que exagerada!] Bueno el capítulo nueve ya esta. [No gastes tinta es esto ¬¬] Y esta como para leer en medio de una clase de química orgánica. [O sea que no requiere mucho esfuerzo.] Pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores. ¡Gracias por el Reviews!

HermioneWP: Muchas gracias por el Reviews, y ya ves que si lo sigue. [La maldición de Sheila.]

Tbata: Que bien que te haya encantado. (y esta mejor aún lo de genial, jeje) Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que encuentras por casualidad, por allí. Bueno, por eso ahora no digo que mis capítulos son aburridos ¡Ahora son huecos! Gracias igual por decir que lo hago bien.

Información importante: Sheila Ruiz padece de Síndrome de Gollum. [Discuto conmigo misma, me critico.] La cura es muy cara. Contribuya con un Reviews.

Quizás algún día me cure y ya no escriba

¡Es su gran oportunidad!

[Pero solo quizás...]

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. El artículo de la discordia

****

¡Hola!

Esto es el capítulo n° 10. [No, pues sin ti no habrían adivinado, Sheila ¬¬u] ¡El primer paso hacia un verdadero fic HG/RW!

Sé que puse que la colección es invierno'96, pero en realidad es primavera- verano'96, sino no da el tiempo.

Además me quedo muy cortajeado, saltando de un día a otro.

Igual espero que lo entienden, y lo disfruten.

[Misión imposible UU]

__

El regalo

El artículo de la discordia

Hermione.- susurró una chica, levantándola mucho más temprano de lo deseable en un domingo.

¿Qué quieres Ginny? Déjame dormir... -

¿Cómo qué te deje dormir? ¿Lo olvidaste?- la voz de la Weasley tomo un matiz de visible emoción.- Tenemos una reunión con Tete Station.-

Ya me levanto.- se rindió la castaña, ante la insistencia de la chica. Se levanto y metió bajo el agua caliente, intentado despertarse.

Una hora después ambas chicas bajaron a la Sala Común. Era muy temprano por la mañana y había solo un par de chicos de tercero, demasiado ocupados en lo suyo para notarlas. Salieron por el retrato y un rato después se encontraron cerca de una sala habilitada como oficina para Tete.

¡Holas chicas! Pasen.- sonrió amablemente la mujer.- ¿Quieren algo para tomar? Supongo que no desayunaron.-

La verdad, nos encantaría.- sonrió débilmente Ginny.

Tete movió su varita y un par de tazas de humeante té con leche y algunos pastelillos se aparecieron.

Bueno, parece que este será su primer desayuno de negocios.- sonrió la mujer, de unos ojos celestes grisáceos cálidos. Agito su varita y apareció una taza de café.

Verán. No me gusta andar ocultando cosas a la gente. Y menos a la gente con la que trabajo. El motivo por el que las eligi fue, principalmente, por que cumplían con todos los requisitos. Pero además son diferentes a todas las chicas del plantel de modelos. Existe la creencia de que todas las modelos son de ojos claros, rubias y huecas [Tengo que admitir que es uno de los pocos prejuicios que tengo. UUu] Por eso, ustedes aportan renovación y echan por la borda esos prejuicios. Son bonitas, tienen carisma y personalidad. Pero tienen ojos castaños, y el cabello enrulado y castaño en el caso de Hermione. Y tú, Ginny, eres pelirroja, y sabes que hay un cierto rechazo por los pelirrojos, así que también ayuda a la identificación de la gente. Ambas son inteligentes, así que son definitivamente diferentes y eso esta muy bueno para una campaña de ropa basada en prendas muggles.-

Es decir, somos buenos elementos para la comercialización.- acoto Hermione.

Básicamente... -

¡Pero igual aceptamos!- intervino Ginny. Hermione la miro de manera acusadora, en ese momento una puerta se abrió y entraron una mujer de unos 22 años y un muchacho de esa misma edad, arrastrando un barral lleno de ropa colgada.

Me gustaría hacer unas pruebas hoy.- aclaro Tete, invitando con un gesto de la mano a que las chicas revisaran las prendas. Se acerco ella misma y saco un par de perchas.- Hermione, tu pruébate esta y que Ginny se pruebe la otra.- ordeno suavemente, dándole una de ellas a la pelirroja.

Ehh... - dudo Hermione, mirando el modelo extendido.- Disculpe, ¿No cree que tiene demasiado escote?-

La mujer, que en ese momento miraba la ropa que le había dado a Ginny, se volteó a mirar a la chica de cabello enrulado.

No. Se usa con eso debajo.- le mostró una remera con cuello tortuga, pero sin mangas, Muggle.- El ruedo es irregular, como se esta usando mucho en el mundo Muggle.- Hermione asintió.- Y el modelo original era con botas, pero eso es para invierno... -

¿Y esto con que se usa debajo?- preguntó con curiosidad Ginny, viendo lo corta que le quedaba la túnica combinada que le había asignado la diseñadora.

Con nada.- contestó rápidamente Tete.

La pelirroja iba abrir la boca para protestar.

Era broma. Con esto.- dijo mostrándole un pescador de jean con flores bordadas .

Hermione miro a su amiga, se encogió de hombros y paso al vestidor.

Empezó a quitarse la polera que llevaba puesta y cuando quiso sacarse la remera de debajo, noto que tenía puesto algo en el cuello.

Lo palpo y se topo con el frío metal.

El collar.

El regalo de Ron.

¿Cómo demonios aún lo tenía?

Se había encargado de eliminar cada cosa que podía recordarle lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. Y allí estaba su regalo de cumpleaños, trayéndole mil recuerdos.

Se lo quitó y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la ropa que acababa de sacarse. Ya lo dejaría luego en su habitación.

Se coloco la otra ropa y salió para reunirse con los otros.

Hace mucho frío aquí.- noto apenas salió.

Subiremos la calefacción.- contesto distraídamente la mujer, arreglando unos últimos detalles en Ginny.

Hermione y Ginny no aparecieron hasta después de la cena.

La pelirroja se derrumbo agotada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Hermione bostezo y subió a su habitación para luego bajar con su mochila y comenzar con los deberes de Transformaciones.

¿Y cómo les fue?- pregunto Harry, aprovechando a abrazar a Ginny, ya que Ron se había ido a dormir temprano.

Terrible. Nos hicieron probar vestuario, maquillaje, calzado, peinado. Curso relámpago de actuación... - contestó la chica, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Podría haber llevado la tarea para hacer entre tanto.- protestó Hermione.- Y el sábado que viene otra vez a hacer fotos. Y no sé que viernes presentar la ropa en vivo y en directo... - Hermione parecía cansada por adelantado.

Pero el domingo que viene podremos salir juntos, ya sabes Hogsmeade ¿Verdad?- sonrió inocentemente la más pequeña de los Weasley a su novio.

Claro que sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Te verás con Malfoy? No creo que le guste que su novia lo descuide.-

Tienes razón.- admitió la de ojos marrones, fregándoselos y bostezando.- En la semana haré todos los deberes, así duerma solo dos horas por noche. El sábado haremos las fotos y el domingo estaré con Draco.- finalizo su redacción y saco los ejercicios de Herbología.

Por un rato solo se oyó el rasgar de la pluma de la chica. Guardo sus cosas (manteniendo abierto el último pergamino para que se secara la tinta.) Les dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron con una rapidez vertiginosa.

Hermione se veía cada vez más cansada y delgada. Ginny había empezado a estudiar y a repasar para las MHB y entre los entrenamientos de Quidditch y sus salidas furtivas con Harry, no tenía tiempo para nada.

"¡Expecto Patronum!" Hacía mucho frío. Hermione podía sentirlo. Aquello no tenía sentido. Estaban en junio. El lago se extendía cerca de ellos y cientos de sombras se acercaban amenazadoramente.

"¡Expecto Patronum...! ¡Ayúdame Hermione!" Exclamaba una voz conocida.

"Expecto..." se oyó susurrar así misma antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Lentamente recupero la vista. Y sollozo. Más le valía no haberlo hecho. Otra vez aquello.

Otra vez lo que había dejado atrás hacia ya siete años.

¿Y qué harás, Granger?- pregunto burlonamente un niño de cabello oscuro, al tiempo que tiraba el almuerzo de Hermione en el lodo.- ¿Irle a contar a la maestra? Uhh... La mascota favorita, Conejo Granger... -

La chica sabía lo que venía a continuación, podía verlo como si hubiera sido ayer: Su rabia saliéndose de control y John Thompson cayendo por la escalinata...

¡No!- casi gritó Hermione, despertando bruscamente.

Vaya. Esa noche había logrado descansar bastante, solo tres pesadillas. Se sentó en la cama, aún temblando ligeramente, y miro el reloj.

La noche anterior, un viernes, había debido presentar la ropa en pasarela. Había visto a los señores Weasley, a sus padres Y a él. A Elliot.

Sonrió mientras se delineaba los ojos.

En cierto modo le había hecho bien verlo y hablar con él. No lo veía desde antes de su entrada a Hogwarts: siempre estaba viajando por asuntos de trabajo y cosas así. Se acercó a su mesa de noche aspiro el aroma de unos jazmines puestos en un florero y luego bajo al Gran Comedor.

¡Mira Hermione!- le sonrió Ginny, mostrándole "El Profeta" de ese día.

Hermione le dedico una mirada de incredulidad a un grupito de chicas que se reían y la miraban, y tomo el período.

Había un par de hojas enteras con fotos de Hermione y Ginny, luciendo la ropa de Tete Station, claro.

¿Qué paso Weasley?- pregunto Parkinson, al pasar junto a ellas, mirando la revista Corazón de bruja.- ¿Se les acabo el dinero para la ropa que tuvieron que poner parches de cuero, y en algunos lados dejar sin nada?-

No las oigas.- opino Harry, mirándolas con lástima. Un par de chicas de Ravenclaw lo miraron, hablaron entre ellas y volvieron a leer la revista.

Ginny no había tenido tiempo de preguntarse que demonios podría decir esa bendita revista, cuando una lechuza pardusca aterrizo en la mesa y quedo media muerta.

¡Errol!- exclamo Harry, levantándola de un ala y quitándola de la mesa. Desprendió el paquete y se lo dio a Hermione, sorprendiendo a los Weasley.

La chica desenrollo el paquete y encontró un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" y una nota de la Sra. Weasley.

__

"Queridos:

Espero que estén bien y las felicito por el desfile de anoche, chicas, muy bonito. En fin luego les enviare una carta de felicitación como Dios manda. Quiero que lean el artículo de la pág. ocho, si todavía no se han enterado.

Los quiere.

Molly."

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas, y Ginny busco rápidamente la hoja y comenzó a leer.

****

"La nueva campaña de T.T Station

__

La diseñadora de moda, Tete Station presento ayer en Hogsmeade su nueva colección primavera- verano '96. Sus dos nuevas modelos, escogidas en Hogwarts, Hermione. J. Granger y Virginia. M. Weasley, dieron un golpe de frescura a los parámetros habituales para el modelaje.

En el evento estuvieron presente los padres de ambas. Los señores Granger, carentes de poderes mágicos, se movieron sin embargo muy correctamente entre la comunidad mágica..."

¿Y qué? ¿Por ser muggles no sabrían comportarse?- dijo con desdén Ron.

Harry se imagino a sus tíos en un evento parecido y movió frenéticamente la cabeza.

__

"... Sin embargo, también se contó con la presencia de un muy apuesto joven, quién mostró familiaridad para con la Srta. Granger, le llevo un ramo de flores (jazmines, para ser más precisos) y converso largo y tendido, luego del susodicho desfile, con ella en los camarines."

Ginny se detuvo, tratando de recordar.

Luego recuerdas, sigue leyendo.- urgió su hermano.

__

"... Como hizo de dominio público Rita Skeeter, una excelente periodista actualmente desocupada, hace dos años Hermione Granger mantuvo un noviazgo con el muchacho que se enfrento al Innombrable en reiteradas oportunidades. Al mismo tiempo que coqueteaba con el afecto que despertaba en Vicktor Krum, el famoso jugador búlgaro de Quidditch. Parece que la costumbre no se le ha quitado. Ya que a pesar de mantener un noviazgo cuasiformal con Draco Malfoy (hijo de Lucius Malfoy, reconocido mortífago) se permitió aceptar a este joven..."

Qué montón de basura.- opino Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo

¡Argh!- gruño Hermione.- Apuesto a que fue Rita. Esta furiosa conmigo por lo de su ilegalidad. ¿Y de todos modos quién podría saber...? ¡No debía haberla dejado!-

¿Saber qué?- pregunto Ron, pinchando con el tenedor lejos del plato, porque estaba muy ocupado taladrando a su amiga con la mirada, como para fijarse donde pinchaba.

Harry venía venirse otra pelea, así que intervino.

Te ves muy cansada, Hermione. Hoy tenemos entrenamiento ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo?-

¿No le dijiste, Ginny?- pregunto su amiga, apenas trago un sorbo de leche, dirigiendosé a la Weasley.

No.-

¿Y ahora que?- rodó los ojos el joven Potter.

Bueno... La verdad... Tenemos que ir a recoger nuestra paga y unos últimos detalles, ya sabes... - balbuceó Ginny.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar su genio.

- Esta bien. Vayan. Pero mañana entrenaremos sin excusas.-

¡Muchas gracias, Harry!- sonrió la de pelo crespo.- Prometo que iré a verlos.-

El morocho asintió, no muy convencido y su tomo un trago de jugo.

Luego del desayuno del domingo, Harry reunió a todo el equipo en la Sala Común negando cualquier excusa para no entrenar. Dedico "unos minutos" (Según él) a explicar las nuevas tácticas. Hermione se quedo dormida en el sofá en el intertanto, y se sobresalto cuando alguien la despertó.

Tienes una visita.- le dijo Neville, sacudiéndola levemente.

¿Qué?- pregunto somnolienta la chica, enderezandosé y bostezando.

Malfoy. Te esta esperando fuera.-

Al oír eso Hermione se paro y se desperezó.

Cruzo la Sala Común, pasando entre Ron y Harry. El pelirrojo giro la cabeza apenas oyó las palabras de Neville. (En chico no había tenido cuidado de hablar en voz baja.) Y la siguió con la vista hasta que la vio desaparecer por el retrato.

¡Ron! ¡Ron!- exclamo el de lentes.- ¡Vuelve tu mente aquí!- reclamo.

Sí, si te estoy oyendo. ¿Vas a practicar el amago de Wrosky? Es una técnica... -

Potter, quién le había estado hablando del estilo de juego de Hufflupuff, asintió con desgano.

- Hola- saludo, un poco serio el rubio, besando a Hermione como sin ganas.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la chica, su sonrisa vacilo un poco.

¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- pregunto Malfoy, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione, prometiste ir a vernos.- interrumpió Ron, saliendo junto con el resto del equipo de la Sala Común.

Vamos.- contestó rápidamente la castaña, sin mirar a su amigo.

Ni se te ocurra Ronald.- lo atajo el ojiverde, apenas el de ojos azules se giro hacia él.- No suspenderé de nuevo el entrenamiento de Quidditch.-

Ni quiero.- contestó de inmediato su amigo.- Olvide algo en el dormitorio Vayan yendo. Los alcanzo.-

Nada de los alcanzo... - comenzó a protestar Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

Claro Ron. Ven Harry.- dijo tomándolo del brazo.- Hay un par de puntos que no me quedaron claros y quiero que me expliques... -

Ron entro de nuevo a la Sala Común y se paro en el segundo escalón de la escalera.

¡Accio capa invisible!- susurró mientras alzaba la varita.

El día era fresco y soleado. Los días de mediados de marzo era bastante templados. Hermione y su novio bajaron la escalinata del castillo, cruzando a paso calmando los terrenos.

Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablarme?- pregunto la chica, aunque sabía la respuesta.

No te hagas. Lo del artículo de la revista esa.- contestó inmediatamente Draco

¿Lo del desfile?-

Exacto.-

¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunto irónicamente la Griffyndor.

Quién era ese, por ejemplo.- observo levantando las rubias cejas el chico.

No seas celoso.- Hermione chasqueó la lengua. - Y mucho menos de Elliot.- agregó despreocupada.

¿De quién?-

Del chico del desfile.-

¿Y qué viene a ser tuyo?- inquirió rápidamente el Malfoy.

Mi... mi hermano.- contestó finalmente la chica.

¡Tu no tienes hermanos!- chillo Draco.

¡Claro que...! Bueno, en realidad no es exactamente mi hermano.-

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que es tu primo, pero lo quieres como a un hermano? ¿Y por eso me dijiste que era tu hermano. Pero no es cierto por que eres hija única?- dijo muy rápido el Slitheryn.

¡No seas idiota!- le soltó, bastante fuerte la chica, y un par de alumnas de Hufflepuff se giro a mirarlos. Ella les sonrió forzadamente y bajo la voz. - Es algo un poco complicado, pero bastante común en el mundo Muggle... -

¿Y entonces?- repitió Draco.- Ahora me vas a decir que es como tu hermano. Pero no, es el hijo de una familia amiga de la tuya que... -

Entonces te voy a decir algo, Malfoy. No me interesa estar de novia con alguien que no confía en mí. Él no me gusta ni nada parecido. Pero tu tampoco eres mi novio ya.-

Hermione se giro bruscamente y camino con rapidez al campo de Quidditch.

Idiota.- gruño Ron, apareciendo desde detrás de un árbol.

¿Qué hacías ahí Ronald? ¿Cómo no te vi?- pregunto Malfoy.

Quizás tampoco alcances a entenderlo. ¿Eres idiota o qué? Te dije que no lastimaras a Hermione... -

Ahora el estúpido eres tú. ¿No acabas de ver que ella cortó conmigo?- notó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos grisáceos.- Yo no tuve la culpa.-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Yo tampoco se quién es.- aseguro Ron.

Yo al menos sé que se llama Elliot.- afirmo el rubio.

Gracias por haberlo intentado.- dijo luego de un momento de incómodo silencio el pelirrojo.

De nada. Manténte lejos.- comento el otro, se paro y encamino sus pasos al castillo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Creo que valió la pena leerse todo el capítulo solo para ver a HG/DM romper.

[Al menos para mí valdría la pena.] Pero también hay fanáticos de esta pareja y tampoco es como para mandarlos a la hoguera. Lo bueno es que si es cierto lo que me dijeron RW/HG terminan juntos en los libros, que es casi como un consuelo a que no existan ;;.

Rowling confirmo que Hermione y Draco son hijos únicos. [De hecho, dijo que Hermione iba a tener una hermana pequeña, pero luego no la agrego.] Aquí altero un poco eso.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Sedunae Hellgate: Bueno, ahora tu perfecta táctica de marcar tu tiempo tiene escaso efecto, ya que actualizo siempre de viernes. [Una manía mía.] El plan no era andar exhibiéndose por los pasillos con Malfoy, cierto. Pero de todos modos ya se pelearon [Y ojalá jamás vuelvan.] Se ve que te gustan las historias como a mí. [No importa que tan aburrida sea la trama, leo cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Ron molesto y/o celoso.] En primer lugar Herm si lo quiere. [Y es cierto que es pobre en todo sentido. Menos de admiradoras.] Y en segundo lugar no tengo novio ni soy celosa. ¡Así que sí estoy dispuesta a compartirlo! Por supuesto que no los quiero matar [Sino quién lee luego...]

Hermiginny13: La verdad si es una idea rara ellas dos de modelos. [Lamento no haber mostrado más por ese lado: las fotos el desfile.] Lo que pasa es que yo coincido contigo, soy más parecida a la vieja Hermione que a la nueva, entonces no tengo la más pálida idea de cómo es un desfile y el backstage. No entiendo el porque no te gusta la nueva Hermione. [Claro que no es obligación que te guste, como lo puse sono así.] Es que no entendí se te parece hueca, si porque hace sufrir a Ron. [Aunque en realidad el solito se busca lo que le pasa, te lo dice una admiradora.] ¡Qué bueno lo que me dijiste de la historia oficial! Especialmente lo de los momentos torpes, me encantará ver la cara de Ron intentado zafar. ¡Muchas gracias por las noticias!

Ophelia Darkker: Gracias por decir que quedo bueno. Que bien que no te haya parecido hueco. Y esta mejor que demuestre lo que Ron temía, porque yo no me dí cuenta. [De verdad ;;] ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Ana María: Si, lo torturare un poco más. Ya sé que es bueno, pero adoro verlo preocupado [Por Herm, claro.] y/o molesto y/o celoso. Bueno, como a mí tampoco me gustaba el D/H lo quite. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

KBlack: Muchisímas gracias por lo de genial y fascinante. [Deberías ir al oculista.] No importa lo de que solo me dejas un Reviews, ¡Lo importante es que me dejaste! Que bien que al menos a ti te guste esa pareja. ¡Muchas gracias por el ánimo!

Vale: Menos mal que estuvo entretenido al menos. Parece que ya te recuperaste. Tratar de actualizar en horario. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Ayu Weasley: Menos que para ti no estuvo hueco. Ya ves que paso. Y es una muy buena pregunta. El regalo quedo allí, medio olvidado, pero en cualquier momento vuelve a escena. De hecho, sin piensan seguir leyendo, fíjense que pasa con el collar, ahora que Herm se dio cuenta que es la única cosa de la que no se deshizo y que le recuerda a Ron. [Aunque es medio difícil olvidar a alguien cuando prácticamente vives con él.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Si tienes críticas o felicitaciones, apretando un pequeño botón de por aquí, pueden enviarme una lechuza con sus comentarios.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Mortífagos

****

¡Hola!

Esto es [Tengo la caradurez de decirle "capítulo"] el n°11.

Espero que les guste.

__

El regalo

Mortífagos

__

Señor.- dijo jadeante una pequeña y esmirriada figura.- Llego esto, Señor.- se postro con adoración frente a un hombre, quién estaba sentado frente al fuego, dándole la espalda.

Una mano de largos y pálidos dedos se estiro y aferro el sobre ocre, cuidando de mantener firmemente sujeta la varita en su otra extremidad.

El hombre bajito se apartó, respirando escandalosamente, y miro con recelo una gigantesca y verde serpiente, quién irguió su cabeza y chasqueo su larga lengua bífera.

Por unos minutos se oyó el crepitar de los leños en el fuego, la respiración ansiosa del hombrecito y los silbidos de curiosidad de la serpiente.

Muy, muy bien Colagusano.- siseo una voz fría y lacerante como una hoja de acero.- Ahora vamos a ver que tan bueno eres para disfrazarte e informarme.-

¿Qué... qué quiere decir?- gorgogeó.

Esta es la única vez que tolérale tus cuestionamientos. Mi escurridizo y duable amigo, Lucius, ya tiene todos los detalles listos. Rookwood consiguió lo último que necesitábamos.-

¿Y yo, Señor?-

Tú irás allá y me mantendrás informado.-

¿Cómo, Señor?-

Con un útil artilugio que me envío Rook... - Saco una bolita de oro y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos.- La diversión esta por comenzar... -

El dolor de Harry en la frente se incremento. Se seguía así, despertaría. No, no podía. Tenía que terminar de saberlo todo. Parecía que la cabeza le estallaría.

¡Suficiente! ¡No puedes seguir! ¡Acabará por achicharrarte el cerebro!- dijo una voz dentro de él.- ¡Ya basta! ¡No veras más!-

Y Harry despertó.

Se sentía muy agitado. Pero la cabeza casi ni le dolía. Tenía una sensación de alegría y satisfacción, que no eran justamente por haber usado Oclumancia, ni por haber despertado sin dolor de cabeza.

Se enderezo y miro su reloj. Se quedo un rato tendido allí y luego decidió bajar a desayunar.

Al llegar a la mesa de Griffyndor se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos. (Que ahora eran capaces de pedirse platos de la mesa y consultarse dudas sobre los trabajos sin matarse.) Muy ocupados cada uno en sus cosas. Esto era Ron mirando los resultados de Quidditch del día anterior y Hermione revisando un largo ensayo sobre los animagos.

Buenos días.- saludo el ojiverde, sentandosé junto a la chica.

Hola Ha... Harry.- sonrió (y bostezo) la castaña, fregandosé los ojos.

¿Oye Harry?- pregunto Ron.

¿Qué?-

¿Me prestas el ensayo de Pociones?-

Si quieres. Pero el mío esta pésimo. Préstale el tuyo, Hermione.-

No puedo.- contestó inmediatamente la chica, al tiempo que revisaba un concepto.

Ya sé que no debemos copiarnos y todo eso... -

Se lo preste a Neville.- aclaro la otra.

Y... ¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunto con los ojos desorbitados el pelirrojo.

Se lo preste a Neville.- repitió.

¿Cómo qué se lo prestaste a Neville?-

Sí, intente explicarle. Pero no lo logre. Entonces se lo preste. Solo espero que Snape no los corrija en clase. Porque sino... -

Señorita Granger.- llamo McGonagall.

¿Sí? - respondió de inmediato la chica, parandosé.

Quisiera hablar con usted un momento.-

Harry le dedico una mirada de desconcierto.

Una hora después (Harry y Ron estaban terminando las redacciones de Pociones) Hermione entro apurada por el agujero del Retrato. Parecía haber hecho unos cuantos metros corriendo y traí la cara muy colorada.

¡Ginny!- exclamo, mirando alrededor.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja, girando desde un sillón donde leía un libro para Transformaciones.

Necesito que me ayudes, ven.-

Apenas media hora después las dos chicas bajaron a la Sala Común de nuevo. Ron iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba vestida como Muggle y llevaba un bolso de mano.

Que Ginny les explique.- se apresuro a aclarar, antes de empujar el retrato y salir al pasillo.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto el moreno.

La llamaron de su casa. Sus padres la reclaman por un asunto urgente.-

El autobús Noctambulo freno de manera brusca y chirriante en una zona residencial de Londres.

Stan la ayudo con su baúl y luego de despedirse con un gesto de la mano subió rápidamente al vehículo, este produjo un sonido parecido a un estampido y desapareció velozmente.

Hermione arrastro el baúl por un camino que se adentraba en un bonito y bien cuidado jardín delantero, soltó a Crookshands y saco un manojo de llaves, eligió una y abrió la puerta de entrada.

¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- llamo desde el vestíbulo. Dejo su abrigo, el bolso y las llaves.

¡Hola hija!- le sonrió su madre, saliendo de la cocina.

¿Hoy es sábado, verdad?- pregunto Hermione.- No trabajas. Mi papá ya debe estar por llegar.-

Sí. Y prepare tus platos preferido, Mione.- contestó alegremente la mujer.

Hola abuela.- saludo Hermione, acariciando la foto enmarcada en plata de una mujer de ojos negros y cabello rojizo.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un auto fuera.

¡ Es mi papá!- sonrió Hermione, levantandosé del mullido sillón y corriendo a la calle.

Unos minutos después entro Richard Granger, con su hija prácticamente colgada de su cuello.

Él había sido quién se había encargado de criar a Hermione en gran medida. Por ese motivo la chica le tenía un respeto y cariño que rayaban en la devoción, cosa que no pasaba con su madre.

El almuerzo les tomo bastante tiempo. Cuando la mujer trajo el café y tuvieron las tazas delante, supieron que era el momento de decirle porque la habían llamado.

El motivo por el que te llamamos... - comenzó Carol, su madre.

Es por Elliot.- completo el hombre.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto despreocupadamente la chica, quitándole el papel a un pastelillo. - ¿Quiere dejar los estudios otra vez...?-

No, Hermione.-

Yo sé que todos queremos lo mejor para él, pero no deberían obligarlo. Esta vez no voy a... -

¡Hermione!- exclamo su padre, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltará.

Lo que queremos decir, es sobre ti y tu hermano. Es hora de que sepas la verdad. Sobre todo ahora, como esta la situación en el mundo mágico.-

La taza de café tembló, el líquido oscuro salpico el mantel y la ropa de la chica, y luego se estrelló en el parquet.

El rojizo atardecer de una primaveral tarde de domingo iluminaba el campo de Quidditch.

¿Qué creen que haya pasado en la casa de Hermione?- pregunto por centésima vez en dos días, Ron.

Harry y Ginny rodaron los ojos, aburridos de aquello.

¿Por qué no vamos a la Sala Común?- propuso Harry.

Ginny lo miro de forma acusadora y exasperada. Era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenían de estar con Harry, ¿Y él decía que si iban a la Sala Común?

Esta bien, vamos, acepto.- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¿No vienes Ginny?- se detuvo en el vano de la puerta.

No. Quiero quedarme un poco aquí. Tengo cosas en que pensar ¿Sabes?-

¡Vamos!- reclamo el ojiverde, empujándolo por la espalda.- ¡Deja a tu hermana en paz!- Lo saco hasta fuera de los vestuarios y se dio vuelta para susurrarle a Ginny.

Enseguida vuelvo.-

La pelirroja asintió y se reclino contra la pared que estaba tras el banco.

Lentamente la influencia del sol se fue debilitando dentro del vestuario, aún así la temperatura no bajaba gran cosa. Ginny repaso la lección de Transformaciones para el día siguiente, pensó una posible carta para Hermione y estaba empezando a planear una estrategia para ataque en el próximo partido. (Harry se estaba retrasando. Ella empezaba a enfadarse.) Cuando la oscuridad lo inundo todo y la temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados.

No puede ser que haya oscurecido tan rápido.- se dijo, parandosé y buscando a tientas la puerta.

Choco contra algo. Macizo, enorme y oscuro. Pensó que era un casillero y lo insulto.

Algo frío y viscoso la tomo del cuello y la alzo en vilo.

Suéltame... Déjame... - dijo con voz ahogada la Weasley.

Callaté.- dijo una voz cavernosa y superficial a la vez, como una cinta distorsionada.

Ginny se debatió con fuerza y pateó a su captor, al tiempo que intentaba rasguñarlo.

¿Así que lo qué tengo aquí no es un rabanito con piernas, eh? No, señorita. Lo que tengo aquí es llama que sabe quemar.-

Sueltamé... - porfió la chica.

Con esto te callas.- dijo antes de susurrar unas palabras.

Frío. El frío se intensifico hasta volverse insoportable.

__

No sabes lo bueno que eres, Tom. Eres como un amigo que puedo llevar en el bolsillo.-

¿Soy tu amigo?-

Lo eres.-

¿Entonces me ayudarías?-

¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo? ¿Para qué necesitarías tú mi ayuda, Tom?-

¿Confías en mi, Ginny?-

Por supuesto. Yo confió en ti... -

De pronto era un revoltijo de sensaciones. El tibio pescuezo del gallo entre sus dedos, el débil cacareo muriendo. La Sra. Norris cerca del baño del segundo piso y luego nada... Su túnica manchada de pintura roja, la pared escrita en ese mismo color... Luego la humedad el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, el viscoso tobogán y el horrible bas...

¡Basta!- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.- ¡Es un dementor! ¡Recuerda lo que te enseño Harry!-

La Weasley se retorció con fuerza y cayo al frío suelo del vestuario.

¡Expecto Patronum!- chilló, pensando en lo feliz que se había sentido cuando Harry le había dicho que la quería. No podía pasarle nada. No podía alejarse del chico. - ¡Expecto Patronum!- un destello de plata toco al Dementor y este de aparto con asco. No iba a dejar que nada la alejará de los que quería. Ni de su familia, ni de sus amigos, ni de su novio.- ¡Expecto Patronum!-

Un enorme perro plateado (Parecido a Sirius cuando se transformaba) salió de la punta de su varita y se abalanzo sobre el ser, gritando furiosamente y lanzando tarascones.

El Dementor se giro y desapareció, atravesando las paredes del vestuario.

Recién entonces, la chica noto que afuera había un gran barullo.

Todas las luces de Hogwarts estaban encendidas. Se escuchaban gritos amortiguados y gente corriendo por la explanada.

Ginny camino hacia la puerta del edificio y se detuvo allí, mirando.

Una multitud de gente encapuchada, vestida de negro y con oscuras máscaras inundaba los terrenos.

¡Mortífagos!- susurró la pelirroja mirando desde las sombras.

¡McNair! ¡Dolohov! ¡ Revisen los vestuarios!- ordeno una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

¿Y este qué? ¿Se esta dando aires de jefe?- se pregunto mentalmente Ginny, se interno de nuevo en la penumbra de los vestuarios y busco un lugar donde esperarlos.

Voy a sacarlos de combate.- pensó y se metió en uno de los altos casilleros de metal.

Los pasos pesados y firmes de McNair resonaron en la habitación, iba lanzo maleficios a los rincones oscuros hechizando todo lo macizo que se interpusiera en su camino. Golpeó los casilleros al pasar junto a ellos, y doblo la esquina, para ir a revisar las duchas.

Ginny salió sin hacer ruido, lo siguió en puntillas de pie y susurró.

¡Insonorus!- un rayo de luz celeste le pego en la nuca al hombre y su canturreo se detuvo. McNair se giro y alzo su varita.

Un rayo de luz rojo salió de ella y fue a chamuscar la punta de la túnica de la chica, ya que ella lo había esquivado por centímetros.

¡Petrificus Totalus!- murmuró la Weasley, cuando el hombre se volvió sobre sus pasos y embistió.

Cayó al suelo, dando con todo su peso en la piedra y produjo un ruido seco. Afuera se oían algunos gritos y fragores de lucha. Ginny paso sobre el caído y se oculto en las duchas, sabiendo que Dolohov no tardaría en llegar.

¿Qué ese escándalo?- preguntó Ron, levantando la vista de su libro de Herbología.

Harry se acerco a la ventana y echó un vistazo.

Hay mucha gente fuera... - susurró. Eso despertó el interés de su amigo y el pelirrojo se acerco también.

Rayos rojos salían de aquella oscura masa y golpeaban los arbustos y plantas, incendiándolos.

¡Mortífagos!- dijo Ron, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

Se armo un pandemónium. Los alumnos de quinto para arriba se acercaron en tropel a las ventanas para ver mejor. El resto del alumnado lanzo gritos de terror y un par de chicas de primer año sollozaron.

¡Calmensé! ¡Calmensé!- reclamo Ron, recordando a Percy, cuando se hacía valer como prefecto. - ¡Salgan de las ventanas! ¡Podrían ser blancos de un ataque!- Los curiosos accedieron a regañadientes. - Quiero que todo el mundo se quede aquí y no salga absolutamente a ningún lado. La profesora McGonagall debe de estar por venir.- Las chicas de primero continuaban sollozando.- ¡Ginny!- llamo el pelirrojo.- ¿Podrías ayudarme...? ¿Dónde está Ginny?- pregunto súbitamente pálido, el chico.

¡Ginny! ¡Esta en los vestuarios!- grito Harry, levantandosé de un salto y apretando con fuerza su varita.

Una multitud de murmullos lo siguió cuando cruzo la Sala Común y salió por el agujero del retrato, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Los pasillos estaban extrañamente desiertos. Harry levanto un tapiz azul en el sexto piso, empujo un trozo de pared y luego de un recorrido que se le hizo interminable, salió a la explanada, detrás de los invernaderos. (Ese era un pasadizo que había visto en el Mapa del Merodeador)

Corrió lo más rápido que puedo, dejando muy atrás el castillo y a su derecha el Sauce Boxeador. La cabaña de Hagrid se veía triste y apagada.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hagrid?

Llego a los vestuarios, escurriéndose entre las sombras y examino el terreno.

¡Dumbledore!- grito Hagrid, interrumpiendo en el despacho del director.

Allí ya estaban reunidos todos los profesores (La prof. Trelawney parecía a punto de desmayarse.) Firenze miraba todo con una tranquilidad exasperante.

Los directores de los cuadros se hablaban continuamente, a los gritos y sin ton ni son, demasiados exasperados.

¡Silencio!-

Todos los murmullos se acallaron de repente.

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout. Vayan a las salas comunes de sus casas.- Puso sobre la mesa un viejo reloj de madera, enorme. Un mapamundi, una radio Muggle y viejo sombrero destartalado. - Y lleven cada uno un traslador. Los alumnos serán trasladados a sus casas, solo deben pensar la dirección y el condando.-

McGonagall asintió y agarro el reloj. Los otros tres tomaron lo que quedaba y salieron.

Hagrid, busca a Harry y los Weasley.- ordeno suavemente el director. - Poppy, ve por las salas comunes, viendo quién necesita ayuda.- La enfermera asintió y salió. Los demás quiero que vigilen las entradas y sellen mágicamente cualquier acceso.-

Todos salieron, excepto el semi gigante.

Donde... -

Llévalos en la vieja motocicleta de Sirius, podrá aguantarlo e irá más rápido que un thestral.-

Dolohov no tardo en acudir al vestuario de Griffyndor, al ver que su compañero no regresaba.

Ginny aguardo, casi conteniendo la respiración.

Oyó la exclamación de sorpresa de Dolohov, su maldición y el contrahechizo, destinado a movilizar de nuevo a McNair.

Empuño con fuerza su varita y espero.

Los pasos se acercaron, corriendo las cortinas de las duchas a su paso.

McNair se incorporo y descubrió a la pelirroja.

¡Desmainus!- murmuró ella.

El rayo rojo le dio en la frente y se derrumbo.

Entonces Dolohov se volteó y la vio.

Ginny salió trastrabillando y echó la maldición reductora. El mortífago la esquivo y contraataco.

¡Insonorus!-

Ginny vio venir el ataque, se hizo a un lado. E iba recitar un nuevo hechizo, cuando algo candente le quemo en el tobillo que se había fracturado el año anterior.

Cayo al frío suelo y quiso arrastrarse, huir de aquel hombre. Gritar todos los maleficios y hechizos posibles. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo que le había abierto la herida era el hechizo de enmudeciemiento.

¡Ruptus Miembrus!- exclamo el mortífago.

Ginny sintió una punzante y candente aguja en su codo derecho y ya no sitió su brazo, intentó mover los dedos y no pudo.

Iba a morir. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué debía morir ahora? Ahora que al fin era novia de Harry, ahora que la situación de sus padres mejoraba... Y lo peor era que moriría como una rata callejera, sin poder defenderse, a merced de alguien más fuerte y poderoso.

¡Avada...!-

¡Expelliarmus!- grito Harry, entrando en ese preciso momento.

Dolohov fue impulsado hacia atrás, golpeo contras la pared y lo miró con odio, quedando levemente atontado.

¡Atadi!- exclamo Harry, apresurandosé a atar a Dolohov y tomar la varita de este. Luego miro a McNair y lo ato también.

¿Estás bien, Ginny?- pregunto Harry, guardando las dos varitas y sacando la suya propia. Hizo el contrahechizo y Ginny sintió su propia voz.

Si, solo creo que... - intento mover su mano y esta no respondió.

¡Ferula!- exclamo Harry.- Tu brazo no se arreglará del todo con esto, pero podrás apoyarte en mi para volver al castillo.-

Ginny sonrió débilmente y asintió.

¡Ron!- grito Hagrid, abriendosé paso entre una multitud de aterrorizados estudiantes. - ¿Dónde están Harry y tu hermana?-

¡En el vestuario de Griffyndor!- grito el pelirrojo, para hacerse oír sobre el bullicio.- Mi hermana estaba allí desde el entrenamiento y Harry fue a... -

Hagrid no le dio tiempo a contestar, salió corriendo y abandono el edificio.

Solo un poco más, Ginny.- suplico Harry, ambos iban fatigados.- Solo un poco.- Tanteo la pared, buscando la entrada. Pero la roca era inamovible. Todas las entradas estaban mágicamente selladas.

De pronto una sombra los cubrió.

¡Así que estaba aquí!- gruño Hagrid.- ¿Están bien?-

Más o menos. Yo sí, Ginny esta herida.- susurró Harry.

Bien, debemos volver al despacho de Dumbledore, no creo que podamos ir a... Deberíamos ir a San Mungo. Ron ya está allí.-

Alzó en brazos a Ginny y golpeó con su paraguas rosado a Harry, este sintió que algo frío bajaba por su espalda y supo que lo habían "desilusionado"

Hagrid agitó el paraguas de nuevo y en un momento estuvieron en el despacho de Albus.

¡San Mungo!- grito Dumbledore, apenas se aparecieron.- ¡Rápido!- Puso sobre la mesa de un descolorido florero y poso su dedo en él.

Hagrid lo imitó (Ginny hizo un esfuerzo enorme por aferrarse a él) y los dos chicos también.

CONTINUARÁ.....

Bueno, la verdad no sé me ocurrió nada más original que un ataque de Mortífagos a Hogwarts. [Otro recurso gastadisímo...] Pero lo intenté, 

¡Respondiendo Reviews!

Climenestra: Lo que te dije en el Review [Si estas leyendo.] Era que empezaba a sospechar que no fueras a ser Rowling misma. Bueno, aunque yo soy fan de los RW/HG, me las estoy viendo negras para hacer este. Y sí me pude levantar, tranquila. [De hecho me desperte sola.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Ayu Weasley: Gracias por decir que esta super bueno. Malfoy no convence. Ron le gana [¡A mí personalmente me convencería más!] ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Vale: Ya imagino porque te gusto este capítulo. Ni tanto te emociones, hay que ver si fueron tan oídas tus suplicas... ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Kt!A: Bueno, ya ves que es lo que supuestamente sigue.

Si quieren enviar una lechuza con su queja y/o maldición imperdonable y/o felicitación, es todo el mismo botón.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Hospital San Mungo de heridas y enfermed...

****

¡Hola!

Esto es el capítulo n° 12 de mi primer fic de Harry. [Si así de pesado y largo es el primero, imaginen los otros...]

Acá esta la reclamada charla RW/HG, aunque no sé puede decir "¡Qué bestia, que linda y definitoria charla!"

Aunque usted no lo crea, hay una mínima posibilidad de que el capítulo le guste, así que eso espero.

__

El regalo

Hospital San Mungo de heridas y enfermedades mágicas

Cuídate, cariño.- le sonrió afectuosamente su madre, luego de abrazarla.

Sí. Despídeme de papá. ¿De acuerdo?- suplico en voz baja Hermione.

Su madre asintió. La castaña tomó su baúl, guardo sus llaves y se puso el abrigo. (Esa vez dejaba a Crookshands en su casa)

Avanzó hasta el borde de la acera y saco su varita.

De la nada apareció un autobús de tres pisos, barrió con sus potentes faros las tenues sombras del atardecer y se detuvo, chirriando.

Stan bajo de un salto, le sonrió a Carol y ayudo a Hermione con el equipaje.

A San Mungo.- indico la chica, antes de que Stan le diera un boleto equivocado.

Claro.- el muchacho se golpeo la frente.- Supongo que no querrás ir a Hogwarts... -

¿Por qué no querría?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione. Pero en ese momento Ernie doblo una curva muy pronunciada a toda velocidad y ella cayo sobre una bruja de aspecto serio y molesto.

Perdón.- dijo a media voz, antes de levantarse y buscar un asiento lo más lejos posible.

Una puerta chirrió y un hombrecito de aspecto retorcido entró en la habitación, siendo seguido por un hombre alto y extremadamente pálido.

Señor... - balbuceó el primero.

¡Malfoy!- gruño la voz fría y peligrosa de quién miraba por la ventana.

Señor, yo puedo asegurarle que... -

¡Callaté, burda copia de rata!- exclamo Voldermot, con su paciencia agotada. - Quiero una explicación. La mejor y más satisfactoria del mundo. O lo lamentarán. -

Logramos burlar las defensas de D... de Hogwarts, Señor.- se apresuro a corregir el mortífago.- McNair y Dolohov estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Vir... -

¡Por favor, Lucius!- exclamo él, totalmente enfadado.- ¡No es posible que una niña de 15 años haya superado a dos magos plenamente calificados!- gritó.

Pero, Señor.- se apresuró a proseguir el hombre.- Ese niña realizo un Patronus corpóreo. Y Dolohov la tenía acorralada.-

¿Me dirán que una niña, por más buena que sea, venció a Dolohov?-

Desde luego que no, Señor.- hablo por primera vez el tipo de aspecto retorcido. - Él intervino.-

¡Harry Potter! ¡Maldita sea él y la sangre que lo engendró!-

Harry despertó con la cicatriz doliéndole de forma estremecedora. Sintiendo odia contra sí mismo.

Poco a poco la vista se le aclaro y distinguió donde estaba. Era una habitación bastante amplia, en San Mungo. Un poco menos de la mitad final de la habitación estaba separado por una cortina. Él sabía que allí detrás había un par de camas gemelas. (En una había "dormido" unas pocas horas la madrugada anterior). La claridad de las últimas luces del lunes le mostraron a Ginny Weasley, pálida y acostada en la vieja cama. Con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, vuelta hacia el techo.

Alejado de la zona donde la luz tenía influencia, arrellanado en un sillón de dos cuerpos, Ron miraba perdidamente el aire, con la barbilla descansando en una de sus manos.

¿Qué hora crees que sea?- pregunto su amigo, para sacarlo del ensimismamiento, levantandosé de su actual asiento y yendo a sentarse en el otro extremo del sillón.- ¿Cuándo volveremos a Hogwarts?-

Ron cerro los ojos, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

La verdad era que él se preguntaba lo mismo.

En la madrugada habían llegado a San Mungo, acompañados de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El director había ido a llenar algunos papeles y el semi gigante le prometió a Ron avisarle a su madre de la situación. (Aunque seguramente ya estaba enterada de todo, siendo de la Orden.) Los chicos no volvieron a ver a nadie del colegio. Sin embargo los colocaron en esa habitación e incluso les dieron algo de almuerzo. Habían pasado todo un lento y tedioso día, sin noticias de los otros Weasley o de la situación en el mundo fuera del hospital.

Y sin noticias de Hermione. ¿Se abría enterado del ataque? ¿Estaría en camino a Hogwarts en ese momento? ¿Se habría presentado alguien de Grimauld Place?

¿Qué iba a ser de ellos? ¿Los habían olvidado? Ellos también tenían temores y dudas. ¿Nadie se iba a presentar a decirles unas palabras para tranquilizarlos, o algo? Tanto silencio lo ponía nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Te ves cansado.- notó Harry.- Intenta dormir algo.-

El pelirrojo asintió y los párpados se le cerraron lentamente.

¿Cuánta gente podía haber en aquel hospital?

Todo eso la ponía nerviosa. El ajetreo y la demasiada gente. Pero más le asustaba el silencio y la quietud.

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera, con su baúl bajo el asiento. Los nervios le hacían doler el estómago. Entre sus tobillos apretaba su bolso de mano y retorcía un pañuelo entre sus dedos, enroscando y desenroscándolo.

¡Ay, Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que estuviera en esa situación? Ya bastantes cosas le habían pasado en los últimos tiempos.

El reloj de la sala, los cuchicheos de los otros pacientes; los gritos y juegos de un par de niños pequeños que estaba esperando también. Los llantos y quejas de otro a quién un medimago infantil debía de estar atendiendo.

¿¿Por qué no sé callaban?? ¡La alteraban! ¡Alteraban sus nervios!

¿Por qué no le había pedido a él que la acompañara? No quería estar sola cuando recibiera la noticia. Necesitaría a alguien en quién apoyarse en caso de que... Lo hubiera llamado, le hubiera pedido su compañía. Jamás pensó estar en esa situación. Y de haber sido así no hubiera decidido la soledad. ¿¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba?? Ya bastante trabajo tenía él en el Ministerio desde el momento en que se había aceptado el retorno de Voldermot. No podía además cargarlo con sus tonterías. Si es que era realmente era una tontería...

Rápidamente cambió de opinión. No quería soledad, no quería silencio. Deseaba que algún otro se le acercaran y entablaran una conversación. Que alguien hiciera un chiste, algo.

Pero que decía, si la mayoría estaba levemente menos asustados que ella.

Señorita Granger.- dijo una mujer desde un largo mostrador. - Aquí tiene el resultado de su estudio.-

Hermione avanzo temblorosamente, arrastrando el baúl y con la cartera colgada de un hombro. Tomo el sobre color madera que llevaba el sello en lacre con el escudo de San Mungo y se quedo allí parada, mirando al sobre y luego alrededor, con aire confuso y temeroso.

Sí.- dijo una enfermera, cerca de ella.- En la habitación 128. Son tres chicos, dos pelirrojos y uno con gafas.-

¿Y son de Hogwarts?- pregunto con interés la otra.

Sí, la chica resulto herida en el ataque, ya sabes. El señor Dumbledore pidió que les dieramos alojamiento a los otros dos, pero solo por pocos días.-

Hermione no espero a oír más, empujo su baúl atraves del pasillo y subió la escalera.

El chirrido de la puerta saco a Ron de su incipiente sueño. Su hermana miraba por la ventana, hacia el Londres Muggle.

¡Sabía que eran ustedes! ¿Quién más logra meterse en estas situaciones?-

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y reconoció el cabello rizado y castaño de su amiga.

Harry.- llamo el chico, dándole un codazo a al moreno, quién gruño entre sueños y se giro.

¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Hermione, mirándolos fijamente a los dos.- ¡Lucen terrible!-

El ojiverde termino de reconocer la voz y se levanto de un salto.

¡Hermione!- exclamaron los dos en coro, al tiempo que la abrazaban.

Bueno, pero si parece que no me hubieran visto en años. Solo estuve fuera dos días.- contestó sonrojada, pero feliz de que la hubieran echado en falta.

Ron no dijo nada, la abrazo con fuerza y la estrujo. Como si ese acto hubiera podido calmar toda su angustia. Había tenido tanto miedo de que algo le fuera a suceder, de que en su ignorancia hubiera ido directamente a Hogwarts, sin saber nada de lo que había pasado. No la dejaría irse de su vigilancia nunca más.

Eh... Ron.- intervino Ginny.- Si sueltas a Hermione, quizás pueda saludarla y le contemos que ocurrió.-

Ah, sí. Claro.- Ron se sonrojo y tosió levemente. La otra sonrió y se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja, le sonrió afectuosamente y pregunto.

¿Y qué paso? Oí algo sobre un ataque o una cosa parecida... ¿Están todos bien? Es decir, aparte de Ginny.- se corrigió.

Si, nosotros estamos bien. Ella solo tiene el tobillo roto. Sí, el mismo del año pasado y el brazo derecho inutilizado.-

Menos mal que era _solo.- _se enojo la Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando al chico de lentes.

Él le sonrió con culpabilidad y agregó.

Entonces Dumbledore hizo evacuar el colegio con trasladores y nos trajo a San Mungo.-

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro una bruja de cabello negro trenzado, y un portapapeles en una mano y una pluma en la otra.

¿Virginia Weasley?- preguntó, mirando a los chicos.

Sí, soy yo.-

Revisión de las ocho de la noche.- informo tranquilamente la mujer.- Les pediría a los chicos que salieran. Tu puedes quedarte, querida.- dijo a Hermione.

Confío en que estará bien.- respondió la castaña, poniendosé de pie.

Serán solo 15 minutos.- aseguro la mujer.

Los tres amigos asintieron y salieron al pasillo.

Eh, bueno.- Harry sintió la incómoda situación.- Iré a la cafetería, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre.-

La verdad, yo también.- las orejas de Ron se encendieron.

Esta bien, te traeré un café con leche y algo para masticar ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres algo Hermione?-

De acuerdo, tráeme un jugo y mientras lo tomo me contarán exactamente lo que paso.-

Harry giro a la derecha y desapareció de sus vistas.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en un banco de madera, sin saber demasiado bien que decirse.

Yo... disculpa si te incomode con lo del abrazo.- dijo vacilante el pelirrojo.- Es decir, bueno... Yo... Tu... y la Navidad pasada... -

Sobre eso.- Hermione adopto el tono de quién comenta una anécdota graciosa.- Sé que después de que _lo _dije todo cambio. Pero no me gusta Ron.- ella sonrió y prosiguió.- No sé lo que opines tú. Pero me has estado haciendo mucha falta... como mi mejor amigo.-

Ron levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

Si, sé que te dije que te quería como a un chico. Pero créeme que te he echado en falta.-

¿Echarme en falta? Pero si nos pasamos todo el día peleando.- dijo sin entender el muchacho.

No me dirás que no es divertido.- se quejo la castaña, agarrándolo del brazo.- Además soy tu única amiga mujer. ¿A quién le vas a pedir consejo para ganarte a la chica que te guste? No te ofendas, pero los necesitas, y mucho. Y no te imagino preguntándole a Ginny.-

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Jamás le pediría consejos a su hermana. Pero mucho menos a ella. Pero eso Hermione nunca lo sabría.

¿Y cómo supiste que estabamos aquí? Tú no sabías del ataque a Hogwarts.- Ron la miro de manera suspicaz.- ¿Tú no viste a San Mungo por nosotros, cierto?- De pronto se fijo en el sobre color avellana que la chica aún sostenía. -¿Qué tienes allí?-

Nada, Ron.- contestó ella, nerviosa.

¡Tiene el escudo de San Mungo! ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por eso viniste?-

¡Aquí estabas, Hermione Granger! ¡Eres la persona más inconsciente que conocí jamás!- exclamo a voz en cuello un muchacho de 22 años.

¡¡Elliot!!- exclamo Hermione, yendo a su encuentro y abrazándolo. - ¡Menos mal que viniste! Tengo tanto miedo de estar... -

Ejem, ejem.- tosió el de ojos azules.

Ah, sí. Elliot, te presento a Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo. Ron, él es Elliot.-

Hola.- saludo un poco forzadamente.

Elliot tenía el cabello del mismo color que Hermione, pero suavemente ondulado. Era lo bastante alto y se veía que su trabajo era sumamente activo, formando una figura que inspiraba seguridad o temor (dependiendo de que lado se lo viera)

¿Así que tú eres Ron, eh?- los ojos verdes de Elliot escudriñaron en detalle al pelirrojo.

Sí.- contestó con algo de frialdad en su voz.

Juegas Quidditch para Gryffindor ¿Verdad?-

Soy el guardián del equipo.- acoto Ron. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía retrasarse Harry?

Como si hubiera usado el hechizo Accio, su amigo apareció en ese momento.

Oh. Hola.- saludo Harry a la inesperada visita.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió la medimaga.

Ya pueden pasar.-

Oyeron los tacones alejarse por la escalera y entraron.

¿Qué te dijo, Ginny?- preguntó su hermano, arreglándole las mantas.

Nada nuevo.- La chica reparo en la nueva persona.- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?-

Elliot. A puesto a que eres hermana de Ron ¿No? Eres muy bonita.-

Gracias.- se sonrojo Ginny.

Ron y Harry fruncieron el entrecejo.

Y por supuesto que se quién eres tú.- se volvió al moreno.- Tú eres el otro mejor amigo de Mione, Harry.-

¡Ah, sí! Claro, lo soy.- contestó, aliviado de que no mencionara el asunto de sus padres y todo eso.

¿Y cuidaron a Mione, verdad? No quiero acabar con ningún idiota de cuñado. Como ese tal Tato, o como se llame.-

¡Draco, Elliot!- le regaño la castaña.

¿De cuñado?- preguntó sorprendido Ron.

Sí, yo soy el hermano de Mione. ¿No les contaste jamás de mí?- frunció el entrecejo el chico.

Eh... en realidad... -

¡No!- contestó con énfasis el pelirrojo, que parecía muy aliviado.- ¡Nosotros pensamos que ella era hija única!-

No lo entenderías, Elliot.- se defendió la chica.- Además si soy hija única.-

Pero del matrimonio de Carol y papá.-

Sí. Y tú eres hijo de único del matrimonio de Silvia y papá.-

De todos modos jamás nos contastes nada.- argumento Harry.

Es que yo pense que Elliot era Muggle.-

Y estoy trabajando en el Ministerio desde antes de que ella entrará a Hogwarts... -

¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ¡Papá jamás me lo dijo!-

Vaya, la primer cosa que no sabes.- dijo encantado Ron.

¿Aún no te has podido quitar la costumbre de saberlo todo?- rió su hermano.

¡Yo no tengo la costumbre de saberlo todo!- se quejo la chica, en un descuido le quito un almohadón a Ginny y se lo arrojo a Elliot.

¡Eso fue a traición!- protestó el chico, sacándole la almohada a la cama de Harry y arrojándosela a su hermana, con tanta mala suerte que esta se agacha y golpeó de lleno a Harry.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aunque no era "¡Wuuaa, qué curiosidad!" Ahí tienen quién demonios se supone es Elliot. Ahora lo que (ni yo sé) es que se supone le paso al bendito regalo que da título a esto. [No se lo pienso cambiar.] Ni que hay de Ron y su decisión... en fin.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!! [Adoro esto, así que no dejen enviarme una lec... dijo uno.]

Vale: Bueno, al menos el capítulo te gusto. Yo también quisiera poner acción ¡Pero no puedo sacarla de la galera! [Lamentablemente.] Tratare de no hacer esperar demasiado... ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Sedunae Hellgate: No sé si el resto del capítulo lo compensa. [En todo caso nada que ver entre los dos géneros.] Esta bueno eso de que te venga bien en fin de semana. [Yo lo hago por cábala.] Lamentablemente aquí tampoco aclaro gran cosa, tratare [No prometo nada.] De no llegar a los ciento y pico de capítulos antes de aclarar bien lo del collar. ¡Pero al menos si tuvieron unas palabritas R/H!

Climenestra: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. [Yo no le veo lo romántico al rescate, más bien me pareció oportuno u, pero soy la persona más colgada del universo!] Y continua con TU historia que no por nada dormi solo seis horas ese día!

Hermiginny: No importa que no me hayas enviado en el anterior, no sé los que leen, yo estoy más que feliz de que hayan terminado. Ya viste lo que pasa con Elliot. [Capaz pongo algo más, pero tengo la imaginación tan bien últimamente...] Ya ves que si paso algo [Al menos hablaron ¬¬u] entre Ron y Herm, así que te pones a escribir tú!

Ophelia Dakker: Menos mal que al fin si te diste cuenta y me dejaste Reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ayu Weasley: Mal quizás si este, pero no te creas que no pense ese detalle de los mortífagos. (Por supuesto que antes de escribir el capítulo, después no tiene mucho sentido.) (Que digo, muchas de las cosas que hago o digo o ecribo no tienen sentido.) ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

¡¡Hasta la próxima!!


	13. Retorno a Grimauld Place

****

¡Hola!

Esto es el "¿capítulo?" número trece. [De la mala suerte diría, Trelewney.] Sé que las actitudes de algunos personajes pueden [o no] coincidir con sus parámetros habituales. Y las situaciones. [Mortífagos sueltos, por ejemplo.] Pero es sin intención. Mi falta de creatividad es la culpable.

Desgraciadamente no son Rowling.

Bueno, ya los dejo de aburrir con las notas introductoras.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

__

El regalo

Retorno a Grimauld Place

¡¡Qué pasa aquí!!- exclamo Molly Weasley, al tiempo que un almohadón desviado pasaba rozando su cabeza e iba golpear a George.

¡¡Eso no sé vale!!- grito en pie de guerra el gemelo, aventándole el almohadón de vuelta a Ron.

¡¡¡Basta!!!- chilló la Sra. Weasley. Y no dejo de sorprender nadie como una mujer tan bajita y de rostro tan bondadoso podía imponerse de ese modo.

Ron apenas atino a hacerse un lado para evitar ser el blanco de un nuevo ataque, la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció y Harry y Elliot dejaron inmediatamente de reír.

Hola mamá. Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ustedes.- dijo Ginny, la única que la miraba a la cara, tan tranquila como era posible estar.

Lo siento, cariño.- dijo la mujer, sentandosé en su cama y abrazándola.- Es solo que... ya sabes... - reparo en la presencia de Elliot.- Hola.-

Hola.- Elliot le sonrió cortésmente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Sra. Weasley.- intervino rápidamente Hermione.- Él es Elliot Granger, mi hermano.- Se hizo un silencio incomodo.- Ven.- agrego, hablándole al chico.- Acompáñame fuera.-

Lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo hasta el pasillo.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Sabías algo del ataque a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

¡Ay, Mione! ¡Son demasiadas preguntas juntas!- protestó el otro, sentandosé en el banco de madera, ella seguía de pie, mirándolo de forma fulminante.- De acuerdo, te digo. Papá me había dicho que te iban a mandar a llamar para contarte todo, con todo este lío de Voldermot. Cuando nos enteramos en el Ministerio del ataque tuvimos mucho que hacer, de todos modos yo sabía que tus amigos estaban aquí. En cuanto me desocupe fui a casa y Carol me dijo que te habías ido a Hogwarts. Entonces yo pensé, pero si no puede volver allí, no sabe que esta en peligro. Luego pensé que te podrías haber enterado por otra fuente, pero Carol parecía muy tranquila así que se me ocurrió venir aquí después de todo estaban tus amigos.-

Elliot, sabes que yo no tenía idea de que ellos estaban aquí.-

Lo sé.- contestó cabizbajo el chico.- Tenía esperanza de que... -

¿Dónde me voy a quedar esta noche?- lo interrumpió.- No puedo volver a casa, asustaría a mis padres. No me puedo quedar aquí, no puedo volver al colegio.- Lo miro esperanzada.

No.- se negó rotundamente Elliot.- Ni siquiera lo pienses, a mi casa no.-

¡Por favor, Elliot! ¿Dónde crees que me quedaré? ¿En el Autobús Noctambulo?-

Podrías pagar una habitación en el Leaky Cualdron... -

Elliot no agregó nada más. Hermione bajo la mirada y todo se volvió silencio.

Bueno.- dijo Ron, saliendo de la habitación, seguido de su mejor amigo.- La medimaga ya le dio el alta a Ginny, podremos irnos hoy.-

¿Irnos?- subió la voz la castaña.- ¡Por Dios, Ron! ¿A dónde...? No será... - Miró cautelosamente a Harry.

El moreno bajo los ojos y rehuyo su mirada.

Mis padres y los gemelos están parando en... Londres.- Hermione entendió perfectamente a qué se refería Ron.- Dumbledore dijo que debíamos estar unos días allí. A lo sumo dos semanas... Hasta normalizar Hogwarts... -

Elliot abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo.

En ese momento salieron todos los Weasley, ayudando a Ginny, quién debía moverse con unas muletas.

Afuera de San Mungo los esperaban unos coches prestados por el Ministerio, subieron todos los Weasley, luego Harry y por último Hermione y su hermano.

¿Sabes lo que significa esto?- le susurró la chica, por sobre el ruido de la portezuela y el motor, a Harry.

Sí, que tendré que formalizar mi relación con Ginny si no quiere que su hermano me mate.-

Hermione le sonrió, obviamente no era eso lo que quería decir. Pero tampoco le pareció tan mala idea.

Media hora después los autos del Ministerio se detuvieron en la acera del descampado frente al cuartel general. Todos bajaron y se arremolinaron en el parque, bajo la luz de las brillantes estrellas.

Ahora iremos en grupos de a tres.- señalo la Sra. Weasley.- Fred y George vayan con Ginny.- Los tres Weasley cruzaron la calle y en un momento desaparecieron.- Ron, ven.- ordeno su madre, avanzando con Arthur.

Finalmente solo quedaron Hermione, su hermano y Harry. Cruzaron juntos la calle y Elliot susurró:

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix esta en el n° 12 de Grimauld Place.-

Las dos casas vecinas se apartaron hasta mostrar otra, los tres subieron a toda prisa las escaleras. Harry iba tocar el timbre.

No.- lo detuvo la chica.- Golpea la puerta.-

Ellos sabían perfectamente el circo que armaban con el retrato de la Sra. Black cada vez que alguien apretaba el timbre.

Al momento les abrió la puerta un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano, y los examino con sus ojos azules inquisidores.

Profesor Lupin.- saludo Hermione.- Somos Harry, yo y mi hermano.-

Si, claro.- el rostro se distendió y les dejo paso.- Entren. Hace frío.-

Hermione asintió y entro, seguida por los otros dos.

¡Hola!- saludo Tonks, yendo a su encuentro y tropezando un par de veces, como siempre.

¡Hola Tonks!- saludo alegremente Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada. Una parte de él continuaba esperando que de algún rincón saliera hablando y bromeando su padrino. Y otra le recordaba que él no estaba allí, haciendo que un gran vacío se expandiera en su interior.

Tonks se acerco a Elliot y lo miro atentamente.

¿Te conozco?- pregunto.

Claro que sí, Tonks.- contestó Elliot, sonriéndole.- Estabamos en el mismo curso de aurors.-

¡Granger!- exclamo la otra, reconociéndolo al fin.- Pero hay algo extraño en ti... -

Ahh... ¿Cómo esto?- pregunto divertido Elliot, chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que su cabello se volviera verde musgo y creciera hasta sus hombros.

¿Eres mago metamórfico?- se asombro Ron, quién llegaba en ese momento.

Aprendí a controlarlo.- se encogió de hombros el muchacho.- ¿Qué hay? ¿Están solos tú y Lupin hoy?- preguntó.

Sí.- Tonks se sonrojo un poco.- Hasta hace un momento esta Diggle... -

Mientras hablaban habían llegado a la entrada a la cocina.

Yo voy a arriba.- se disculpo Hermione.- Estoy tan cansada que no quiero nada sino dormir... -

Tú y Ginny están en la misma habitación que el otro año.- Hermione asintió.- Duerme si quieres y en cuanto este la cena te llamaremos.- ofreció la mujer.

Hermione subió pesadamente las escaleras, puso su baúl al lado de unas de las camas y tiro su bolso sobre la cama. Se sentó allí, sin saber que hacer. Que pensar.

Al cabo de unos minutos reparo que aún estrujaba el sobre de San Mungo. Lo miro. No, no quería enterarse ahora. Quería disfrutar de esos días de tranquilidad. Pero luego volvería a Hogwarts. Quizás era mejor enterarse allí mismo, en Londres, desde donde podría ir a cualquier lado. (Ya se daría luego maña para salir de Grimauld Place, si era necesario.)

Levanto el sobre y lo abrió.

La cocina estaba muy animada. Harry había anunciado (Con el consentimiento de Ginny) que eran novios. Y a pesar de que los gemelos lo habían amenazado, la estaban pasando muy bien.

Ron no participaba de los festejos con ellos. Aunque era cierto que no les gustaba la idea de que su hermanita anduviera con nadie, en cierta manera era un alivio saber que era Harry. No, lo que le preocupaba era Hermione. Ella no había ido a San Mungo por ellos, algo le estaba ocultando la chica. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba Elliot.

Se giro y comenzó a subir hacia el comedor.

Yo te diría que no vayas a verla.- le dijo uno de los gemelos, que Ron identifico como Fred.- Esta con su hermano. Y supongo que no quieres oír conversaciones privadas.- El muchacho alzo una ceja.

No. Claro que no quería. La indiscreción era una cosa que odiaba en la gente. Pero sus valores y prioridades cambiaban siempre que de Hermione se tratará. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para que él no se enterará?

- Por si las moscas.- dijo Fred, dándole una oreja extensible. (Metiéndosela en la mano, bah)

__

Allí estaba de nuevo. (Esta vez no la sorprendió y no la asustó. Dentro de ella había un sentimiento de hastío y resignación.) Había vuelto a su pesadilla de hacia siete años, ocho años. Otra vez se vio a si misma llorando desconsoladamente. Otra vez las manchas borrosas de una multitud de niños de primaria hablando, riendo y jugando entre ellos. Otra vez ella sentada a la sombra de la escalera, sobre el césped. Llorando la amargura de su vida.

¿Qué le hice para qué me trate así?- se preguntó en voz alta.- Jamás me he metido con él. Nunca. No lo sé... - Y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

No llores.- dijo un adolescente, de unos 14 años. Le acarició el espeso cabello.- No llores ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto dulcemente.

Hermione.- respondió la niña, secandosé los ojos con la manga de su blusa.

Es un bonito nombre, pero muy largo. ¿Te puedo decir Mione?- tanteo el chico.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trato de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

Ten.- le sonrió el chico, de ojos verde musgo, dándole un jazmín (arrancado de una planta lindera a ellos) - Pero ya no llores.-

Gracias.- le respondió la pequeña, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. - Tiene un bonito perfume.-

¿Por qué estabas llorando?- pregunto el muchacho de cabello castaño, suavemente ondulado, sentandosé junto a ella.

Hay un chico en mi clase que me molesta.-

Ah.- se hizo un silencio.- ¿Por qué?-

No lo sé. Yo jamás le hice nada. Ni a él, ni a nadie.- la niña se quedo un momento ensimismada y prosiguió.- Debe de ser porque la maestra siempre dice que yo soy su mejor alum... -

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su acompañante rió.

¿La maestra dice que eres la primera de la clase?-

Sí. Seguramente ese es el motivo de sus burlas.-

Seguro. Y además debe de estar celoso. Probablemente quiere llamar la atención... Además... -

¿Y tú porque estás aquí? Ya debes de ir al secundario, tú.- lo interrumpió la pequeña, luego de escucharlo. [Es decir, luego de escuchar lo que viene después de "además."]

Sí. Yo vine a buscar a mi hermana. Me gustaría que fuera como tú. Tiene ocho años.-

Debe de ir en mi clase.- dijo pensativamente.- ¿Cómo se llama?-

Mi padre, es decir el nuestro, me dio su segundo nombre. Dijo que en la escuela no la conocían por el primero.-

¿Y cuál es?-

Jane. Jane Granger.-

La niña se puso de pie de un salto y lo miro inquisidoramente.

¿Tú... tú eres Elliot?-

Él... ¡Hermana!- exclamo el chico, parandosé también y abrazándola.

¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Elliot, entrando en la habitación de Hermione y Ginny.

Sí, claro.-

¿Estabas durmiendo?- le pregunto a su hermana, quién estaba tendida boca arriba. El también se atravesó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de la chica.

Ron subió las escaleras. (Fred fingió interesarse en una nueva transformación de Tonks) Sabía que estaba mal escuchar las conversaciones privadas de otros. Especialmente de Hermione 1) Era su amiga. 2) Si lo descubría, no viviría para contarlo. Pero tenía una curiosidad enorme por saber que le pasa. Y porque no admitirlo, estaba un poco celoso de Elliot. Es decir si era su hermano, pero le tenía una confianza... Él siempre (Bueno, no siempre y además estaba Harry) había sido el confidente de ella. ¿Por qué ahora llegaba él y todo cambiaba? Ahora que las cosas empezaban a encaminarse de nuevo... No se habían visto en años (de alguna manera misteriosa estaba seguro de eso.) Y ella le seguía confiando todo a ese. Y no a él. Su mejor amigo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Weasley idiota! (Se dijo a sí mismo) ¡Estás celoso de su hermano! ¡Tú no quieres ser su hermano!

Ya había llegado frente a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. Se detuvo. Se repitió que eso no estaba bien. ¿Y si Hermione lo descubría? Apretó con fuerza la oreja extensible en su mano. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió un cuarto más. Allí había funcionado un viejo vestidor de los Black, tenía una puerta que lo comunicaba con la habitación de las chicas, hacía bastante tiempo clausurada. La idea de entrar allí no le agrado en absoluto, sobre todo por la clase de alimañas que podrá encontrar. Se encogió de hombros y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Había un prolongado silencio entre ambos. De pronto Hermione lo desgarro:

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?-

¿Sobre que me gustaría tener una hermana como tú?- sonrió Elliot.

No. No te hagas el gracioso.-

De acuerdo. Te dije porque John Thompson te molestaba.- dijo levemente molesto él.- Si hubiera sabido que eras mi pequeña hermana no te hubiera dicho eso de los chicos.-

Hermione se rió con ganas.

No es gracioso.- frunció el entrecejo el muchacho.- Conozco a mi hermanita de inocentes ocho añitos.- (Hermione sonrió con malicia).- Y no tengo mejor idea que decirle que a veces los niños molestaban solo por llamar la atención.-

Oh. Elliot.- la voz de Hermione sonaba divertida.- ¡Vamos! Lo que realmente te molesto fue haberme dicho que en casos especiales, como parecía ser el mío... -

¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres oírlo de nuevo? Te lo diré: A veces, cuando te enamoras de una chica que parece ser en todo mejor que tú, no tiene otra opción que pelear con ella y molestarla para que registre tu existencia.-

Así que esa era todo el enigma, se dijo Ron. Él único motivo por el que le complicaba permanentemente su existencia [La de Hermione.] Era un complejo de inferioridad.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sonrió con incredulidad.

¿Crees que es posible enamorarte a los 10 años?- pregunto divertida la chica, mirando al techo.

Por supuesto. Y es más, Mione. Creo que ese es un amor más puro que cualquiera que puedas tener después, porque a los 10,11 años no tienes tantos prejuicios ni maldad.-

Quizás tengas razón.- su voz sonó un poco ahogada.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y Elliot la imitó.

No dijeron nada. El chico le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

¿Aún lo quieres, cierto?- dijo a media voz.

No, ya no lo quiero.- Hermione cerro sus ojos con fuerza, luchando con su llanto contenido.- Ahora lo amo, Elliot. Lo amo.- le susurró, tan bajo que apenas si se oyeron ellos dos.

No mi chiquita. No llores.- suplico el castaño, meciéndola suavemente.

Pero es que él ni siquiera me nota.- sollozo la chica.- Me ve como... -

¿Su amiga?-

No, nisiquiera eso. La que siempre lo ayuda con... -

Si no te nota, es tan idiota que nisiquera merece que te hayas fijado en él.- (Ron se mostró internamente de acuerdo.) - Te has vuelto muy bonita. Más de lo aconsejable, diría yo.- agregó.

Lo dices porque eres mi hermano.- le reprocho en tono de broma la chica.

Pero además soy un chico.- le recordó en el mismo tono.- Y si no fueras mi hermana, ya te habría pedido que fueras mi novia.-

Hermione se enjuago las lágrimas y le sonrió. Era realmente un alivio que él estuviera allí para ella, sobre todo ahora que...

¿Y eso?- pregunto Elliot, señalando el sobre de San Mungo.

Nada.- contestó la chica, tomándolo y abriendo el cajón de la mesa de noche.

Hermione Jane Granger.- dijo Elliot, con un tono severo que muy raras veces empleaba.- Dame ese sobre.-

La chica se lo dio a regañadientes y el joven saco un informe médico de dentro.

__

"Srta. Granger:

Le informamos que su estado de salud es perfecto. No encontramos ninguna dolencia o afección de algún tipo en usted. Tampoco hemos localizado enfermedades no- mágicas.

Le recomendamos, sin embargo: Baje el nivel de estrés en su vida, un detalle sugerido por el Dr. Fowl, para el bienestar de su sistema nervioso.

Atte.

Samantha Wickfeld."

¡Qué bien, Mione! ¡No tienes nada!- exclamo el chico.

No.- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Ellos no me encontraron nada.-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Lamento interrumpir.- se excuso Lupin.- Pero la cena ya esta lista.- Los miro a los dos, deteniéndose un momento más en Elliot.- ¿No han visto a Ron?- preguntó luego.

No, tampoco lo hemos oído.- se encogió de hombros el chico.

Debe de estar en el desván con Buckbeak.- señalo Hermione.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

Ron suspiro, enrollo la oreja extensible y se sintió mareado, pero algo más tranquilo respecto a Hermione. Se encamino hacia la puerta al pasillo, canturreando.

En cuestión de segundos el canturreo se detuvo.

Cerrado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, no creo haber aclarado mucho sobre lo que le pasa a Hermione. Además estoy algo perdida porque no tengo el quinto libro [Lo preste.] Entonces no puedo fijarme en ciertas cosas. Lamento haber dejado en cerrado a Ron. [No pregunte por qué, porque no lo sé.]

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: Que bueno que te haya encantado, porque en realidad yo no veo que el capítulo anterior haya tenido mucha acción. [Ni este, por supuesto.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! [Y por tragarte todo esto. Con lo poco que hago RW/HG!]

Climenestra: [Ya leí tu nuevo capítulo. Solo tengo una duda: ¿El que se metió en Hogwarts es el tipo encapuchado?] Bueno, ya viste que si dije lo del sobre. [Que no es gran cosa. Al menos por ahora.] Espero que no te atasques más con tu fic, que esta llegando a lo mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Kt!ta: No sé si sea muy bueno, al menos pasa. Podrías haberme preguntado si hay algo que no quedo claro. [Siempre que lo tenga claro yo, probablemente sí.] Espero de verdad tener [Aunque sea una.] Buenas ideas, si no, no sé que hacer. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Ophelia Dakker: No importa cuanto te tardes, lo ideal sería que en algún momento de la vida leyeras el nuevo capítulo. Bueno, a este año Elliot supuestamente tendría 30. [Aunque de verdad existiría no sé si te convendría.] ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

HermioneWP: Ya ves que continúe. [No van a tener suerte de deshacerse de mí, pobrecitos.]

Ayu Weasley: Sé que lo del hermano de Hermione es salido de tema, es más es un poco ultrajante. [Rowling en una entrevista dijo que había planeado ponerle una hermana menor, pero luego lo fue postergado y ahora ya no tenía sentido. Además creo que da una buena versión de los únicos, siempre nos ponen (mi incluyo) como malcriados, consentidos, etc... Aunque debe ser cierto que hay una tendencia a mandar. Je, je.] Con Draco no paso nada, ni siquiera ayudo a los Mortífagos a entrar a Hogwarts. [Aunque estuvo bien a salvo durante el ataque.] ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Sedunae Hellgate: Espero que tú hagas un fic antes de que yo explique bien lo del collar, en todo caso estamos una peor que la otra. En realidad si te cuento como empece a escribir esto es casi una cargada... Menos mal que te encanto el capítulo, bueno sería que después de tragarte 11 capítulos uno te arruinara todo! Yo no le veo lo realista, en ningún sentido. [Ni realista en el mundo Muggle ni realista en mundo mágico.] No entendí muy bien lo que Ron se relajo, si lo dices porque se amigo con Herm, porque se entero que tiene un posible cuñado. Quizás te hayas enterado que le pasa a Hermione en este capítulo. [Si no pierde cuidado que te vas a enterar.] No te hiciste asidua, ya perdiste la cabeza para leer todo esto! ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme Reviews!

Cuando sea una escritora como Rowling. [Si claro, ya estas delirando Sheila. Gracias si llegas a vivir de lo que escribes.] Seguramente lo que más extrañare será poder leer o escuchar lo comentarios de los lectores. ¡Así que por ahora no me priven!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Despojos del pasado

****

¡Hola !

Desde ya le digo que en este capítulo no hay acción del tipo HG/RW, pero quizás encuentren algo interesante.

Lamento si algunas descripciones de la casa de Sirius no concuerdan con el libro. Lo que pasa ya lo hice de dominio público.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

[Sí, claro. En un universo paralelo.]

__

El regalo

Despojos de pasado

¡Maldición!- susurró Ron, tironeando de la perilla de la puerta.- ¡Ábrete!-

El pesado pedazo de madera permaneció inmutable.

Desde abajo llegaban voces y tintineos de cubiertos, con algún ocasional arrastre de sillas.

El chico procedió a pedirlo amablemente, hacerle cosquillas y cualquier otro de los trucos que usaba con las puertas de Hogwarts.

La oscuridad no ayudaba con la tarea. El muchacho reparo en que había una ventana, que daba al frente del n°12. Se dirigió hacia ella e hizo fuerza para subir la pesada cortina de madera.

Aunque no sé para que hago esto... Si tan solo fuera de día... -

Con un fogonazo, se prendió una antigua lampara de bronce, con varios brazos. Ron parpadeo y comprobó que (Contra todo lo que podía esperar) la habitación estaba impecablemente limpia. Retrocedió, hasta chocar contra la pared. Se produjo un silbido y la plancha de madera se enrollo sobre su eje, dejando entrar la claridad de la Luna.

Pero Ron no había notado eso. Miraba absorto una pintura que estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta que daba a la habitación de las chicas. Era casi de tamaño natural. Una joven hermosa, de cabello castaño brillante y elegante túnica azul lavanda.

Pero... - Ron, sin apartar la vista de la pintura, seguía hablandosé.- Es de noche.-

Inmediatamente las luces se extinguieron. Estando allí, estático y asombrado, bañado por la luz de la Luna, el muchacho parecía un fantasma que hubiera estado por años allí.

Se giró y miro por la ventana.

Al principio no vio nada. El cielo estaba despejado, una fría brisa movía las ropas colgadas en las azoteas. En las casas vecinas había luces y de una chimenea salía humo. La calle estaba tranquila y no se veía un alma.

Parpadeo.

Chispas verdeazuladas bailotearon en el aire, fuera de la casa, y una figura oscura se movió en la acera de enfrente. Ron entorno los ojos y miró atentamente. La figura se movió debajo de un farol y despidió reflejos rojizos.

¿Charlie? ¿Bill?- se pregunto el chico, cuando la figura desapareció de su vista, en la escalinata del n° 12.

Un timbrido.

Los gritos de la Sra. Black.

No debe de ser alguno de la Orden. Si no, sabría que no debe tocar el timbre.- Ron se dirigió a la puerta e informo.- ¡Necesito bajar!-

La puerta se abrió, sin hacer ruido, e igualmente él bajo las escaleras.

Paso delante del retrato de la madre de Sirius. (- ¡Maldita paria! ¡Cómo puedes llamarte mago y andar con esa chusma sangre sucia!-) Ignoro sus chillidos y vislumbro luz y movimiento en una sala cercana.

Entro.

Lo primero que noto fue que todos allí eran pelirrojos. Su madre ahogaba sollozos en su delantal de cocina. Arthur Weasley le daba palmaditas en el hombro. Lo segundo que lo sorprendió fueron los rostros serios y fríos de los gemelos.

Reconoció el reflejo del fuego en una montura de carey.

Y una voz que conocía muy bien. En algún tiempo había sido autoritaria y orgullosa, pero ahora sonaba avergonzada y arrepentida.

Lamento tanto... -

¡Tú!- lo interrumpió a voz en cuello Ron, entrando en la sala y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí! ¡No después de todo lo que le dijiste a _mis_ padres! ¡No después de todo el desprecio que nos echaste en cara!-

Percy no le respondió, asintió, con la cabeza baja, fijando su vista en el fuego.

Ron... Por favor... - empezó Ginny.

¿¿Piensan aceptarlo??- Ron se volvió a hablarle a sus padres, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana.- ¿¿Lo harán?? ¡Papá! ¿Después de todo...?-

Percy también es nuestro hijo.- intervino Molly, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo del esperado.- El tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí. Y nosotros tenemos exactamente las mismas obligaciones para con él que contigo.-

¡Bien!- rugió Ron.- ¡No quiero que me dirijas ni una mísera palabra mientras yo este aquí!- le grito a su hermano.- ¡De hecho mejor sí ni noto tu presencia!- grito finalmente. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Nos adherimos a la causa de _nuestro_ hermano Ron.- informo Fred, antes de cruzar la habitación y salir, seguido de George, bajo la mirada estupefacta de los demás. En sus rostros no había el mínimo asomo de gracia o comicidad, por lo que asumieron que lo decían en serio.

Los señores Weasley y Percy se fijaron en Ginny.

Ginny... - comenzó su hermano, débilmente.

Soy Virginia.- respondió fríamente la chica, mirándolo con algo parecido a dureza, y resentimiento en la voz.- Por si necesitas decirme algo, de urgencia.- Salió con esfuerzo de la sala y la oyeron pedir ayuda para bajar el último tramo de escalera.

Aquella mañana Hermione despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Miro sobresaltada el reloj y comprobó que eran las nueve de la mañana.

Cuando llegó a la cocina casi cayo sobre Mundungus Fletcher, ya que se había pisado sus propios cordones sueltos. Se disculpo en un susurró, al tiempo que acababa de recogerse sus rizos, no tan perfectos como otros días.

Tranquilízate.- la freno Ginny, quién estaba luchando por prepararse algo de comer.- Todos no levantamos tarde hoy.- la tranquilizo, al tiempo que le pasa las salchichas para que las preparará.- Iba a despertarte. Pero estabas tan profundamente que no quise interrumpirte, hace días que no te ves tan descansada... -

Hermione se levanto (Se había agachado para anudarse las zapatillas.) Y le respondió con un gesto.

"Todos" eran Harry, quién luchaba con el horno mágico para lograr prenderlo; Mundungus, uno de los agentes de la Orden, quién decía tener algo que hablar con los gemelos (Harry, Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas desesperadas.) Y otras dos personas: Ron y Elliot.

Era difícil saber quién estaba más molesto de los dos.

Ron ostentaba tal mal humor que Pig, su lechuza, la cual entro chillando por la ventana, enmudeció al recibir solo una dura mirada de su parte. Tenía un tenedor en la mano y estaba marcando la madera con él, cubriéndola de un fino polvillo. Hermione miro significativamente a la menor y está afirmo con la cabeza.

Elliot, estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado junto a Ron. Estrujaba un ejemplar de "El Profeta" contra su flanco izquierdo. Fruncía el entrecejo hasta el punto de que su frente lucía tan arrugada como la de Lupin.

Los otros tres se sentaron en la mesa, Harry y Hermione a un lado cada uno de los otros dos, y la otra chica cerca de Mundungus, el cual aprovecho a tomarse algunas tazas de café y varios sándwichs.

El desayuno transcurrió en el mayor silencio.

Bueno... - comenzó a hablar Hermione, levantando las cosas y poniéndolas en el fregadero. - Ron, yo no sé... -

¿Qué no sabes qué?- exclamo el pelirrojo, molesto.- ¡Percy volvió! ¡Después de todo lo que hizo y dijo!- informo.

Eso ya lo sé. No grites.- contestó la chica, tranquilamente.- Pero quiero saber porque volvió.- Nadie le dijo nada.- Por eso voy a ir a hablar con él.-

¡No!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Elliot.

¿Por qué no?- inquirió la chica, apagando la cocina.- ¿Acaso alguno me puede decir qué paso?- los miro, levantando las cejas.

¡No! ¡Pero pareciera que adoras confraternizar con el enemigo!- salto el Weasley, fulminándola con la mirada.

¡Él no es el enemigo!- afirmo severamente Hermione.- Yo sé que estás molesto por lo que hizo.- continuó.- Y yo también. Te recuerdo que tú, Ginny y Harry son mis amigos, sin contar al resto de tu familia. ¡Pero por Dios, Ron! ¡Tengo que entender!-

¿¿Tienes manía de entenderlo todo??-

No todo, Weasley.- respondió cortante la chica acaloradamente.

¡Basta!- intervino el otro Granger.- ¡Escuchen!- abrió el diario y leyó.

__

"Sorpresa y escándalo en el Ministerio

Ayer por la tarde, aproximadamente a las 15 hs, el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, informo de avances en la investigación por el ataque a Hogwarts, infligido por mortífagos el domingo pasado.

Al parecer, el casi inefable sistema de defensas del colegio tiene, sin embargo, un punto flexible. El sábado unos importantes documentos referidos al sistema de defensa de dicha institución desaparecieron misteriosamente del Departamento correspondiente. ("Infraestructura de Edificios Públicos.")..."

¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Percy?- preguntó impaciente Hermione.

Chisst.- la acalló Fletcher.

__

"... Personal adyacente a esta área y otras cercanas, constato que el secretario personal de señor Fudge, Percy Weasley, fue visto en el lugar el día de la desaparición de los papeles.

El joven Weasley, hijo de Arthur Weasley, un empleado perteneciente a un sector completamente ajeno a Infraestructura (de solidisimos principios.) Entró a trabajar en el Ministerio en el año 1994, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, bajo la dirección de Bartemius Crunch, viendosé luego involucrado en un caso por demás extraño... (...)"

Elliot se salteo una parte y continuo.

__

"... Percy Weasley esta prófugo de la Justicia. No sé sabe cuán peligroso puede ser y cuales son sus contactos con el Innombrable. (Ver pag. 17: "La calma en la tormenta...)"

¿Qué?- exclamo, incrédula Hermione.- ¿Percy aliado con Voldermot?-

Es lo más ridículo que escuche jamás.- opino Harry.- Percy puede ser cualquier cosa, excepto mortífago.-

Yo no lo sé.- se destendió el castaño.- Nunca me he llevado con él.-

Yo ya no sé que pensar de él.- aseguro Ron, en voz alta.- Hasta el año pasado si me hubieras dicho que Percy iba a despreciar tanto a mis padres te hubiera dicho que estabas ebrio.-

¿Adónde vas?- la detuvo Harry.

Voy a hablar con él.- afirmo Hermione.- Quiero oír su versión antes de... -

Pero no fue necesario que saliera a buscarlo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Percy entro, con grandes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y la expresión más derrotada que le habían visto jamás.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ginny se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y le sirvió una taza de humeante café con un par de tostadas que se habían salvado. (La expresión ruinosa de su hermano parecía finalmente haberla convencido de ablandarse un poco.) Mungundus se hizo a un lado y le dejo lugar. Sin embargo Ron y Elliot acentuaron aún más su gesto de desagrado.

¡Percy!- exclamo Hermione, acercandosé de un salto a él.- ¿Quieres decirme que paso? ¡Yo no le creo nada a ese periódico de pacotilla!- finalizo, señalando el ejemplar sobre la mesa y sentandosé al otro lado de Percy.

¿Qué dice?- musitó el joven, revolviendo una y otra vez el café.

Que tienes algo que ver con Voldermot; que robaste unos planos de Hogwarts y ayudaste a... - comentó Ginny, sirviéndole mantequilla.

No lo sé.- respondió en un murmullo el chico.

Harry, que estaba guardando la azucarera, la soltó y se volvió inmediatamente a mirarlo.

¿Qué tú qué?-

Hermione le devolvió una mirada reprochante y continuo, dirigiendosé a Percy.

Dime, que paso en verdad.-

No lo sé. Me gustaría saberlo.- dijo finalmente el Weasley, cubriendosé la cara con ambas manos.- No recuerdo haber estado siquiera en el piso de ese Departamento... -

¡Entonces tiene que haber una explicación lógica!- exclamo la castaña.- ¡No puedes esconderte como si fueras culpable!- lo regaño.

No, no entiendes.- contradijo el pelirrojo.- Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es que fui a cumplir un encargo, algo relativo a una entrevista, no lo sé muy bien... No recuerdo nada más... Después yo estaba de vuelta en el despacho de mi jefe... -

¿Y?- preguntó Mungundus.

Las horas que perdí son exactamente las mismas que dicen me vieron cerca de ese Departamento... - finalizo, con la voz quebrada.

Tranquilo.- susurró Hermione, palmándole el hombro.

Para consternación general de todos (Especialmente de los dos hermanos Granger y de Ron) Percy se echó a llorar, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de la chica.

Ya, ya. Tranquilízate, Percy.- dijo firme y energéticamente su hermana, apresurandosé a separarlo de su amiga, al ver la cara de Elliot y de su propio (otro) hermano.

Lo... Lo siento, Hermione.- se disculpo el chico, enderezandosé y sonándose la nariz.

No... No importa.- contestó la muchacha, un poco sonrojada, no tanto por el efusivo gesto de Percy, sino por las fulminantes miradas de Ron. - Yo... Yo entiendo que necesites algo de apoyo moral, con todo lo que estás pasando.- echo una reprobante mirada al otro pelirrojo.- Y teniendo algunos hermanos como tienes... -

Yo ya lo disculpe.- resalto Ginny.

Pero yo no.- agregó en voz alta Ron.

Percy se volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con Elliot.

¡Tú! ¡Qué haces aquí!-

Yo, Weasley. Soy agente de la Orden.- lo miro fríamente.- Y además estoy con mi hermana.-

¿Tu hermana?- replico el joven.

Su hermana.- Ron señalo a Hermione.

Ah. Yo no lo sabía. Nunca pensé que fueran de los mismos Granger... -

Pero después de todo no somos tan distintos.- señalo el chico, mirándolo significativamente.- Los dos sabemos en quién tenemos las lealtades. Y quién sabe exactamente que hace.-

¡Elliot! ¡Lo último que necesita Percy es...!- comenzó Hermione.

Déjalo4, tiene razón. Dudar de Dumbledore fue una de las peores cosas que he hecho en mi vida.-

Ron levantó la vista y la fijo en su hermano.

¿Lo has visto, verdad?-

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, ya vieron quién volvió.

En realidad no sabía que poner en este capítulo, pero sí lo que quería. Y allí cayo el pobre Percy.

Aunque no es de mis personajes favoritos, parece la versión mayor de Ron, pero más orgulloso, ambicioso e infinitamente más responsable.

Espero que no les haya parecido muy pesado.

Finalmente, tengo dos anuncios que hacer. [Ya me estoy pareciendo a Dumbledore .]

Primero: No sé que día salga publicado esto, porque el viernes. [O sea mañana.]Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Hoy de seguro ya no.

Y el segundo: ¡Algún símil Luna Lovegood nomino esto para mejor fic de misterio en una comunidad de MSN! Si esta leyendo el que lo hizo, se lo agradezco infinitamente. Si no, bueno, ¡ya lo saben!

[Dios, cada día más loca.]

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: No tengo la menor duda que leas exclusivamente de romance, y hagas una excepción con este. Este viernes te voy a desilusionar un poco. [Y no precisamente a hacerte trasparente.] Porque no sé si actualice. De la acción ni hablar, que no hay. Respecto al tipo que Herm ama. ¡Antes de hacer que sea Percy me tiro por la ventana! ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Ophelia Dakker: No soy mala. Un poco... malvada, nada más. Sé que parece que no tiene mucho sentido haber dejado a Ron encerrado. [¡Ah! ¿Tiene?]No creo que haya estado tanto como genial, pero gracias por el apoyo.

Climenestra: ¡Aún más tengo que esperar! Ni modo... [Sheila se sienta el borde de la acera.] No, no lo descubrieron. [Tampoco entendí lo que quisiste decir de Hermione.] Lo del al menos por ahora, es porque yo le meto un montón de cosas a mis historias y luego tengo que ir viendo que saco y dejo. Te haces una prueba cuando sospechas estar mal, si estuvieras 100% seguro de que estás enfermo no tendría sentido hacerla. Que bien que te caiga muy bien Elliot. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Kiomi: [Espero que no te hayas tragado 13 capítulos juntos, no recuerdo haber tenido un Reviews tuyo antes.] ¡Muchas gracias por decir que esta bueno!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Visita a la Sala de las Memorias Privada...

****

¡Hola !

Ya sé que hoy es sábado. (Preocupense, no sé me va a hacer costumbre actualizar en el mismo.)

Pero mi maldita PC, no por nada se llama Kykio. [Si tiene nombre ¬¬u] (Si alguien conoce "Inuyasha" sabra porque le puse ese nombre.) No me dejaba entrar en para actualizar.

Hoy presentamos el capítulo n° 15 de este símil fic.

Se me alargo un poco. Aunque desde ya les digo que no hay de RW/HG. [Ni ninguna pareja alternativa a esta, tranquilos.]

Si agregue algo que tuviera más que ver con Harry. [Al fin y al cabo los libros tratan sobre él, supuestamente.] Y los merodeadores. Si algunas explicaciones que doy no coinciden con la verdad, háganmelo saber. Aprovecho para agradecer le a Climenestra el dato del verdadero nombre de Ginny, Ginevra. [Aunque me gusta más Virginia.]

Ya los dejo con el capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste!

__

El regalo

Visita a la Sala de la Memorias Privadas

Tonks.- dijo la Sra. Weasley, revolviendo una salsa de aspecto cremoso.- ¿Te importaría ir a llamar a las chicas? Ya va estar la cena.-

El aire tibio, a pesar de ser la última noche del invierno, entraba por alguna ventana que permanecía oculta. El Sr. Weasley aún estaba en el ministerio; Elliot también, por alguna razón aún más insondable que las muchas que había en esa casa. Los gemelos no debían de tardar en volver de Diagon Alley. Lupin y Diggle habían salido a hacer un par de cosas. (Nadie les quiso decir exactamente que)

¡No, Tonks!- la detuvo Ron.- Nosotros podemos ir ¿Cierto, Harry?-

El moreno, quién estaba maldiciendo su suerte en el ajedrez, asintió, sin oírlo realmente.

Bueno... - la pelirroja dudo.- Esta bien, vayan ustedes. Pero no quiero una sola queja... -

No la tendrás.- respondió secamente su hijo.- Vamos, Harry.- Asió a su mejor amigo del brazo y tironeo de él, llevándolo a la rastra hasta salir de la cocina, donde el ojiverde comenzó a caminar siguiendo el ritmo.

Subieron la escalera hacia los pisos superiores, hasta llegar al corredor donde estaba el dormitorio de las chicas y el de los Sres. Weasley.

Shh, callaté.- pidió el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se había escondido unos pocos días antes.- Quiero mostrarte algo.-

Empujo a su amigo y entro él también. Desde la habitación siguiente llegaban las voces de Ginny y Hermione.

El chico cerro la puerta. (Esta hizo un ruido bastante audible) y las voces llegaron más entrecortadas y espaciadas.

¿Qué querías mostrarme?- pregunto el de lentes, acercandosé a la puerta que comunicaba el viejo vestidor con la habitación principal, la cual dejaba entrar franjas de luz que se proyectaba horizontalmente sobre el polvoriento suelo.- Si esperabas que se estuvieran vistiendo y poder... ejem... contemplar a Hermione... y yo... ver a mi... novia, o sea Ginny... en la misma situación... Lamento desilucionarte, pero están mirando unas revistas y hablando... -

¡No seas idiota!- le soltó el otro.- ¡Yo no quiero ver a Hermione cambiandosé!- se había sonrojado un poco al decirlo.- Y espero que tú no veas a mi hermana en esa situación por bastante tiempo aún.- agregó luego, con un tono que Harry conocía muy bien. Eso en cierta forma lo alivió, no le gustaba como estaba su amigo últimamente y Ron parecía haber vuelto a hacer lo que era días atrás.- Lo que yo quería mostrarte era otra cosa... Pero todo esta muy oscuro... Necesitamos luz... -

Al minuto la lampara de bronce se encendió.

La habitación mostraba un panorama muy distinto al del día anterior. Estaba llena de muebles viejos, trastos y baúles polvorientos, algunos cubiertos de sábanas y lienzos blancos. Pero ningún cuadro o adorno en las paredes.

Harry levanto una ceja.

¡No puede ser!- exclamo Ron, girando en redondo, observando todas las paredes.- ¡NO está!-

Las chicas interrumpieron su conversación. Las sintieron detenerse delante de la puerta que los separaba.

¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hermione.

¡No puede creerlo! ¡Harry te juro que...!- seguía gritando el pelirrojo, ignorando maravillosamente los gestos desesperados de su amigo.- Parecería que todo aquí debes necesitarlo... - Había dejado repentinamente de gritar, y reflexionaba.

Si quieren podemos hablar más fuerte.- les dijo Ginny.- Así pueden escuchar bien.- agregó.

¡Maldita sea, Ginevra Weasley!- aulló su hermano.- ¡No estoy escuchando tus estúpidas conversaciones! ¡No me interesan! ¡Además la cena ya está lista, bajen de una vez!- grito finalmente el chico, antes de volverse a la pared contraria y ordenar en voz alta, firme y clara:

Necesito mostrarle ese cuadro a mi amigo Harry.-

Nada. La pared permaneció tan despojada como siempre.

Vaya. La llegada de Percy acabo por trastornarte, Ronnie.- sugirió la castaña, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¡Callaté Granger! ¡Y ya bajen a comer de una vez!-

El pelirrojo se dirigió a paso firme a la puerta y ordeno:

Necesito bajar a cenar.- la hoja se abrió y él se paro en el vano.- ¿No vienes, Harry?-

De acuerdo, vamos.-

Cuando empezaban a bajar, escucharon las risas y burlas de las chicas, quiénes ya estaban entrando a la cocina.

Elliot.- dijo con precaución Hermione, sentandosé más junto a él.

Dime, Mione.-

En la cocina solo estaban Molly, Arthur y Diggle. Ron discutía con Ginny unas tácticas de Quidditch, en una sala de estar que habían armado en planta baja. [Si mal no recuerdo la cocina esta en una especie de sótano.] Harry había dicho que iba a buscar un par de cosas arriba. Así que en aquella punta de la mesa solo estaban los hermanos Granger.

Pero apresuraté.- replico su hermano.- Tengo que ir a casa. Me están... -

Seré breve, entonces. Quiero saber cual es tu relación con Percy.-

Cuando él entro a trabajar en el Ministerio, yo ya hacia un par de años estaba allí. Al principio hubo un roce; ya sabes esas cosas de piel, no sabes porque, pero sin embargo te llevas de los pelos. Luego hubo un pequeño problema... - Hermione lo miro acusatoriamente.- Pero no te preocupes, Mione. Cosas... - La chica giro los ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.- Pero luego llegó lo importante. Durante todo el año pasado el Ministerio estuvo dividido entre los que le creían a Dumbledore y los que no. Arthur nos reunió a los que creíamos en Dumbledore y nos propuso formar parte de la Orden. La mayoría aceptamos. Y así nos fue también, a casi todos los despidieron. A mí y a Tonks no. Somos aurors y magos metamórficos. No se iban a arriesgar a perdernos, con lo que solo quedaría uno. Ese no es el caso. Percy era uno de los más firmes opositores a Dumbledore. Y luego me entere de lo que hizo a los Sres. Weasley... -

Harry empujo la puerta y entro.

Había algo en aquella habitación que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Que lo atraía hacia ella.

Necesito luz.- pidió.

La gigantesca lampara se encendió, revelando (una vez más) un panorama diferente que las veces anteriores.

Había varias estanterías llenas de libros. Varios pequeños cuadros que mostraban personas y lugares vagamente familiares para Harry. El centro de la sala estaba ocupado por una mesa de roble baja y maciza y un sillón verde y mullido.

Enfrente de la mesa se encontraba un antiguo espejo. Se parecía un poco al de Erised. Aunque el muchacho no hubiera podido precisar en que. Se acercó a él y rozo la pulida superficie con las yemas de sus dedos.

De la nada aparecieron flamígeras letras, de un azul brillante. Parecían llamas alimentadas a gas. Se arremolinaron y formaron unas palabras que Harry leyó con creciente asombro y curiosidad.

__

"Sala de las memorias privadas"

De inmediato las letras se dispersaron, huyendo en todas direcciones. Unos segundos después volvieron a juntarse.

__

"Mucha gente opina que tu pasado y el de muchos otros forma tu ser, tu vida. Así lo creas o no, aquí puedes encontrar tu propio pasado y parte del de otros, que influye en tu vida."

Los caracteres se desbandaron como palomas ahuyentadas. El reflejo le devolvió una mirada aturdida a Harry.

Cierto.

¿Qué veía allí?

Un muchacho de 16 años. Cabello renegrido y ojos verde brillantes. El mismo que había pasado 10 de los peores años de su vida viviendo con sus odiosos tíos muggles. El mismo que había visto morir a Cedric Diggory. Que había perdido a sus padres cuando solo tenía un año de edad. El que había perdido a su padrino. El que se había enfrentado a Voldermot en seis ocasiones. Había sobrevivido a todas ellas.

Pero lo peor era que estaba mirando a una víctima... o a un asesino.

Dios sabía cuanto pesaba en su conciencia aquella.

No tanto por él mismo. (Cuando eres el enemigo n°1 de Voldermot aprendes a no preocuparte demasiado por ti y tu vida.) Si no por ellos. Lo poco que le quedaba. Lo poco que tenía.

Cuando se le había declarado a Ginny, había dicho que sabía que la quería desde segundo. Y eso no era del todo una mentira. Desde segundo sentía algo por la pelirroja. Pero una parte de él no lo aceptaba (Y al año siguiente había aparecido Cho. Era tanta su desesperación por _mentirse_ que se había aferrado a la Ravenclaw como si fuera la única chica del mundo...)Y la otra parte se repetía constantemente que si Voldermot había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Ginny solo por lograr que Harry fuera a su encuentro, no quería imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer si se enteraba que...

Pero no era solo Ginny. Eran también Ron, Hermione, los Sres. Weasley...

Sabía mucho, hasta demasiado, de su presente y hasta de su posible futuro. Pero ignoraba completamente su primer año de vida. Y la vida de sus padres. ¿Y si sus abuelos paternos estuvieran vivos aún? ¿Y si tenía tíos? ¿Primos?

Miro sobre la mesa y descubrió un libro, polvoriento y como desubicado.

Lo tomo y se sentó en el sillón.

Lo abrió y miro la portada.

__

"Todo lo que querrás (y necesitarás) saber"

Dio vuelta la hoja y descubrió una especie de carta. Escrita con letra mediana, en tinta negra. Una letra que conocía muy bien.

__

"6 de agosto del 1995

Harry:

Ante todo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Te pareces increíblemente a tu padre. (Quizás ahora no sepas como sentirte ante ese parecido extraordinario.) Y no me importa decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de ver en que te has convertido. En ver que has superado todo lo que la vida se empecino en ponerte en el camino. Y el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos me basto para darme cuenta que en cierta manera fue como volver a estar con tu padre, aunque sé que no debo ponerte en ese lugar.

Si estás leyendo esto, de seguro ya no estoy contigo. Cuando uno entra en estas cosas, sabe que se arriesga a dejar todo lo que uno quiere, y siente como propio, de un día para el otro. Pero no lo lamento por mí. Lo lamento por los que se quedan aquí, creyendo que todo ha terminado. Y no es así, Harry. Te lo prometo. Y debes saber que lo que yo prometo, lo cumplo. Una sola cosa no logre cumplir, y fue mi promesa de cuidarte pasará lo que pasará.

De cualquier modo quiero que sepas que en este libro escribí unas cuantas cosas que pudieran interesarte de tu padre y sus años en Hogwarts; de la relación con tu madre. De su casamiento, del día que naciste, de tu bautismo y algunos momentos de tu primer año de vida. Todo lo que pude recordar. No pude dejarte información de la vida de tu padre hasta los once años y de su familia, porque James jamás me dijo nada. Lo único que puedo decirte a ciencia cierta fue que James perdió contacto con tus abuelos cuando se caso con Lily.

Lamento que no puedas sacar este libro de la habitación. Funciona de forma parecida a un diario que encontraste hace unos años en Hogwarts, y que te hizo pasar un mal rato.

Cuídate.

Te quiere...

Tu padrino, Sirius Black."

Harry giro las hojas y vio que todas las demás estaban en blanco.

Miro sobre la mesa y descubrió una pluma.

Se detuvo, dudando, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Finalmente dibujo en la parte superior de la primer hoja.

__

"Quiero saber como fue que mis padres acabaron juntos."

La tinta lila brillo en la hoja apergaminada y fue absorbida rápidamente.

__

"Hola, Harry"

Las palabras aparecieron y se quedaron allí. Luego un cuadrado comenzó a expandirse desde el centro de la hoja, hasta ocupar la superficie del libro abierto. Harry se inclino sobre él hasta rozar con su nariz la página.

Otra vez sintió que un enchufe gigante lo succionaba. Todo dejo de girar y cayo de pie, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Estaba en el Gran Hall. La luz fuerte y clara que se filtraba por los ventanales y el sol resplandeciente que se dibujaba en el alto cielorraso le indicaron que era una mañana, posiblemente de otoño.

¡Pero Lily!- protestaba un chico de 17 años, muy parecido a Harry, mientras seguía a una chica de cabello rojo oscuro, una insignia de Gryffindor y otra de prefecto.

¡Dejamé en paz, Potter!- le respondió ella, esquivando alumnos y tratando de escapar del muchacho.

¡Oyemé! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!- finalmente la alcanzo y la aferro del brazo, obligándola a que lo viera.

Sueltamé, James. O tendré que bajarle puntos a Gryffindor. ¡Sí, a mi propia casa!-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- accedió de mala gana James.- Yo solo quería preguntarte algo... -

Si es si puedo estar presente la próxima vez que humilles a Snape para salvarlo. Desde ya te digo que no. Hay gente que tiene responsabilidades y vidas propias... -

Ya, Evans. Lo que te iba a decir es que si querías venir conmigo al baile de Hallowen.- El chico se estaba pasando la mano por el cabello, de tan nervioso que estaba, no para simular el efecto del viento (Como era su costumbre)- Claro que si no quieres. Tengo una enorme fila de chicas que... -

Me encantaría.- sonrió sarcásticamente Lily, deseando bajarle sus humos de gran jugador de Quidditch.

¿Ah? ¿Sí?- se sorprendió James, logrando a duras penas contener su cara de asombro y alegría.

Sí. Pero ya me invitó Frederick Borgins. Lo siento.-

¿Borgins? ¿El de Ravenclaw?- pregunto incrédulo el chico.

Sí, uno de los organizadores del club de transformaciones.- le sonrió la pelirroja.- Bueno, si eso era todo, James, no te quito más tiempo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. Y tu tienes chicas a las que invitar al baile ¿O no? Deben de estar esperandoté ansiosas... -

La chica se dio media vuelta y subió la escalera de mármol.

¿Y cómo te fue?- pregunto un Sirius muy joven, acercandosé a su amigo.

Pésimo. Ya la invito el idiota de Borgins.-

¿Qué? ¿El sabelotodo Borgins? Por favor, si antes Lily iría con Lunático.-

James esbozo una leve sonrisa. Remus Lupin y Lily Evans se conocían desde los cinco años. (La abuela de la chica era vecina de Remus.) Se habían criado casi como hermanos. (Los padres de Lily siempre la enviaban en las vacaciones con su abuela. Ella y Petunia en casa eran demasiado.) Nadie se enfadaba tanto con James como Lupin, cuando le había hecho algo a Lily.

Animo, amigo. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.- le palmeo el hombro Sirius.

[Biblioteca.]

¡Hola, Lily!- la saludo Remus, sentadosé en la misma mesa.- ¿Qué haces?-

Nada. Termino el trabajo para Binns. ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes? La última clase me distraje y no pude tomarlos luego.-

Sí, claro. Ten.- respondió el joven, sacando unos pergaminos de su mochila y dándoselos. Luego de un momento agregó: - Lily.-

Dime.- respondió la chica, copiando las anotaciones.

¿Por qué te distrajiste en clase?-

Humm... - dudo la chica, mirando distraídamente por la ventana y volviendo a su trabajo.- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

El joven Lupin suspiro. Harry (Había adivinado que debía ir a la biblioteca de forma casi mágica) pudo notar la impaciencia el muchacho.

¿Ya te invito...? Digo... mi futuro cuñado... -

Lily sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando eran niños, Remus le había dicho que, cuando ella se enamorara, él debía aprobar al chico primero.

Sí.-

¡Qué bien! Supongo que lo voy a conocer en el baile, entonces.-

En primer lugar: No. Le dije que no iría con él. En segundo lugar, ya lo conoces.-

¿Qué le dijiste que no irías con él? ¿¿Estás loca?? Se supone que deberías estar feliz de la vida... -

Pero es que no, Remus. Él se la pasa haciéndome la vida imposible. Discutimos. No, no iría con él ni aunque no lo volviera a ver luego. Le dije que me había invitado Frederick Borgins.-

¿Le dijiste a James Daniel Potter que Frederick Borgins te había invitado?-

Realmente Frederick me... ¿Cómo sabes que fue James él que me invito?-

Es obvio que te gusta, Lily. Además, se la pasan peleando. ¿Pero no te pusiste a pensar lo que puede hacer James? Es mi mejor amigo, sé lo que te estoy diciendo.-

Si van a continuar hablando.- interrumpió Madame Pince, quién llego en ese momento.- Continúen fuera de mi biblioteca.-

Los saco y hechizo a las cosas de ambos para que se metieran en las respectivas mochilas y los siguieran.

De verdad creo que cometiste un gran error al... -

Pero en ese momento Remus, dejo de hablar. James, Sirius y Peter avanzaban hacia ellos.

Te veo en la reunión de prefectos.- le murmuró Lily, alejandosé aprisa.

¿Así que va con Borgins, eh?- pregunto Peter.

James asintió con la cabeza y cambio de tema.

¿Realmente va con él?- le pregunto a Lupin, por lo bajo el joven Black.

Eso me temo.- Remus hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Te prefiero a ti mil veces.- añadió dirigiendosé a James.- Antes que ese Ravenclaw idiota.-

De pronto Harry sintió que todo giraba de nuevo a su alrededor y se volvió a encontrar en el Gran Comedor, con la única diferencia que ya era de noche y estaba en pleno baile de Hallowen. Peter bailaba (desastrosamente) con una chica rubia y bajita. De Sirius digamos que estaba "ocupado" con una Hufflupuff de cabello negro y corto. Sentados en la misma mesa en la cual había aparecido, estaban Lupin y su padre.

Si no piensas bailar, Lunático.- comentó James.- ¿Para qué viniste?-

Para vigilar que tú no hagas alguna estupidez.- le respondió el castaño claro, observando atentamente a Frederick y Lily.

Humm... ¿A mí o a Frederick?- respondió sarcásticamente su amigo.

A ti. Para cuidar que él no se pase con Lily, estás tú, amigo.- Remus se volvió a mirarlo.- Iré a dar una vuelta. No hagas una locura, Cornamenta.-

No haré nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme.- le aseguro James.

El muchacho asintió, no muy convencido, y se levantó.

Harry vio como su padre se acababa una tercer botella de cerveza de manteca y se tomaba dos jarros de hidromiel. James se levanto, tambaleante, y su hijo lo siguió.

Se adentraron en la zona de baile. Hasta que vieron algo que los sorprendió a los dos. Lily y Frederick, muy abrazados, y acaramelados.

James había llegado cerca de ellos, cuando Frederick retrocedió y lo empujo.

¿Qué demonios te sucede?- le espetó de mal talante el Griffyndor.

¡Tranquilízate, que no fue a propósito, James!- intervino la chica.

No te metas, Lily.- le respondió el moreno.

¡No le hables así!- la defendió su acompañante.

Disculpe, San Frederick.- respondió burlonamente James, haciendo una reverencia.

En cuanto se levantó, sintió un puñetazo en su mandíbula.

En unos segundos ambos se habían trenzado en una feroz pelea. Sirius dejo en el aire a su acompañante y fue a ver que ocurría. Peter ya le estaba echando porras a su amigo. Lupin llegó antes de que algún profesor se enterará y quiso separarlos.

Frederick no calculo el golpe y le pego en la mejilla, noqueando a Remus. [Bueno, nunca fue muy fuerte con eso de ser un hombre lobo.]

En un momento Gael (el antiguo profesor de DCAO.), McGonagall y Flitwick habían detenido la pelea y le habían ordenado a Peter y a Sirius que llevarán a Remus al ala del hospital. Gael había tomado de un brazo a James y al otro y ya los estaba llevando al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando Lily se le cruzo en el medio y se planto frente a James.

Con permiso, profesor.- dijo a media voz.- ¡Idiota!- le grito a James, antes de dejarle una bonita impresión de su mano en el rostro.

De pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse. La oscuridad lo absorbía todo y el frío y el calor se mezclaban, haciendo que Harry no supiera siquiera lo que debía estar pasando

¡¡¡Harry!!!-

En algún momento había vuelto a la habitación. La voz de Ron lo llamaba desde afuera. Cerro el libro negro y se levantó; saliendo de la habitación y respondiendo al llamado de su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Sé que no aclare absolutamente nada. [Pero confórmense con que no agregue otro enigma.] Al menos ahora saben que se supone es esa habitación. [Aunque si hay que hacer honor a la verdad, cuando deje encerrado a Ron, nisiquiera tenía idea de hacer este capítulo.]

Además iba a agregar una parte que [Según yo.] revelaría una de las principales incógnitas para los fanáticos de los RW/HG. Pero ya había hecho varias hojas de Word y no quería agregar más, además que el tema ya esta muy gastado [Aunque si vamos por ese lado, muchas de las cosas que use están muy gastadas. Pero bueno.] Así que el próximo capítulo lo agrego.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Climenestra: Me parece muy bien que te haya gustado el capítulo. Tu corrección no me molesto en absoluto. No sé si debería darte pena de Percy, según mi punto de vista, se quemo por haber jugado con fuego. Ni el capítulo anterior ni este tuvieron acción. Veremos el próximo. ¡Gracias por el Reviews!

Kt!ta: ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación! De hecho, si encuentran mi autoestima por algún lado, ruego se comuniquen al e-mail que se encuentra en mi perfil. Los Reviews no me aburren [Ni aunque sean largos.] Veré si pongo algo más de GW/HP o de Herm y Ron. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Vale: [A pesar de que todavía puedo verte molesta por lo de Percy.] ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación! Bueno, al menos lo encontraste interesante. Vere si en el próximo capítulo pongo algo de acción.

Ophelia Dakker: Bueno, Percy no tiene nada que ver más de lo que ya dije. En el próximo capítulo pondré quién es la mujer de la pintura. [De todos modos es muy fácil.] Ya ves que se supone es la sala donde estuvo encerrado Ron. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Amsp14: Estoy de acuerdo en que Percy se merece sufrir bastante. [Ya encontraré alguna manera.] Espero que hayas entendido un poco más la relación entre Percy y Elliot. También aclare algunas cosas sobre esa habitación. [Que no es armario. Supuestamente era un vestidor.]Pero el próximo capítulo aclarare más.

HermioneWP: Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Y bastante largo me salió.

Sophie Grint: [Espero que tú tampoco hayas tenido que tragarte todos los capítulos juntos.] Sobre lo que Herm estaba embarazada, la verdad mientras iba escribiendo ese capítulo me di cuenta que bien se podía interpretar eso, pero lo deje porque no sabía que iba a hacer final. [Aunque si estaba embarazada, no era hijo de Draco, seguro.] Lo del collar debe de ser algo muy retorcido, porque solo un par de personas manifestaron haberlo entendido bien. [No sé si contarme yo misma, de hecho ¬¬u] ¡Por supuesto que detesto los DM/Hg! [Como si hiciera falta aclararlo.] Los GW/HP son mi segunda pareja favorita. Aunque los DM/GW tampoco me caen mal. ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación!

Es todo por esta semana.

¡Felices vacaciones a los argentinos y vecino que anden por aquí!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Otra visita a la Sala

****

¡Hola!

Este capítulo se me alargo bastante, así que serán muy cortas las notas de introducción.

[No se ilusionen, no hay mucho RW/HG.]

En este capítulo al fin se sabrá quien es la tipa de la pintura. Y porque esta allí.

¡Igual espero que les guste!

__

El regalo

Otra visita a la Sala

¿Qué hacías allí?- preguntó Ron, cuando su amigo llegó junto a él, luego de bajar el tramo de escaleras que lo separaba.

Nada.- Harry se encogió de hombros, empezando a encaminarse hacia la habitación que compartían.- Solo miraba. Me gustaría ver que consideraron digno de guardar los de la Orden... -

No sé.- opino el pelirrojo, quitandosé la camisa y poniendosé la parte de arriba del pijama.- Todo estaba tan polvoriento que dudo que los hayan tocado en años... - se quitó las medias y se metió en la cama.

Hum... Quizás tengas razón.- dudo el moreno, prendiendo la pequeña lampara que estaba en la mesa de noche entre ambas camas.

No dijo nada más mientras acababa de ponerse la ropa de dormir y apagaba las luces.

Aunque no había acabado de ver lo que había pedido, eso no era lo que inquietaba a Harry. Lo que realmente se preguntaba era porque Lupin jamás le había hablado de su madre, siendo tan buenos amigos como eran.

El sueño había empezado a ganarlo. Toda la información daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza. En la duermevela penso que su padre era muy celoso. Hasta demasiado. ¡Por favor! Si se la pasaba presumiendo de que era bueno en el Quidditch y peleando con Lily.

__

Bueno, si no te gusta ya sabes cual es la solución, ¿No?- la voz de Hermione, furiosa, le llegó como desde la lejanía.- ¡La próxima que haya un baile pídeme antes que ningún otro que sea tu pareja, y no como último recurso!-

Ese grito le sacudió bruscamente de su duermevela.

¡Ron! ¡Ron!- llamo el ojiverde.

¿Qué quieres?- contestó su amigo, quién estaba volteado al techo, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Nunca... me contaste como fue que se arreglaron con Hermione después del baile de cuarto.-

El Weasley no contestó inmediatamente. Pareció vacilar, entrecerrado sus ojos cristalinos.

Con ayuda.- contestó al fin.

¿Con ayuda?- repitió el joven Potter, incorporandosé sobre su codo y levantando las cejas.

Sí. Le escribí una carta.-

Harry ahogo una risita.

¿Qué?- preguntó molesto el otro.- Tú preguntaste.-

El chico, asintió, aún divertido y se tendió, girandosé al lado contrario, dispuesto a dormir.

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista del libro de texto y mirando a su hermano y a Ginny.

Las once.- contestó la pelirroja.

Bueno, es tarde. Me voy a dormir ya.- comentó la castaña.

Hermione, espera.- la retuvo el otro.

Sí. Creo que yo también.- agregó Ginny.- Buenas noches.-

Elliot espero a oír los pasos alejarse por la escalera.

¿Y?- se apresuró a preguntar.

¿Y? ¿Qué?-

Ya sabes, de lo que me contaste cuando el desfile... - señalo el chico.

Ya viste el examen de San Mungo, Elliot. Te recuerdo que la carrerra de medimago exige unos cuantos años de estudios terciarios. Ellos no son ningunos ignorantes... -

No te creo, Mione. Cada día se te nota más... -

¿Qué es lo que cada día se me nota más?- lo cortó muy airada Hermione, poniendosé de pie y mirándolo de manera fulminante.

De acuerdo no tienes nada. ¿Y por qué Ginny me dijo que te oye llorar frecuentemente en las noches?-

Yo no... ¡Ginevra! ¡Weasley, tenía que ser! ¡La voy a matar!- exclamo la joven, subiendo rápidamente la escalera y desapareciendo de la vista.

Ron continuo dando vueltas. Los gritos de Hermione amenazando a su hermana lo habían sobresaltado por un momento. Pero luego la tranquilidad del N°12 había vuelto a imperar.

Esa maldita habitación.

Había algo que le atraía de ella. Algo oculto y poderoso. Que hacía que su mente volviera a ella y a la bendita pintura.

Una chica hermosa, de estatura mediana, cabello castaño liso y túnica azul.

Esa descripción le recordaba algo.

Se levanto sin hacer ruido y se visito rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, produciendo un ligero zumbido. Agradeció que los únicos que durmieran ese piso fueran ellos y Percy. (Harry tenía el sueño muy profundo y Percy no se atrevería a asomar su nariz.) Subió las escaleras despacio y se paro en el pasillo.

Parecía que sus padres aún no estaban en su dormitorio y que las chicas dormían. Abrió la puerta del antiguo vestidor y entro.

Necesito luz.- ya había aprendido de memoria esa formula.

Y esta vez sí. Exactamente la misma habitación que la primera vez. Y otra vez el cuadro casi a tamaño natural. Se acerco y reparo en dos cosas.

La primera, que el retrato tenía una pequeña chapa dorada debajo, grabada.

La segunda, que era Hermione.

Ron se restregó los ojos.

Hermione en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año.

¿Qué demonios hacia un retrato de Hermione en la casa de los Black? ¿En un antiguo vestidor?

Se agacho y entorno los ojos, tratando de leer.

__

"¿Estas intrigado? ¿Quieres saber que paso ese día en verdad?

Ante todo, te avisamos que no siempre puedes volver en el tiempo.

No cambies nada. No sabes que puede pasar.

Cuando quieras volver tienes que dar tres vueltas contra las agujas del reloj y decir 'regress'"

- ¿Regress?- repitió en voz alta Ron, acariciando la tela.

__

Maldito Weasley.

¡La había llamado 'sabelotodo insoportable'! ¿Y qué si era así? Que él fuera un idiota cabezota que no se preocupará por su futuro ni por sus obligaciones no quería decir que todo el mundo lo fuera. Además... Además él la había desafiado. ¿Qué clase de persona se deja llevar por delante?

¡Cómo puede ser que haya gente tan insensible! ¿Es qué era tan poca cosa que no sé merecía un poco de respeto? ¿Es qué era una insensible máquina de estudiar y nada más? ¡Dios, se estaba comportando como una idiota! ¡Debía salir de ese baño e ir a hablar con la Prof. McGonagall!

¡Por Dios, no!

Te estas comportando como Jane, Mione.- le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste, lo que te prometiste?-

Si lo recuerdo, te prometí que no sería Jane otra vez. Esta vez seré Hermione. Y Ron no va a ser otro John Thompson. Te lo prometo, Elliot.- dijo en voz alta la castaña, secandosé las lágrimas.

¿John, Elliot?- preguntó Parvati, abriendo la cabina.- Así qué tienes un par de amiguitos escondidos por ahí, ¿Eh?- le guiño un ojo la chica.

Desaparece, Parvati.- le espetó la chica.

Yo solo... -

¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Vete!-

La chica soltó la puerta, bufo con indignación y se marcho.

Hermione continuó llorando por mucho tiempo. (Eso le recordaba a Myrtle, un fantasma que había conocido hacia unos días, el cual se la pasaba llorando trágicamente.) Oyó un clik pero no le dio importancia. El llanto fue aminorando hasta desaparecer.

¡Esto no puede ser, Hermione!- se reprochó la chica, levantandosé del inodoro.- Ahora vas a salir de aquí y le vas a decir sus cuatro cosas a... -

Pero su declaración de principios fue interrumpida por un grito histérico. Un enorme y asqueroso troll se había materializado en el baño de las chicas.

¡Dístraelo!- exclamaba un Harry de solo 11 años, mientras trataba de convencer a Hermione (y a sus músculos) de moverse y escapar.

Pero ella no podía. En parte por su terror y además por el asombro. Allí estaba Ronald Weasley, arriesgando su pellejo por ella. No la odiaba, entonces, nadie que la odiaría se pondría en aquella situación por ella.

¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!- aúllo el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del troll, el moustro se volvió a él y entrecerró los ojitos amenazadoramente.

Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su movilidad. El chico estaba acorralado, sino hacía algo pronto el troll lo acabaría.

Entonces fue cuando Harry le clavo su varilla en la nariz.

Y también fue cuando oyó lo más increíble que había oído de Ron. [Hasta el momento]

¡Wingardium Leviosa!-

Ya casi estamos... Déjenme pensar, déjenme pensar.-

La reina blanca volvió su cabeza sin rostro hacia Ron.

Si... es la única forma... Tengo que dejar que me tomen... -

¡No!-

¿Quieres detener a Snape, o no?-

Ese golpe le dolió a ella. Ya había perdido la cabeza con el Lazo del Diablo. Si Harry no hubiera interpuesto firmemente el brazo, ella hubiera corrido hacia Ron, olvidada completamente de cualquier otro cosa.

Harry se movió tres casilleros en diagonal y el rey blanco le arrojo su corona, abriéndoles el paso.

Hermione hubiera querido detenerse a ver al pelirrojo, pero la mirada desesperada de Harry la hizo cambiar de opinión. Pasaron de largo junto al chico.

¿Crees que este...?- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Estará bien.-

Estaba deseando con toda su alma que eso fuera cierto. En pocos meses había llegado a querer muchisimo a Ron. No podía, no quería pensar que él estuviera muerto.

Lo siento.- se disculpo Hermione, al chocar contra alguien, cuando salía de la biblioteca.- ¿Tú eres Penelope Clearwater, cierto?- pregunto al reconocer a la prefecta.- ¿Tienes un espejo?-

Mientras la muchacha revolvía en su bolso, Hermione trato de no mostrar demasiado nerviosismo ni temor. Estrujo con fuerza la hoja del libro. (Que acababa de arrancar, con grandes remordimientos de conciencia)

Aquí está.- anunció la joven, sacando un objeto redondo.

Hermione se acercó cautelosamente a la esquina del pasillo y miro a través del espejo.

¡¡No!!- grito.

Sintió el sudor frío sobre su frente y su rostro empapado en llanto. Medio sentada sobre la cama, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que ya había despertado.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- pregunto somnolienta Ginny, incorporandosé también.

Na... Nada. Vuélvete a dormir.-

Pero... Te oí gritar... - insistió la pelirroja.

Fue solo un calambre.- mintió la castaña, levantandosé y calzándose las pantuflas.- Iré a buscar un poco de agua. Todavía debe haber alguien levantando.- comentó, anudandosé la bata.

Ginny murmuro algo ininteligible, se volteo y continuo durmiendo.

__

Argh. Se sentía como aquella vez que había conocido el mar. Una ola lo había atrapado y lo había hecho dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta devolverlo a la playa. (De hecho, el no ahogarse en esa ocasión fue su primer muestra de magia.) Se sentía muy mareado y como si no hubiera respirado de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos.

Estaba tendido en la fría y húmeda hierba. Se incorporo con dificultad. Su camisa se engancho en un rosal y el pego un tirón, maldiciendo el ausente suéter, ya que el frío lo estaba carcomiendo.

Una lucecita rojiza salió del rosal y le zumbo rápida, fuerte y furiosamente. Antes de irse a reunir en un enjambre multicolor.

¿Rosales? ¿Lucecitas multicolores?

Luces de colores.

¿Quieres saber que paso realmente ese día?

Rogando para que no fuera lo que pensaba, el Weasley se acerco a la ventana más próxima.

¿Vicktor? ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames 'Vicky'?- Ron escucho su propia voz furiosa.

Se pego contra la maciza pared y se escondió bajo el nivel de la ventana.

¿Qué te pasa?- la voz de Hermione sonaba sorprendida.

Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar.-

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Ron. ¡Dios! ¿Tan obvio era? Era el ataque de celos más grande que le había dado (hasta el momento del baile) [Y no del Baile, aclaro.] ¿Realmente Hermione no entendía la situación? ¿Hermione Granger, la primera de la clase? Sí, claro. Y él era Krum.

Realmente estaba muy enfadado en ese momento como para no pensar en ese detalle.

Si, así fue.- la voz de la chica sonaba más airada, cuando Ron volvió a escuchar.- ¿Y qué?-

¿Qué paso? ¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la PEDDO?-

Allí estaba otra vez. Hiriendo, atacándola para ocultar su frustración y su dolor. ¿Cómo había ido con Krum, un perfecto desconocido, en vez de con él, su mejor amigo?

¡...Pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!- le grito Hermione.

Pero al menos Krum lo había logrado. Él si había tenido valor de hablar con ella. Él si había tenido valor de pedirle lo acampañara al baile.

¿Dónde está Herr... mío... ne?- escucho al otro lado de la pared.

En ese momento no sentía odio contra el dueño de aquella voz. (El odio que le tenía a Malfoy había crecido al límite de borrar cualquier otro enemigo, o casi.) Pero sabía muy bien que su yo del pasado estaba ardiendo en ganas de librar a Krum de la pesada tarea de respirar.

Ni idea. ¿Se te perdió?-

Efectivamente, su propia voz sonaba rencorosa y molesta.

Un rato después oyó la voz de Percy y sus propias excusas para escapar de la situación.

Ron miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la entrada principal del castillo. Se dio vuelta y corrió varios metros, con tanta mala suerte que se enredo en un arbusto y cayo al suelo. Haciendo que una docena de haditas de levantaran en furioso enjambre y le entorpeciera la visión.

¿Qué hace allí tirando, Weasley?- pregunto una voz amable, pero chillona.

Ron parpadeo, mirando asombrado al diminuto profesor Flitwick. ¿Podía verlo? ¿Él era visible?

Estaba distraído y me caí.- contestó Ron, desenganchando la ropa.- No, no se moleste puedo solo.- se apresuro a rechazar la ayuda el chico, poniendosé de pie.

Entonces tenga cuidado la próxima vez.- le aconsejo suavemente el hombre, dirigiendosé al castillo.

Ron se dio cuenta que a menos que interrumpiera el idilio de algunos alumnos de por allí no tenía donde esconderse, así que bordeo el bosque prohibido y entró en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Le acarició las orejas a Fang, haciéndolo callar, y miro por la ventana.

Por detrás de dos enormes siluetas negras se veía el albo resplandor de la estatua de un reno. Ron tuvo el impulso de correr hacia allí y atrapar a Rita Skeeter, convertida en escarabajo. Pero no podía o Hagrid lo vería. Lo vería cuando hablaba de...

Efectivamente en ese momento una de las enormes figuras se levanto, y movió los brazos furiosamente, luego se encamino hacia el castillo.

El otro permaneció un momento más sentado y luego se encamino a la cabaña.

Ron se sobresalto y se paro. Fang lo siguió, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo. El muchacho salió por la puerta del huerto de las calabazas y se metió tras la primer fila de árboles del Bosque.

Se movió por el borde, rodeando los invernaderos. Pensó en los vestuarios de Quidditch (el frío era bastante) pero luego recordó que estaban cerrados.

Aún faltaban dos horas para que terminará el baile.

¿Qué podría hacer allí? Decididamente volvería a Grimauld Place. Como experiencia había sido bueno ver toda la situación desde afuera.

Hora de volver.

Busco un lugar solitario y empezó a dar vueltas.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

¡Regress!-

[Mientras tanto.]

Hermione subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación. Solo estaban Lupin y Percy en la cocina, así que no se había detenido a hablar. Había llenado su vaso de agua y decidido volver a (tratar de) dormir.

Llegó al pasillo de las habitaciones y reparo en algo. Una franja de luz se proyectaba desde la puerta que estaba junto a su habitación, hendiendo las sombras.

¿Ron? ¿Otra vez?- se pregunto. Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro.

Parecía una habitación llena de cachivaches. Polvorientos y viejos. Se pregunto mentalmente si alguien habría metido mano en ellos en los últimos 15 años. Había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Parecía un frasco de dulce especialmente grande, lleno hasta el rebalse de llamas azuladas. Imágenes de humo y sombra se formaban en el fondo. Las volutas grises atraían más y más su vista, casi aprisionando su voluntad.

Una y otra vez las pardas figuras representaban un drama, exclusivamente para ella. Las veían tomar forma, moverse, interactuar entre ellas y caer fulminadas. Para luego recomenzar el ciclo.

Ya estaba olvidando completamente la noción del tiempo, cada vez más hipnotizada.

__

Nada.

Ron ya había intentado siete veces volver a Grimauld Place. Sin siquiera sentir una corriente de aire, permanecía escondido en uno de los armarios de escobas de la planta baja.

Paso bastante tiempo allí. Hasta que oyó los rumores de fin de fiesta. Entonces quiso salir del armario.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se había metido en el armario evanescente.

Sintió como si hubiera explotado algo en su interior y hubiera sido envasado en un aerosol Muggle, y luego fuera pulverizado de nuevo en el aire.

Apareció detrás de la estatua de Widulfreda, la alquimista. (Toda una adelantada para su tiempo, había dicho una vez Hermione.)

Y hablando de Roma... Al otro lado de la estatua estaban precisamente, Hermione y Krum, despidiendosé. El pelirrojo asomo un poco más la cabeza y la escondió rápidamente, al ver que su otro yo se había fijado por un momento en él.

Muchas gracias por invitarme Vicktor.- oyó la suave voz de Hermione.- La pase muy bien, de verdad.-

Ron reconoció una pequeña vibración de mentira en la voz de su amiga. ¡Claro que no la había pasado bien! ¡El y su tonta discusión le habían arruinado la noche!

Que bien, Herr... mío... ne.- pronunció con dificultad Vicktor.- Por qué tú de verdad me agradas y yo quería... -

Pero en ese momento una estudiante de sexto lo empujo sin querer e interrumpió.

Lo siento.- contestó sin fijarse demasiado ella, que iba siguiendo a una amiga suya, la cual había pasado hacia un rato llorando junto a ellos.

No hay problema.- murmuró Hermione.- Bueno, hasta mañana. Gracias de nuevo Vicktor.- agregó Hermione, sonriendo y girandosé para subir por la escalera. Teniendo mucho cuidado de despreciar a Ron y pasando con brusquedad por el poco espacio que quedaba entre el chico y la baranda, cuando del lado de Harry estaba toda la escalera libre.

Ron permaneció un rato más escondido en el Gran Hall. (De hecho oyó la conversación entre Cedric y su amigo) No podía llegar a la Sala Común en medio de su discusión con Hermione. (De todos modos no quería hacerlo)

Luces de colores.- dijo un rato después, luego de haber recorrido pasillos desiertos.

La señora gorda, medio dormida, no se fijo quien le daba la contraseña. Le abrió paso y el chico entro.

Trato de aminorar su porte. (Lo que resulta difícil cuando mides 1.75 mts) Su yo del pasado y Harry le daban la espalda, mirando hacia el fuego.

Ron se arrastro contra la pared y apenas gano la escalera subió corriendo locamente al dormitorio de los de quinto.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry.

Nada. Debe de haber sido George.- murmuró Ron, mirando aún hacia la escalera.

El Ron de 16 años entro presuroso al dormitorio comunitario y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Se encerraría en su cama, correría el dosel e intentaría volver a su presente.

¿Ya te vienes a dormir?- la somnolienta voz de Neville lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ehh... Sí. Estoy muy cansado. Una noche complicada, ya sabes.- contestó el pelirrojo, vacilando.

Neville afirmo con la cabeza.

Lamento lo de Hermione ¿Sabes?-

Yo también.- susurró el muchacho, dirigiendosé hacia su cama y metiéndose en ella.

[Sala de las Memorias.]

Hermione continuó mirando absorta el contenido de la vasija.

Le recordaba algo, aunque no sabía precisamente que.

Harry no le había hablado jamás del Espejo de Erised, así que no podía asociarlo con ello.

Pero sin embargo...

__

[Dormitorio del cuarto año.]

Ron se desplomo sobre el mullido colchón. Había intentado tres veces más volver. Y no lo lograba.

¿Ron?- preguntó sorprendido Neville, al ver al Ron de 14 años.

¿Quién más? Por si no lo recuerdas, este es mi dormitorio también.- el pelirrojo empezaba a enojarse con el chico también.

Sí, pero es que hace un momento... Olvídalo.- susurró el otro, antes de echarse hacia atrás y cubrirse con las mantas.

Pensativo como estaba, el muchacho no se oyó acercarse.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ron, reprimiendo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Su yo del futuro maldijo el haberse olvidado de utilizar un conjuro sellador.

Entonces recordó algo.

Su dosel no estaba sellado aquella noche.

Recordó otra cosa. Sabía exactamente lo que preguntaría a continuación.

¿Y bien?- replico impaciente el Weasley más joven, levantando impaciente una ceja. Ron recordaba perfectamente haber sentido curiosidad, pero no miedo.

Era una sensación muy extraña estar allí sentado, y estar allí parado, observandosé fijamente. Sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía... por partida doble.

¿No me reconoces?- logro articular al fin.- Soy tu conciencia.-

La estúpida excusa no dejo de sorprenderlo, a pesar de ya haberla oído hacia ¿dos años? ¡Dios, solo alguien muy desesperado podía creerle eso!

¿Qué eres mi conciencia?- repitió el pelirrojo, bajando la voz.- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Bueno..., en ese caso si podrías ser mi conciencia. A ver... ¿Por qué te ves más grande y maduro que yo, si eres mi conciencia?-

Buena pregunta.

Eh... Porque... La conciencia siempre es más sabia que uno, tiene más edad.- Ron contestó la primer estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza.- ¿Me vas a creer, ahora?- dijo, recuperando el aplomo.

Bueno, si eres mi conciencia, ¡Quiero que me digas porque demonios no estuviste esta noche para evitar que hiciera un papelón!- exclamo su otro yo, tirandosé, también, en la cama.

En primer lugar no puedo estar siempre contigo, ¡Debes hacer algo por ti mismo, Ronnie!- se reclamo a sí mismo.- Y en segundo lugar, si estaba e intente persudirte, pero tenías la cabeza demasiado llena de insultos, ejecuciones e infinidad de improperios a Vicky... digo Krum.- susurró.

¡Eso no es cierto!- se sonrojo el Ron del cuarto año.

¿Pretendes mentirme a mí?- el pelirrojo ahogo una risita.- ¡Por favor!-

El chico le devolvió una mirada asesina.

Estabas ce-lo-so.- silabeo Ron, divertido de ver su propia expresión.

¡Yo no estoy celoso!-

¿A no?- sonrió maliciosamente el Ron del futuro.- ¿Y qué si te digo entonces que Krum estuvo a punto de declarársele a Hermione? ¿Recuerdas que una chica paso llorando...?-

¿La que empujo a Vicky?- pregunto el otro perplejo.- ¿Fue entonces cuando...?- su expresión había cambiado de una obstinada a otra pálida y mortal.

No le dijo nada.- se tranquilizo el ojiazul.- Pero Krum piensa hacerlo. ¿Vas a dejar que se lleve a Hermione?-

No. No. Antes muerto.- Ron se había puesto de pie de un salto y daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada.- Pero... Pero ella me odia. ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo con voz quebrada el chico tendiendosé en la cama, ocultando la cara en la almohada.

Ron se compadeció de sí mismo. Recordó como se había sentido aquella noche. Visto desde afuera incluso parecía más miserable y abatido. Entonces habló:

Tranquilízate. Ahora acuéstate y trata de dormir. Te prometo que para mañana todo estará solucionado.- dijo en voz alta.

¿Qué?-

Para mañana todo estará bien.- repitió en voz alta, para convencerse. De todos modos él sabía que todo estaría bien al día siguiente.- Ahora duerme.- se levanto de la cama y cerro el dosel.

Se quedo pensando un momento.

No podía ir a hablar con Hermione. En primer lugar, no podía subir a los dormitorios de las chicas. En segundo lugar notaría su cambio de estatura y de voz.

Una carta.

Tomo pergamino y pluma, bajaría a la Sala Común y la escribiría allí. No podía arriesgarse a despertar a alguien.

Busco una ventana lo suficientemente iluminada y se sentó a escribir debajo.

"Hermione:

De verdad lamento muchisimo lo del baile. Espero que puedas disculparme.

Si tengo que decirte la verdad, me molesto mucho verte con Vicktor. Eres mi mejor amiga y yo quiero que tengas lo mejor. Y dudo bastante que un Durmstrang sea lo mejor para ti, habiendo tantos chicos que hubieran ido con gusto al baile contigo, de Hogwarts.

Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites.

Ron."

[Sala de la Memoria.]

¿Qué le recordaba?

El vaso se resbalo de su mano y se estrelló en piso, haciendo ruido y expandiendo el contenido por todos lados. Hermione se sobresalto, miro la hora y descubrió que eran las dos de la madrugada. Repentinamente le entro un sueño soporífico y salió de esa vieja habitación, dispuesta a dormir a cualquier precio.

__

[Sala Común, 1994.]

Era una suerte que su letra no hubiera cambiado en nada desde cuarto. Levanto la vista y enrolló el pergamino.

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera que aún no sabía como le iba a dar la carta a la chica esa misma noche.

Y la segunda (lo que anulaba totalmente a la primera) que la misma Hermione lo estaba mirando desde un sillón cercano.

Esto es para ti.- dijo rápidamente Ron, para que no se le notará el cambio de su voz. Le extendió el pergamino con una mano temblorosa y se puso de pie. (Un poco encorvado, para disimular los muchos centímetros de diferencia.)

La chica bajo los ojos castaños al papel y luego volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando a su amigo. Pero el chico había desaparecido.

Bien, ya lo cumplí ¿Me podré ir ahora?- dijo en voz alta, fastidiado el pelirrojo, parandosé el rellano de la escalera.

Una vuelta.

Dos.

Tres.

¡Regress!-

Ron sintió como si una ola gigantesca lo empujará y cayo de bruces el frío piso del antiguo vestidor de los Black.

Se levanto y vio algo que antes no. Una placa dorada en el reverso de la puerta decía:

_"Sala de las Memorias Privadas"_

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la salida. De alguna manera sentí algo inquietante en el ambiente.

Necesito ir a dormir.-

La puerta cedió.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, ya ven que se supone era ese cuadro y que hacía en esa habitación. Aunque claro, todavía no sabemos. [No, yo tampoco.] Que demonios hace Percy allí. Para no hablar del bendito dije, que quedo casi en una dimensión paralela. En fin.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!! [¡Lo adoro!]

Vale: Bueno al menos te gusto el capítulo. Sé que quieres, y créeme que trato de agregar algo, pero si lo meto por la fuerza queda muy descolocado. ¿De veras tengo que contestarte eso? ¡Mi pareja favorita es RW/HG! Aunque también me gustan los HP/GW. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Ophelia Dakker: Espero [Y estoy segura.] Que hayas acertado con lo de la pintura. Al fin y al cabo era bastante obvio [No tengo ideas muy brillantes.] ¡Gracias por decir que esta genial!

HermioneWP: [¡Otra de las pobres que se traga toda esta lata!] No sé si realmente lloraste con la carta de Sirius. De todos modos no era mi intención. A ver que opinas de este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Climenestra: Bueno, gracias por dejar Reviews a pesar de quedarte dormida sobre el teclado. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo del pasado de Harry. La verdad lo puse porque de estar en su lugar me gustaría encontrar algo que me explicará mi origen.

¡Hasta la próxima!

__


	17. Adiós a Grimauld Place

****

¡Hola !

Esto es el capítulo 17.

Desde ya les aclaro que es horrible. [Sin exagerar.] Lo que pasa es que no tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo. Y ustedes dirán que podría no haber publicado. Entonces yo les digo que si no pierdo el ritmo.

El caso es que pueden salteárselo sin que esto afecte la compresión de posteriores capítulos.

Si leen de todos modos, espero que les guste.

__

El regalo

Adiós a Grimauld Place

Harry y los demás volvieron a Hogwarts el 31 de mayo. (Ron lamento perderse el cumpleaños de los gemelos.)

Después del ataque al supuestamente inexpugnable Hogwarts, se había decidido que los estudiantes no irían en el Expreso, como era costumbre. Se habilitaron 24 trasladores en toda Gran Bretaña, situados en puntos estratégicos para que varios alumnos pudieran viajar al mismo tiempo.

El domingo por la noche Lupin llegó con una vieja caja de música negra con fileteados plateados, el traslador que Dumbledore había enviado.

Así que ya reorganizaron Hogwarts... - comentó Hermione, al recibir la explicación del hombre, mientras ayudaba a la Sra. Weasley a poner la mesa.

Sí.- Lupin la miro seriamente.- Tienes mucha suerte de poder volver al colegio... - apunto.

¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica, levantando las cejas.

Dumbledore considero que los hijos de muggles no volvieran a clase.-

¿¿Qué??- exclamaron dos voces, seguidas del ruido de loza al romperse. Molly se apresuro a reparar la vajilla que había dejado caer la castaña. Mientras Ron entro corriendo a la cocina.

¿Qué?- repitió.- ¿Qué ell... ellos no podrán volver con nosotros?-

Dumbledore lo considero.- corrigió Remus, mirándolo inquisidoramente.- Pero desde luego que todos volverán. Bueno, al menos los que quieran... -

Harry entendió porque lo decía. El año anterior Seamus Finnigan tuvo un gran problema con su madre para volver a Hogwarts, porque la mujer no creía en Harry ni en Dumbledore.

¿Y cuándo volvemos?- pregunto Ginny, quién entraba en ese momento saltando alegremente. (Se había curado del todo ya.)

Mañana mismo.- respondió Lupin.

Al día siguiente a las ocho treinta en punto los dos Weasley, Hermione y Harry estaban con todo su equipaje en la cocina del n°12.

Bien.- exclamo el Sr. Weasley, dando un rápido vistazo.- Todo en orden, no olviden sujetar su equipaje.-

Los cuatro tomaron sus baúles por una manija, Hermione tomo (además) su bolso de mano. Apoyaron las yemas de los dedos sobre la negra y pulida superficie.

Uno.- contó Arthur, detrás de ellos.- Dos.- Harry cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se pregunto cuando volvería a ver aquella casa que le recordaba tanto a Sirius. Aquella casa donde estaba guardado todo el registro de su pasado desconocido.

Tres.-

Cuando el guinche que les tiraba de debajo del ombligo los soltó, Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre Hermione. Harry se golpeo contra la lanza extendida de una armadura y Ron tardo un par de segundos aún en darse cuenta de que todo había dejado de girar.

Muy bien. Traslador n°20, una vieja caja de música, proveniente de Londres. Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.- recitó una voz pausada y calma.

Firen... Prof. Firenze.- se corrigió Harry, al reconocer al rubio centauro.

Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry Potter.- dijo adoptando un tono de voz más amable.- Pueden bajar ya al Gran Comedor, solo faltan dos grupos más.- informo, echando un vistazo a la lista.

Hermione le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y tomaron la escalera más cercana.

Tardaron un par de minutos en encontrar el camino al Gran Salón (Algo ya difícil en ese castillo. Que decir cuando ni siquiera sabes donde estás.)

Cuando llegaron, los estudiantes cuchicheaban muy interesados. Algunos señalaban a Harry y Ginny cuando estos pasaban, sin preocuparse de disimular. Un grupito de Slitheryn estaba congregado alrededor de Draco Malfoy, mirando por momentos a Hermione y luego volviendosé a hablar con el rubio.

La chica ignoro estupendamente eso y le recordó a Ginny hacer lo mismo. Apenas se habían sentado cuando Dumbledore salió de la sala que estaba tras la mesa de profesores, arreglando su ropa y estrujando un pergamino en la mano.

El director se aclaró la garganta y eso fue suficiente para que todos callaran.

Ante todo, estoy muy contento de volver a verlos a todos sanos y enteros.- su mirada cristalina se detuvo en la mesa de Griffyndor, un segundo extra.- Bien, como comprenderán, los recientes incidentes obligan a la adopción de nuevas medidas para su propia seguridad.-

Harry rogó que no fueran las mismas normas que se habían aplicando en segundo año, cuando el basilisco estaba suelto.

Los pasillos del castillo pueden ser recorridos por el alumnado de quinto en adelante hasta las nueve, para los cursos menores están vedados después de las siete. Los terrenos no se pueden recorrer después de las seis de la tarde. Aunque esto ya era una norma, nadie debe acercarse por ningún motivo al Bosque Prohibido. Los centauros están furiosos por lo que paso y no dejan a ningún intruso vivo. A la torre de Astronomía solo se puede acceder con algún profesor. Respeto del Quidditch... - hubo algunos cuchicheos más. Ron se puso muy pálido.- Si mal no recuerdo aún están pendientes el partido Hufflepuff- Slitheryn, y la final de Quidditch. No se preocupen que esto no se cancelará. Los entrenamientos tendrán que ser bajo la supervisión de un profesor y nadie podrá permanecer en el castillo durante los partidos, a menos que estén en la enfermería o tenga un permiso expreso del Jefe de sus Casas. Bueno, eso es todo. Puede empezar la cena.-

Mientras todos comían Harry se fijo en el director y noto que parecía más viejo y agobiado que nunca. Como si Hogwarts fuera una carga demasiado pesada para él.

A pesar de que el otro día mostraba un sol radiante, los pasillos estaban bastantes silenciosos y los alumnos cuchicheaban cerradamente, como si hablar en voz alta y libremente fuera algo prohibido. Harry y Ron se levantaron tarde (Después de todo se habían acostumbrado a otro ritmo en el Cuartel) y corrieron cuatro pisos hasta toparse con McGonagall y Snape, quienes dejaron de hablar en cuanto los vieron acercarse.

La fría y oscura mirada se detuvo un momento de más sobre Ron y este tembló, agradecido que ese día no tuvieran clases con él.

Era una escena muy extraña, Snape y el chico mirandosé fijamente. McGonagall ignorando la situación, con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos en algún lugar remoto.

Al moreno no le gustaba la forma de mirar del hombre. Hubiera deseado sacudir a Ron, gritarle y obligarle a que apartara la vista del profesor. ¿Pero como hacerlo sin quedar como un loco?

¡Harry! ¡Ron!-

Hermione se acercaba corriendo y llamándolos. El pelirrojo parpadeo y miro alrededor, como si no supiera dónde estaba realmente. La chica se detuvo junto a ellos.

Snape se dio vuelta y la miro furiosamente, haciendo que diera medio paso hacia atrás. Pareció conformarse con eso y le hablo a la Prof. McGonagall.

Profesora, creo que debería ir a atender su próxima clase. Solo faltan dos minutos para el primer timbre.-

La mujer asintió y se fue caminando hacia una escalera que comunicaba con el cuarto piso. Snape les dirigió una última y escalofriante mirada y desapareció tras un tapiz cercano.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto la castaña que aún no acababa de entenderlo todo.

Eso me gustaría saber.- replico el ojiverde, mirando inquisidoramente a su amigo.

No lo sé... Solo que de pronto sentí como si Snape realmente me odiara... -

Realmente te odia... - resalto Harry.

No... - Hermione lo interrumpió.- Fue como si te odiará por algo que le hiciste... algo personal... -

El chico abrió muy grandes sus ojos azules y asintió con la cabeza.

¿Cómo...?-

Lo adivine.- contestó secamente la chica, dándoles la espalda y precendiendolos por pocos centímetros.

Deberías dar los EXTASIS de Adivinación.- sonrió Harry.- Parece que tu ojo interior ha mejorado.-

Dios quiera que no.- contestó ella.- Lo último que necesito es... -

Pero ellos nunca se enteraron que se suponía era lo último que necesitaba Hermione. En ese preciso momento entró una lechuza por la ventana, soltó la carta que traía sobre la cabeza de Ron y se alejo a toda prisa.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de porque el apuro del ave. La carta comenzó a expulsar humo por sus esquinas y a tambalearse.

Hermione, quien la había tomado al ver que era dirigida a ella, la soltó rápidamente y la carta se abrió antes de tocar el piso.

__

¡¡¡¡ERES UNA PERRA TRAIDORA, GRANGER!!!!

¡¡¡¡COMO PUEDES LLAMARTE LA MEJOR AMIGA

DE HARRY POTTER Y LUEGO ANDAR EN TRATOS

CON ASQUEROSOS MORTÍFAGOS!!!!

¡¡¡¡DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA, DUMBLEDORE

TE DEJO ENTRAR A HOGWARTS SIENDO HIJA DE

PADRES COMPLETAMENTE MUGGLES. Y TU, IMITACIÓN

DE PREFECTA, LO TRAICIONAS OCULTÁNDOLE QUE

DRACO MALFOY SABÍA QUE IBAN A ATACAR LA ESCUELA!!!!

TU NOVIECITO DRACO TE AVISO Y POR ESO TÚ SALISTE DEL

COLEGIO UN DÍA ANTES!!!!

NI SIQUIERA TE TENGO LASTIMA.

¡¡¡¡BASURA!!!!

La carta se prendió fuego y desapareció.

Los tres agradecieron fervorosamente el que no hubiera nadie más ese pasillo.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto aturdida la chica.

No le hagas caso, es como con lo de Krum.- opino Harry.- La gente se cree cualquier tontería... -

Esto no es una tontería.- contradijo serio el Weasley.

¡Por favor, Ron! ¿¿No creerás qué yo...?-

¡Claro que no! ¿Pero no viste todo lo que sabe? Tiene que ser alguno de Hogwarts.- manifestó el chico.

Cualquier puede conjeturar esa teoría.- replico la chica, mientras bajaban más escaleras.- Cuando fue lo de la presentación en Hogsmeade, se dijo que yo era novia de Draco. Que Lucius es mortífago es un secreto a voces... - se detuvo un momento, mientras bajaban la escalinata exterior.- Además alguien de Hogwarts sabría que yo y Draco terminamos antes de todo el lío del ataque... -

Mientras hablaban habían llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde tenían su siguiente clase: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, como siempre con los Slitheryn. Un grupito que había estado congregado alrededor de Malfoy se separo apenas los amigos llegaron, cuchicheando aún entre ellos y dirigiéndoles miradas maliciosas y risitas tontas.

¿No le vas a decir a Granger, Draco?- dijo una voz femenina muy desagradablemente conocida. - Parece que tu ingenua ex novia no sabe nada. Vaya, de nada vale ser la primera de la clase, así.- Pansy se acerco desde la frondosa sombra de un árbol y se coloco a mitad de camino entre ambos grupos, mirándolos alternativamente.

¿Decirme que?- pregunto la Griffyndor, mirando sospechosamente al rubio.

Ahí ten.- gruño el chico, acercandosé a ella y dándole una revista.- Busca en la página 22.-

La chica miro la tapa y descubrió un rutilante título en rosa chillón, orbitado por doradas estrellitas. Una foto a tapa completa de Max Brand y su nueva novia Laura LeGrand (Ambos actores del espectáculo mágico) y titulares en colores varios como: "Conocimos la nueva casa de John Pravolta y te contamos sus intimidades." "Contienda de estrellas: El horóscopo de Jennifer Eniston." Y muchas cosas parecidas, por supuesto con el correspondiente nombre de famoso bien visible.

¿Ahora Draco lee "Medio mágico"?- exclamo Ron.- Me parece que lo dejaste medio... afectado cuando terminaron, Hermione.- opino seriamente el pelirrojo.

Oh, ya callaté. ¿No ves que tiene escrito "Millicet Bulstrode"?.- replico con aire de suficiencia la chica.

Esta revista salió hace poco.- informo Ron, sacándosela a su amiga y buscando la nota de editorial. [Sé que se supone que están clase, y no comentado alegremente los gustos de Draco. Pero Hagrid tuvo un pequeño problema con un no tan pequeño calamar existente en el lago. Sé que podría poner esto como narración, pero hoy tengo ganas de escribir notas. u] [Sin comentarios, ¬¬u.] La doblo y leyó.

__

"...Esta modesta revista esta muy alegre de informar que agrega a su plantel a Jackie Green, quién a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia ni renombre en ese campo, se comprometió a mantener la alta calidad de información que nos caracteriza..."

¿Alta calidad informativa? ¡Por favor!- bufo la castaña.- ¡Busca de una vez la página 22!-

Ya que lo pides con tanta dulzura... -

El pelirrojo dio vueltas las hojas hasta encontrar la que buscaba.

__

"El complot detrás del ataque

Aunque las fuentes oficiales mantienen la reserva respecto de lo ocurrido la noche del 16 de marzo pasado, otras nos han informado que parecer ser que el ataque no fue una sorpresa. Al menos no para todos.

Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius quién comando el movimiento bélico, estaba más que probablemente enterado de la situación. No así otros hijos de mortífagos también estudiantes, como es el caso de Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Ya que sus padres a pesar de soportar investigaciones por diversos casos, no se vieron implicados directamente en el hecho.

Quién si parece haber tenido conocimiento del futuro ataque parece haber sido Hermione Granger. Estudiante del sexto año en la Casa Godric Griffyndor e hija de muggles. La muchacha mantuvo una relación cuasi formal con el joven Malfoy. Ella salió de las propiedades del colegio el día 15 de marzo.

Lo más probable es que su enamorado Draco le hay informado de la situación y le haya recomendado alejarse, ya que por su procedencia no mágica podría resultar fuertemente perjudicada en cualquier potencial ataque mortífago.

Las autoridades del Colegio Hogwarts se han negado a declarar nada más de que la Srta. Granger se habría ausentado por problemas personales.

En lo personal, esta reportera opina que la cuestión debería ser investigada, ya que de ser cierta esta teoría se estaría ante una grave acusación de complicidad."

Firmaba Jackie Green.

Bueno, eso lo explica todo.- comentó Harry.

Debería empezar a coleccionar los artículos difamándome ¿No?- agrego Hermione, despreocupadamente.- Así el día de mañana le podré mostrar a mis nietos: "Cuando tu abuela tenía 15 años..."-

Si son inteligentes como tú no valdrá la pena achicharrarles la mente.- afirmo el pelirrojo, enrollando la revista y arrojándola al lago.

CONTINUARÁ...

Si, ya sé que Jackie Green es _demasiado_ parecida a Rita Skeeter, pero bueno como dije no tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo. [Pero no se preocupen, para próximos si tengo.] [Y también preocúpense, tengo para otros fic, también.]

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: ¡Gracias por el genial y por la felicitación! Que bien que te haya gustado, aunque no hubo RW/HG, tratare de poner algo de acción ¡Lo juro!

Ktita: ¡Mi primer Reviews n°100! No deberías molestarte en revisar todos los días, yo actualizo los viernes a la noche, o sea que para el sábado ya esta seguro. [A menos que Kykio se haya empacado y actualice el sábado y se pueda ver el domingo.] Yo también siempre me pregunto eso, aunque me gustaría que Rowling dijera que paso exactamente. ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación!

Esto es todo por hoy.

[Gracias a Dios, dirán unos cuantos.]

¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. El sueño de Ron

****

¡Hola!

Esto es el capítulo n°18. [¿Cómo tuve la caradurez de llegar a tanto?] [Quién sabe ¬¬u] Igual espero que les guste más que el capítulo anterior. Y creo que este si influirá en el desarrollo posterior de la trama.

Aviso I: Sé que dije que los alumnos volvían a Hogwarts el 31 de mayo, pero como pudieron haberse dado cuenta por el dato del cumpleaños de los gemelos, quise decir 31 de marzo.

Aviso II: Esto es _(pensamientos)_

¡Espero que les guste!

[Sí, claro. Eso sería "El sueño de Sheila."]

__

El regalo

El sueño de Ron

La brisa cálida traía un silencio que los envolvía. Estaban los dos sentados en el muelle del lago. Sus largas piernas caían al vacío, casi rozando el agua.

Es una pena que Harry no haya podido venir.- dijo ella.

El chico apartó su mirada de la blanca y radiante Luna y la fijo en los ojos castaños de la chica. Pudo ver la luz de las estrellas en aquella mirada habitualmente pensativa e inteligente, pero que ahora lucía tierna e inocente. Se sonrió inconscientemente.

Sí. Se perdió una vista muy bonita. La Luna en cuarto menguante, las estrellas, la tranquilidad... Que decir de la compañía.-

Eso sonó muy cursi. ¿Lo sabías Ronald Weasley?- rió la adolescente, cuyo cabello tenía tonos dorados y rojizos bajo la luz lunar.

Sí.- rió el también.- Pero es la verdad.-

Muchas gracias, Ron.- susurró ella, recargandosé en él.

¿Por?- pregunto el chico, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Por estar aquí... para mí.- contestó la chica, hundiendo su rostro el suéter del pelirrojo y aspirando el aroma.

__

(¡Ay! Si supieras que no estoy aquí para ti... sino por ti, Hermione.)- se dijo Ron.

El ruido de los grillos y de algún búho solitario llenaron el espacio. Internamente ambos agradecían eso. Como si el silencio absoluto pudiera delatar sus corazones confundidos.

Me encanta el perfume que usas.- dijo sorpresivamente la castaña, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara levemente.- Tiene algo tranquilizador.-

¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto suavemente el joven.

Su amiga se tomo un momento para responder.

Un poco.-

¿Y por qué accediste a venir entonces?- pregunto un poco molesto el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Porque quería venir contigo.- contestó la chica, sin inmutarse.

¿Por qué no habrá querido venir Harry?- pregunto en voz alta el Weasley.

Hummm... Quien sabe.- contestó evasivamente la de ojos marrones.

Ron levanto las cejas rojo fuego.

De todos modos me alegra que no haya venido.-

Hermione se enderezo y lo miro a la cara.

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Hummm... No lo sé.- el ojiazul se acerco mucho más a ella.- Quizás así no se enterara hasta que sea demasiado tarde.-

¿Demasiado tarde para qué?- replico la de cabello ensortijado, moviendosé inconsciente y nerviosamente.

Quizá... Para evitar tener que compartir su fecha especial... -

¿Su fe...? ¿Con quién debería...?-

Pero exactamente en ese momento Hermione se entero con quien debería compartir su fecha de aniversario Harry. Ron la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura, sin demasiadas intenciones dejarla ir. Y demasiado ocupado besándola para darse cuenta de su cara de sorpresa.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se distendió y ella cerró los ojos, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico y correpondiendole.

Ron sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que Hermione... Pero ahora le estaba correspondiendo y era lo que importaba. Entreabrió sus labios y decidió arriesgarse.

[Bueno, sé que un beso no estaaan zarpado como para decir que "se arriesgo" Pero bueno, se trata de un RW/HG y ya se sabe como son las cosas entre esos dos. UUu]

Hermione.- susurró él, cuando se separaron. Al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma del enrulado cabello de la chica. - Yo te amo.-

Ron aún mantenía los ojos cristalinos clavados en el agua, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de la chica.

Así que la amas.-

Aparte del obvio cambio de personas en la frase, la voz de Hermione se volvió áspera y fría. Ron levanto asustado la cabeza y vio el rostro lívido de su acompañante, mortalmente pálido. Los ojos rojos con dos finas y negras rendijas de gato lo paralizaron.

Tú... tú... tú... - tartamudeo el Weasley.

Yo.- sisagueo la peligrosa voz.- Vine a proponerte un trato Ronald.- El cuerpo de la chica se alargo y enflaqueció hasta parecer raquítico.

¡No! ¡Jamás haría un trato contigo!- exclamo el muchacho, parandosé y retrocediendo varios pasos.- ¡Antes le vendo mi alma al peor de los demonios!-

Bueno... Estamos más o menos igual... - silbo fríamente la voz.- Pero tu alma no me interesa. Bueno, no al menos como tu quieres dársela a cualquier demonio.-

¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- repitió el pelirrojo, sudando frío.- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- agregó, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos.

¡Ah! Llegamos al punto, al fin. Tu alma no me importa. Pero si la de ella.- El chico dejo de temblar y lo miro fijamente, dando un paso hacia delante.

Por eso, Ronald, tengo un trato, un trueque para ti. Su alma, por la tuya.-

¿Mi alma?- Ron lo miro inquisidoramente.- ¿Por qué sería más mi alma que la de Hermione?-

Tu alma es más por esto.- dijo Voldermot, dando golpecitos con su pálido dedo sobre el costado izquierdo del pecho del ojiazul.- ¡Oh, sí! Las debilidades humanas... Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a superarlas... Pero tú, tu alma es muy poderosa, precisamente por ellas.- El adolescente se alejo del contacto con aquel maldito hombre.- ¿Me la darás, Ronald? Hermione estará a salvo... -

No.- contestó vacilante pero a la vez firme, el muchacho.- Tu no dejarías a Hermione en paz. Quién sabe que cosas me harías hacer. Antes prefiero morir.-

No lo digas dos veces.- sugirió el de ojos rojizos, aferrándolo por el cuello y levantándolo en vilo.- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Mueres o me ayudas y ella se salva?-

No... No te creo... - dijo con voz ahogada el pelirrojo.

Pruébame.- aconsejo el otro, estirando su brazo sobre las aguas del lago.

No tengo miedo. ¡Jamás haría un trato contigo!- de pronto un recuerdo surgió en su mente.- ¡Tom Marvolo Riddle! ¡No te tengo miedo!-

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo me llamaste?- tembló de la furia Voldermot.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom... Marvolo... Riddle... Tu sangre es mestiza, aún tienes un resto de debilidad muggle ¡Riddle! ¡No te tengo miedo!-

Empezarás a tenérmelo... .

Eso nunca ¡Riddle! ¡Riddle! ¡Riddle! ¡Riddle!-

¡Deja de llamarme así!-

¡Ron! ¡Ron!- gritaban cinco voces a coro.

El joven abrió los ojos y la figura borrosa de Hermione se perfilo nítidamente. Se incorporo con rapidez y miro alrededor.

Estaba en el dormitorio comunitario. Sus cuatro compañeros de clase y la prefecta lo miraban gravemente.

¿Estás bien, Ron?- interrumpió suavemente Neville.

Eh... Sí, claro.- contestó debutativamente el Weasley. - Acuéstense, ya paso.-

Los otros parecían dudosos, pero Hermione los miro severamente y obedecieron. Ella aún se quedo parada entre la cama de Harry y la de él.

El ojiverde se sentó en borde de la cama y le dejo lugar a la chica.

¿Con qué soñabas Ron?- pregunto Hermione.

¿No es obvio?- replico el de gafas.- Con Voldermot.-

Ron no se estremeció, cosa que sorprendió a sus dos amigos.

¿Es cierto eso, Ron?- pregunto impaciente la chica.

Sí. Pero era un sueño muy ridículo.- se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo.- Voldermot se asustaba solo porque lo llamaba con su nombre muggle.-

Hermione levanto las cejas y se puso de pie.

Me voy a dormir. Cualquier cosa llámenme de nuevo.-

¿Qué paso?- insistió Harry, apenas todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ya te lo dije, nada. Buenas noches.- cortó la conversación Ron, cerrando el dosel y fingiendo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo gris plomizo se cernía sobre las aún somnolientas cabezas del alumnado. En la mesa de Griffyndor había un especial desasosiego. Hermione parecía al fin haber dejado de adelgazar y se la venía mucho más recuperada que en sus últimos días en Hogwarts.

Ron.- dijo cuando su amigo se sentó frente a ella en el desayuno.- Quiero que me digas que te paso ayer.-

Ya te lo dije. Fue mi estúpida pesadilla con Voldermot.- Los otros dos volvieron a sorprenderse.- Bueno, ya. Ustedes dos nunca temieron nombrarlo ¿Van a empezar a ahora?-

¡Es imposible mantener una conversación civilizada contigo!- apunto la chica, cerrando secamente su libro y concentrándose en su avena con melaza.

Harry no intentó intervenir en la nueva discusión y rodó los ojos. El también estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, sabía que ignorar los sueños donde aparecía Lord Voldermot no era lo mejor. Pero si Ron se empecinaba en algo, lo peor que se podía hacer era empecinarse en lo contrario.

Y como Harry supuso, no había llegado ni a la mitad del desayuno y sus dos mejores amigos no se hablaban.

El mutismo de Hermione amenazaba con convertirse en permanente cuando llegó una lechuza blanca, rezagada del correo. Planeo sobre la mesa de Griffyndor y dejo caer una carta en el plato de tostadas de Hermione.

La chica la miro dudosa (Bien podía ser una carta manifestando odio por la supuesta traición a Dumbledore) y saco sus guantes de piel de dragón, ignorando las risas que eso provocaba. (De algo le había servido la experiencia con Rita.) Abrió la carta y su rostro mostró alivio.

Apuesto a que es de Vicky.- susurró amargamente Ron, viendo la avidez con la que la chica leía.

El rostro de Hermione se fue transfigurando a medida que avanzaba en la lectura. Dejo el pergamino a un lado y tomo un recorte blanco que había dejado olvidado.

¿Qué paso, Hermione?- pregunto el moreno en voz alta.

Vicktor.- respondió secamente, pasándoles la carta.

¿No te dije?- rezongo el Weasley.- Vicky, Vicky y Vicky.-

Harry no le contestó. Puso la carta en medio de los dos y comenzó a leer.

__

"Hermione:

Sé que hace mucho que no te escribo y te pido disculpas. Es que estuve muy ocupado: Axel Birkman, el director técnico de mi equipo es un fanático, insiste en que entrenemos para Burdeos'98. Pero bueno, no te aburro con cosas de Quidditch.

Te mando un recorte que quizás pueda serles útil. Aquí nadie le prestó la atención debida, pero no sé. Espero que de verdad no sea nada. De todos modos si es algo ustedes podrán verlo mejor.

Les mando muchos saludos a Ronald y a Harry. A propósito, me entere todo el asunto de Malfoy. ¿Realmente saliste con él?

Saludos.

Vicktor."

¿Realmente saliste con él?- repitió el ojiazul.- ¿Y si sí? ¿A él qué?-

Oh, ya callaté Ron y mira.- lo espeto enojada la castaña empujando el recorte de hacia ellos.

**__**

"El Giratiempo. Policiales. 30 de marzo de 1997

Brusca decisión

El día de ayer el ministro de Conflictos Mágicos y Asuntos Internos de Bulgaria renunció a su puesto. El Sr. Reuen Malcovich llevaba 35 años en el ministerio, al que ingreso a los veinte años. Con la remuneración monetaria el Sr. Malcovich alego que se iría a vivir a Liverpool, Inglaterra, con su mujer Ana Diler y sus dos nietos, Sara y Dilan Malcovich.

Los dos jóvenes de 19 y 21 años, respectivamente son hijos de Cinthia, la única hija del ex ministro. Cinthia resulto desaparecida durante el apogeo de Lord Voldermot. Sara Malcovich fue misteriosamente devuelta a su afligidos abuelos maternos, ya que ella nació durante la detención de su madre.

El padre de ambos se revelo como un mortífago (de hecho, se sospecha que él entrego a Cinthia con el fin de extorsionar al entonces ministro.) Por ese motivo los nietos llevaban el apellido materno, ya que cuando Cinthia se entero de quién era el padre de sus hijos (Poco antes de su detención) renegó del apellido que tenía Dilan.

Lo que parece finalmente haber empujado al ministro al renunciar fue el asesinato de su sobrino Frank, perpetrado por mortífagos anónimos en un concierto de rock, el último 22 de marzo."

Pobre hombre.- susurró Harry.

Hermione asintió tristemente.

Bueno, a pesar de que da mucha pena y parece la trama de una novela. No veo lo extraño o útil que nos pueda parecer.- opino el pelirrojo, a riesgo de parecer insensible.

Efectivamente, Hermione se mordió un labio. Iba a empezar a reprocharle su falta de sensibilidad cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Un ex ministro... el 29 de marzo. Nosotros deberíamos... - miro el reloj.- ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!- se sobresalto.

¿Tarde para que?- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo, mirando él también.- Son menos diez y tenemos clase de Encan... -

¿Y a quién le importa Encantamientos?- lo interrumpió la chica, dejando boquiabiertos a sus dos amigos.- ¡Tengo algo más importante que hacer!- se levanto de un salto y le quito el recorte de la mano a Ron. -Excúsenme con Flitwick, díganle que me enferme, me rompí un tobillo... ¡Algo! Igual espero no tardarme mucho.- Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Hall, chocando con un Ravenclaw en el camino.

¿Adónde crees que haya ido?- pregunto Harry.

A la biblioteca.- contestó no muy seguro el pelirrojo.

Para ella la biblioteca no es más importante que una clase.-

Vicky.- afirmo el otro, hundiendo con fuerza la cuchara en el tazón y salpicando leche para todos lados.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, creo es por lejos mejor capítulo que el anterior.

La verdad Vicky no me va ni me viene. [¡Por supuesto que yo me quedo con Ron!] Pero bueno, si Rowling lo puso con tanto protagonismo en el cuarto libro, por algo será.

¡Aviso! Por más que parezca una increíble bendición divina ya estoy modelando el final de esta historia. [Lo que quiere decir que a lo sumo en el siguiente al próximo capítulo voy a ir desenredando este embrollo, si puedo ponérmelo en claro a mi misma.] Esto llevaba a otro anuncio. Quizás es muy prematuro para decirlo, pero no quiero comentarios howler después. Es casi seguro [Siempre puedo cambiar las cosas, yo no tengo el último capítulo escrito.] Que Hermione y Ron no van a terminar en una relación formal [O clara, o como quieran llamarla.] Y esto es así porque ya tengo una idea para una posible continuación. [No tan larga y enredada como esto, seguramente.]

Desde ya les voy pidiendo disculpas.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: Sheila aquí recibiendo reporte. Respecto a tu pregunta, me gusta que me digan la verdad. [Sí, sé que suena muy hipócrita.] [Aunque la verdad sea: "Eres peor que Rita Skeeter" o "Tus historias son más odiosas que Peter Petigreew."] De hecho los comentarios negativos me gustan, siempre que sean constructivos. Porque si van a ser negativos e inútiles mejor no molestarse. Muchas gracias por entender lo del flujo de ideas. Espero no volver a hacer un capítulo tan horrible. Lamento desilucionarte [En el mal sentido.] respecto del final de RW/HG Pero... ¿Quién sabe?

Ruperts Lover: Sé que muy poca gente se enojaría si pusiera RW/HG. [Yo tampoco me sentiría mal conmigo ¿Eh?] Gracias por lo del capítulo muy bueno. Respecto de que cosa cambio entre Ron y Herm, no cambio nada. En realidad ellos se pelean luego del baile y a la mañana ya están arreglado. Y yo creo que Ron le hizo un escándalo demasiado grande a Hermione como para que la chica lo olvide de la mañana a la noche.

Ophelia Dakker: Ya me parecía que habías acertado. Gracias por lo de genial.

Lamentablemente lo pienso seguir. ¡Gracias por el Reviews!

Oliveriux: Pobre, como habrás quedado leyéndote 17 capítulos seguidos o en dos o tres días. A ver tus preguntas. Dos respuestas en una. El enigma del regalo ya tiene los días contados, si te dijera porque Malfoy dijo eso arruinaría parte del misterio, ahora si lo descubres sola, ya es otra cosa. Solo te digo algo: Malfoy siempre se creyó de una familia mejor que Ron, a pesar de que ambas son de sangre completamente mágica. Lo que dice en la carta de la abuela de Ron aparece en el capítulo cinco, creo. ["Violencia en el Quidditch"] De hecho Hermione si termino de pronunciar el conjuro, incluso sin saberlo. No mueras de la curiosidad. [¿Si no quién lee?] Puedes dejarme otro Reviews con tus otras dudas. [Si las tienes.]

¡Hasta la próxima!

****


	19. El sueño de Hermione

****

¡Hola!

¡Capítulo diecinueve!

Actualizo de jueves porque mañana tengo que salir y después el sábado ni me acerco a la PC hasta el domingo por la noche. Así que mejor tarde que temprano.

Por fin voy a develar el misterio más grande de esto... [Mira con desprecio al fic.] ¡No, el bendito regalo no sé perdió en una dimensión paralela! ¡Hoy lo tenemos en vivo y en directo! [Más parece un invitado sorpresa que el meollo de todoo el asunto.] [O de la mayor parte, bah.] Bueno, el punto es que hoy es su triunfante reaparición.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

[Sí, lo sé. No pueden creer lo original que soy con los títulos. ¬¬u]

__

El regalo

El sueño de Hermione

¿Y has tenido noticias de Vicktor últimamente?- pregunto distraídamente Ginny, sentada en la cama de su amiga y revolviendo en un pequeño alhajero de porcelana sobre la mesa de noche.

Hummm... Sí.- dudo la castaña, mientras se cepillaba el pelo.- No contaba nada nuevo.- mintió.- Me pregunto si era cierto... -

¿Qué es esto?- la interrumpió la pelirroja, sacando algo del recipiente.

Hermione volteó a mirar y descubrió el regalo de Ron, por su cumpleaños dieciséis.

Me lo regalo tu hermano en mi cumpleaños.- contestó la chica, sacándoselo de la mano y mirándolo escrutadoramente. Había algo... algo que olvidaba... algo que no encajaba...

Te lo prestaría si te gusto.- se encogió de hombros la de cabello rizado.- Pero supongo que no querrás que te confundan con la sabelotodo Granger.-

Ginny lo medito un momento y volvió a guardar el collar. Se quedo un minuto en silencio.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione, mirándola, inquieta.

Nada.- Ginny la miro pensativamente.- No importa. De verdad. Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado el dinero mi hermano. No lo he visto trabajar nunca. Ni con Fred y George. Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar trabajar.- agrego la más joven, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

Si, yo también.- le siguió el juego la otra.

¡Dios! ¿¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando por alto?? "Aquello" estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza desde la mañana y llamaba poderosamente su atención, distrayéndola de cualquier otra cosa.

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-

Ron, cansado de llamarla "educadamente" había empezado a gritarle.

¡Ay! ¡No debes gritar así! ¿Qué quieres?- protestó la chica.

Minuto de silencio.

Es que ya se me olvido.- se sonrojo el pelirrojo.- ¡Ah, ya! ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a la biblioteca el otro día?-

¿El otro...?-

Si, ayer antes de Encantamientos.-

¡Ah! ¿Y quién dijo que fui a la biblioteca?- contradijo la castaña.

¡Por favor! ¿Qué puede hacer que pierdas una clase de Encantamientos?-

Por si no lo sabías, cosa que dudo, hay cosas más importantes de las clases.-

Un par de personas que estaban sentados cerca de ellos voltearon a mirarla, asombrados. Ella los miro molesta y sonrojada y desviaron rápidamente la vista.

Nunca pensé oírte decir eso.- apunto Ron, incapaz de disimular su cara de asombro.

Harry se agacho a recoger su pluma y cuando volvió a levantarse ya no lucía para nada sorprendido.

Puedo hacer muchas cosas que tú no piensas.- respondió secamente la de ojos marrones, mirando a la pizarra y analizando las órbitas de cruzadas de Júpiter, Marte y el Cinturón de Asteroides limítrofe. [¿Es posible? u] afuera caí una fina y suave lluvia, lo que imposibilitaba ver con claridad por los telescopios. Así que la Prof. Sinastra había dedicado la clase a un repaso general.

¿ Y adónde fuiste?- atacó luego de un momento el ojiazul.- Te tardaste mucho.-

Harry también levanto la cabeza para copiar, pero sin perder palabra.

Habían tenido que decirle a Flitwick que Hermione tenía un ligero resfrío. El profesor había manifestado con voz chillona el deseo de que se recuperará rápidamente, y a mitad de la clase Hermione se presento corriendo muy agitada, pese a lo cual tuvo ausente.

Tuve... - se detuvo un momento.- Tuve que enviar una carta.- termino, de manera poco convincente.

¿Una carta?- el chico levanto una ceja.- ¿A Vi... Krum? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué apuro por contestarle! ¿No?-

Su amiga estaba por replicarle cuando sonó el timbre. Levanto sus cosas más rápidamente que sus amigos y salió deprisa.

Los pasillos estaban más oscuros y fríos que de costumbre. Se apresuro a salvar la distancia que la separaba de la torre Gryffindor y despertó a la Dama Gorda.

Alfajor de dulce de leche.- dijo y el retrato giro sobre sus goznes para dejarle paso. [¡Yo y mis contraseñas! u]

Solo había unos pocos alumnos de segundo y tercer año.

Los envió rápidamente a la cama. (Era como la una de la madrugada y no quería tener que soportar a Ron cuando los demás llegaran) Dos o tres protestaron y Hermione les bajo un par de puntos antes de imitarlos y acostarse ella también.

Tranquila.- susurró una voz madura, de mujer, tranquilizadora.

Una anciana de cabello canoso trenzado y profundos ojos negros confortaba a una chiquilla de siete, ocho años y enmarañado cabello castaño. Esta última estaba arrodillada sobre una alfombra multicolor, aferrada al vestido azul eléctrico de su abuela, la cual estaba sentada en una mecedora.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto la niña, suavemente y en voz baja.- ¿Verdad que no va a pasar nada? ¿No que se irán enseguida?- sollozo la pequeña, tirando del vestido de la mujer.

Por supuesto.- asintió ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor y tocandosé inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

¡Calladas!- grito una voz fría y ronca. - ¡O las hago callar por la fuerza!-

Un individuo con una media de nilón a modo de máscara y un arma, entro en ese momento al living.

¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagan daño!- lloriqueo la niña.- ¡Pueden llevarse lo que quieran! ¡Déjenme llamar a un médico! ¡Mi abuela no...!-

¿Crees que somos idiotas?- le grito con voz ronca el hombre, al tiempo que levantaba a la chiquilla del suelo, tirándole del cabello y la obligaba a mirarlo.- ¡No somos estúpidos!- vocifero, su aliento tenía un olor a alcohol y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.- ¡Mocosa in...!-

¡Vamonos!- grito otro sujeto, que llevaba un sobretodo azul marino y varias cosas más.

Pero... - protestó su socio.

Nada de peros. Son una anciana inútil y una mocosa inepta, ¡Dejalás!-

El otro soltó a su presa, haciendo que cayera de cara a la alfombra y lo siguió. Unos minutos después se oyó la puerta de calle y el motor veloz de un auto.

¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!- grito la niña, parándose y examinando a la anciana.- ¡No estás bien!- la pequeña corrió al teléfono y marco el n° de emergencias.- ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado aquí!- En ese momento atendieron al otro lado.- ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi abuela tiene problemas en el corazón y creo que esta teniendo un ataque! Felligton 4863. Si, esperare.- colgó el teléfono y al momento volvió a levantar el auricular y marco de nuevo.

¿Arabella? ¡Dame con mi mamá! ¡No me importa! ¡Pásame con ella, es urgente!- se calló por unos segundos.- ¡Mamá! Es la abuela creo que esta teniendo una ataque, nos robaron y ella se puso nerviosa. Si, ya llame a emergencias. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Adónde quieres que vaya?- pregunto alterada la niña.- ¡Sí!- y colgó, una vez más, con fuerza.

¡Abuela, no te dejes! ¡Tose, tose! ¡No me vayas a dejar!- grito la niña, de asustados ojos marrones.- ¡Oh, si mi abuelo hubiera estado aquí esto no hubiera pasado!-

Tú... - susurró la mujer, mirándola fijamente.- Tú eres como él, Mione. Tu madre no lo fue... Pero tú... -

¿¿De que hablas?? ¡Mi madre es igual a él! Tienen las mismas facciones, los mismos gesto, el cabello... solo los ojos... mamá los tiene como los tuyos.-

Sí. Pero tú los tienes marrones como tu abuelo, Eduard era... - En ese momento entraron los de la ambulancia, seguidos de Carol. Entre dos enfermeros levantaron a la anciana y la acostaron en una camilla. Carol subió tras su madre y una enfermera ubico a Hermione entre ella y el conductor, prometiéndole que su abuela estaría perfectamente.

[Un rato después, en la sala del Hospital.]

Carol... hija... - susurró la anciana, quién estaba surcada por muchos cables. Abrió lentamente sus ojos oscuros y fatigados.- No quiero que llores. Voy a estar bien. Mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.- susurró, con una sonrisa llena de paz y bondad.- Volveré con nuestro Eduard.-

La mujer más joven se mordió la lengua para reprimir sus sollozos.

Hay una carta.- prosiguió la señora, cerrando los ojos.- Esta en una maleta donde guardo muchas cosas importantes... y recuerdos. Es para Hermione. La escribió tu padre a su futuro nieto, sabes que él... Hay otra levemente más nueva, esa la escribí yo. Ahora mi nieta es demasiado pequeña.- dijo lentamente, como si pensará cada palabra.- Pero... Ella es como su abuelo Eduard. Cuando llegue el momento. (Porque no dudes que algún día ese momento llegará.) Dasélas. Tiene que entender quién es, Carol querida.-

Pero... - intentó hablar ella, muy afligida.

No voy a engañarte, hija.- su voz sonaba más débil. El aparato que monitoreaba su corazón empezó a pausarse significativamente.- No voy a estar para explicarle todo. Solo te suplico algo más, querida Carol, no le impidas ir a Hogwarts... -

¿Hog...?-

Pero la pregunta de la Sra. Granger fue interrumpida por el agudo chillido de la máquina controladora. Una enfermera entro deprisa y la aparto bruscamente.

[Sala de espera]

Hermione estaba encogida sobre si misma, llorando con desconsuelo. Una mujer joven, de unos veinte y tantos años se sentó a su lado y la llamo suavemente.

¿Hermione?- dijo la joven.

La niña levantó la vista y se fijo por un momento en la larga trenza que sujetaba su crispado y castaño cabello.

Bueno.- empezó la mujer, buscando los ojos de Hermione.- Yo soy Salma Riddeback. Sé que pasaste por una experiencia difícil y me gustaría que hablarás conmigo sobre como te sientes.-

Perfectamente, gracias.- contestó cortante la niña.

¿Entonces por qué lloras?-

¡Mi abuela esta allí dentro!- grito la niña, señalando la puerta cerrada de la habitación.- ¡Esta muy grave de salud! ¡Quiero saber como está!- reclamo.

En ese preciso momento su madre salió grave y silenciosa de la habitación.

¡Mamá!- exclamo, corriendo hacia la señora.- ¿¿Cómo está la abuela??-

Por toda la respuesta, su madre guardo silencio.

Hermione, creo que tu abuela... - intervino Salma.

¿Murió? ¿Mi abuela murió?- la interrumpió la niña, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Sí, ¡Oh, Mione!- sollozo su madre.

La niña dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a sentarse. Extremadamente seria y callada. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Hermione... - intento consolarla Salma.- Llora... si te hace bien... pero quiero que luego pienses que tu abuela esta en el Cielo porque fue muy buena... Y esta perfectamente ¿A qué sí?-

¡No!- le grito con rabia y descaro la de ojos marrones.- ¡No quiero que me trate como a una idiota con esa estupidez del Paraíso porque fue buena o del infierno porque fue mala!- vocifero, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Tengo siete años, no soy infradotada!-

¡No seas descortés!- le reclamo su madre.

¡No me importa!- le grito a ella también, poniendosé de pie y mirándola fijamente.- ¡Yo quiero a mi abuela conmigo!-

¡Te recuerdo que la que murió era mi madre!- resoplo Carol.

¡Pero yo...!- se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- ¡Yo la tuve y la tendré menos tiempo que tú!- agrego.

Ya no la tendremos.- le corto su madre.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella me lo dijo! ¡El abuelo siempre decía que nada era para siempre, ni siquiera la muerte! ¡Y yo le creo! ¡Pero quién sabe cuanto tiempo pase hasta que vuelva a verla!- chillo finalmente la niña, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines.

¡Abuela!- exclamaba cuando abrió los ojos. No le sorprendió sentir el sabor salino de sus lágrimas en los labios. Crookshands salto a los pies de su cama y se quedo mirándola fijamente con sus amarillentos ojos, moviendo lentamente su cola de brocha.

Fue un sueño.- se dijo en voz muy alta.- Fue solo otro sueño.- Miro alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía.- Me pregunto... ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron?- se sentó en el borde de su cama, contemplado su reflejo en un espejo que estaba en su mesa de noche.

__

"Nunca te lo quites." le susurró la voz de Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo aún lo tengo puesto? Yo me encargue de borrar cualquier huella de Ron." Pensó, poniendo al derecho la polera que se había quitado.

"Hace mucho frío aquí."

"Subiremos la calefacción." Le contestó una voz de mujer.

"Protectus Posedurus Karyon Di... Ronald Weasley y... sus regalos."

Hermione palideció, aferrando al borde de su colchón.

__

"Los collares de protección eran las joyas encantadas más comunes en la antigüedad... Actualmente solo quedan cinco verdaderamente poderosos, cada uno ejerciendo poder en un continente diferente... Los fundamentos de la magia antigua se basan en los sentimientos humanos. La magia más poderosa tiene su fuente en el amor (Amor de madre, de padre, etc...) De donde sacamos la conclusión de que estos collares funcionan por el amor que le tiene la persona que lo regala (o fabrica) a quién se lo da**... **esta persona que ve el peligro venidero ("Vidente") se encargara de advertir a quién esta directamente involucrado ("Destinatario") del peligro exacto. [Falso accidente, homicidio liso y llano, etc...) ...Entonces el maldito, elige generalmente atacar a la persona que el pobre destinatario más quiera, logrando generalmente una respuesta agresiva, lo que el espera..._Estos collares garantizan protección al portador que haya sabido activarlos, siempre que no se lo quite."_

Hermione salto sobre su alhajero y saco la cadena que le había regalado Ron.

Giro la pequeña placa y leyó la fina inscripción.

Protectus Posedurus Karyon Di... ¡Es un hechizo de protección! O eso parece... ¿Lo sabrá Ron? Seguramente no.- Su gato la miro con curiosidad.- Pero antes de precipitarme debo estar segura.- afirmo en voz alta, poniendosé el collar y buscando su ropa.

¿Segura de qué?-

Se sobresalto y dejo caer la blusa que había encontrado, de entre sus manos temblorosas. Ginny la miraba suspicazmente desde la puerta del dormitorio.

De... de nada.- La castaña evito por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos y continuo buscando sus cosas.- Vicktor me pregunto algo en su última carta y no sé que contestarle... exactamente.- mintió.

Hummm... - la voz de la pelirroja sonaba emocionada.- ¿Te pregunto si querías ser su novia?-

¡Por Dios, no!- se escandalizo la otra, cerrando su baúl.

Entonces... -

Fue algo sobre Malfoy.- contestó evasivamente, poniendosé de pie y entrando al baño.- Voy a ducharme. Espérame aquí si quieres.-

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Al fin Hermione [y varios de los que me preguntan constantemente.] Saben [o sabrán] de que demonios se trata el verdadero problema! [Aunque siendo Hermione me sorprende que no sepa ya.] [Y eso que escribo yo misma UUu] [Que si escribiera otro, que decir.] Bueno, debo agregar que ya deben quedar solo cuatro y cinco capítulos más. [No sé exactamente porque luego agrego más cosas o saco y termino en el momento menos pensado.]

Antes de que lo olvide [De nuevo ¬¬] lamento si alguien cree en eso del Cielo y el Infierno. [De hecho, yo voy a una escuela católica apostólica y todo eso...] Pero a mí personalmente me parece una tontería.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: ¿Muy intenso? Gracias. De todos modos espero poder hacer algo mejor para los próximos porque sino serán bien aburridos. Si va a haber continuación, aunque no sé que opinen los fanáticos radicales de algunas parejas clásicas. [¡Yo incluida!] No llores porque termina. [Para eso estoy yp ;;] ¡Sino porque hay secuela! [Es una razón mucho mejor, créeme.] ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews! ¡Ah, gracias por no tener impulsos asesinos hacia mi persona!

Ruperts Lover: Lo lamento, no. Y este fic es RW/HG, porque es bastante más la participación de ellos dos que la de Harry. Además la trama gira en torno a ellos. Al principio yo había pensando en hacerlo de romance como Dios manda y la Virgen recomienda. Gracias por decir que esta bueno... de todos modos.

Jasna Black: ¡¡Muchas gracias por el super comentario!! [Por contenido y tamaño.] Lamento no poder ponerte a Sirius. [Aunque yo personalmente prefiero a Lupin.] Pero hay alguien llamado J.K. Rowling [Aunque no quiero decir nombres ] Que lo mato. Y lamentablemente no encuentro forma de revivirlo ni momento. Yo también quisiera que Ron le dijera. Y quizás lo logre en este fic... A ver si encuentras esa contraseña. ¿No te habrás leído los 18 capítulos seguidos, no?

Ophelia Dakker: Gracias por dejarme Reviews aunque no tuvieras ganas y solo para decirme que lees. Es muy bueno para el que escribe eso, te lo digo en serio. [Aclaro porque puso parecer que te estaba jodiendo, pero no.]

HermioneWP: Disculpa que no conteste tu comentario anterior. Se me paso.

Oliveriux: ¡Uh! Lamento ese pequeño error. Siempre tengo mucho cuidado, disculpa.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Problemas mágicos

****

¡Hola !

Capítulo "XL" número 20.

Aunque pretendía fuera más bien de humor, soy consiente que parece de cualquier otro género.

En realidad este capítulo contenía algunas cosas más, de las que solo puse un par y me quedaron ocho hojas de Word casi sin doble espacio. Tuve que cortarlo en dos porque sino se iba a hacer [más] pesado.

Solo una última aclaración antes del capítulo. Discúlpenme si los personajes parecen salidos de sí mismos. [Sobre todo Hermione... en cualquier caso, ya verán.] Pero desgraciadamente no soy Rowling.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

__

El regalo

Problemas mágicos

La luz se filtraba débilmente en la oscura y polvorienta biblioteca. Una chica de cabello castaño y ensortijado se encontraba inclinada sobre un enorme y viejo libro. Parte de su perfil se escondía detrás de una tambaleante pila de libros.

__

"Los collares de protección datan de los Días Antiguos. Solo se salvaron cinco de la destrucción de los Años Oscuros. Antiguamente había multitud de joyas encantadas. Ahora quedan aproximadamente veinte objetos, entre los que se encuentran los cinco collares protectores más poderosos, los cuales están posesión de magos. En 1889 se encontró un brazalete de control en un viejo anticuario Muggle. Pero no se tienen noticias de las catorce joyas restantes.

El collar protector africano esta hecho íntegramente de diamantes. La última vez que se tuvo noticias de él estaba en Bloemfontein y bajo custodia de la familia Tulker. Una orden de índole maligna declaro que un integrante de los Tulker era la encarnación del enemigo de su jefe supremo e intento matarlo. Luego de sobrevivir 10 años bajo la protección del **Diamantino** la orden fue desbaratada y ya no se tienen noticias del collar.

En América se encuentra el **Argentum, **hecho íntegramente en plata. Se supone que llego allí con las expediciones que buscan las míticas ciudades (Nunca encontradas) Se perdió en el Amazonas, donde fue encontrada en el año 1623 por un explorador (mago) español y una joven indígena, quienes huían de los furiosas autoridades por su casamiento mestizo. La joven se quedo con él y sobrevivió milagrosamente a una lluvia de proyectiles que les arrojaron cuando cruzaban un turbulento río selvático. El explorador murió después de tres horas, con una herida de flecha envenenada en su muñeca.

Su par asiático, el **Kanttapi**, fue reconocido por última vez durante la Época de las Guerras civiles en Japón. Una mujer quedo viuda por estas y al negarse a hacer algo con lo que no concordaba fue condenada a muerte por el terrateniente de su región. El Kanttapi le fue dado a su hijo Takeshi, hijo de bruja y Muggle, quién sin embargo había heredado sus poderes. Cuando se pretendió matarlo a él también todo fallo, haciendo que se convirtiera en un mito viviente. Del collar, de trozos de bambú enhebrados, no sé sabe nada luego después de la muerte de Takeshi, en una forma muy confusa. Aunque se supone a manos de un mago poderoso.

En Australia esta el **Foldtera. **Fue llevado por uno de los primeros pobladores magos de la Isla- Continente. Este era un arqueólogo que estaba sumamente intrigado por la extraña sustancia, cristalina, rojiza y quebradiza del que estaba hecho. Más tarde se descubrió que el material era coral como el del Gran Arrecife. Jonas, tal era el nombre del mago, lo había heredado de su abuelo. En el año 1886 se profetizo un conflicto diplomático- político entre Irlanda y Australia y el collar cambió de dueño. Se desconoce quién lo tenga ahora.

En Europa se encuentra el llamado **Mithseril**. Forjado íntegramente en oro, es el único del que se tienen datos precisos.

Data de los Días Antiguos, estuvo muchos años oculto e inactivo hasta que los celtas insulares lo hallaron.

En la época de la Inquisición el Mithseril fue entregado a una joven bruja por su enamorado, el cual partió a estudiar en la recientemente formada universidad de Oxford. Sin embargo una celosa rival de la joven, también bruja, pero sin muchas luces y poderes, pero en cambio si mezquindad y contactos con los demonios, adquirió más fuerza y con diversos trucos indujo a la inocente mujercita a que se lo quitara y se despreocupará de él. Mientras tanto, el lejano amante cayo enfermo y estuvo tres días al borde de morir, tiempo suficiente para que su amor fuera apresada y condenada a la hoguera por hereje.

Sin embargo, el dije no se quemo con la chica y por ese motivo fue sacado de las brasas por unos sacerdotes y enviado al Vaticano, donde estuvo por algunos cientos de años hasta que desapareció de forma misteriosa.

Todos los dijes constan de un conjuro protector escrito en latín al reverso de la medalla. El hechizo solo se activa pronunciando el conjuro completo, al tiempo que se sostiene la joya, y llamando por el nombre que se emplea para con quién nos lo regalo."

Hermione parpadeo una, dos veces. Las ideas iban velozmente hacia su cerebro, se levanto, marco la hoja y apenas le dio tiempo a Madame Pince a sellar el libro. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Bueno, creo que no encontraré nada más en los libros... Ahora es trabajo de campo.- se dijo en voz alta, mientras doblaba una esquina a toda velocidad.- Tengo que preguntarle a Dumbledore... él lo reconoció... por eso me aconsejo que no me lo quitará.- Se detuvo un momento, con un pie en la escalera al piso del despacho del director. Guardo rápidamente el libro en la mochila. - O quizás... Ron... - Su rostro se ilumino momentáneamente.- ¡Eso quiere decir que me quiere! ¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¿Qué demonios importa eso ahora? Primero tengo que averiguar si él sabe lo que me dio y porque... -

Detuvo su monólogo abruptamente. Había chocado con alguien.

Hermione.- saludo alegremente Ginny.- Te fui a buscar a la biblioteca.-

Qué bien. ¿No has v...?-

Mi madre nos envió esto.- la interrumpió su amiga, levantando una bolsa con caramelos dentro.- ¿Quieres uno?-

Sí, dame. ¿Viste a Ron?- pregunto preocupada la chica, agarrando uno al descuido y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Sí, estaba en la lechuzería con Harry.- contestó la otra.- Aunque no sé si aún estén allí... -

¡Gracias!- alcanzo a gritarle Hermione, mientras subía rápidamente la escalera más cercana.

¿Qué volviste a soñar con Voldermot?- repitió el ojiazul, mirando distraídamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El sol comenzaba a declinar y algunas lechuzas lo golpeaban con las alas en la cabeza al salir del recinto.

Sí. Y la verdad... tengo miedo.- Ron se volteo a ver a su amigo, examinadoramente.- Todas las veces que soñé con él no parecía tan...tranquilo.-

¿Tranquilo? ¿En que sentido? Tranquilo de no tener planes ni actividad o tranquilo... de saber que todo va muy bien.-

Lo segundo, me parece.-

Ah.-

Él dijo que... dijo que ella había desbaratado su estrategia. Pero que ya tenía otra... Otra que estaba desde hacia más de un mes... -

¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Un mes? No fue... ¿El ataque a Hogwarts?- pregunto pensativamente el pelirrojo.

¿Ginny?- dijo con un hilo de voz el moreno.

Yo no... -

¡Ron!- exclamo Hermione, abriendo violentamente la puerta y entrando a grandes zancadas. Una lechuza marrón salió volando del palo más próximo y le ululó, ofendida, desde el último y más alto travesaño.

¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Tenemos que... Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo a media voz.

Eh... Yo le prometí a Ginny ayudarla con un trabajo de Transformaciones.- se excuso Harry, pasando junto a la castaña y saliendo rápidamente de la Lechuzería.

¿Y?- apremió el pelirrojo, sentandosé en el alféizar de la ventana y mirándola con curiosidad.

Yo... eh... - Hermione bajo la mirada al piso y dudo un momento. No podía simplemente preguntarle: "Sobre el regalo que me hiciste ¿Sabías que me estas protegiendo con tu amor?" Miro sus manos y vio el caramelo de la Sra. Weasley. Por hacer algo lo desenvolvió y se lo llevó a la boca.

¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?- insistió Ron.

El dulce se le deshizo en la boca y ya no pudo evitar hablar por más tiempo. Levanto la vista y abrió a boca.

Pero no le dijo nada sobre lo que iba a hablarle.

¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Hermione! ¿Y tú?- dijo con una voz muy dulce y muy infantil.

¿Qué?- murmuró Ron, poniendosé de pie y acercandosé a ella.- Soy Ron, Hermione. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- frunció el entrecejo.

¿Ron? ¿Te conozco?- pregunto con la misma voz infantil Hermione, acercandosé más a él y mirándolo fijamente.

Cla... Claro.- tartamudeo ya un poco nervioso.- Soy tu amigo.-

¿Mi amigo? ¡Pero si yo no tengo amigos! ¡Eres mi primer amigo!- grito dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.- ¡Entonces podrás jugar conmigo!-

¿Jugar... Contigo?- repitió anonadado el pelirrojo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

¡Wua! ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto divertida la chica, extendiendo su mano y frotando una peca del rostro del Weasley.- Oye, esa mancha no sé te quita.- comentó, frotando con más fuerza la cara del chico.

¡Deja de hacer eso!- exclamo, apartando la mano de la joven.

La castaña hizo ademán de llorar.

No, no llores.- rogó desesperando Ron, sin saber demasiado que hacer.- Mira, si no lloras, jugaremos a lo que quieras.-

¿A lo que quiera?- pregunto inmediatamente la de ojos marrones, cambiando su rostro a otro de felicidad.

Sí.- contestó él, empezando a arrepentirse.

Bueno... entonces... - La chica se giro y abrió la puerta.- ¡Atrápame!- grito entre risas, mientras salía corriendo de la pajarera.

¡No! ¡Hermione!- Ron salió corriendo también y llamándola a grito pelado.

¡Ja, ja! ¡Atrápame!- se burlo la chica, subió por una escalera y el pelirrojo pudo verla correr por el pasillo superior.

¡Óyeme!- grito, mientras subía por la misma escalera, pero en ese momento esta rotó y lo dejo un piso más abajo y del lado contrario.

¿Y ahora qué?- dijo desesperando, pero de manera asombrosa Hermione emergió de un tapiz añil y tardo un momento en verlo. Cuando lo hizo se cubrió la boca con las manos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la esquina más próxima.

¡Hermione detente!- grito Ron, antes de llegar siquiera a la esquina. Oyó un estruendo grandioso y se apresuro a darle la vuelta.

Debajo de una volteada armadura se veía a una Hermione un poco aturdida y sorprendida. Peeves ya se alejaba riendo. Ron se apresuro a llegar a ella y le quito la armadura de encima.

Me venciste.- protestó Hermione, apretando los labios.

¿La pesadilla continua?- murmuro el pelirrojo, deseando despertar de una vez.

¿Qué pesadilla? ¿Verdad que son muy feas? Yo una vez soñé que un enorme vampiro... - empezó la chica.

¿Hermione? ¿Ron?- los llamo Harry, desde detrás de la joven.

¡Hola!- chillo la chica, volteando a verlo y sonriéndole.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto con precaución el ojiverde.- ¿Por qué me haces esas muecas, Ron?-

Más o menos.- la castaña hizo un pucherito.- Ron me atrapo.- masculló.

¿Qué Ron...?- repitió Harry, sin entender y mirándolos incrédulamente.

¡Me gano! ¡Sí! ¡Pero no importa porque ahora vamos a jugar a las escondidas ¿verdad?!- se volteo a mirar a Ron.- Me lo prometiste. Si yo no lloraba jugarías conmigo a lo que quisiera... -

Supongo.- musitó cansinamente el pelirrojo.

¿Saben que es una buena idea?- exclamo Harry. Hermione volteó a verlo, encantada de haber encontrado otro compañero de juegos. Ron puso la misma cara que hubiera puesto si Harry le hubiera dicho que se llevaría a vivir a Aragog y toda su prole al dormitorio comunitario.

¿Sabes, Hermione? Yo tengo el escondite perfecto para nosotros ¿Vamos?-

¡Sí, vamos!- contestó entusiasmada la chica, agarrando a uno de cada mano y comenzando a caminar a los saltos.

Hermione... - protestó Harry.

¿Sí?- se detuvo a verlo.

No sabes a donde debemos ir.- le recordó el ojiverde.

Cierto. Ve tú adelante.- decidió rápidamente, agarrando firmemente el brazo de Ron.

Aquí estamos.- anunció Harry, cuando llegaron al séptimo piso.

Pero yo no veo nada.- manifestó decepcionada la chica.

Lo que tienes que hacer.- explico el de lentes.- Es pasarte tres veces por aquí y pensar en todo lo que quieres que haya en nuestro "escondite"-

¡Sí!- asintió alegremente la castaña y comenzó a pasearse.

Luego te explico.- comentó desesperado Ron.

Unos minutos después una lustrada puerta apareció en la pared y Ron la abrió.

Se encontró con una bonita habitación en verde agua. Una cama simple con un mullido acolchado violeta y fucsia se encontraba al final de la habitación. En las paredes había estanterías con muñecas de peponas [De esas gordas y suavecitas.] Un reloj de escritorio rojo que cada hora tocaba una melodía diferente. Una casa de muñecas de madera de pino y una mesa ¿Con un juego de té? Había además varios almohadones de muchos colores por el alfombrado suelo.

Hermione corrió junto a la casita, se arrodillo e ignoro por completo a los dos chicos.

¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Harry, mientras veía el entusiasmo de su amiga pro las muñecas que recargaban los estantes.

Me gustaría saberlo.- contesto abrumado el pelirrojo.- Solo dijo que quería hablar conmigo y luego... comió un caramelo de envoltorio rojo y cuando volvió a hablarme... era esto.-

Hermione.- dijo el moreno, agachandosé junto a ella. - Me das lo que tienes en la mano.-

Ten.- contestó distraída, dándole el papel del caramelo.

Gracias.-

La chica lo ignoro y agarro un juego de ladrillitos de encastre. Harry suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la cama, al lado de su amigo.

El envoltorio rojo tenía una S y una W en dorado, entrelazadas. Más abajo se veía el grabado F&G en dorado, también.

¡Los gemelos!- gimió Ron.

¡Sortilegios Weasley!- agrego Harry.- ¿Cómo llego esto a la bolsa de tu madre? Tenemos que averiguar como recuperar a la Hermione adulta (Recordó a los centauros) o casi, que conocemos. Hay que decirle al Prof... -

¡No!- negó frenéticamente el Weasley, horrorizado ante la sola idea.- ¡Meteríamos en un lío terrible a mis hermanos! Hay que hablar con ellos y que nos digan que hacer.- opino Ron.

Supongo que tienes razón.- concedió Harry.- Pero no podemos dejarla sola.-

Ginny.- apunto de inmediato el pelirrojo.- De todos modos no creo que esta noche pueda ir al dormitorio de sexto. Necesitaremos a alguien que se pueda quedar con ella.-

Yo voy por ella.- dijo rápidamente el otro.

Espera.- lo detuvo su amigo.- Deberíamos hechizar la puerta... ponerle una contraseña o algo... -

Sí-

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y levantaron sus varitas. La joven los miro con curiosidad.

¡Contreseñus Infanto!- murmuró Harry, Ron lo miro un momento y agregó.

¡Restringidus salida Nosferatu!-

La puerta emitió una luz violeta y se estremeció. Harry la toco y la madera vibró.

¡Wua! ¡Increíble!- exclamo Hermione. Ambos se voltearon a verla, por un momento olvidaron que ella estaba allí.

¿Hacen magia con esas varillas?- pregunto divertida.- Yo también tengo una.- saco su varita de la mochila y apunto distraídamente para cualquier lado. Harry recordó el seguro para varitas y maldijo no saber activar uno: aprendería en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

¡Wingardium Leviosa!- dijo antes de que ninguno intentara desarmarla.

Una de las muñecas se elevo en al aire y golpeo en la cabeza a Ron. La chica comenzó a reírse y el pelirrojo aprovecho para quitarle la varita mediante un hechizo convocador. Ella protestó, pero la risa le quitaba fuerza para pelear.

Iré por Ginny.- murmuro Harry, mientras veía la poca paciencia que le quedaba al ojiazul.

Ron... - dijo Hermione, después de un rato, tirando de la camisa del chico.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-

Estoy aburrida.- manifestó.

Ron rodó los ojos.

Mira.- dijo señalando la habitación que los rodeaba.- ¡Tienes todos los juguetes que puedes querer!-

Pero no tengo con quién jugar.- Observo tristemente la castaña.

Esta bien.- suspiro el pelirrojo.- Pero no me mires así. ¿A qué quieres jugar?-

¡Bien!- la chica sonrió y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron.- ¡Tomemos té!- propuso alegremente, señalando la mesa.

¿Q... Qué? ¿El té?- repitió el muchacho.

¡Sí! ¡Mira!- lo agarro de la mano y tiro de él, conduciéndolo hacia una de las sillitas.- Tu te sientas allí y yo aquí.- Hermione señalo otra silla en el lado contrario de la mesa.

Esta bien.- susurró el pelirrojo, apretujandosé en el pequeño asiento.

¿Quiere té, Sra. Marge?- pregunto Hermione, agarrando la tetera y ofreciéndole a su amigo.

Sí, gr... ¿Cómo qué Sra. Marge?-

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo es un juego! Sé que eres Ron... -

Weasley.-

Ron Weasley.- repitió la castaña, mientras le servía té en una tacita color rosa. Miro la mesa, desconsolada.- ¡Pero si no hay dulces!- De la nada apareció un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate, y unas cuantas confituras más. - ¡Ahora sí!- Se sirvió una parte de pastel y continuo.- ¿Ha visto, Sra. Marge, la nueva ropa de Harrod's?- [No pregunten. UUu] [Gracias.]

Ron, quién ese momento estaba masticando un pastelito de vainilla, se ahogo con las migas y tardo un poco en contestarle. Tosió estruendosamente y bebió el té, apresurado.

¿Le ocurre algo, Sra. Marge?- pregunto Hermione.

No, querida. ¡Oh, por supuesto que las vi! Son muy bonitas. Especialmente unas de seda y broderie. [Aclaro que yo (y creo que Ron) no sé nada de costura y de telas.]Estoy pensando comprarme una para... -

Ejem, ejem.-

La taza que Ron tenía en las manos se le resbalo, haciendosé añicos y manchando la alfombra verde esmeralda.

Bueno, señoras.- dijo Ginny, tan sonriente como si fuera su cumpleaños.- Creo que es hora de cenar, no del té. Aquí te traje algo, Hermione. Y en cuanto a ti Sra. Marge, creo que tiene un asunto que resolver con Harry y dos gemelos conocidos nuestros.-

¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Hermione, mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

Yo soy Ginny Weasley.-

¿Weasley? ¿Te apellidas como él?- Hermione señalo a Ron, quién estaba tan rojo que parecía que estallaría.

La otra se volteó a mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

Yo se lo dije recién.- aclaro, molesto.

¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo.- comento irónicamente su hermana, sacando comida de una bolsa y poniéndola en la mesa. (Claro que antes había sacado las tazas de encima.)

¡No importa!- exclamo Hermione, mirando vivazmente a la pelirroja.- ¡Tendré alguien más para jugar!-

Ginny se giro a mirar a Harry, con gesto interrogativo.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

Aquí tienes.- dijo Ginny, dándole un plato con un buen trozo de carne y bastante ensalada.

No quiere.- protesto la chica, arrugando la cara.

No de nuevo.- gimió Ron y se tiro sobre la cama. Su estómago rugió de hambre en ese momento.

Hay suficiente comida para ti también.- agregó la pelirroja, sacando otro plato.

¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- exclamo contento el Weasley, devorando un pan casi entero.- ¿Y ustedes no comen?- pregunto, tragando con dificultad.

No, nosotros ya cenamos.- murmuro Harry.

¿¿¿Qué???- grito Ron. Hermione se asustó y dejo caer el jugo de calabaza.- ¿Qué ya comieron?-

Sí.- repitió la chica.

¿Y me dejaron aquí solo cuidando de... ella y se fueron a cenar tan tranquilos?- "pregunto"

Bueno, ya que estabamos en el Gran Comedor... - se explico Harry.

Pero Ron no lo escuchaba. Miraba a Hermione, quién estaba encogida en su asiento, pálida y mirándolo de manera... ¿Asustada?

¿Hermione...?- la llamo, con un tono de voz mucho más suave.

La barbilla de la chica tembló y por primera vez en mucho tiempo un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla.

¿Qué pasa?- insistió el ojiazul.

La castaña retrocedió, mirándolo de la misma inquietante forma.

¡La asustaste!- le reprocho Ginny, abrazándola.

Lo siento.- susurró el pelirrojo, acercandosé a ambas y arrodillandosé frente a Hermione.- Lo siento si te asuste ¿Me perdonas, Hermione?-

Ella levanto la cabeza y asintió, secandosé las lágrimas.

Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos.- interrumpió Harry. - O los gemelos...-

Sí, claro.- concordó Ron, parandosé.- Así que te acuestas ¿Eh, Hermione? Mañana vendremos a verte. Hoy se queda Ginny contigo.-

Cuando salían de la sala Multipróposito, oyeron como Hermione le rogaba por un cuento a Ginny.

¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto preocupado Ron.

No sé. Pero vamos a averiguarlo.- aseguro Harry, rebuscando una bolsita de polvos flu, en su baúl.- ¡Aquí están!-

Bajaron a la sala Común y se pararon frente a la chimenea encendida.

Callejón Diagon n°93.- indico Ron, metiendo la cabeza en las llamas esmeralda. Harry lo imitó.

Cuando las cabezas dejaron de girarle y abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con la parte de atrás de un mostrador, repleto de chascos y dulces de aspecto inocente. Lo poco que alcanzaban a ver de la vidriera mostraba una noche diáfana y las luces de los otros locales.

¡Fred! ¡George!- llamo su hermano.

En unos minutos bajo uno de los gemelos, de una escalera donde estaba empoltronada la chimenea. Miro con aire de desconcierto alrededor y Harry dijo:

Aquí, en la chimenea, Fred.-

Fred se arrodillo junto a ellos y los miro con picardía.

¿Qué paso? ¿Volvió Umbridge y están tan apurados por conseguir algo que la haga desaparecer que no pudieron enviar una lechuza, en vez de usar la Red Flu?-

Muy gracioso.- opino de mal humor el ojiazul.- Lo que conseguimos fue esto.- pincho el envoltorio de caramelo en el atiznador y se lo paso a su hermano.

Es un caramelo infantil. Esta en experimentación. ¿De dónde lo sacaron? se supone que debe volver al que lo come un niño pero... -

Felicidades.- replico su hermano.- Tenemos a Hermione encerrada en la sala Multipróposito.-

¿Y con eso?- pregunto desconcertado el gemelo.

Que esa Sala ahora esta llena de muñecas, tiene un juego de té y una armadura esta desarmada porque Peeves la tiro encima de Hermione cuando ella me reto a atraparla.-

¿Qué quieres d...?- La expresión de Fred cambió a una risueña.- ¿Hermione se lo comió?-

Exacto.- intervino Harry.

Fred se sentó en el suelo, riendo con ganas, casi llorando por el ataque de hilaridad.

¿Y... Cómo esta?- pregunto, cuando pudo calmarse.

Ya te lo dije. La esta cuidando Ginny. Tienen que darnos la cura, porque si algún profesor se entera que... -

¡Ay! El problema es que no la tenemos.- aquello había acabado con el ataque de risa Fred.- Como te dije este caramelo estaba en laboratorio.-

¿Y cómo fue que llego al paquete de tu madre?- pregunto Harry.

George llevo un par a Grimauld Place para que Mundungus los viera. Los dejo arriba de la mesa de la cocina y cuando se los fue a mostrar a Mung, ya no estaban. Como nadie se comporto raro, pensamos que solo los habían tirado.- dijo pensativamente Fred.

Pero mamá los envió a Hogwarts.- agrego Ron.

Eso quiere decir que aún hay uno dando vueltas.- apunto Harry.

Bueno... - Fred parecía un poco nervioso.- Busquen el otro y envíenmelo, si podemos sacar la composición de la formula final, se podrá hacer el antídoto.-

De acuerdo.- afirmo el pelirrojo, desapareció de la chimenea.

¿Y cómo va todo?- pregunto con un poco de temor Fred.

Bastante bien. Te sorprendería lo chantajista que resulto Hermione... como niña.- sonrió Harry, hasta reírse abiertamente.

¿Y quién su principal víctima?- pregunto a su vez Fred, sonriendo.

Adivina.-

Apuesto a que es Ron. Recuerdo que Ginny le decía que... -

Les diría a ustedes dos donde estaban mis cromos de magos y brujas y yo hacia lo que ella quería.- completo el pelirrojo, sumándose de nuevo a ellos.- Luego me entere que sabían desde hacia años.- Miro de manera fulminante a su hermano.- ¿A qué vino eso?-

Nada. Para amenizar la charla. Ya sabes, muy tensa.- mintió Harry.- ¿Lo tienes?-

Sí, aquí esta.- saco un caramelo rojo oscuro y se lo paso a Fred por la chimenea.

Bueno, será mejor que ya vayan a acostarse. Empezare a trabajar con esto y en lo más rápido posible George irá para allá con la solución.-

¿No tienes idea de cuánto te tardes?- pregunto desesperandosé su hermano.- ¡No podemos mantener a Hermione encerrada más allá de pasado mañana, domingo!-

Bien, te enviaría a George ahora para que puedas matarlo si quieres. Pero salió e igual necesito su ayuda.-

¿Qué salió? ¿Adónde?- repitió el otro Weasley.

Bueno... Eso no te importa.- lo cortó rápidamente Fred.- Vayansé a dormir, en serio. Empezare con esto y tardaré lo menos posible.-

De acuerdo.- dijeron los dos, y sacaron la cabeza de un tirón.

La Sala Común volvió aparecer ante sus ojos. Ya quedaban solo unos pocos alumnos de quinto y séptimo. Se sacudieron el hollín de la ropa y subieron al dormitorio comunitario.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, si sacamos que fue bastante largo y que esta idea escrita por alguien que sepa hacer humor, y no fantasía y cosas retorcidas, [Yo], hubiera quedado buena. Debo decir que este capítulo ha superado a los peores. [Míos, por supuesto.]

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Vale: [Gracias por bancarme en 20 capítulos con ocasionales momentos RW/HG.] Sin falsa modestia, espero que este capítulo te guste. Porque es bastante mejor que el anterior. [¿Eso sonó a amenaza o me pareció? No lo tomes a mal, eh.] ¡Gracias por la felicitación!

Amsp14: No te preocupes que gracias si yo sé más o menos para donde va esto. Espero poder desenredarlo todo antes de llegar digamos al... capítulo 100. [Mentira, no se asustes. Ni siquiera espero hacer 10 más.] ¡Muchas gracias por lo de interesante!

HermioneWP: Tratare de no preocuparte. [No pidas imposibles.] Bueno, al fin Herm se dio cuenta de lo que tenía. [Y no lo digo precisamente por Ron. Quién fuera ella UU] ¿Además de lo que paso hoy? La verdad, verdad, no sé demasiado bien. Porque yo pensaba acabar todo en este capítulo y ahora tengo que reorganizar los siguientes. [Que no son muchos de todos modos.]

¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Respuesta de hermano

****

¡Hola !

Esto es el capítulo N° 21 y donde Hermione vuelve a la normalidad.

Se los prometo.

Se me alargo tanto como el otro.

Mi computadora, que parecer ser servidora de Voldermot, es la única responsable del retraso en actualizar. Sepan disculpar.

¡Espero que les guste!

__

El regalo

Respuesta de hermano

¿Cuánto se tardaran?- pregunto con preocupación Harry, subiendo una oscura escalera.

Espero que no mucho.- respondió frunciendo el entrecejo el pelirrojo.- Mañana ya es lunes y... ¡Infanto!- dijo, al ver que habían llegado frente a la puerta de la sala Multipróposito.

¡Buenos días!- exclamo alegremente Hermione, yendo a los saltos hacia ellos.- ¡Comida!- les quito una de las bolsas que traían y la abrió, sacando un panecillo y comenzando a comerlo.

Hay para ti también, Ginny.- comento sonriendo su hermano. La Hermione que se comportaba como una niña le despertaba una extraña ternura, como sí él fuera su papá o su hermano... mucho mayor.

Bueno, en realidad yo ya desayune... - suspiro la chica, esperando nuevos gritos por parte del ojiazul. Al parecer Hermione también, porque detuvo su mano a mitad de camino a su boca y lo miro con temor.

¿Y la dejaste sola?- pregunto indignado, pero en tono normal.

Estaba durmiendo.- se defendió la pelirroja.- Además recibí la lechuza de Fred... -

¿¿Y qué decía??- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.

Que George vendría a ver el partido Hufflupuff- Slytherin y traería la cura para Hermione.- informo tranquilamente la chica, tendiendo las dos camas gemelas de la habitación.

¿El partido Hufflupuff- Slytherin?- repitió Harry.- ¡Pero eso es hoy! Es más... ¡Solo faltan quince minutos!-

¡Se me olvido por completo!- exclamo Ron, parandosé bruscamente.

¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- afirmo convencida Ginny.

¡Bien! ¡Un paseo! ¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto entusiasmada Hermione.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

No puedes venir.- dijo seriamente el Weasley, como si eso fuera a convencerla definitivamente.

¡Pero no la podemos dejar sola!- argumento Ginny.

Los dos la miraron de forma implorante.

¡No!- gruño.- Yo iré al partido. Soy yo la que pasa aquí las noches.-

Yo no.- dijo rápidamente Harry.- Ayer estuve todo el día aquí y además este partido es decisivo para nosotros, tengo que verlo.-

Te quedas tú, Ron.- decidió ligeramente su hermana.

¡Oigan! ¡Yo no lo...!- reclamo, mientras los seguía hacia la puerta.

Nosferatum.- susurró Harry, y se abrió.

¡No me van a dejar aquí con...!- su hermana dio un par de zancadas y le cerro la puerta en la nariz, haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas.

[Pobre Ron, en este fic ya le ha pasado de todo.]

No hay remedio.- suspiro el pelirrojo, sentandosé en la cama de Ginny.

[Campo de Quidditch.]

¡Hola George!- saludo alegremente su hermana.- ¿Lo trajiste?-

Sí.- le respondió el pelirrojo, sacando un caramelo color azul marino y extendiéndoselo.

Guardalo. Ahora vamos a ver el partido.- dijo despreocupada la chica.

¿Y Hermione, como está?- pregunto preocupado el chico.

Bien, la dejamos al cuidado de Ron.-

¿De Ron? ¿Y estará bien?-

Si, te sorprendería lo bien que lo lleva. Hermione a Ron, digo.- aclaro Harry.

[Sala Multipropósito.]

Ron.- lo saco de sus pensamientos la castaña.

¿Qué quieres, Hermione?- dijo resignado el ojiazul.

¿Me cuentas una historia?-

¿Una historia?- inquirió Ron, mirando con sus cristalinos ojos entrecerrados.- De acuerdo, espera que recuerde alguna... ¿Conoces la Balada de Leithian?- pregunto.

No. Ni siquiera había oído nunca esa palabra.

Es la Liberación del cautiverio. Es una historia muy vieja y... Alguna gente cree que fue verdad. También es muy larga, pero muy bonita.-

¡Cuéntame!- exclamo entusiasmada Hermione, sentandosé a su lado.

Cuando Barahir y sus once compañeros fueron traicionados... -

¿Quién los traiciono?-

Gorlim, uno de sus amigos. Cuando Gorlim los traiciono... -

¿Por qué los traiciono?-

Porque... - Ron dudo un momento.- Porque él tenía una esposa, a la que quería mucho. Cuando tuvo que irse a la guerra, atacaron su pueblo. Él volvió unos días después y encontró todo en ruinas. Entonces le dijeron que su esposa, Eilinel, había muerto. Sintió que ya no tenía razón de vivir y se unió a Barahir, y de todos los combatientes de esa región fue el más feroz. Bueno, pero él tenía esperanzas de que ella solo estuviera secuestrada por los orcos y por eso... -

¿Qué son los orcos?-

Unos soldados malvados.-

Ah.-

Iba muy seguido a las ruinas de su casa, aunque para eso debiera recorrer grandes distancias. Y ocurrió que un día miro por una destruida ventana y vio la imagen de su esposa, cubierta de andrajos y llorando por su olvido. Entonces Gorlim enloqueció de felicidad y entro en la casa, ansioso, a reunirse con Eilinel. Pero eso era una trampa. Los orcos lo atraparon y lo llevaron a su campamento. Allí fue... muy maltratado. Pero aún así él no dijo nada sobre Barahir y sus compañeros. Entonces le prometieron que lo llevarían con Eilinel y los dejarían vivir libres. Él accedió y lo llevaron ante Sauron.-

¿Quién era Sauron?-

Su jefe, él era muy poderoso, pero muy malo. El caso es que lo llevaron, y Sauron le pregunto que quería a cambio de su traición. Entonces Gorlim le dijo que quería reunirse con su esposa y que luego les dejaran irse. Sauron se lo prometió y obtuvo toda la información que necesitaba de él, pero luego... -

¿Qué paso?- pregunto con un hilo de voz la chica.

Le dijo que lo había engañado, que la Eilinel que había visto era una ilusión y que ella ya estaba muerta. Pero igualmente iba a cumplir con el trato, así que lo mato de una sola estocada. Librándolo de su servicio y reuniéndolo con su amada Eilinel... -

No me cuentes más.- rogó la chica, espantada.- Mañana sigues ¿Sí?-

¿Te asusto?- sonrió pícaramente el pelirrojo.

¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no le temo a nada!-

¡Por supuesto que le temes a algo! ¡Tienes miedo a perder!-

¡Yo no tengo miedo a perder! Solo... ¡No me gusta!-

Es lo mismo... ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?- protesto.

¡Luchas!- grito Hermione con entusiasmo, quién había empujado a un desprevenido Ron, además que tenía mucha más fuerza de que podía calcular.- ¡Wua! Tienes muy duro aquí.- notó, golpeando el pecho del chico. [Mal pensados.]

Ron, quien ya estaba notablemente sonrojado al sentir a Hermione casi a ahorcajadas sobre su estómago, se sonrojo aún más cuando la chica continuo:

Yo no tengo así.- noto, desabrochándose la camisa y dejando ver parte de su sostén.

Ron se pregunto como podía tener tanta sangre en la cara sí... bueno, tenía dieciséis años, la chica de la que estaba enamorado sobre él, con la camisa a medio desabotonar, era normal que su cuerpo respondiera distribuyendo la sangre... de manera tan extremosa.

Ops. Perdón. ¿Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto la picara voz de George.

Si, definitivamente toda su sangre había vuelto a su rostro.

No... No... - tartamudeo Ron, enderezándose rápidamente y tirando a Hermione en el proceso.

¿Ya volvieron?- pregunto la chica, parandosé y sin preocuparse de abrocharse la camisa. [Bueno, ella piensa que tiene cinco años.]

Sí.- respondió Ginny, acercandosé a ella.- Abróchate la camisa. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le reprocho.

Bueno, Ron me había empezado a contar la Balada de Leithian, pero me aburrí y nos pusimos a jugar a las luchas. ¿Viste que raro? Yo no tengo tan duro aquí como él.- señalo su pecho.

Pues para mí esta muy bien.- dijo por lo bajo George.

Ron lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ya, era solo una broma. Aunque yo que tú, hermanito, hubiera esperado al menos que se tomara esto.- saco el caramelo y se lo lanzo.- No querría que me acusarán de asalta cunas.-

Oh, ya callaté.- gruño el otro Weasley. - ¡Eh, Hermione! ¿Quieres un caramelo?-

¡Caramelos!- exclamo la castaña corriendo hacia el chico y agarrando el dulce.

Solo esperemos que funcione.- susurró Harry.

Apenas acabo de decirlo, Hermione se había tragado el caramelo. Por un momento tuvo la vista perdida, después sus ojos giraron y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

¡Ay, mi cabeza!- se quejo con la misma voz de siempre.- ¡Me duele terriblemente!- miro alrededor con aire confundido.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?- Luego se fijo en el gemelo Weasley.- ¿Qué haces aquí... George?-

¡Termino! ¡Gracias al Cielo! ¡La pesadilla termino!- exclamo Ron.

¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué pesadilla?- pregunto, desorientada.

A mi no me mires, que te expliquen ellos.- se desentendió George.

Aún no puedo creer que me pasara todo el fin de semana como si tuviera cinco años.- se quejo Hermione, sentandosé a cenar.- ¡Y justo ahora que tengo tanto que hacer!-

No te preocupes, ya te pondrás al día.- la consoló Harry, sentandosé al otro lado de Ron y sirviendosé guiso.

Si, no se como le haces... - Ron trago todo lo que tenía en la boca (Algo realmente increíble) y bebió medio vaso de jugo.- En solo una tarde haces todo lo que nos envían... -

Me aplico, nada más.- contestó la castaña, sin dejar el tenedor en ningún momento.

Yo también lo hago.- dijo muy convencido el pelirrojo.

¡Por favor, Ron! ¡Estamos comiendo!- le reprocho su amiga, cubriéndose la boca con la servilleta y tragando con dificultad.

¿No que lo hago?- pregunto sorpresivamente el ojiazul, apelando a Harry.

Yo... - el moreno trago una bocado más, se tomo todo un vaso de jugo y agarro un pan.- Tengo que ir a hablar con los demás del equipo. Ya saben, ahora que sabemos que tendremos que jugar en la final contra Ravenclaw... Otra vez.- gruño el de lentes.- Iré arreglar los horarios. Bueno, Ginny y Byron tienen las MHB ahora así que... -

Que considerado.- dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo.- Bueno, como te estaba diciendo yo estudio... -

¿Hermione Granger?- dijo una voz de chico detrás de ella.

¿Sí?- contestó ella, volteando a mirar y dejando al Weasley con la palabra en la boca.

Hola.- sonrió el chico, quién tenía una insignia de Ravenclaw.- Son Axel Zabini.- informo extendiendo su mano y fijando sus ojos marrones muy claros en la chica.

¿Axel Zabini?- Hermione alzo las cejas, sorprendida, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Déjame adivinar. ¿Conociste a mi primo, no? Blaise. Desde ya te digo que en lo único que me parezco es en el apellido.- se atajo.

Me imagino.- comentó, levemente sonrojada la castaña, fijandosé en el cabello castaño oscuro del chico. - ¿Y... en qué te puedo ayudar?-

Axel se sentó en una silla vacía frente a ellos y reparo en Ron, mejor dicho en la cara de Ron.

Hola. ¿Eres Ron Weasley, no? Aunque un poco tarde y aunque puedas pensar que te lo digo para quedar bien, te felicito por el último partido del año pasado. Espero que vuelvas a jugar así la próxima vez.-

Yo también.- dijo el pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirarlo con enfado.

Bueno, a lo que vine.- el ojiazul simulo agacharse y buscar algo en su mochila, pero sin perder palabra.- Sé que eres la persona más inteligente... -

No es para tanto.- contestó rápidamente la enrulada. Ron pudo imaginarse su cara sonrosada y estrujo con fuerza un pergamino borrador que encontró.

Yo... Te quería pedir si me ayudabas con un trabajo de Herbología... - dijo en voz baja Axel, un poco avergonzado.- Son plantas reconstituyentes y no entendí demasiado la clase y como supe que ustedes la habían tenido hoy, pensé que podrías ayudarme. Pero si no quieres, no import. Yo... -

Claro que te ayudo, no hay problema.- contestó la chica, su voz no sonaba decepcionada ni nada por el estilo. - Solo déjame guardar un par de cosas y... -

¡Ay!- se quejo Ron. Cuando se levanto se frotaba la cabeza. - ¿Adónde vas, Hermione?- dijo como quién no sabe nada.

Voy a ayudar a Axel con un trabajo de Herbología sobre plantas reconstituyentes... -

¿Plantas reconstituyentes?- repitió el Weasley, mirándola fijamente.

Si nos lo enseño Sprout hoy.- Hermione se paro y se colgó la mochila del hombro.- Así que vamos a la biblioteca.- distraídamente se tomo del brazo del castaño. (Se había acostumbrado cuando andaba con Draco)

Suficiente para Ron.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamo Ron, parandosé y asiéndola de la mano.- Prometiste ayudarme con ese mismo trabajo.-

- ¡Es cierto!- se horrorizo la chica, cubriendosé la boca con ambas manos y soltándolos a ambos. - Pero nosotros no tenemos Herbología hasta el lunes, Ron.- [Recuerden que Gryffindor siempre tiene con Huffleppuff.]

- Sí.- intervino Axel.- Y yo tengo pasado mañana.-

- Pues entonces puedes ayudarlo mañana.- aseguro Ron, tirando de la túnica de su amiga.

- No puede, porque hoy es la única tarde que tengo libre.- explico el otro.- Como no me matricule en Pociones avanzadas hoy no tengo clases a las últimas horas. El resto de la semana tengo todas las demás clases avanzadas... -

- ¿Te matriculaste para todas las demás clases?- se intereso Hermione, dandosé vuelta e ignorando completamente al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, en realidad no es tanto... - el chico se sonrojo un poco.- Es solo que soy el primer brujo en mi familia desde mi bisabuelo, y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible... Pero de verdad, Snape es algo... -

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionada Hermione.- En mi familia también... -

- Disculpen.- interrumpió Ron, recuperando la atención de ambos.- Yo tampoco cuento con tiempo libre. Ya sabes que el partido por La copa esta cerca y Harry es fanático por demás... Nos hace entrenar todas las tardes, excepto hoy.- argumento, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- Que casualidad.- comentó el Ravenclaw.- ¿No? Justo hoy tienes tiempo libre y justo necesitas ayuda con ese trabajo.- agrego el chico, levantando las cejas y mirando inquisidoramente al Weasley.

- Si parece que hay más de un idiota en Hogwarts. - contestó él.

- ¡Ron!- le regaño la chica.

- Déjalo. Tiene razón. Es tu amigo. Y él tiene prioridad.-

- Que bien que entiendas eso.- sonrió fríamente el otro.

- ¡No es cierto!- contradijo la castaña.- ¡A él lo puedo ayudar en cualquier momento en la Sala Común! Y a ti... bueno si de verdad quieres que te ayude no tengo derecho a negarme.-

- Pero tú sabes que cuando vuelvo de entrenar no tengo ganas de nada. Podrías perder la oportunidad de ayudarme... - insistió Ron.

- Esta noche no entrenas, Ron.- perdió la paciencia Hermione.- Te ayudo lu... -

- Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Por qué no los acompaño a la biblioteca y me explicas a mí también?- propuso inocentemente su amigo.- Es decir, si no tienes problema, Zabini. Es decir ¿No es una cita, no? La biblioteca es un lugar medio raro para... -

- ¡Ronald Weasley!- apretó los dientes Hermione, dispuesta a asesinarlo.

- ¿Verdad qué no?- le sonrió inocentemente al Ravenclaw.

- Tienes razón, Ron. Si quisiera una cita con Hermione se la pediría directamente. Y no tengas duda que lo haría.- le sonrió de forma burlona.

¡Oigan!- intervino la de ojos marrones.- ¿Vamos o no?-

Sí. Claro.- respondió mirando con desprecio al Ravenclaw.

¡Ah! Entonces todas las plantas centileas sirven para volver a la normalidad de estados de sueño, inmovilidad o inconsciencia, incluso un coma. Las cenguileas, sirven para restituir casi cualquier tipo de capacidad. Esa es la diferencia.- dijo Axel, escribiendo unas palabras en el pergamino y mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa inocente.

- Sí, esa es precisamente la diferencia. Solo la Prof. Sprout podría haberlo explicado mejor.- afirmo, con los ojos brillantes.

¡Hermione!- la llamó Ron, desde su otro lado. - ¿Me explicas de nuevo lo de las plantas pentileas?- pregunto, como si realmente le importara.

Hermione lo miro suspicazmente y él le hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

Las plantas pentileas, Ron, sirven para regenerar tejidos. Con esas esta hecha... -

La poción crecehuesos.- interrumpió el Ravenclaw.- ¿No? Porque tengo que poner un ejemplo y no sé sí... -

Hermione.- dijo Axel, un rato después mientras Madame Pince los "invitaba" a retirarse. - ¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo?-

Ron miro al chico, quién parecía un poco nervioso. Y luego giro la cabeza a la chica. Ella lo ignoro (Una vez más en ese día) y asintió.

Te espero fuera.- dijo sin mirarla el pelirrojo.

Esperarla afuera. Que idea tan idiota.

Meses, meses convenciéndose, convenciendo a los demás. Meses ignorando las ganas de abrazarla y sentir que ella lo quería, que le importaba. ¿Y ahora? No había tenido mejor idea que esperarla afuera de la biblioteca, mientras un Ravenclaw idiota la invitaba a salir, seguro.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras sentía sus orejas ardiendo levemente. ¡Qué ganas de entrar y golpearlo! Y alejarlo de su... amiga Hermione, porque eso eran ellos ¿no? ¿No se lo había dicho él acaso en la Navidad pasada?

Sí, es lo que es.- se dijo en voz alta, lo más firme que pudo, pero con un toque de rabia y melancolía.

¿Y qué te dijo?- le pregunto, cuando la sintió detenerse junto a él. Ni siquiera la vio salir. - Digo... si puedes... si quieres... contarme.-

Que idiota, ¿Por qué no querría contarle? Eso sería como si Harry no quisiera contarle a Hermione de Cho. Era algo estúpido.

Después de todo... somos mejores amigos ¿No?- insistió el ojiazul, mirándola fijamente.- Puedes contarme, en serio.-

Eh... Bueno... él... -

¿Te invito a salir?- pregunto el Weasley, tratando de mantener su voz lo más normal posible.

Eh... ¿Y eso a ti qué?- Hermione lo miro atentamente, algo en su voz debió haberlo delatado.

Yo... yo solo me preocupo por ti.- explico nerviosamente el otro.- Recién lo conocemos y... -

¿Lo conocemos?- bufo Hermione, subiendo la tercera escalera.- El que me hayas regalado ese collar no quiere decir que tengas control sobre mi vida.- gruño.

Yo no pretendo... ¿Ese collar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Por si no te diste cuenta, tiene tu nombre y tu fecha de cumpleaños. No dice: "Propiedad de Ron Weasley"- se sonrojo un poco al decirlo.

¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione, deteniendosé al principio del pasillo de la Dama Gorda y mirándolo fijamente.

¿Saber qué?- replico Ron, cada vez más confundido.- Yo lo único que... -

Hermione avanzo despacio. Por sobre la voz de Ron, quién continuaba hablando, sentía ruido de cristales rotos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de pensar que la quería lo suficiente para regalarle algo así?

Debí suponerlo.- dijo de pronto, girando para verlo.- Alguien como tú no... haría algo tan lindo por mí, la sabelotodo Granger.- le grito, con rabia.

¿Qué dices?- pregunto, su amigo, siguiendola por el pasillo.

Tú jamás... Nunca... ¡En qué diablos pensaba!- gimió la castaña, apretando el paso.

¡Hermione!- la llamo el pelirrojo.

No quiero saber nada de ti... -

¡Hermione!- repitió el Weasley.

¡Ay! ¿Qué quieres?- gruño la chica, girando para verlo.

Alcanzó a mover su cabeza exactamente un centímetro antes de que una lechuza negra de resplandecientes ojos verdes se posará en su hombro.

¡Ariadna!- exclamo Hermione, olvidándose de su reciente discusión.- ¡OH, gracias a Dios! ¡Ya se estaba tardando mucho con la respuesta!- le acarició el cuello al ave y esta ululó suavemente y salió volando.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

El motivo por el cual falte a Encantamientos.- contestó la chica. Para sorpresa de Ron con su tono habitual.- Valle.- dijo y entraron en la Sala Común.

¡Harry!- lo llamo su amiga, al verlo haciendo un trabajo en una mesa cercana. Ella y Ron se acercaron a él y se sentaron en la misma mesa.

¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacían?-

Eso no importa.- contestó rápidamente la de ojos marrones.- Esto sí.- saco la carta y la abrió.

¿Las últimas noticias de Vicky?- pregunto Ron, rodando los ojos.

No.- contestó molesta la chica.- No es una carta de Vicktor. El día que recibimos la anterior, con el recorte de diario, le envíe una carta a Elliot y aquí tengo la respuesta.- dijo, agitando el papel.

¿ Y bien?- pregunto Harry, mirándola sin comprender.

¿Recuerdan la noticia del ministro que se había retirado en Bulgaria?- contestó ella, leyendo a toda velocidad la misiva.

¿El de la familia afectada por los mortífagos?- noto Ron.

Exacto. ¡Ja, como lo supuse! Nosotros estabamos en Grimauld Place para la fecha que el ministro renunció ¿No?- afirmo la adolescente.

Sí.-

Bueno, es extraño ¿Por qué no escuchamos nada? Y no es un asunto secreto porque salió en los diarios. Ningún miembro de la Orden fue enviado a recibirlo, a pesar de que bien él y su familia pueden ser blancos de ataques... - hizo una pausa y pareció dudar.- Elliot averiguo en el Ministerio, no se tenían noticias del Sr. Malcovich y su traslado a Liverpool. Lo lógico sería que él acudiera al ministerio como antiguo colega y nuevo mago en Inglaterra.-

¿Crees que...?- empezó Harry.

¿...Hay algo raro en todo esto?- completo Ron, mirando el fuego.

CONTINUARÁ

Discúlpenme por todas las situaciones en las que puse a Ron en este fiction. [Y en las que lo pondré.]

La Balada de Leithian no me pertenece. [Ya quisiera yo eso.] Es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien. En uno de mis fictions anteriores hice que el pobre se revolviera en su tumba.

[Y quizás lo incomode tantito más en alguna próxima vez.]

[Pero es con admiración, eso sí.]

No necesito aclarar que Axel Zabini es invención mía. Sé que resulta imposible creer que hay gente como él, demasiado inocente. Pero, aunque no lo crean, yo suelo ser así. Y así también tienen opinión sobre mí...

Una buena e increíble noticia, es más que seguro que el próximo capítulo ya es de los finales así que... ¡Alegría!

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Ziu: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no se pueda decir lo mismo por este. Muchas gracias por no haber perdido la paciencia.

Oliveriux: Repito, otra vez, que las críticas no me molestan, tienes derecho si te parece. Si, ya sé que lo estoy alargando mucho, pero es sin querer. Pero no te preocupes, ya empezare a finalizar esto, espero en el próximo capítulo.

Hermione WP: Sí, se que suena muy rara la idea de Hermione inmadura. Ya ves que los gemelos no se tardaron demasiado. No, en este capitulo tampoco le dijo nada Hermione a Ron, esperemos que en el próximo lo hago o tendré que exiliarme.

Bueno, una vez más, disculpen la demora.

¡Hasta el próximo viernes!

(Espero.)


	22. Visperas del Partido

****

¡Holas!

Otro capítulo XL. [No sé preocupen, no todos serán así.]

Empezamos a "resolver cosas" [¿Puede decirse eso?]

Aunque al fin, quizás acaben levemente más embrolladas.

Pido mil disculpas por el enorme retraso en actualizar. KykioPc no me dejaba entrar a Internet.

Igual no tengo idea cuando lo publique, espero que hoy. (29/8)

¡Espero les guste!

__

El regalo

Vísperas del partido

Examino ese rostro que ya se le hacia familiar. Que raro. Bueno, pero ya había dejado de sorprenderlo el mirarse la mano y verla muy pálida.

Aunque eso no quisiera decir que lo inquietara menos.

Muy, muy bien.- dijo con voz siseante, fijando su mirada en el hombre frente a él.

El otro lo miro un momento a los ojos y luego ladeo la cabeza, retirando sus ojos grises.

¿Tienen todo muy claro, no?- insistió con voz aguda.

Sí, Señor.- contestó la otra persona, quién se adelanto y la luz de la chimenea hizo centellar su dorado cabello.- Solo hay que tenerla el tiempo suficiente para debilitarlo.-

Así es, Sara.- la chica lo miro a la cara mucho rato, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y sin dar muestras de temor alguno. De hecho, de ninguna emoción.

Tu te vas a encargar de entretenerla.- le recordó Malfoy, fríamente.

Ya lo sé. No hace falta que tú me lo repitas.- replico la chica.

Respétame, chiquilla, tengo 20 años más que tú.- afirmo con rabia el hombre.

Ja, viejo.- contestó burlonamente la joven.

Ya callanse. Encontré algo muy útil para mantenerla entretenida en el intertanto.- la joven se callo y miro a Voldermot, ignorando por completo a Lucius. - Mi plan me va a dar un margen de tiempo para hablar con mi viejo amigo y quizás... convencerlo... de que no esta solo. Hace unos días Rokwood me informo... -

¿Va a usarlo, Señor?- lo interrumpió la chica, su voz delataba que no debía tener más 19,20 años. Lejos de temer por Lord Voldermot, continuo.- Ella ya no les teme, ya no le afectan. Me atrevería a decir, Señor, que hasta esta acostumbrada.-

Ya lo sé.- Voldermot tampoco sonaba alterado por la interrupción.- Vamos a necesitar la imagen más fuerte para dar el paso inicial. El resto es trabajo tuyo. Me tienes que dar el suficiente tiempo. Y además tienes que mostrarle... las consecuencias de... sus acciones.-

Entiendo, Señor.- asintió ligeramente con la cabeza la chica.

En cuanto a ti, Lucius, tienes que estar allí para recoger a mi invitado. Traten de no matarse entre sí, por favor. Si alguno de los dos muere será bajo mi varita.- señalo sutilmente el otro.

Sí.-

Ya pueden irse.- afirmo, señalando una oscura puerta tras él.- Tu madre te esta esperando, Sara.- le recordó a la joven, quién se paro un momento ante la puerta, balanceandosé ligeramente y suspiro antes de girar el pomo y salir.- En cuanto a ti, Lucius, ten cuidado con tu hijo.- señalo fríamente.

Él hizo una reverencia antes de girar y desaparecer.

¡Harry! ¡Harry!-

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, distinguió la figura de su mejor amigo, sonriéndole y sacudiéndolo.

Supuso que esa vez no había gritado, ni nada por el estilo, se enderezo y tanteo sobre la mesita de luz, buscando sus lentes.

No había dicho nada aún. La verdad era que tenía miedo de abrir la boca y hablar con aquella lacerante voz aguda.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto un poco dudoso Ron.

Claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- sintió un tremendo alivio al escuchar su voz, un alivio muy estúpido.

Te quedaste dormido.- le informo el pelirrojo, tirando de su brazo.- Mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw, y tu nos dijiste que hoy íbamos a entrenar.- levanto una ceja rojo fuego.- De hecho, todo el equipo debe estar esperando en el Gran Comedor ya.-

¿Yo dije eso?- contestó somnoliento el ojiverde, parándose y revolviéndose el pelo.- Solo dame un minuto.-

Bueno.- dijo varias horas más tarde Harry.- Si mañana lo hacemos como hoy, todo ira perfecto.- de pronto se recordó mucho a Wood.- Quiero decir, sé que lo vamos a hacer como hoy.- se corrigió, sonriendo con optimismo.- Y trata de no perder la confianza al primer gol, Ron.-

Oh, sí ya lo sé. No molestes.- contestó evasivamente el pelirrojo, mientras trataba de desenredarse un nudo en el cabello recién lavado, donde se le había enganchado el peine.

Ahora repasemos las técnicas. Katie marca ya en el campo de Ravenclaw, Byron, tu te mueves por el medio campo y Ginny... -

Se quedo un momento en silencio. Aunque la inesperada pausa no tenía nada que ver con la táctica.

¿Y conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja. Su hermano miraba muy atentamente al capitán del equipo.

Tu cubre a Ron, pero además tienes que estar para desmarcar a Katie.- razono Harry, volviendo inmediatamente a la realidad.- Ahora sí Byron esta marcado... -

Quédate Ron.- dijo firmemente al final de la sesión, sorprendiendo a todo el resto del equipo.- Quiero hablar contigo.-

Ginny lo miro inquisidoramente.

De acuerdo.- contestó el pelirrojo sin parecer sorprendido, pero con un tono de inquietud mal disimulado.

Supongo que eso me excluye a mí también.- dijo después de un minuto de silencio su hermana. Miro un momento a los ojos a Harry.

Que extraño, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a enfrentarse a Lord Voldermot, cuando se topo con los ojos marrones de la Weasley, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y desvío la mirada.

Esta bien, me voy.- suspiro.- Pero si quieres hablarle de otras chicas. Ron te golpeara, como buen hermano mayor que es ¿No, Ron?- comento burlonamente.- Hasta luego.- se acerco al moreno y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.- No lo olvides, Ron. Si Harry planea... engañarme... no olvides contármelo.- dijo como despedida, antes de salir del vestuario.

¿Y bien?- sonrió sarcásticamente Harry.- ¿Vas a golpearme por engañar a tu hermana? Es tan bonita que no vale la pena fijarme en otras chicas.-

No lo haría. Pero si te pego por pervertido... con mi hermana menor, no lo olvides. De todos modos no era eso ¿Cierto? Ya suéltalo, volviste a soñar con Voldermot.- afirmo el ojiazul, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió el de lentes.

No gritastes ni nada de eso.- se explico su amigo, sin dejar de mirarlo.- pero tardaste mucho en despertar. Y estabas muy raro cuando lo hiciste.- ante el silencio de Harry, replico.- ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si después de seis años no te conociera?-

A Harry le hubiera gustado sonreír. Pero no podía. El nudo en su estómago se había apretado más.

Hablaba sobre alguien... una mujer a la que iban a atacar. Estaba Licius, además había una mujer... -

¿Viste a Bellatrix?-

No, ella era rubia. Tampoco era Narcisa. Creo que la llamaba... Sara, si eso era. Bueno, ella era la encargada de retener a la mujer que iban a atacar. Iban o van... no lo sé, Ron. Pero eso no es lo peor. Voldermot le dijo a esa tal Sara... que su madre la estaba esperando fuera... -

¿Crees que la tenga bajo el maleficio Imperius? ¿La este chantajeando?- Ron dudo antes de continuar.- Por que no puede ser hija de mortífagos ¿No? o bueno, de mortífaga... -

No lo sé. Tampoco importa. Lo importante es saber a quién planean atacar. Y temo que sea... -

¿Ginny?- completo Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.- ¿Mi hermana? ¿Por qué?-

Él dijo que era alguien que estaba siendo... trabajada... desde hacía cierto tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que ella fue la única herida del ataque a Hogwarts? Además yo... - Se detuvo abruptamente, ¿Tendría que explicarle lo de la profecía? (El nudo en el estómago creció.) No, no ahora.

Bueno, al menos entendía un poco a Dumbledore ahora.

Yo soy un estorbo para él, buscara la forma de eliminarme. ¿No hizo eso con Sirius el año pasado?- Ambos se sorprendieron al oír eso, como si algo hubiera cambiado, y ya no había como volver atrás, ni voluntad de hacerlo.- Y él vio, él sabe como la protegí.- se callo un momento, buscando un nuevo argumento.- Y hace cuatro años Voldermot la ataco, la conoce muy bien. Sabe como atacarla, Ron.-

No le va a pasar nada.- afirmo Ron, tratando de parecer convencido.- Hogwarts es seguro. Aquí esta Dumbledore ¿No? ¿No era acaso el único al que Voldermot siempre temió?- hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Sí, es cierto. Pero Hogwarts era seguro. Ya no lo es. En marzo entraron mortífagos.- susurró Harry, con tristeza.

Pero tú no sabes lo que yo.- afirmo el pelirrojo, enigmáticamente.

Harry se enderezo y lo miro vivamente.

¿Qué sabes?- susurró.

Esos planes que acusan a Percy de robar.- dijo apretando los dientes al recordar a su hermano.- Era planos de los campos de protección de Hogwarts.- Harry lo miro, sorprendido y antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo continuo.- Los campos que protegen al colegio se sustentan de la magia del director y del vicedirector, por eso estas personas siempre son excepcionalmente poderosas.- suspiro y continuo.- Seguramente si Dumbledore hubiera estado para las MHB de Historia de la Magia, no habrías visto... eso.- Desvío la vista a la ventana y prosiguió.- Hay un día al mes en el que el nivel de magia del director y el vice bajan. Si sabes el punto y el conjuro correcto, puedes deshabilitar toda la red de protección.-

Es increíble que Hermione no lo sepa.- noto su amigo.

No. No van a ir publicando eso en "Historia de Hogwarts" no cualquiera puede saberlo. Solo los inefables, el ministro de la magia y uno de sus asistentes, al que le tenga más confianza.-

Percy.- asevero Harry, levantando las cejas.

Sí, por supuesto. Pero no me lo va a decir a mí también. Aunque no voy a ser tan estúpido de desactivar la red de protección del castillo con todo esto que esta pasando. Lo importante es saber que día las defensas bajan y como romper el escudo.-

¿Pues es obvio no?- replico Harry.- El 16 de cada mes.-

Quizás.- opino Ron.- Percy dijo que era un día al mes, no todos los meses el mismo día.-

Ya vámonos.- dijo sorpresivamente el moreno.- Ya es de noche. No me sorprendería si nos castigaran por llegar tarde a la Sala Común.-

[¿Cómo vuela el tiempo, no? No sé organizarlo muy bien.]

¿Cómo estas, Hermione?- pregunto Ginny, sentandosé junto a ella.

Bien. ¿Por?- contestó la castaña, sin dejar de escribir la redacción para Flitchwick.

Te ves... distinta... de nuevo.-

¿A qué te refieres con eso? Estoy exactamente igual.-

Al menos recuperaste peso. Antes de volver a Hogwarts parecía que desaparecerías.-

Me acostumbre.-

¿A qué?-

¿Qué? ¿Te admitieron en el MI-5?- protestó la de pelo enrulado.

No, soy tu amiga. Me preocupas.-

Me acostumbre a los trabajos, ya sabes la presión de los exámenes, las constantes peleas con tu hermano, mi (ex) relación con Draco, los rumores... -

Sí, claro. Debí suponerlo.- contestó irónicamente la pelirroja. Se levanto y subió a las habitaciones.

Un rato después bajo con sus tareas, ya totalmente cambiada y bañada. Se había tomado su tiempo, así que le preocupo un poco que ni su hermano ni su novio hubieran llegado todavía. Sobre todo por lo extraño que estaba Harry. Estaba segura que no era ninguna tontería sobre chicas lo que le iba a contar a Ron. Bueno, más tarde le sacaría algo. Un testarudo por vez. Se sentó junto a Hermione y saco sus cosas.

Hermione.- dijo después de mucho rato, ya no quedaba nadie más en la sala. Crookshands movió sus orejas y la miro fijamente con sus ojos amarillos.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la castaña, levantando la vista del pergamino donde escribía.

Yo... entiendo que no quieras contarme. Debo decirte que me duele mucho, porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero bueno. Pero él debería saberlo. Tiene derecho.- murmuro, sin atreverse a verla a la cara.

Ginny... de veras... lo siento. Siento no poder contarte. Pero a Ron tampoco le diré, si es a lo que te refieres.-

¿Por qué no?- replico la Weasley.

No podría.- ella dejo el pergamino y movió sus labios, sin hacer ningún sonido.

Ginny se quedo dura por un momento.

Tienes que decírselo.- insistió.- ¡Tiene que saberlo!-

Pero... yo me hice análisis en San Mungo y no tenía absolutamente nada. No tengo pruebas.- musito.

¿¿Pruebas?? ¿Y lo que te pasa cada día? ¡Por eso parecías tan enferma antes de ir a tu casa! Después fuiste a San Mungo... un poco te alivianaste ¿No? Pero si estas... -

Eso no importa. Es problema mío. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.- rogó la chica.

No lo haré. Pero tienes que decírselo.-

¿¿Decirle a Ron?? ¿¿Te has vuelto loca??-

¿Por qué se habría vuelto loca?- pregunto la voz familiar de Ron, tras ella.

Yo... creo que nosotros... sobramos, Ginny.- dijo Harry, quebrando la incomoda situación.

Sí. Buenas noches.- deseo la chica, antes de pararse y subir a su habitación.

Yo... igualmente.- agrego Harry, y desapareció por la escalera caracol.

Silencio.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-

Nada. Estaba pensando en que nunca viste una película Muggle, ¿No? Quizás para las vacaciones puedas venir a mi casa y los lleve, a ti y Harry, al cine. Me gustaría que vean "El retorno del Rey" Pero aún no esta en cartel y dicen que tardará un par de años más. [Si como, seis o siete, error de Sheila.] ¿Sabes que esa película estaba basada en los libros de J.R.R Tolkien? Claro que los libros son mucho mejores... -

Hermione... -

Es uno de mis escritores favoritos. Se paso casi toda su vida escribiendo. Creo una mitología fascinante... Incluso era profesor en la Universidad... -

Jane... -

Lo que no me agrada mucho es su visión muy conservadora. Aunque era ecologista, tenía una visión muy rígida de ciertas... -

¡Ya basta, Hermione! ¡Deja de decir tonterías de una vez y dime que demonios tienes!-

Hermione cerro abruptamente la boca y abrió muy grandes los ojos, la mandíbula le tembló y abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido.

Yo... Yo no estoy segura si vuelvo a Hogwarts el año próximo.- dijo finalmente.

¿Cómo que no vuelves a Hogwarts? ¿Estás loca?- exclamo Ron, mirándola con incredulidad.- ¡El sentido de tu vida es... estar aquí!- argumento.

¿Qué puedes saber tu del sentido de mi vida? Tu no sabes absolutamente nada de mí. No tienes idea de lo que era mi vida antes de Hogwarts y después de... - Se mordió el labio y desvío la vista.

¿Después de qué?- insistió el pelirrojo, acercandosé a ella.

No te importa.- replico con dureza la chica, retrocediendo un paso, pero mirándolo fijamente.- No sabes lo que era mi vida antes de llegar aquí. No es que aquí sea la chica más popular del mundo, pero tengo a Harry, a Ginny... En cambio allá, en el mundo Muggle... -

¿Y qué de mí? ¡También estoy aquí, hola!-

Justo cuando pense que ya no tenía nada, llego Elliot. ¡Y él fue mi único amigo allí! ¿Sabes por qué no morí? ¡Por él! ¿Por qué me obligue a seguir con algo que no tenía sentido, mi vida? ¡Por no dejarlo solo! ¿Entiendes?- Hermione lo miro de manera fulminante y continuo.- No, que vas a entender.-

¡Yo entiendo más de lo que crees! ¡Disculpa sino lo sé todo como tú! ¡Pero al menos no niego las cosas!- grito el Weasley.

¿Qué no niegas las cosas?- bufo Hermione, ahora avanzando ella hacia Ron.- ¡Yo no fui la que te bese mientras dormías en Navidad y luego me retracte!-

¡Ya te lo explique!-

¡No quiero tus explicaciones! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Qué yo creí que me querías! ¡Por unas malditas horas pense que realmente me querías! ¡Pero no! ¡Cómo siempre el señor no sabe nada! ¡No, eso es una mentira! ¿Cómo pudiste creerla, Hermione?-

¡De acuerdo! ¡Tuve miedo! ¡Cuando Navidad me asuste! ¡Realmente tuve miedo!- grito Ron, echandosé bruscamente hacia atrás.- ¡Tuve miedo por ti! ¡No me preguntes por que, no lo sé!- la miro de manera fulminante y prosiguió.- Pero no puedo esperar que la Srta. Racional entienda eso. ¡Por qué ella jamás tuvo miedo!-

¡No es cierto!- grito la chica, mientras las lágrimas que luchaba por contener hacia tiempo ganaban y le mojaban el rostro y le llevaban su salino sabor a los labios.- ¡No tienes idea de las veces que tuve miedo! ¡Tuve miedo cuando en primero te desmayo la reina blanca! ¡Tuve miedo cuando el troll casi te mata a ti también! ¡Tuve miedo mientras el basilisco estuvo suelto! ¡Temi cuando Sirius te secuestro! ¿Tuviste miedo por tu vida durante el ataque mortífago a Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch? ¡Entonces no me hables de miedo, Ronald Weasley!-

¡No temí por mi vida! ¡Pero sí por la tuya! ¿Y crees que en segundo no deseaba que todo aquello terminase para que no salieras herida? ¿Y qué crees que sentí cuando te vi petrificada en la enfermería? ¿Y cuándo te vi inconsciente por el maldito de Dolohov? ¿Qué crees que sentí? ¿Pena? ¡No! ¡Tuve miedo por ti!-

¡No importa cuanto miedo tengas! ¡Lo importante es que no te paralice! ¡Y en eso fracaste, porque por miedo de arrepentiste. Te paralizaste!-

¡No recuerdo haberme queda paralizado cuando fue el momento de seguir a las arañas para saber que demonios te había atacado!- le reprocho.

¡Y yo no recuerdo habértelo pedido! ¡Muchas gracias!- le grito con sarcasmo la chica.- ¡Debiste haber estado cuando murió la primer persona que me conoció bien, que se preocupo por mí! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No te conocía! ¡Ni a ti, ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, nisiquiera Elliot! ¡Toda mi vida se volvió miserable! ¡Es lo peor que recuerdo haber vivido! Desearía haberme muerto con ella, pero no pudo ser. Pero no me deje ganar y aquí estoy. Lo peor es que como mínimo 2 veces a la semana, vuelvo a vivir el día que murió mi abuela, como si fuera la primera vez. ¡Estoy enferma, entiendes! Ginny y Elliot insistían en esta desmejorada, y tenía razón. Pero no, para que preocuparlos. Fui a San Mungo y no tenía nada, para que preocuparlos. Ellos tienen la suerte de no vivir los peores momentos de su vida cada vez que se duermen. Pero uno se acostumbra, es la ventaja del ser humano, su capacidad de adaptación.-

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Vas a escapar de los problemas? ¿Eso pretendes abandonando Hogwarts? ¿Qué hay con eso de no dejar que el miedo te paralice?-

No dejo que el miedo me paralice. Es la solución. Voy a abandonar Hogwarts el año próximo. Punto.-

¡Por qué huyas de los problemas estos no desaparecerán!- replico Ron.

¡Sí! ¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Tú y tu presencia que me siguen todo el día, toda la noche! ¡Yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que... me besaste, hasta que me regalaste esta maldita joya que nisiquiera es...!- se volteo bruscamente y le dio la espalda.- Ni siquiera tiene significado. Me voy a la cama.-

¿Así arreglas todo: "Me voy a la cama"? ¿Huyes de los problemas?-

¿Conoces otra forma mejor, que tu uses?- contestó ella, girando a mirarlo.- Buena suerte en el partido de mañana.- contestó ante el silencio del pelirrojo.

Abrió los ojos.

Los sentía muy duros. ¿Por qué sería? Muy congestionados.

Ya recordaba. Había llorado.

Se enderezo en la cama. Los grandes ventanales de la habitación de las chicas de sexto dejaban entrar el sol.

Parpadeo y poco a poco todo se fue aclarando y ordenando en su mente.

Habían vuelto a discutir con Ron.

Se habían gritado. Se habían reprochado.

Había dicho que el año siguiente no iría a Hogwarts.

No volvería en Septiembre a Hogwarts.

Sí, era como huir de los problemas.

Pero no veía otra solución.

Se levanto, busco su ropa. (Comprobó que tenía tiempo suficiente) y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

Deshizo la trenza que le amarraba el cabello y de desprecio su reloj y el collar.

Un buen baño antes del desayuno la ayudaría a despertarse.

CONTINUARÁ...

Para variar, una discusión entre Ron y Herm.

El MI-5 es el servicio de inteligencia británico.

Para gran alivio de los fanáticos de la pareja RW/HG, ella [Ni modo que sea Ron.] no esta embarazada. Use muchos recursos muy gastados, pero no ese.

¿Volverá a Hogwarts el año siguiente? ¿Quién es Sara? ¿Quién será campeón de Quidditch? [Apuesto a que ese último lo saben, es obvio.]

Les diría que se fijaran en el próximo capítulo...

... Pero ni yo lo sé. UUu

¡¡Reviews!!

Vale: ¡Perdón por el retraso! No importa lo que no me dejate Reviews antes... si me disculpas por la demora. ¡Si, de nuevo Ron celoso! Quien sabe ahora cuando pueda publicar de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ophelia Dakker: ¡Perdón por el retraso! Si te pareció gracioso, que bien, ese era el efecto deseado. Muchas gracias por lo de genial. Este capítulo también es bastante largo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y espero no haber agotado ni tu paciencia ni la de Vale, que me bancan siempre.

Ziu: ¡Gracias por lo de increíble! No creo que vuelva a escribir así de bien. (capítulo único)

Camille Potter: (Ya me debes odiar) Lamento la tardanza. Mi computadora es aliada de Voldermot. No creo que el final sea emocionante. (Sobre todo porque no lo tengo) ¡Si, soy mala! ¡Me dicen Bella! Mentira, me parezco más a Hermione. ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews! ¡Somos dos que nos encanta cierto pelirrojo!

Marin's: Sé ve que no llegaste ni a la mitad del fiction. Pero te tranquilizo, me muero antes de que Hermione se quede con Malfoy. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Que bueno que te guste.

Mi computadora recién me dejo actualizar hoy (3/9) con un retraso de dos semanas, disculpenme. Sobre todo quienen me bancan siempre. Sabe Dios cuando vuelva a subir un capítulo nuevo.

Y como termina este.


	23. El Partido

****

¡Hola!

Esto es el capítulo n23. ¿Qué como puedo hacer algo tan largo? Mejor pregunten como alguien puede leer algo tan largo, que hay gente que lo hace...

Segunda parte del final, no se preocupen no creo que llegue a 30 capítulos. Ni siquiera a 27.

Si el capítulo anterior les pareció... dramático... este les va parecer... digamos... Angst.

¡Cierto! Hoy tenemos partido de Quidditch. Lo lamento si hay algún fan de Cho por aquí. A mí no me cae nada bien.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

__

El regalo

El Partido

¿¿Por qué demonios siempre tenían que pelear??

Los ojos azulinos mostraban rabia y odio.

Sí, pero no contra ella. (Eso jamás) Sino contra él mismo.

La había lastimado, la había hecho llorar. Él era su mejor amiga ¿No? Más allá de que la amará, más allá de que fuera su principal preocupación, ante todo ella era su mejor amiga ("Sí, solo eso, Weasley idiota. Deberías estar saltando en una pierna porque ni siquiera mereces que te hable.") Y él tendría que haberla escuchado, contenido, comprendido... apoyado.

Miro los nubarrones negros por la ventana, que parecían reflejar su corazón y suspiro. Se odiaba por todo el mal que había estado provocando en ambos.

¡Ron!- lo llamo su mejor amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - Vuelve a Hogwarts. Te necesitamos. Estas en el vestuario. En unos minutos vamos a jugar contra Ravenclaw.-

Si, ya lo sé. Lo vienes diciendo desde... mayo más o menos. No molestes.-

Mirá.- dijo muy serio el moreno, parandosé frente a él y bajando la voz.- Sé que hay cosas muy preocupantes y no es que confíe en ti menos que Angelina, pero haz un esfuerzo y concéntrate en los jugadores de Ravenclaw, especialmente los cazadores ¿De acuerdo?-

De acuerdo.-

El griterío se intensifico y sintieron los pasos rápidos, seguros y despreocupados de gente cuyo único interés es ver un buen partido de Quidditch. Pronto el ruido subió a niveles superiores y sintieron unos leves golpes en la puerta del vestuario.

Bueno.- dijo Harry, mirando su reloj y sorprendiendosé de la hora.- Ya tenemos que salir, así que no hay discurso de final. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Ganaremos!- sonrió nerviosamente y lo más seguro que pudo se encamino a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

¡Aquí estamos en la final de Quidditch!- la voz mágicamente amplificada de Terry Abott los sobresalto un poco.- ¡Uno de los mejores equipos de Gryffindor nunca vistos! ¡En su capitanía tenemos a Harry Potter, el mejor buscador que hemos visto, bueno en realidad yo no vi a Charles Weasley! ¡Los hermanos Weasley, Ginny y Ron!- la tribuna roja y dorada, negra y amarilla, agito enormes banderas y pancartas de "Apoyo a los leones".- ¡Los golpeadores Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke! ¡Y los cazadores Katie Bell y Byron Wilde! ¡Uno de los mejores equipos, sin duda!-

Los gryffindors ya estaban formados, esperando el inicio. Entre los abucheos provenientes de la tribuna verdiplata, los aplausos de los Gryffindors y Huffluppufs, se oían las quejas de los Ravenclaw por los halagos de Terry (de esa casa) Al equipo contrario.

El chico los ignoro olímpicamente y no oculto su mueca de desagrado cuando presento el equipo vestido con túnica azul.

Este año Roger Davies ya no esta en Hogwarts.- Muchas chicas suspiraron, decepcionadas. Ginny y Harry se miraron y sonrieron disimuladamente.- Por lo tanto, la capitanía pasa a ser de Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo.- Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabello negro, mientras miraba con ojos fulminantes a Ginny y luego a Harry. Ron pensó que era un gesto muy... de Fleur.

Los golpeadores: Paul Verny y Gordon Drell, quienes ya estaban el año pasado, por cierto, recuerdo que cometieron unas cuantas infracciones, 20 diría yo... -

El profesor Flitwick, lejos de amonestar al comentarista, asintió airado con la cabeza.

Los cazadores desde hace tres años Linda Freeman, y Jack Mellon.- hizo una pausa y miro, entrecerrando los ojos.- Y las dos últimas incorporaciones al equipo, el cazador Michael Corner y el guardián Axel Blaise.-

Ron giro la cabeza con rapidez y lo miro, él le sonrió inocente y francamente, como siempre.

¿Ese? ¿De guardián? ¿Era una broma, no?

De pronto pensó en Hermione. Giro la cabeza una vez más y busco en las gradas. En un rápido paneo no la vio, así que busco más detalladamente.

Capitanes densé la mano.- ordeno Madam Hooch.

Harry la extendió y miró seriamente a la chica frente a él. Ella sonrió con malicia, mirando a la pelirroja y luego le sonrió "dulcemente" al chico de lentes.

Monten sus escobas.-

Feliz de verse libre de la garra de esa... chica. Harry la soltó rápidamente y aferro su escoba, esta vibro y se quedo suspendida a la altura justa. Paso una pierna por encima y le sonrió a Ginny, levantándole el pulgar. Ella sonrió a su vez y le envió un beso con la mano.

Me harán vomitar.- dijo Ron, quién había vuelto en sí con la orden de Madam Hooch.

Se ven lindos.- opino Katie.

El silbato sonó y las escobas se elevaron, despejando la mente de los catorce y recordándole a Ron el partido.

Ravenclaw tiene la Quaffle, Michael la llevaba y es interceptado por Katie. La pelota regresa y la atrapa Linda, se dirige a los postes de Gryffindor. Va sola. ¿De dónde salió Ginny? La escoba de Linda se detiene con una brusca sacudida y la pelota a pasa a Byron, quién esquiva a Jack (M) y ¡Ay, que doloroso!-

Una bludger había golpeado a Byron en la rodilla, haciendo que se aflojara y quedara precariamente agarrado de su escoba por un solo lado.

El silbato de Madam Hooch sonó y la enfermera se acerco a toda velocidad al jugador. Examino la herida y suspiro aliviada, le dio un golpe en la rodilla con la varita y se oyó un crujido, antes de que la rótula quedará totalmente saldada.

¡Se vuelve al juego! Ginny tiene la pelota y se dirige a marcar a los aros de Ravenclaw, en el camino es marcada por dos de los tres cazadores y se la pasa a Katie... Katie tira y... -

¡¡Uhh!- grito la mitad de la tribuna.

Axel agarró más firmemente la pelota y se la paso a Michael.

El nuevo guardián ha parado un tiro difícil... Ahora Ravenclaw tiene la pelota... Michael se la pasa a Linda... Linda en interceptada por Byron y... ¿¿Otra vez??-

Una bludger había pasado muy cerca de Byron, haciéndole tener que hacer un complicado movimiento, con el que dejo caer la Quaffle.

Jack la atrapa... -

Harry estaba muy atento. Ya llevaban 10 minutos de juego y ni rastros de a Snitch. Cho se mantenía varios metros más debajo de él, siguiendolo como su sombra.

En un momento pasaron varias cosas.

Ron volvió de su ocular inspección a las tribunas y paro milagrosamente el tiro. Andrew persiguió una de las bludgers y la arrojo al campo de Ravenclaw, sin ningún objetivo más que alejarla de su equipo.

La pesada pelota le dio en la espalda a Cho y la precipito contra el palo de su escoba. Se golpeo la frente contra la dura madera y cuando se levanto tenía una gran marca roja y los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

No crean que la odio... ¡Estén seguros!

Penal a favor de Ravenclaw.- grazno Madam Hooch.

Hubo un murmullo de protesta por la falta de intencionalidad. Ella los ignoro y espero a que Michael tomará su lugar para tocar (de nuevo el silbato)

Esta vez, la rapidez de Ron no fue suficiente, volvió a tiempo de las gradas, sí. Pero la complicada figura lo supero y la pelota se le escapo por unos centímetros, llego a rozarla con la punta de los dedos.

Las tribunas del lado izquierdo bramaron y agitaron aún más fuerte las banderas. Un águila color bronce planeo brevemente sobre sus cabezas y volvió a la hinchada.

Ginny miro desalentada a Harry. Él ladeó la cabeza, un poco apesadumbrado, pero luego miro a los otros jugadores y les hizo gestos de animo.

Los nubarrones se iban cerrando más y más. La oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el campo de Quidditch, amenazando una tormenta de verano en cualquier momento.

El tiempo amenazante, más ya media hora de juego y tres tantos de Gryffindor y dos de Ravenclaw, daban como resultado que Harry buscara desesperado la Snitch, con la buscadora de Ravenclaw siguiendolo como su sombra.

Ginny tiene la pelota... - decía Terry.- Pasa al campo de Ravenclaw, tira y ¡Axel la paro!-

Harry se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada, bueno, ya habría otra oportunidad.

Realmente ha sido una atajada espectacular.- decía en ese momento el comentarista.

El chico de lentes volvió a concentrarse en el juego. Para aflojar la tensión recorrió el perímetro del campo. Cuando paso por sobre la hinchada verde y plata la tormenta de abucheos y burlas le impidió escuchar a Terry. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy estaba mirando insistentemente a la tribuna de Gryffindor, sin siquiera volver la cabeza al ojiverde.

¡Qué gran atajada de Ron!-

Harry se tranquilizo al oír eso, aunque se pregunto en que momento Ravenclaw tomo posesión de la Quaffle.

Minutos después los leones marcaron otro tanto. Se escucharon enormes y prologados rugidos y cánticos.

¡Dios, que aparezca ya!- se dijo desesperado Harry.

Pero unos segundos después todo el partido se borro de su mente.

Terry Abott seguía relatando el partido, que actualmente solo consistía (prácticamente) en que guardián hacía la jugada más espectacular. Axel paraba pelotas difícilisimas, sonriendo nerviosamente después a jugador al que se la pasaba. Ron no tenía tantas oportunidades de lucirse, pero cuando un cazador vestido de azul llegaba a lanzarle, parecía complacerle especialmente hacer movimientos complicadisimos y parar las pelotas justo antes de que entrarán a los aros tras él. Después se la pasaba al jugador más cercano y miraba la tribuna roja y dorada, buscando alguien.

Harry estaba pensando unos cuantos regaños para su guardián cuando la otra Weasley le grito.

¡La Snitch!-

El moreno volvió abruptamente a la realidad y vio la pequeña pelota dorada zumbando justo al lado del bate de Paul.

Se precipito rápidamente hacia él. Aumento la velocidad al máximo.

La pelota dorada se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada y se elevo rápidamente. Harry subió tras ella en forma vertical y la persiguió varios metros a los postes de Ron.

Mientras tanto Paul había bateado y le dio de lleno en la coronilla a Cho, quién en ese momento ascendía tras Harry.

La Snitch cambió de rumbo velozmente y paso zumbado junto a la oreja de Harry. El chico dio un giro de 180 y la atrapo al vuelo.

Sonó el silbato.

¡Ganamos! ¡Chicos!- grito eufórico, mientras buscaba a Madam Hooch, quién había detenido el partido tan pronto.

¡Es maravilloso!- grito Katie, yendo con rapidez hacia él.- ¡Pero no la sueltes, que Madam Hooch no te vio!-

¿Cómo que no me vio?- se extraño Harry, mientras aterrizaba en el césped.

En ese momento sonó de nuevo el silbato y se oyó la voz mágica de Terry.

¡Harry atrapo la Snitch! ¡Gana Gryffindor 190 a 30! ¡Los leones son los campeones por tercer año consecutivo!-

Las tribunas hicieron un ruido similar a un maremoto. Los siete figuras escarlatas fueron cubiertas por muchas otras con enormes banderas y pancartas de apoyo. El griterío general hacía imposible oír nada.

¡Ganamos! ¡Lo logramos!- grito histéricamente Ginny, saltando abrazada a Katie, luego la soltó y se abalanzo hacia el capitán.- ¡Ganamos!-

¡Si, lo sé!- respondió entusiasmado él, a continuación la beso con ganas.

¡Ya paren y vamos a recibir la copa!- les recrimino el Weasley, muy emocionado, y nervioso.

Ya vamos.- dijo como al desgano Ginny. Tomo a su novio de la mano y le sonrió.

¿Qué paso la primera vez que toco el silbato?- pregunto él.

Ginny vacilo un momento y su sonrisa menguó.

Bueno ¿Recuerdas que Paul iba a batear la Snitch? En ese momento ustedes pasaron de largo. Pero Cho quiso marcarte y... -

¿Y qué paso?- pregunto el ojiverde, caminando hacia el podio.

Le dio en la coronilla.- finalizo la pelirrojo, suspirando y entornando los ojos castaños.- Mira allí es... tan... -

En ese momento Cho se libro de los cuidados de Madam Pomfrey y se encamino casi corriendo adónde se encontraba el estático Harry observando. Pero un chico la intercepto y la abrazo.

Michael Corner.

Ron ya estaba en el podio, junto con Byron. Madam Hooch hablaba con Flitwick y señalaba a Paul y luego a Cho.

¡Habían ganado! Se giro para mirar entre la marea roja y dorada y no distinguió ninguna cabellera castaña particularmente crispada. Se pregunto si estaría bien. Quizás ella aún estaba muy enfadada (No la culpaba) y estaba aún en las gradas o saludando a Harry o... ¡Qué feliz estaba por haber ganado! En cuanto pudiera librarse de todo aquello la buscaría para disculparse y ofrecerle todo su apoyo y...

¡Aquí llega el resto del equipo! ¡Harry Potter, Kate Bell, Byron Wilde, Ginny Weasley, Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke!- la enorme Copa de Plata había pasado de mano en mano.- ¡Y el mejor guardián de la temporada... Ron Weasley!-

Una gran lluvia de victores y aclamaciones lo ensordeció. Tomo la Copa y la alzo. Inmediatamente sintió el podio temblando y que la firmeza desaparecía.

¡Los leones son los campeones!- bramaba una multitud, la cual había alzando a Harry y Ron en andas, junto con la Copa.

¡Señores!- grito la Prof. McGonagall. Estaba más pálida que un sudario y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

La multitud los bajo y se abrió.

¡Pero profesora!- protestó Harry.- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada malo! ¡Siempre festejamos a...!-

No tiene nada que ver con el partido.- corto ella abruptamente.

Entonces... no sabemos que paso... pero no fuimos nosotros.- se apresuro a agregar Ron.

Era la primera vez que veían a McGonagall tan temblorosa y pálida. Era una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte y enérgica, aún teniendo en cuenta sus ya copiosos años.

¿Qué paso?- dijo con temor el pelirrojo.

Entonces se adelanto una mujer que venía con ella. Era la profesora Sinastra, de Astronomía.

Me quede haciendo la ronda de inspección en el colegio durante el partido.- dijo.- Y... -

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ginny, quién llego corriendo en ese momento. Su rojizo rostro mostraba preocupación y temor.

Vengan.- dijo McGonagall, recuperando abruptamente sus facultades.

Se dio vuelta y los precedió atraves de los verdes terrenos. Unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer y la gente corría a refugiarse en el castillo. A mitad de camino pasaron junto a un grupo que hablaba, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz.

Sí, oí que ella esta en la enfermería. La encontraron hace solo unos pocos minutos.-

Harry miro a Ron, quién tenía los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a correr. Sin disculparse con todos los que chocaba y chapoteando en el oscuro barro. Detrás de él oyó los insultos contra su pelirrojo amigo, quién le pisaba los talones. Subieron sin descanso varios pisos y se detuvieron jadeando y patinando frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

Se quedaron mirándola, sin atreverse a entrar y confirmar sus peores presentimientos. Oyeron los pasos pesados de las otras tres al principio de la escalera. Ron empujo la puerta.

¡Hermione!- grito, mientras se precipitaba hacia una de las camas más próximas. Se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y la observo con detenimiento, mientras apretaba sus manos, tibias, iban perdiendo calor.

El cabello de la chica lucía tan enmarañado como era normal antes del Baile. Aún estaba tibia, pero iba perdiendo temperatura poco a poco. Su piel estaba palideciendo paulatinamente.

Un tintineo intermitente y pesado salía de una caja de metal, la cual tenía un cable conectado a un anillo, en el anular derecho de la chica. La joya tenía una piedra azul que se empañaba y desempañaba constantemente. Una mascarilla cubría su boca y despedía módicas cantidades de oxígeno.

Apártese, señor Weasley.- dijo con brusquedad la enfermera, echándolo hacia atrás con un brazo.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto consternada Ginny, mientras Harry le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo, quién no había soltado aún la mano de Hermione, mirándola con tristeza, rabia y dolor.

Hace unos diez minutos la Prof. Sinastra reviso los dormitorios de Gryffindor, para cerciorarse de que no quedará nadie. La encontró en los baños de sexto, apenas vestida, ni siquiera tenía el pantalón abrochado. Intento reanimarla, pero no pudo.-

¿Va a estar bien?- pregunto con voz temblorosa Harry.

La verdad... no lo sé.- contestó evasivamente Madam Pomfrey.- Hace ya casi una hora que esta así. No parece algo muy grave, no tanto como para mandarla a San Mungo, pero... - La miro con preocupación.- Salgan, tengo que revisarla.-

Yo no me voy.- contestó inmediatamente Ron, un poco sonrojado.

¿Después podemos volver a entrar?- pregunto rápidamente su hermana.

Sí, por supuesto.- contestó la mujer, si escucharla realmente.- Prof. McGonagall, sería mejor que vaya a comunicarle esto a los Sres. Granger... No sé si... -

Ya estoy aquí, Poppy.- dijo la voz tranquila de Albus Dumbledore.- Les pediré Harry, Ron y Ginny, que salgan de la enfermería. Srta. Weasley, por favor me gustaría que le avisara a Elliot.-

Lo haré.- dijo la pelirroja.

Luego podrán volver a entrar.- agrego el director, cuando la chica se fue.- Por favor, salgan.-

El oscuro pasillo estaba silencioso. Se oía el ruido del colegio comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Un relámpago surco el cielo, iluminándolo todo con una luz amarillenta. Un trueno hizo retumbar los cristales a continuación, rasgando el silencio.

Es mi culpa que este así.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, con voz ahogada.

Harry levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas y lo miro.

Estaban sentados en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Hombro con hombro.

Era ella, Harry. Era ella y yo no lo supe ver. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?- dijo el ojiazul, conteniendo los sollozos.

No te eches a ti solo la culpa. Yo también debí haberme dado cuenta... yo fui el que tuve los sueños... De todos modos, tú no podías saber... nadie podía... Ella no estaba en el ataque a Hogwarts... -

Te equivocas.- lo corto abruptamente Ron.- Yo... ella me dijo ayer que... estaba enferma mucho antes del ataque... luego fue a San Mungo y creyó aliviarse... pero... - se callo con rudeza, temiendo decir más de lo que debía.

Que raro venía resultando ese año. Pensó en sí mismo apenas un año antes para esas fechas. Y le sorprendió pensar que estaba preocupado por unos exámenes y una idiota Suprema Inquisidora. Ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser el simplón Ron que era mucho antes de todo aquello. Ya no quería fama, gloria o peligro. Ahora quería una vida normal, ahora quería ver a Hermione bien.

Harry... - empezó.

Dudo. ¿Contarle lo del collar? ¿Le creería? ¿Lo entendería? ¿Era verdad todo aquello o se estaba volviendo loco?

Nada, olvídalo.- se retracto.- Madam Pomfrey se esta tardando mucho.-

Un nuevo trueno hizo vibrar el aire. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, perpendicular, tiñéndolo todo de gris y niebla. El frío parecía colarse hasta sus huesos. La lluvia parecía querer ganas sus ojos e inundarlos en lágrimas.

Quién sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. (Quizás mucho) cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y apareció la enfermera, lo invito silenciosamente a que entrarán.

Había unas pocas antorchas prendidas. Por las ventanas entraba la claridad de los relámpagos. Hermione se veía ya muy pálida. Ron acerco una silla a la cabecera y se sentó.

Discúlpame.- susurró, acariciándole el ahora enmarañado cabello. Luego apretó sus delicadas manos y se quedo viéndolo, como sin en ello estuviera la opción de salvarla.

Harry los miro y no dijo nada. El ruido de la lluvia le llenaba la mente y lo adormecía. La niebla parecía entrar en su cabeza y nublarle los sentidos. Sus años con los Durleys... El encuentro con los Weasley... El trasgo... Quirrell... Voldermot... Los Malfoy...Ginny... Riddle... Lupin... Colagusano... Sirius... Un Voldermot aún más terrible... La terrible profecía... Hermione en coma...

Cuanto podía pasar en seis años... un año...

Hasta hacía un año tenía a Sirius, hasta hacia un año no sabía nada de la maldita profecía... Hasta hacia un año Voldermot no le había quitado nada más...

Levanto la vista y se topó con la cristalina de Ron.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado.

Ladeo la cabeza levemente y distinguió los brillantes ojos marrones de Ginny.

No. Algo no había cambiado.

Todo había cambiado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Sé que quedo muy novelesco eso de "Todo había cambiado."

Aviso: Ya lo saben, no es probable que Hermione y Ron terminen como novios, pero habrá secuela. La otra mala noticia es que no voy a empezar de inmediato, porque voy a dedicarme a otro rubro. No se asusten, no historias originales. Sino Inuyasha, así que yo que ustedes tendría cuidado.

No tengo idea cuando actualice esto, porque esto tratando de entrar a Internet y no puedo. Y hoy es jueves, en teoría tengo que actualizar mañana.

(Notas al momento de subirlo)

Mi computadora no entra a Internet, por eso la demora. Estoy actualizando desde una computadora ajea y no tengo tanto tiempo de hacer las cosas como me gustaría.

Como odio soberanamente que no contesten los rewiens, voy a contestar a los que me envian, pero a su casilla. Excepto algunas excepciones, como Vale, que no tengo idea cual sea.

Sepan disculpar.

Vale: Pobre, me banca desde abril. No sé que decirte... Créeme que no los hice esperar a propósito... Luego te mando el cheque. Lo siento, chiste de mal gusto. Yo también esperaba poder subir mañana.


	24. La noche de Ron y Hermione

****

¡Hola!

Volví, después de sabe Dios cuanto tiempo.

Este es el capítulo 23 y creo que el antepenúltimo.

Aunque no soy Rowling, mantuve un patrón constante en sus libros, todo O casi todo pasa en una noche.

Por este capricho el capítulo se me alargo.

¡Espero que les guste!

__

El regalo

La noche de Ron y Hermione

La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente, monótonamente. Retumbaba muy lenta y sonoramente en su cabeza, adormeciéndolo y nublándole la percepción de las cosas.

Sin que se diera cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, la oscuridad se hizo más densa y penetró en la enfermería. Las antorchas del despacho de Madame Pomfrey se prendieron, pero el resto de la sala permaneció casi a oscuras, con las sombras solo cortadas por el haz azulino de luz del anillo en el anular de Hermione y una pequeña lampara en la mesa de noche.

Señor Weasley.- lo llamo la enfermera, sacudiéndolo del hombro.- Ya son más de las diez. Vayasé a su dormitorio.-

Ron parpadeo una, dos veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

No. Yo no me voy.-

No me obligue a llamar al director. Retírese.-

Llámelo y que me saque a patadas de aquí.- dijo él, mirándola fijamente con sus cristalinos ojos.

La mujer pareció pensarlo un momento.

Vayase a la cama.- repitió luego.

No. Me voy a quedar. No me importa si debo dormir a los pies de la cama, en el suelo. Pero no me voy.-

Como quiera.- contestó finalmente ella. Dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

Ron pensó un momento y luego torno a observar a Hermione. Ahora estaba muy pálida y cada vez la joya tardaba más en aclararse. Inconscientemente se encontró cantando una canción que no oía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Rogando protección a Dios.

Ese anillo medía el nivel de magia de Hermione, lo que hacia que ella siguiera viva, cuando más se empañaba, más baja tenía la magia...

La alarma de límite aún no había sonado. Pero quién sabe cuanto tiempo permaneciera muda.

¿Aún sigue aquí, Sr. Weasley?-

La voz serena y grave de Dumbledore lo sobresalto. Se giro bruscamente y al mismo tiempo apretó la mano de Hermione, la piedra en su dedo brillo débil, pero claramente, y luego se opaco de nuevo.

Por favor, Sr. Director, déjeme quedarme. No me importa dormir en la silla ni perder clases... nada... por favor, déjeme.-

Albus no le contestó nada. Se acercó a la chica y le apartó el enmarañado cabello de sobre sus hombros, luego le descorrió las sábanas que la tapaban casi hasta la barbilla y recorrió su cuello con sus largos dedos.

No está.- dijo gravemente.

¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido el Weasley.

No esta... El Mithseril... - miro inquisidoramente al pelirrojo.

Cuando la encontraron estaba apenas vestida.- explico él, sumamente confundido.

Eso ya lo sé. Lo único raro que encontraron fue esto.- acotó Dumbledore, sacando algo de su capa.- Estaba junto a ella.-

Ron extendió la mano y lo tomo. Era un libro negro con letras plateadas.

__

"Antonio Machado

Obras completas"

Es una antología poética.- le explico Dumbledore.- No sabemos que hacía con ella.-

Aclaro que supuestamente Dumbledore debió explicarle que era el libro porque ellos hablan inglés y el libro esta en castellano.

Ron abrió el libro y recorrió con la vista las líneas, sin entender una sola palabra.

Puede quedarse, Sr. Weasley. Confío en usted.- dijo más seriamente de lo normal Albus.- Poppy, déjale una cama libre.-

Harry seguía sin poder dormirse. Dio la centésima vuelta en su cama, sintiendo como la lluvia castigaba hostilmente todo fuera. Se enderezo y entreabrió el dosel. Ron no había vuelto todavía.

¿Era su culpa que Hermione estuviera en coma? ¿Lo era?

Por supuesto que lo era. Hermione era como su hermana, era su mejor amiga. Voldermot quería destruirlo. Después de haberle quitado a Sirius lo único que podía importarle a Harry eran ellos, los que quería. ¿Qué mejor forma de aniquilarlo, lenta y dolorosamente? ¿Qué mejor qué, de paso, arruinar otras tantas vidas? Los padres de Hermione, Elliot, Ron, Ginny... para todo ellos perder a Hermione sería un golpe terrible y, en algunos casos (Como los de Ron y Elliot), devastador.

Pero todo aquello debía responder a un plan concreto, definido.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de formular esa conclusión cuando sintió un golpe en la ventana más próxima.

Pensó que era el viento y no le dio más importancia. Cerro los ojos e intentó dormirse.

Otro golpe.

Otro más.

Un rasguido en el vidrio.

El moreno se levanto de un salto y se acerco. Distinguió la borrosa figura de un ave fuera. Abrió la ventana y junto con una corriente de frío entro una lechuza, quién dejo caer un pergamino y salió velozmente de nuevo. Él cerró la ventana y el ruido de la lluvia volvió a amortiguarse, momentáneamente alborozado.

Lo tomo. Quién sabe porque. Quizás nisiquiera era para él. Pero allí estaba.

__

Harry Potter

¿Para él? ¿Quién podría escribirle? ¿La Orden? Quizás era por lo de Hermione. Con una noche así... realmente era algo muy urgente e imprevisto para enviarle una lechuza. Se sentó junto a la empañada ventana, casi ni recibía luz de la lámpara.

Era una letra alargada y puntiaguda que no conocía.

__

"Su tiempo se agota. Cada minuto es precioso. ¿No querrás perder tiempo? Me he llevado lo que él más valora, pero no tienes una hora para encontrarla. Tienes hasta las seis de mañana en la tarde para decidirte. Nuestro escurridizo amigo, Lucius, estará en las verjas del Colegio para recibirte. Mañana es el día en que el campo se debilita. Si te decides a hacer algo por tu amiga, ve allí. Lucius no va a matarte, por lo demás no te preocupes. Quizás con un poco de suerte yo tampoco.

No te estoy tomando por tonto. O vienes con Lucius mañana o la sangre sucia tendrá una muerte lenta y horrorosa.

Afectuosamente,

Lord Voldermot"

Así que ese era el plan.

¡Señor Weasley!-

Ron se incorporo rápidamente y miro asustado a la enfermera.

Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada a un lado del cuerpo de Hermione. La fugaz ilusión de que todo había sido un sueño se disipo en cuestión de segundos.

No tengo nada en contra de que vuelva después. Pero vaya a darse un baño y a desayunar.-

Él asintió, medio atontado, y miro una última vez a la chica antes de irse.

Salió lentamente de la enfermería. Por esos pasillos solo había unos pocos alumnos madrugadores, preparando los últimos EXTASIS y las últimas MHB. Iban tan dormidos que nisiquiera hicieron comentarios al verlo y se limitaron a bostezar sin disimulo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso la situación ya fue otra. Se encontró con muchos gryffindors que se codeaban al verlo y hablaban en voz baja. Un par de chicas de cuarto de Ravenclaw movieron compasivas la cabeza.

Godric's Hollow.- le dijo a la Dama Gorda, antes de reprimir un bostezo.

¡Qué cara traes, querido! Apuesto que estuviste toda la noche... -

El pelirrojo la dejo hablar y entro en la Sala Común.

¡Ron!-

Ginny y Neville lo cercaron rápidamente.

¿Cómo esta Hermione?- dijeron los dos atropelladamente.

Como ayer o peor.- respondió lacónicamente el Weasley.- ¿Le escribiste a Elliot?-

Sí, pero aún no tengo respuesta.-

¿Vas a venir a clases hoy?- pregunto Neville.

No. Me daré un baño y comeré algo... y nada más, me vuelvo.-

Pero no sirve de nada que vuelvas allá.- protestó su hermana.

Ya lo sé. Pero no me importa. ¿Viste a Harry?- le dijo a su compañero de cuarto.

Creo que salió temprano, cuando desperté ya no estaba.-

Yo no lo vi.- se atajo Ginny.

Díganle que lo busco ¿Sí?-

Ambos asintieron silenciosamente.

Subió tambaleante las escaleras. Casi como un zombie busco su ropa y se baño. Salió del baño vestido pero descalzo. Se sentó en su cama e intentó ponerse las zapatillas.

Que cansado se sentía.

Se tiro hacia atrás. Descansaría un poco los ojos y luego se levantaría.

¡Harry!- le grito Ginny, cuando logro encontrarlo en los jardines.

¿Qué pasa?-

Es Ron.- dijo ella, frenándose en seco.- Quería hablarte.-

¿Es sobre Hermione? ¿Mejoro?-

Ella meneo tristemente la cabeza.

Él dijo que no. Recién fui a la enfermería y hable con Madame Pomfrey. Dijo que si no se recuperaba en 24 hs habría que llevarla a San Mungo, claro que primero vendrán los padres para acá.- sus labios temblaron, amenazando llorar.

Oh. Vamos Ginny, no llores.- trato de consolarla Harry, abrazándola. Luego de un momento continuó.- Ginny... ¿Sabes que te amo, no?-

Ginny levanto la vista, confundida.

Por supuesto. Yo también te amo.- dijo ella, sintiendo que había algo descolocado en todo ello.

Ven, sentemos.- dijo suavemente él.

Lo siento, amor. Tengo que ir a presentar la MHB de Defensa y Magia. ¿Me disculpas?- dijo con cara de "Pobrecita de mí, sujeta a estos horarios tiranos"

Pero si almorzamos juntos y luego me acompañas a un paseo.-

Hecho.-

- Señor Weasley.-

¿Otra vez?

Ya voy, Madame Pomfrey. El profesor Dumbledore... -

Yo no soy Madame Pomfrey.-

Ron abrió rápidamente los ojos.

¿Profesora McGonagall? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Vine a ver como estaba. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que se quedaría con la Srta. Granger en la enfermería. Fui allá para convencerlo y como no lo halle empece a buscarlo y el Sr. Logbottom me dijo que estaba aquí.-

Me quede dormido. ¿Me dice que hora es?-

Es natural, debe ser todo muy tenso para ustedes. Son las cuatro.-

¿De la tarde? ¡Dormí todo el día!- se sentó rápidamente y busco sus zapatillas.

No se apresure. Le recomendaría que comiera algo antes.-

Si, gracias.- respondió el ojiazul, peleando con los cordones de su calzado.

¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja, ya definitivamente inquieta.

Sentémonos.- sugirió él.

Ambos se sentaron a las orillas del lago, bajo un frondoso árbol.

Sabes... Ahora me arrepiento de que este año nos hayamos hecho novios.- dijo nostálgicamente.

Ginny lo miro alarmada.

Me arrepiento.- continuó.- Porque perdimos muchos años. Y quién sabe cuantos más perdamos.-

No entiendo.-

Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos fijado en el otro. ¿Te das cuenta? Yo te quiero desde que empezaste Hogwarts. Pero tuve miedo. Por alguna razón que yo no entendía, me negaba constantemente que pudieras gustarme. Pero me gustas desde que teníamos doce años, y ya no hay nada que hacer.-

Pero si nos hubiéramos puesto de novios ya desde entonces... Quizás las cosas no hubieran resultado tan bien.-

Voldermot.- dijo él, pensativamente.- Fue capaz de casi matarte aún antes de que nadie supiera que acabaríamos juntos. ¿Qué crees que hará ahora que sabe que somos novios?-

No me importa que haga.- contestó evasivamente la chica, abrazándolo.

Pero... Ginny... - protestó él, separandosé levemente de ella.- No solo es tu seguridad física... - dudo un momento.- ¿Y si me pasara algo a mí? ¿Y si yo muriera? ¿No sería eso un golpe horrible para ti?-

¡No digas eso!- exclamo bruscamente ella, levantadose.- ¿Estas terminado conmigo?- pregunto luego, su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

¡No!- exclamo él, parándose también.- ¡No, Ginny! Solo... ¿Qué pasaría si me pasa algo?-

No te va a pasar nada.-

No te digo que no volverás a enamorarte de nadie.- prosiguió, sin escucharla realmente.- ¡Pero no quiero que sufras por mi culpa! ¡Ustedes tres son lo único que tengo en el mundo! ¡Hermione y Ron ya están sufriendo por mi culpa, puedes estar segura! ¿Qué de ti, Ginny?-

Harry, dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasa? Vas a ir ¿No? Vas a ir otra vez tras Voldermot.- desvió la vista.- ¿Lo harás?-

¿Qué sabes?-

Nada. Solo que te amo. Y sé que hay algo que tiene que ver con Voldermot ¿Irás tras él?-

No tengo otra opción si quiero salvar a Hermione. Discúlpame, creerás que es estúpido, creerás... no sé que creas. Pero no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa.-

¿Y que de mí, Potter?-

Discúlpame.- la beso.- Discúlpame por el embrollo en que los metí y a todo lo que los expuse.- La beso otra vez y se dirigió firmemente al castillo, sin decir nada más y sin siquiera voltear una vez más a verla.

Espero que haya comido algo, al menos se lo ve descansado.-

Ese fue el saludo de Madame Pomfrey. Ron asintió ligeramente y ocupo su lugar junto a su adorada Hermione. La pesada caja metálica emitía pausadamente la señal sonora, pero sin pausa y rítmicamente.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y deseo, una vez más inútilmente, volver a tener la vida simple de un Weasley más entre muchos.

Por hacer algo tomo el libro que le había dado Dumbledore y le echó una ojeada.

Todos los textos estaban en castellano, de modo que no podía entender gran cosa.

En la primer página, debajo del título en castellano, se leía la traducción escrita con la cuidadosa letra de la chica: "Complete Plays" giro la hoja siguiente y lo sorprendió una la letra redondo y apretada, también en inglés.

__

"Mione:

Una vez me comentaste al pasar lo mucho que te gusta Machado. Quizás hayas creído que lo olvide, pero no.

La única edición de sus obras completas que pude obtener esta en castellano. Papá me dijo que habías empezado a estudiarlo, así quizá algún día puedas descifrarlo.

Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleonce. Creciste mucho desde aquel remoto día en que nos conocimos, cuando tenías ocho. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hermana y que estaré para lo que necesites.

Elliot."

Se sorprendió de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Aún en medio del dolor y la angustia, aún ahora, podía sentirse... celoso (Sí, con alguna clase de extraños celos. De: "Eres mía y no quiero tener que compartirte con absolutamente nadie." Aunque, claro a ese paso terminaría celoso de Harry, y casi le había causado gracia la idea, de Ginny.) De Elliot. Del cariño que le profesaba Hermione, de su adoración, y de lo bien que se llevaban. Y también se sorprendió de lo estúpido que fue al pensar que antes de ellos... de él... Hermione no había tenido una vida... amigos...

Maquinalmente abrió el libro y leyó en voz alta, algo muy sin sentido porque nisiquiera sabía que decía.

- Tras el vivir y el soñar esta lo que más importa. Despertar.-

Lo dijo de corrido, en menos de un minuto. La caja de metal empezó a apurar el compás de su chicharra, pero luego fue pausandosé nuevamente.

Ron la miro fijamente.

¡Ron!-

Contrajo rápidamente la mano que había estirado para rozarla y giro para ver quién le hablaba.

Harry.- contestó él.- ¿Qué pasa?-

El moreno miro que la enfermera no anduviera por allí.

Vine a hablar contigo. Tu y Hermione son los mejores amigos que puedo tener. Pasar a ser casi un elfo domestico en cada de los Dursleys a ser alguien con derechos y dignidad aquí, fue un gran cambio. Pero sobre todo estoy muy contento de haberlos conocido y tenerlos como amigos. ¿Se lo dirás a Hermione, verdad?-

Sí. ¿Pero por qué no se lo dirás tú mismo?- preguntó sin entender su amigo. No queriendo entenderlo.

Perdóname por todos los líos en los que te metí y discúlpame con Hermione también por todas las veces que hice que rompiera las reglas del colegio.

¿Sabes dónde esta? ¿Vas a ir?- lo interrumpió su amigo.- Todo esto es mi culpa. Pero no puedo acompañarte. No esta vez. Esta vez mi lugar es aquí... con ella.-

Ya lo sé. No te voy a pedir que vengas, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo. Te entiendo. Pero aunque estuvieras dispuesto a venir no querría. Esta vez tengo que ir solo.-

Discúlpame.-

No tengo nada que perdonarte. Al fin y al cabo quizás si no me hubieras conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado.- Se levantó lentamente.- Ahora me iré. Adiós.-

Hasta luego.-

Quizás no haya luego.- dijo el ojiverde, melancólicamente, desde la puerta.

Súbitamente el Weasley comprendió toda la dimensión terrible de la situación.

¡Potter!- le gritó desde la puerta de la enfermería, su amigo ya estaba al pie de la escalera.- ¡Sino vuelves con vida para mañana no quiero que vuelvas aparecerte en nuestras vidas nunca! ¿Me oíste? ¡Sino estás aquí para cuando Hermione este recuperada lo suficiente, entonces no vuelvas!-

El otro asintió con la cabeza y siguió bajando.

¿Dónde demonios estoy?-

Hermione movió lentamente la cabeza, tratando de recuperar bien la conciencia.

Ya recordaba, se había dado un baño y planeaba ir al Partido, pero luego lo vio...

De pronto tembló ligeramente.

Vamos, Hermione, no te servirá de nada tener miedo.- se dijo en voz alta, parándose con dificultad y caminando un par de pasos.- Pero el miedo es un mecanismo de conservación.- agregó en voz baja. - ¿Dónde estoy?- Los nombres de sus amigos se enredaron en su garganta, formando un doloroso nudo ¿Para qué llamarlos? Quién sabe si la escucharían siquiera.

¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Qué quieren de mí?- grito, intentando dominar su voz hasta volverla normal.

Vaya, al fin despiertas, dormiste muchos. ¿Viste algo interesante?- dijo una voz femenina y suave.

Peligrosamente suave.

¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué te sirvo yo?- pregunto temblorosamente la castaña, mientras hacia un paneo general de la habitación, que poco a poco se fue aclarando.

A mi no me sirves absolutamente para nada, Hermione.- una joven, que estaba sobre algo como un cubo amarillento de mármol, con las rodillas encogidas, la miro vivamente, con sus ojos verde brillantes.

Entonces déjame ir.- ella avanzó, cobrando firmeza, lentamente.

Yo dije que tu no me servías a mí. Pero... ¿Quién dijo que respondo a mis propios intereses?- de un salto se poso sobre el suelo amarillento y se acerco, mirándola examinadoramente.- Vaya, no se nota nada.-

¿Nada? ¿De qué?-

¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? Hermione Granger no sabe algo... Conejo Granger.-

Tú... - articulo muy despacio la otra.- Tú fuiste la que me hizo ver todo eso... Tú eres la que no me deja dormir cuatro horas sin interrupciones.-

Ojalá, pero no. Ese mérito es del estúpido de Lucius. Pero bueno... al fin y al cabo mi gloria será mucho mayor cuando todo esto acabe ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que yo voy a romper su defensa más importante, yo voy a hacer que él se hunda.-

Tú eres... tú lo sigues... mortífaga.- susurró Hermione, olvidada por completo del terror y mirándola con perspicacia.

Vaya, por un momento pense que el shock te había idiotizado. Aunque yo prefiero decir que creo en los ideales de pureza de sangre.-

Tu sabes algo... - llevo su mano al cuello, buscando el regalo de Ron.- Tu sabes... - palpo desesperada, sin encontrarlo.

¿Te refieres a esto?- la mujer saco la cadena de oro, que relucía como su cabello dorado.- ¿A por qué te la regalaron? Por supuesto que lo sé.-

Y supongo que no me lo vas a decir y mucho menos a darme mi collar.- razono la de ojos marrones, levantando las cejas.

Bueno, podríamos hacer un trato. Si ganas, te enteras. Si pierdes, pierdes todo. Literalmente.-

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

¿Aceptas?-

Dime que hay que ganar.-

¡Ah! Pero eso es parte del encanto, Hermione.-

Ella dudo un momento.

Acepto.-

Fantástico. Espero que tengas fuerza en los brazos. Ponlos así.- le mostró las manos extendidas, con las palmas hacia arriba.

Hermione obedeció.

Solo un estruendo y el peso en las manos. (Hermione estaba mirando fijamente a su contrincante)

¿Espadas?- pregunto extrañada Hermione.- ¿No tienes algo más moderno?-

Deberías saber que yo soy Sara, ya que vamos a ser contrincantes. Y que es en lo que mejor te desenvuelves.-

Yo no toque una espada en mi vida. Al menos no en esta.-

Exactamente.-

Sin previo aviso arremetió contra Hermione, quién a duras penas levanto el arma y detuvo el filo de la Sara antes que le cortara la cara.

¿Ya ves como te las arreglas?- comento burlonamente la rubia.

¡Argh! ¿Cómo demonios...?- de un tirón destrabo ambas espadas y retrocedió unos pasos antes de usar gran parte de su fuerza en tratar de herir a Sara en su costado.

Buen intento.- dijo la otra, safandose por unos milímetros.- Pero te falta mucho.-

¿Y qué esperas?- las espadas se habían detenido mutuamente de nuevo.- No sé ni como se agarra esto.- exclamo, mientras la fuerza del golpe de la ojiverde la empujaba hacia atrás, trastrabillo y movió casi a ciegas la espada, logrando hacerle un tajo en la rodilla a su rival.

Maldita sea.- dijo la otra, pero no acuso recibo del dolor.- Bien hecho, Eowyn. Pero no voy a dejar que me ganes.- sonrió malignamente.

¡No me llames Eowyn!- un escalofrío la había recorrido internamente, sin saber porque.- Tú no me derrotaras.- agregó, con un brillo tenue, pero raro en la mirada.

¿Quieres ver?- Sara empuño la espada con toda sus fuerzas y arremetió contra la cabeza de Hermione.

¡No!- grito ella, al tiempo que se agachaba y le clavaba la espada en el muslo.

¡Maldita sangre sucia!- grito la mujer, ahora si había sentido el agudo dolor. Hermione se levanto, consternada.

Y ocurrió.

Sucedió todo en un minuto. El silbido del acero contra el aire, el frío del metal muy cerca de su oreja derecha; la sensación de algo propio segado limpiamente de un solo tajo. Y el gran alivio de algo que había estado atado, reprimido por mucho tiempo y había sido liberado.

Y al mismo tiempo le llego desde muy lejos (En el espacio, seguramente, porque no recordaba haber escuchado eso nunca. En cambio si recordaba haber vivido esto alguna vez ya.) La voz de Ron.

__

"Tras el vivir y el soñar esta lo que más importa. Despertar."

Permaneció quieta, tensa contra la pared, respirando agitadamente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

No voy a pelear más contigo.- informo, acercandosé a Sara, quién intentaba detener su hemorragia.- Ya no me importa. Yo tuve la culpa. Supongo que estarás feliz ¿No? Me ganaste. Ahora puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.-

Te equivocas.- contestó la ojiverde, sin mirarla.- Me venciste. Ahora sabes lo suficiente, lo que no deberías haber sabido nunca. Y menos por mi culpa. Te mostraría lo que te prometí, pero me estoy desangrando. Oye, cuando yo muera podrás irte, ya lo verás.-

Lo siento, me obligaste.- tomo la abandonada espada de Sara y cortó un largo jirón de su túnica.- ¿Puedes levantar la pierna?- con cuidado la levantó y le hizo un torniquete, sobre la rodilla. - Tienes suerte de que no te haya clavado la espada más arriba, o no podría detener la hemorragia. Vamos.- la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Toma mi mano.- dijo secamente Sara.

Hermione la miro con desconfianza.

Confía en mi. Seré una mortífaga, pero tengo palabra. Mucha más palabra que unos cuantos magos rectos que conozco.-

De acuerdo.- asintió la otra, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione, cuando el remolino blanco se disipo.

No sueltes mi mano.- ordeno suavemente Sara.- O desaparecerías.-

De acuerdo. ¿Pero dónde estamos?-

Estamos en el sueño de una mujer. Un sueño ya pasado. Aquí fue donde ella recibió la profecía que hizo que este collar.- levanto la cadena de oro.- Llegará hasta Ron.-

Hermione observó a la mujer.

A pesar de ser ya una mujer madura no parecía ser muy vieja. Y sin embargo... sin embargo sus facciones estaban endurecidas y su cabello negro se había vuelto entrecano. Los ojos castaños y afligidos recorrían las líneas de un periódico, sin ver nada realmente de lo que miraba.

¿Ella se lo dio?- pregunto la chica, con un hilo de voz.

Sara asintió con la cabeza y fijo su vista en un punto detrás de Hermione.

La castaña giro la cabeza y vio como un muchacho de veinte años o poco más se acercaba a la mujer.

Mamá.- la llamo, agachandosé hasta ponerse a su altura.

Ella dio un respingo y lo miro intensamente a los claros ojos azules.

¡Yo sabía que era mentira!- exclamo ella, abrazándolo.- Estas vivo y estas conmigo.- lo separo de sí y le apartó un mechón de pelirrojo cabello de la cara. Luego rió tontamente y lo beso en las mejillas.- Mi niño, mi Fabian. ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? ¡Oh, que bien que hayas vuelto conmigo!- lo abrazo de nuevo.

No, mamá... - él la separo lentamente y evito cuidadosamente mirarla a la cara.- Mi hermano... Gideon... esta muerto. Lo mataron.-

¡No!- exclamo su madre, bruscamente.

Sí, mamá. Y yo también.- ella volteó al otro lado, llorando con rabia.- Escúchame, por favor. Perdónanos por todo lo que te hicimos ¿Nos perdonas?- suavemente le giro el rostro y le seco las lágrimas.

¡Oh, claro que los perdono hijos!- la mujer se arrojo hacia él, para abrazarlo de nuevo.- ¿Viniste a despedirte de mí?-

Humm... Sí, pero además vine a avisarte algo.- el pelirrojo la miro dudosamente, vacilando por un momento. - Es algo así como una profecía.-

¡No! ¡No quiero oírla!- ella se apartó bruscamente y se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

Pero tienes que hacerlo, eres la única de nuestra familia que puedes hacerlo y en cierto modo la profecía tiene que ver con nuestra familia.-

La madre bajo lentamente las manos y logro decir:

Dime.-

El único, el que esta por nacer, no va estar totalmente solo, va a tener un aliado. Quizás este aliado no sea tan poderoso como sería deseable, pero algo es. El problema es ¡Ay! Que el único va ser lo suficientemente poderoso para no corromperse, pero el aliado no. Y esa puede ser su perdición. Acaba de nacer la primer y la última esperanza. Del mundo y nuestra. Tienes que llevarle el Mithseril (ya veras que la joya llegará a ti) y será todo. El destino se encargará de que él llegue al aliado. ¿Lo harás?-

Lo haré.- contestó suavemente la mujer, apretando sus manos.

Por ahora no debes preocuparte más de la cuenta, ni siquiera por ella. Recién cuando el Mithseril llegue a ti, recién entonces empieza a preocuparte.- se levanto y la abrazo por última vez.- Y en cuanto a nosotros... No te preocupes, mamá. Estaremos mejor de lo que nunca hemos estado.-

El ojiazul retrocedió un paso y se desvaneció lentamente en el aire.

Vamos.- la voz de Sara la sorprendió.- Ya no tenemos que ver aquí.-

Esta vez no sé dio cuenta que el remolino nacarado se había disipado. Las lágrimas rebalsaban copiosamente de sus ojos y semejaban el ruido de cientos de cencerros pequeñitos en el mármol.

Ahora, Hermione, puedes estar contenta. Venciste a una de las mejores servidoras de Lord Voldermot y viviste para contarlo.- la voz de Sara era una mezcla de amargura y nostalgia. Rara, en todo caso.- Ahora él me castigara. Pero no me importa, no le temo.-

¿No le temes a Voldermot?- pregunto la castaña, luego de un minuto.

No. La primer vez que lo vi fue como si lo conociera de siempre. Aprendes...-

A no temerle a la muerte.-

Sara levanto la cabeza sorprendida, y asintió.

Hace mucho aprendí. A la fuerza, como todas las cosas duras.- dijo suavemente la de ojos marrones.

Eres valiente.-

Tú también.- casi hasta le dieron ganas de sonreírse mutuamente.

No le tengo miedo a él. Pero tampoco me siento derrotada por ti. Por un motivo muy simple, no esperaba ganarte, él fue lo suficientemente cínico para esperarlo. No hubiera sido digno de ti dejarte ganar. Ni de ti ni de Eowyn.-

No hubiera sido digno de ninguna de las dos. Pero soy Hermione, y mucho menos.- hizo una pausa.- No eres una mortífaga ordinaria ¿No? Te pareces un poco a Lucius. En cambio, Bella... Ella vivía amenazada constantemente.-

Lucius y yo también. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante es no dejarse intimidar... demasiado.-

Enfermería.

Permaneció muchos minutos tratando de serenarse. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? Ahora todo dependía de Harry. Se sentía muy inútil allí sentado, esperando.

Tenía que, al menos, intentar traer a Hermione.

Como fuera.

De pronto recordó que Hermione había parecido reaccionar ante el poema que le había leído. De todos modos que más daba. No perdía nada y quizás lo ganaba todo. (Que solo se sentía en ese momento.)

Abrió en una página, al azar.

Lo leyó para si un momento, primero, y luego se dispuso a pronunciarlo lo mejor posible.

Con Hermione.

¿Yo tengo la culpa, no?- pregunto luego de un momento de silencio.

¿A qué te refieres?- contestó haciendosé la distraída Sara.

¿El collar tenía que llegar a mí?- su voz se volvía más dudosa y firme a la vez.

No sé si debía llegar a ti. Pero llego.-

Hermione no replico nada. Se quedo absorta, oyendo unos versos que parecían provenir de una estación mal sintonizada.

__

Una noche de verano

- estaba abierto el balcón 

y la puerta de mi casa.- 

La muerte en mi casa entro.

Se fue acercando a su lecho,

Ni siquiera me miro.

No te creo.- dijo de pronto, con más fuerza, más segura.- Tu lo sabes ¡Dímelo!- exigió.

Enfermería.

__

Con unos dedos muy finos,

Algo muy tenue rompió.

Silenciosa y sin mirarme.

La muerte otra vez paso

Delante de mí. ¿Qué has hecho?

La muerte no respondió.

Ron había recitado los dos últimos versos mirando fijamente a Hermione. La chica había empezado a respirar agitadamente y la caja de metal empezó a sonar aguda y rápidamente. El anillo se aclaraba y oscurecía vertiginosamente.

¡Apártese!- exclamo Madame Pomfrey, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su paciente.

¡No!- grito Ron, forcejeando para soltarse de la mujer.- ¡Déjeme! ¿¿No ve que esta funcionando??- se libro bruscamente de ella y se acercó una vez más a la cama.- ¡Hermione, no te rindas! ¡Vuelve conmigo, por favor!- La desesperación del pelirrojo creció cuando los signos vitales empezaron a aletargarse de nuevo.

Se abalanzo sobre el libro de poesía y busco desesperadamente la página que había perdido en la lucha contra la enfermera.

Con Hermione.

¿Y crees que te lo diría si lo sé?- respondió burlonamente la ojiverde.- Ya sabes bastantes cosas por mi culpa. No voy a agregar otra.-

¿Entonces es Ron?- la alegría por un momento se reflejo en su rostro.- ¿Y por eso deben protegerme? ¿Por qué sería el medio de extorsión perfecto?- pregunto rápidamente.

No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres. Piénsalo, eres tan banal como todas esas chicas que se pasan las tardes hablando de chicos, moda y chimentos. Todo de lo que estas orgullosa de ser se esta derrumbando en este momento. Si fuera cierto que Ron es el de la profecía... ¿No te importa que su vida peligre con tal de que te quiera? ¿Con tal de ser su razón de extorsión?-

¡Por Dios, es cierto!- exclamo Hermione, decepcionada y desagradablemente sorprendida.- ¡Tienes razón!- de pronto se mostró muy afligida.- Tengo que volver. Como sea. Tengo que estar allí. ¡Quiero irme! ¡Dime como salir!-

Tranquilízate.- dijo simplemente Sara, sin siquiera mirarla.

__

Mi niña quedo tranquila,

Dolido mi corazón.

¡Ay, lo que la muerte ha roto

¡Ron!- grito Hermione, corriendo de un lado a otro, sin sentido.- ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Enseguida estaré contigo!- se detuvo de golpe.- Quizás sí... lo estoy escuchando quizás si le contestó... _era un hilo entre los dos.-_

Enfermería.

El infernal chirrido de los aparatos que medían los signos de Hermione bajo el volumen.

Ron y Madame Pomfrey se mantuvieron expectantes, como esperando un prodigio anunciado. Y efectivamente, Hermione se levanto de golpe, como si hubiera salido de debajo del agua después de mucho tiempo y se arranco la mascarilla de oxígeno, respirando a boca llena y repitiendo una y otra vez:

__

A thread between both!- Aún entre los brazos de Ron.

¿Un hilo entre los dos?- repitió Ron.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Pero la castaña no le respondió. Miraba fijamente la puerta de la enfermería. La última campanada había sonado.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado el Weasley.

Hermione levanto la aún temblorosa mano y susurró.

Harry.-

Luego se desvaneció de nuevo.

Bajo la atónita mirada del pelirrojo y la atenta mirada del ojiverde, parado en la puerta de la enfermería.

CONTINUARÁ...

La poesía pertenece a Antonio Machado, del libro "Campos de Castilla.", Esta dedica a su única esposa, mucho más joven que él y que murió muy joven también.

Ya saben el problema de los supuestos idiomas. Ellos hablan inglés y los poemas están en castellano, o sea que Ron no tiene idea de lo que esta diciendo, excepto la frase _"A thread between both!" _Que se supone es la (mía) traducción de: _"Un hilo entre los dos." _Aunque literalmente sería: _"Un hilo entre ambos." _Sepan disculpar, me tomo nueve años tener el pobre nivel de inglés que tengo e hizo lo que pude al traducir la poesía. Si, la tengo toda traducida, ya verán. Desconozco por completo las leyes de la poética inglesa.

Respecto de la nueva profecía. Yo no soy Rowling Como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Así que a las palabras que use le pueden buscar todos los sentidos posible, desde el más simple al más fantástico, todo es válido. Y no, no dejare de poner cosas sospechosas ni en los últimos capítulos. A próposito, pueden dejarme un Reviews por cuestiones inconclusas que quieran que aclare, siempre que pueda y ustedes quieran.

Ya saben cual es la razón por la que tardo en publicar y por la que no contesto Reviews, sepan disculpar. Realmente detesto no responder sus Reviews en forma personalizada.

¡Igual no dejen de dejarme!


	25. La noche de Harry

****

¡Hola !

Este es el capítulo 25. Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones de cosas que Me parece. No entendió absolutamente nadie.

Sara es una mortífaga algo... "especial" Más adelante van a enterarse bien. No parece tenerle miedo a Voldermot, ni siquiera un saludable respeto. Creo que lo trata como a alguien con quién hace negocios. Le encomienda entretener a Hermione mientras él habla con Harry. Todavía no sé si tiene una razón particular para encargárselo a ella y no a otro. Sí, yo creé a Sara. UUu

La otra duda: porque Hermione volvió a desvanecerse. En realidad no volvió al coma de donde la había sacado Ron, sino que volvió a desmayarse, pero un desmayo normal. Después de pasar por una cosa así, la energía no es el don más abundante.

¿Qué paso con Harry? Se van a enterar hoy.

Ahora... ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

__

El regalo

La noche de Harry

Quién sabe... - se dijo mientras bajaba la escalera que desembocaba en el pasillo de la enfermería.

Pero una promesa era una promesa. Y era su deber.

Salió por la puerta principal del castillo, sin que ningún de los profesores que salían o entraban a cenar en el Gran Comedor lo detuviera, quizás ni siquiera lo notaron. Miró su reloj, casi las seis, debía apresurarse.

Bajo rápidamente la escalinata y emprendió una marcha entre caminata y carrera a través de los jardines. Había unos pocos alumnos sentados alrededor del lago, disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer.

Estuvo tentando de ir a ver a Hagrid, pero se contuvo. Se retrasaría... Su amigo comenzaría a preguntar...

Cruzo rápidamente los terrenos hasta los pilares coronados por cerdos voladores. A su izquierda un destello rubio refulgió varios metros más allá.

Harry, ya sin dudarlo, atravesó el invisible límite que marcaban ambos pilares y piso el polvoriento camino a Hogsmeade.

Vamonos.- dijo, apenas alcanzo a Lucius.

El hombre lo miro con un odio en la mirada que superaba ampliamente al de su hijo, Draco. Y siseó, rabiosamente:

No eres más que escoria para mi Lord. Hoy al fin te aniquilará.-

Estoy ansioso.- replicó fríamente el ojiverde.- Vamos.-

Eres igual a tu padre.- le escupió el Malfoy.

¿Qué? ¿Estuvo hablando con Snape? ¿Esa era su misión? ¿Contarle anécdotas de mi padre?-

Pero el rubio no le contestó. Se desvió del camino y apartó unos arbustos, mostrándole una puerta trampa. La abrió y se metió. Harry lo siguió.

Parecía una alcantarilla muggle. Bajaron por una escalera de barrotes fríos y resbaladizos, hasta que hicieron pie en un suelo arenoso. El suelo estaba asombrosamente limpio, excepto por algunas cucarachas y escarabajos muertos que crujían al pisarlos.

De pronto, en la oscuridad, Harry oyó el chapoteo de algo menudo en el agua y los chillidos inconfundibles de una rata aterrorizada, tan característicos en Scaberrs.

Se detuvo, las suaves olas del río subterráneo le mojaron las zapatillas. Lucius se metió en el agua hasta los tobillos y atrapo al animalejo, que trataba con desesperación de huir.

Tú serás la entrada de Nagini hoy.- rió maliciosamente el de ojos grises, aferrando a la rata por la pelada y ágil cola. - Y... - se volteó hacia Harry.- Mira... Te presento al plato fuerte.- rió entre dientes, balanceando a la criatura frente a la nariz del moreno.

La rata chilló, aún más aterrorizada. Y se debatió fuertemente. Lucius rió con ganas y murmuró:

¿Podría ser...?-

Suéltame, Lucius.- dijo la rata, con voz aguda.

El Malfoy la soltó bruscamente y dio un paso para atrás. En cámara lenta surgió del suelo la cabeza redonda y pelada de un hombre, y detrás todo su cuerpo.

Harry, lejos de asombrarse, lo miró con odio. Allí estaba Peter Pettigrew, el asesino de sus padres y de su padrino.

Qué bien, Lucius.- dijo jadeante el hombre/rata.- Veo que trajiste a Harry. Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-

No tan bien como tú, Scaberrs. Veo que estás mejor alimentando que en tus épocas de Weasley.-

A pesar de la oscuridad, ambos pudieron notar el sonrojo sorpresivo de Peter, sin embargo Harry continuó:

¿Te hubiera gustado entregarme a mí también, no? Lo siento, pero esta vez nos adelantamos.- le sonrió despectivamente.

Callaté, Potter.- ordeno fríamente el otro mortífago.- Veremos si eres tan valiente frente al Señor Oscuro.-

Demostré que lo era con poco más de once años. Mi valentía es proporcional a mi edad. Aunque no sé si puede decirse eso de algunos que están acá.- razono.

Lucius lo miro suspicazmente un minuto. Pettigrew lo miro con algo parecido a rencor y se volvió hacia el mortífago para informarle:

Voy a anunciarle al Señor que ya están por llegar.- De algún invisible bolsillo en su túnica saco una maltratada varita. Se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y oyeron el golpe seco de la rata contra el piso. A continuación chilló agudamente y se la oyó chapotear en el agua, hasta que ya no se la oyó más.

Por primera vez Harry lucía desconcertado.

Hay túneles submarinos.- explico el de ojos grises, mientras se adentraban un poco en el río subterráneo. Luego atrajo un bamboleante bote hacia ellos.- Vamos, sube.- lo apremió.

Harry subió torpemente, tratando de aligerar un poco su ya no tan escaso peso, y por un momento casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Lucius se sentó frente a él, haciendo contrapeso.

El Malfoy le dio un golpe con la varita a los remos y estos comenzaron a golpear el agua, produciendo un rítmico chapoteo. Sin prisa y sin pausa.

¿No podríamos ir un poco más rápido?- protestó el moreno, después de un rato.

¿Cuál es la prisa, Potter? ¿Regresar a Hogwarts antes de que el campo se active de nuevo? Aunque esta vez... no creo que vuelvas.-

En realidad no había pensado en eso... - por un instante el ojiverde sonó asombrosamente sincero.- Pero ya encontrare la forma de entrar.- agregó, deseando para sus adentros no tener que recurrir a La Casa de los Gritos, que tantos malos recuerdos le traía.

¿Y entonces, Potter?- volvió a preguntar Malfoy, su voz adquirió un tono de inusitada curiosidad.

¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?- dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho, mirando la orilla derecha, que pasaba muy lenta.- Tienen a Hermione.- contestó.

Los remos cayeron muertos al agua por un momento, pero enseguida Lucius se recuperó y volvieron a trabajar.

¿Secuestraron a la sangre sucia?- repitió.

¡Por favor! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! Yo te vi cuando Voldermot... -

No digas su nombre con tu sucia boca... -

... Le encargaba a Sara... ¿Por qué así se llama ella, no?- prosiguió el joven Potter, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. En cambio, el otro abrió muy grandes los ojos grises.- Que entretuviera a Hermione mientras Voldermot... hablaba conmigo... Claro, sí tu lograbas llevarme.- agrego el chico. - Ella es especial ¿No?... No parece temerle a Voldermot... -

Así que la secuestro.- evito contestarle el hombre.

No. Esta inconsciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Bueno, al menos su cuerpo lo esta.- comento el de lentes.

¡Es una chiquilla idiota!- exclamo de repente Lucius, sobresaltando a su acompañante.- ¡Es un conjuro muy complicado y puede volvérsele en su contra...!- en ese momento el bote choco contra un muelle y el Malfoy detuvo su perorata para salir lo más rápido posible. Espero impaciente al chico y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse a tener algo bajo sus pies que no se moviera, después de una hora de bote.

Caminaron un par de cuadras en una oscuridad bastante densa. El suelo comenzó a inclinarse hasta convertirse en una rápida pendiente. Bajaron poco más de dos metros y entraron en un pasillo tallada en la roca viva.

Había partes de la pared que eran reemplazadas con paneles de mica, que destellaban cuando Lucius pasaba frente a ellos sosteniendo una antorcha. Harry miro a través de ellos, un poco traslúcidos. Había formas de diversos colores y tamaños que se movían al otro lado. El chico miró más detenidamente y descubrió los dos puntos luminosos de los ojos de un pez que vivía a mucha profundidad.

Estamos en uno de los túneles submarinos.- le explico el mortífago.- Hay cientos diseminados por toda Europa, que construyo el Señor Oscuro en sus mejores tiempos... Tiempos que están por repetirse.- agregó el de ojos grises.

Harry se sobresalto un poco. No tanto por la idea del retorno de Lord Voldermot (Idea que ya tenía un poco asumida) Sino por la idea de un enjambre de mortífagos construyendo túneles con blancas paredes de brillante mica por toda Europa, y quizás más allá. ¿Era posible que nadie hubiera visto nada? ¿Hubo un pacto con algún gobierno? Porque no creía a Voldermot capaz de hace un pacto con nadie solo por silencio, si no le reportaba algún beneficio. ¿Cuál había sido el precio de ese acuerdo? ¿Poder? ¿Realmente la gente le creía? ¿Realmente la gente con la que pacto estaba convencida de lo que hacía? ¿Había cumplido con el pacto? ¿Cuántos habían resultado engañados? ¿Cuántos muertos? ¿Cuántas vidas destruidas?

¿Cuántos (realmente) le habían creído?

Cuando volvió de esos pensamientos (Quién sabe cuanto tiempo le habían tomado) el terreno ascendía y varias antorchas colgadas en las paredes iluminaban el trayecto. Una bocanada de aire fresco le llegó por medio de rendijas de ventilación bien disimuladas.

¿Qué tan lejos de Hogwarts estamos?- pregunto en voz bastante alta el moreno.

Miles de kilómetros. Más de hora y media en escoba y varias horas en transporte muggle.- contestó el mortífago. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a una lisa pared de piedra.- ¡Introductus!- golpeo con su varita un lugar sobre el muro y espero.

La piedra comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que un pequeño cuadradito termino por caer. Y el ruido cesó.

Malfoy se quitó el guante negro y apoyo su pulgar en el pequeño cuadradito. La pared chirrió y una claridad de noche empezó a filtrarse cuando el muro termino por correrse y dejarles paso.

Ten cuidado y no rompas nada.- le dijo escuetamente el rubio.

Como si hubiera algo por romper que no lo estuviera ya.- rechistó Harry. Pero se estremeció cuando piso con todo su peso algo que crujió y se partió bajo él. Aunque se asusto mucho más cuando comprobó que lo que había roto era la calavera de un niño.

Lucius rió fríamente ante la estupefacción de su acompañante. La carcajada sonó siniestra en aquel oscuro lugar y se apago rápidamente al final de la oscura construcción.

Eres el primer no mortífago en pisar este lugar en 200 años.- le informó.- Esos huesos fueron removidos de su sepultura cuando construyeron los túneles. Aquí solían practicarse los ritos celtas. Y más tarde los muggles cristianos construyeron esta cosa... -

Iglesia- agregó el ojiverde.

Sí, creo que eso.-

Salieron de la antigua iglesia sorteando pozos y charcos donde cantaban ranas. En varias oportunidades debieron cortar las hiedras que habían ganado todo el lugar en soledad.

Por supuesto.- dijo Lucius, inesperadamente.- En estos momentos es deseable ser animago. Pettigrew pudo usar un conducto mucho más rápido y cómodo.- Lo miro fijamente y se endureció más, si era posible.- Ahora callaté y déjame hacer las cosas... a nuestra manera.-

Harry, secretamente inquieto, se pregunto que quería decir con eso.

¡Nereida!- llamo Lucius, mientras se acercaba a un lago de aguas verdosas y diáfanas, mediante un camino pavimentado.

Una figura que estaba sentada en una piedra en la otra orilla se acercó a ellos a través del lago. Bajo la luz de la luna irradiaba una corona de luz azul, pero su cuerpo irisaba permanentemente, como si se la viera a través de agua.

Queremos ver al Señor.- informó escuetamente el mortífago.

¿Apurado, eh, Lucius? ¿Hoy no te quedas a hablar conmigo?- dijo, estirándose sin apuro y yendo a pararse sobre una plataforma cercana. No obtuvo respuesta. Estiro la mano y espero.

El hombre se arranco un cabello rubio y se lo dio. La nereida lo miro a trasluz y pareció satisfacerse. Luego se volvió más rígida. Lucius se subió a la misma plataforma y le hizo señas al chico de que lo imitará.

El ser giro sobre sí misma y empezaron a hundirse en la tierra, lentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos ya reinaba la más completa oscuridad. Ellos se bajaron y la nereida se despidió con una ligera reverencia antes de volver a ascender.

Caminaron un par de metros y el otro toco en una puerta. Inmediatamente les abrió el hombre/rata, ahora devenido en sirviente y una verde y resbalosa serpiente les rozo los tobillos y salió cuando ellos entraron.

Vayan que tardaron.- dijo una aguda y fría voz.

Fue un pequeño contratiempo con Nereida, Señor.- dijo rápidamente el rubio.- Yo le dije que... -

Sé perfectamente lo que dices.- lo cortó Voldermot.- Además... No creo que nuestro joven amigo haya sido quién haya sugerido retrasos.-

Por supuesto que no.- dijo en voz muy alta y clara Harry.

¡Ay, no cambiaste nada desde la última vez que nos vimos, Potter!-

¿Después de que mataron a Sirius? Yo creo que sí.- replico el ojiverde.

Voldermot giro para verlo directamente y Harry ni siquiera dejo que se asomará una mueca del dolor de su cicatriz.

Empiezo a creerlo, Potter.-

El de lentes no le contestó. Se levanto la manga de su túnica y miró la hora.

¿Cuál es el apuro? ¿Volver a Hogwarts? ¿Volverás?- silabeo el Lord.

¿Aún esta... bien?- le pregunto finalmente Harry.

¿La sangre sucia? Sí, por ahora. Una lástima, un desperdicio. Sara esta con ella.-

La hiciste muy bien.- dijo con algo de rencor Harry.- No sospeche que fuera ella.- por un momento iba a decir 'No sospechamos'.- _Puedes meter en un lío a Ron. Oclumancia.- _dijo una voz dentro de él. La misma que había dicho que el beso de Cho era una cosa privada que Snape no podía ver.

Es mi estilo.- contestó brevemente Voldermot.- Bueno, supongo que querrás saber para que te hice venir.-

¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿No era para matarme?-

Por esta vez no.- Harry levanto los ojos verdes brillantes y los fijo en la pálida cara del Lord.

¿Ni siquiera en duelo?-

Tú, mocoso, no tienes las armas para enfrentarte a mí. Y no me refiero a un estúpido palo embrujado con plumas de pájaro y pelos de caballo adentro y una sarta de hechizos bien aprendidos. Me refiero a... poder.-

Puedes estar seguro que lo tengo.- afirmo el chico.

No, lo tendrás. Pero no si yo no te digo como.-

¿Y por qué me dirías?-

Porque me gustaría que mi triunfal regreso sea con la primer y única pelea limpia de mi vida.-

Harry lo miro fijamente un momento.

¿Qué tienes para decirme?- dijo al fin.

Quizás tú creas que eres el único que puede vencerme.- empezó Voldermot, sin prisa.- Bueno, en cierto modo es así. Pero no estas solo, Harry.-

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el ojiverde, mirándolo recelosamente.

Esta cicatriz.- el Lord paso un pálido dedo sobre ella, recorriéndola. El moreno ni siquiera pestañeo por el dolor, tan acostumbrado estaba ya. - Es la marca física de una de las barreras que se interponen entre tú y yo: La protección que te heredo tu madre al amarte tanto.- lo miro con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y vaguedad en la mirada.- Pero hay otras. Una en especial. Tú tienes mucho poder, Harry ¿Pero el suficiente?- dio una vuelta por la habitación y continuó: - No es bueno que el hombre este solo ¿No dijo eso el Dios Muggle? Por eso, no estas solo. Hay alguien más, muy cerca de ti, que si bien puede no ser tan poderoso como tú, al menos te ayudará en algo. También, es mi obligación moral decirte, es bastante más débil, porque tiene un punto muy débil y muy fácil de explotar.-

¿Por qué te creería? ¿Por qué dirías la verdad?-

¿Por qué mentiría?- replico Lord Voldermot.

¿Para ganar tiempo? Aunque es una excusa muy pobre.-

Será porque es la verdad. Y la verdad siempre es pobre.-

¿Solo para eso me haces venir hasta aquí? ¿No podrías habérmelo dicho por carta?-

¿Me hubieras creído?-

No. Pero tampoco te creo ahora.-

Haz un esfuerzo... Solo esta vez.-

Lo haré.-

Y no te vas a arrepentir. Bueno, creo que yo tampoco.- Voldermot lo miro intensamente un momento a los ojos.

¿Esto es todo? ¡Gaste más tiempo en venir que en escucharte!- casi se irritó Harry.

Te retaría a un duelo a muerte, pero querrás... cumplirlo.- se encogió de hombros el Lord.

¿Cumplir qué?-

Te hice venir diciéndote que podrías hacer algo por la asquerosa esa que Sara tiene entretenida. Querrás irte y saber si realmente la ayudaste.-

Más te vale que no le haya ocurrido nada.- dijo entredientes el ojiverde.

No lo sé, quizás. Yo le dije lo mismo que a Lucius respecto de ti.-

¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es Sara? Ella no te teme ¿Lo sabías?- dijo el moreno, mirándolo esta vez él desafiante.

Lucius, que parecía ausente, volvió inmediatamente a la escena. Miro examinadoramente a ambos.

No tendría porque temerme. Aborrezco a los rebeldes, no a los audaces. De lo contrario debería odiarme a mí mismo.-

Ten cuidado con ella. El que traiciona una vez, lo hace dos.-

¿Qué puedes saber, maldito mocoso?-

Ella no se deja engañar.-

Yo tampoco. Así que toma mi consejo, Harry: Busca tu ayuda y asegúrate de ponerla de tu lado.-

No te preocupes por eso.-

Lucius.- dijo en voz mucho más alta Lord Voldermot.- Les queda poco tiempo.-

Si, Señor.- contestó presuroso el mortífago. Tomo la máscara oscura y los guantes y paso junto a Harry. El chico lo siguió sin que le dijeran.

Ya en el fresco pasillo el hombre se calzo los accesorios negros y comenzó a caminar, seguido por el chico.

Estará bien.- dijo de improvisto el mortífago.

¿A qué te refieres?- se sorprendió el de lentes.

A la sucia. Sara será una mortífaga, pero tiene palabra.-

Harry asintió y sintió como perdía la conciencia.

Contrajo rápidamente la mano y se golpeo la cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces y se enderezo con lentitud.

¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

El cuello le dolía terriblemente y le sangraba la mano donde un probable insecto lo había picado. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la alcantarilla del camino a Hogsmeade.

Se levanto con dificultad y trepo dolorosamente la escalera de metal, abrió las compuertas de madera con bastante dificultad (Eran más pesadas de lo que parecían) y salió al exterior.

Muy despacio y casi sin ganas atravesó el camino. Se paro frente a las verjas de Hogwarts y estiro su mano. Sintió como si metiera la mano en un pote de gelatina blanda y también sintió el aire cimbrar cuando la quitó.

Tomo impulso y se arrojo de cabeza contra el campo del castillo, que empezaba a fortalecerse.

Por un momento penso que la resistencia lo empujaría a afuera de nuevo, pero cayo casi de cabeza y alcanzó a enrrollarse sobre sí mismo y dar un par de vueltas antes de detenerse.

Se levanto y saco su varita del bolsillo.

¡Lumus!-

Acercó la punta incandescente de la varita al reloj y miro la hora. 23:50 p.m.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, pero apuro el paso lo más que pudo. En menos de dos minutos se encontró subiendo los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal y antes de que la tocara esta se abrió y le dejo paso.

Se sentó en la señorial escalera de mármol. Se hubiera apoyado allí y hubiera dormido hasta que ya no poder más. Pero en la oscuridad del Gran Hall el peso de su vida lo agobió como si sostuviera todo Hogwarts sobre sus hombros y sintió ganas, con más fuerza que nunca, que su madre estuviera allí para abrazarlo y consolarlo. Esa imagen lo calmo un poco y se quedo simplemente respirando y tratando de tranquilizarse.

De pronto levanto la cabeza. Era como si algo gigantesco se acercaran pesadamente y lentamente. Aguzo el oído y su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Se puso de pie y miro hacia arriba. Un ruido infernal comenzó a propagarse, como si saliera de una canilla permanentemente abierta y rebalsara el espacio que intentaba contenerlo.

Sin dudarlo un minuto más y con energía que no sabía de donde sacaba corrió directamente hacia la enfermería. Cuando subía la última escalera las campanas comenzaron a sonar y el ruido se prolongo de nuevo, momentáneamente interrumpido.

¿Un hilo entre los dos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- decía su pelirrojo amigo cuando él llegó. Su mejor amiga había dejado de abrazarlo y lo miraba (a Harry)

El chico sintió muchas emociones contradictorias.

Estaba bien. Hermione estaba. Había cumplido su promesa.

Pero... ¿Y si alguno de ellos dos era el otro destinado? ¿Los expondría a aquello? ¿Lo sabrían?

Harry.- escuchó pronunciar a la chica.

Y al mismo tiempo que ella caí dormida Ron se percató de su presencia y Madame Pomfrey se abalanzo sobre él para comprobar que estuviera bien.

CONTINUARÁ...

Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo transcurre en paralelo a "La noche de Ron y Hermione" porque cuenta lo que pasa mientras ellos dos están en la enfermería. No, sin mí no podrían adivinar. Bueno, lamento si decepcione a alguien con mis diálogos Diversos mortífagos- Harry- Voldemort, pero ya saben que suelo hacer RW/HG en todos los matices y casi nada HP en cualquier variable... Lo que quiero decir escribo mejor desde Ron o Hermione que Harry, así que allí esta el culpable del pésimo capítulo.

Ya sé que gaste mucho en descripciones y nada en lo concreto, que era el diálogo entre Voldermot y Harry ¡Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo!

Probablemente solo hay dos capítulos más ¡Así qué alegrensé!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me vienen bancado, con o sin Reviews.

¡Respondiendo Reviews!

Ophelia Dakker: creo que voy a tener que desenterrarte, porque me tome mi tiempo por actualizar. El nivel del capítulo de hoy cayo "sensiblemente" Igual espero que al menos leas tu respuesta ¡Gracias por el Reviews!

Camille Potter: Que bien que te guste el misterio. Es lo único que me sale, de hecho. A mí también me gusta mucho. No están difícil de deducir. ¿O sí? Espero por mi bien que no, porque tengo que arreglarlo yo. ¡Suban sus apuestas! ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Degna: Sobre tu duda sobre el dilema Harry o Hermione te explico Aclaro que no es una explicación sobre el pucho, porque ya la tenía pensada desde que escribí esa escena. Nada más que no tuve donde insertarla. Ron en ese momento descubre que ese collar es para proteger a Hermione Aunque no sabe como funciona.Y piensa que esta en peligro porque él la ama Sí, ya lo admitió. Y es el mejor amigo de Harry. Entonces su razonamiento es: "¿Ayudo a Harry y renunció a Hermione para no herirla? ¿O abandono a mi mejor amigo para embarcarme en una relación amorosa con mi mejor amiga? Entonces quizás fracasemos y pierda lo poco que tengo... Mis dos mejores amigo." No te culpo si no lo entiendes. Solo un pisciano retorcido entiende a otro pisciano retorcido. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tus dudas!

Kika: Gracias por decir lo de que esta bueno. Creo que dos capítulos, no más. ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación!

Sirenita: A propósito, me leí los capítulos que tienes publicados de "Un cuento de hadas", creo que ese era el nombre, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Hermione diciendo '¡Fiesta!' con tanto entusiasmo. Aunque no sé que digo, que yo me parezco bastante a la Hermione de muchos fics. No es que no tenga tiempo de responder. Nada más que mi computadora no entraba a Internet y no tenía los Reviews para revisarlos y contestarles puntualmente. Bueno, no creo que se me pueda confundir con Rowling Tuve muchos errores pequeños que ella no hubiera pasado por alto. Pero sí, escribe más de Harry que de RW/HG, ¡Pero ya lo dicen los títulos de los libros! No tengo idea de donde saque las múltiples ideas menores que me permitieron continuar. Si lees las notas de autor de capítulos viejos, en uno digo que tenía planeado hasta el beso de Navidad y la confesión de Hermione. Y todos felices. Aunque admito Al fin, dirán ustedes. Que algunas fueron buenas ideas. ¡Ay, sí que kawai Ron recitando para Hermione! Ojalá fuera para mí. UUu En chino, en castellano, en inglés... ¡Muchísimas gracias por la felicitación!

Hermione WP: ¿Eras una de las que andabas atrasada con los capítulos? No te culpo por no entenderlo, porque ahora que lo pienso es bastante complicado. Espero haber resulto todas tus dudas. ¡Gracias por el Reviews!

Lucy- Masl: Gracias por lo de 'Genial' Subí lo más rápido que pude.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Giros del destino

****

¡Hola !

¡Perdonen el enorme retraso! Es que andaba muy falta de inspiración. Es más, esto es lo más que se me ocurrió y yo sé que no es suficiente.

El capítulo de hoy es muy largo.

¡Espero que les guste!

__

El regalo

Giros del destino

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Harry fue a ver a Hermione a la enfermería, Ron ya estaba allí.

Los tres se miraron un momento en silencio y luego se sonrieron, tranquilizadoramente.

Ahora ya nada es igual.- dijo repentinamente el moreno.

Pero aún estamos juntos.- sentenció el ojiazul y abrazo a sus dos amigos. Se entiende, al mismo tiempo.

Es raro ¿No?- noto Hermione, sacando la vista de una revista que Ginny le había alcanzado.

Sí, todos estos años me sentí solo, a veces. Aún cuando ustedes querían demostrarme que los tenía siempre para ayudarme. Gracias.- dijo finalmente Harry.

Oigan... ¿Nunca se preguntaron lo que es tener una vida común?- pregunto sorpresivamente Ron.

Nunca.- contestó inmediatamente el de lentes.

Muchas veces.- replico la castaña.

Los dos se sorprendieron, ¡Qué poco se conocían! Habían sido mejores amigos por seis años... y un tema así nunca había salido... siempre había preocupaciones más altruistas... no recordaba una charla como otra cualquier de jóvenes de su edad... entre los tres.

Pero ahora ya no había tiempo de detenerse a hablar de música o de Quidditch o de cine... o de cualquier tontería. (Aunque siempre se podía hacer un tiempo, sobre todo con la perspectiva de un largo y tedioso verano con los Dursleys hasta poder reunirse con los Weasley.) Ahora el mundo como lo conocían, mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ese mundo, amenazaba con derrumbarse aún más. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo faltaba hasta un nuevo encuentro con Voldermot... hasta que él realmente apareciera... quién sabe cuantas cosas pasaran en el medio...

Se hizo un incomodo silencio que vino a romper Madame Pomfrey.

Sr. Potter, el director va a recibirlo.-

Adelante, Harry.- invito Dumbledore, desde dentro de su despacho.

El chico abandono la escalera móvil de piedra y entro al familiar despacho de Albus: cada cosa seguía en su sitio preciso, los instrumentos de plata echando bocanadas de humo y haciendo un melódico sonido, el muchacho se sorprendió de reconocer muchas cosas que había roto el año pasado en un ataque de nervios.

Se repararon con un hechizo muy simple.- explico el hombre, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Ah.- acotó el moreno, sin saber muy bien que decir, como comenzar. Extrañamente esta vez no era Dumbledore quién lo había llamado. Esta vez la necesidad de hablar con el director había nacido de Harry. Aunque estaban pasando muchas cosas raras últimamente. Más de las comunes y mucho más de las imaginables por el joven Potter.

Me entere que querías verme... y como también quería... preguntarte algunas cosas, no me opuse.-

Empiece usted.- ofreció el muchacho.

¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto paternalmente el anciano.

¿Qué sabe..., señor?- inquirió rápidamente el chico.

Volviste a ver a Tom... - noto Dumbledore.

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

Lo supuse. ¿Y qué te dijo?-

Me dijo, señor,... - Harry dudo un momento.- Que no estoy solo.-

Eso ya lo sabía.- comento el director.

El joven vacilo. ¿Dumbledore habría entendido? Es decir, el hombre era muy sabio... pero... ¿Habría realmente entendido? ¿Sí sabía de la otra profecía por qué no le había dicho nada el año pasado?

Si no te dije esto antes.- interrumpió sus pensamientos Albus.- Fue porque no estaba seguro de nada. Es más, aún ahora no lo estoy.-

El ojiverde dejo de divagar y fijo su atención en lo que fuera decirle el anciano frente a él.

En marzo del' 79 vino a verme la Sra. Preweet. Como debes saber, los Preweet son de las más tradicionales familias de magos... -

Eran. Fabián y Gideon Preweet murieron, Dolohov los mato, señor.-

Cierto. Precisamente, su madre vino a verme; Ella estaba muy afligida. A pesar de que la muerte era aún muy reciente, lo que realmente la traía mal era un sueño que había tenido.-

¿Un sueño?- frunció el entrecejo el moreno.

En él aparecía su hijo menor, Fabián. Él le dijo que no se preocupara por su hermano y él mismo, que estaban muy bien. Y también le dejo una profecía.-

¿Una profecía?- repitió el joven Potter.

Antes de que tú nacieras se hicieron dos profecías. La de la Prof. Trelawney, que te incluye a ti y a Tom. Y esta.- Y aunque no estaba seguro, continuó.- El único, el que estaba por nacer, no iba a estar solo. Si bien ese ser tenía mucho poder, quizás el suficiente para acabar con el Señor Oscuro, necesitaría ayuda. Le dijo que la última y la primera esperanza... Sí, así se lo dijo, acababa de nacer. Qué quizás no sería tan poderosa como sería posible desear, pero era mejor que nada.-

Eso me lo dijo Voldermot... bueno, que había alguien más.- explico el chico.

Lo que él no te dijo (y seguramente sabe) fue que si bien esa persona tenía poderes excepcionales, también esta dicho que tiene un punto débil. Mucho. Y que es muy fácil de manejarlo por allí.-

Profesor... ¿Sabe quién es?- pregunto finalmente, tembloroso, el muchacho. - Temo que sea... Ron... o... Hermione... o... -

Yo también. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que han pasado juntos... Y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente... el extraño desmayo de la Srta. Granger... La forma en que Sr. Weasley la saco de allí... -

No quiero creer que... - murmuro Harry.

No creas aún.- interrumpió Dumbledore.- No hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Además... dudo bastante que sean ellos dos... alguno. De serlo, me hubiera enterado ya.-

Él... Voldermot... me dijo que debía encontrarlo... al aliado... y asegurarlo de mi lado... recién entonces... nos volveríamos a ver... Que quería que su regreso fuera con la primer y única pelea limpia de su vida.-

No sé que decirte. Mejor dicho; Sí, sí sé. Y tu luego pensaras, aunque no me lo digas: Que viejo inútil ¿Para qué me dice esto, qué ya lo sé?-

Inténtelo.- susurró el de lentes.

No importa que lo busques o que lo dejes de buscar... que lo encuentres... que este de tu parte o no lo este... Él va llegar y va a estar contigo en él momento preciso. Y entonces tú ni siquiera lo notes, ni tampoco él (o ella) se dará cuenta. Y por más que te devanes los sesos buscándolo... quizás tampoco así puedas encontrarlo y él aparecerá libremente, así también llegará el momento de ver a Tom de nuevo. El futuro aún no llega, no tiene sentido preocuparse ahora.-

Muchas gracias.- contestó Harry, levantandosé.

De nada. ¿Podrías... llamar al Sr. Weasley por mí?- pregunto el director, mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

Pase.- concedió Dumbledore, al oír tímidos golpes en la puerta.

El pomo giró y entró un levemente sonrojado Ron. Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se quedo parado; con la mirada un poco baja y echando furtivas miradas alrededor.

Siéntate, Ron.- le sonrió el hombre, en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Después del todo, más tarde ya tendría motivos para estar preocupado de verdad.

Sí. Harry dijo que usted me había llamado, Señor.- expreso el prefecto.- Mire... - tomo aire.- Sé que descuide mis obligaciones de prefecto con todo esto de Hermione... Pero... Por favor, entiéndame... Haré lo posible... -

Si tiene que ver con el desmayo de la Srta. Granger, pero no tiene nada que ver con que sea prefecto.-

Ah. Bien.- se calló abruptamente el pelirrojo.- ¿Es muy grave?- luego inquirió (nuevamente) asustado.

Quizás... No deberías preocuparte por anticipado.- replico Dumbledore.

Lo siento.- se disculpo.

Yo más.-

¿Perdón?-

No estoy seguro de nada, Ron. Pero tienes el derecho de saberlo... por si las dudas... -

El Weasley se estremeció y se retorció en la silla.

Hace 18 años... - empezó Dumbledore.- Lord Voldermot estaba su apogeo- (Ron siquiera parpadeo)- Mataba, torturaba, secuestraba, hechizaba... no sabías en quién confiar... Para los de la Orden (Que no contaban con ayuda del Ministerio) aquello era una pesadilla... Sus vidas estaban en permanente peligro. Y ni siquiera se podía confiar en aquellos que creíamos confiables antes, e incluso durante, el ascenso de Voldermot. Iban de peligro en peligro y cuando se creían a salvo... Algo terrible ocurría. Quizás no a ellos, quizás a sus seres queridos... Quizás no de frente... Quizás por la espalda... -

El pelirrojo asintió débilmente, mirando las bocanadas de humo que echaba un aparatejo multicolor en una mesita bajo la ventana.

En esa época vino a verme la Sra. Preweet. Ella había perdido a sus hijos, Fabián y Gideon, hacia muy poco... -

Por eso condenaron a Dolohov... - susurró el adolescente.

Así es. Una de las familias de magos más tradicionales se estaba extinguiendo. La guerra la estaba mermando. Ellos dos eran los únicos continuadores del apellido y estaba muertos... Pero no era eso lo que inquietaba a la Sra. Preweet... Ella había tenido un sueño... Su hijo, Fabián, el menor y más mimado, se le había aparecido. Le dijo una especie de profecía... Estaba por nacer alguien que tendría mucho poder, aunque quizás no el suficiente para vencer a Señor Oscuro. Pero ese alguien no iba estar solo... Había nacido alguien más... Alguien que seguramente no tendría todo el poder deseable... pero sería una ayuda.-

¿El problema es...?- se atrevió a preguntar el chico, aunque nunca supo como.

Son dos. Esa persona tiene poderes excepcionales, que nunca llegaran a los que tiene el único que puede vencer a Voldermot... -

Es Harry.- corto Ron.

Dumbledore asintió brevemente y continuó.

Se diferencian, además, porque si bien el único es incorruptible... -

El aliado no.- interrumpió Ron.- Si, ya lo sé. Él tiene un punto débil, que es muy fácil de manipular.- termino, volviendo de la ventana y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- No, no hable con Harry, señor.- dijo al fin. - Siempre lo supe.-

¿Qué?-

Que era él o Hermione... Que era ayudar a mi amigo siempre... estar ahí cuando sea necesario... o estar con Hermione... juntos... Y le juro que yo me había decidido por estar con Harry... Pero es más fuerte que yo... Cuando la vi allí... inconsciente... en coma... Supe que yo tenía parte de la culpa y que no había nada que pudiera hacer ya... -

Muchas veces... no importa lo que queramos, lo que opinemos, lo que pensemos... Las cosas simplemente se dan y ya. A veces ciertas cosas no se eligen... -

No, supongo que nadie elegiría esto.- susurró amargamente.

Yo tenía mis dudas sobre... que fueras... bueno... el de la profecía... pero si tu lo aseguras... además...- Dumbledore se encontró dudando sobre que decir, como expresarse.

Si no lo fuera igual estaría con Harry... Sobre... -

Tengo que pedirle un favor... - empezó el director.

... Hermione... La quiero demasiado para querer exponerla... Por ella no se preocupe... Encontrare la forma, no sé como, pero encontrare la forma de sacarla de mí.- declaro Ron

Muchas gracias.- susurró el director.

Ahora de nada sirve preocuparme... Pero no le diga a Harry, por favor. Que no lo sepa. Empezara a hablar, querrá endilgarme un discurso sobre la muerte y la vida y Voldermot... y no tengo ánimos, Profesor Dumbledore.-

No se lo diré.- tranquilizo el anciano.

Muchas gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo, parándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Sr. Weasley... - llamo el hombre, antes de que Ron se fuera.

¿Sí?-

Llame a la Srta. Granger y dígale que venga, por favor.-

Hermione esperaba nerviosamente ante las puertas de roble del despacho del director. No era que temiera por no saber que le esperaba, sino lo contrario. Sabía que Dumbledore la interrogaría sobre lo que le había pasado el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Y no sabía si tenía ganas de hablar de aquello.

Pase, Srta. Granger.- ofreció amablemente el hombre, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y asintió, pasándose los dedos por el enredados cabello (Había vuelto a su estado original 'Y normal' había dicho Ron)

Se sentaron silenciosamente. Albus la miro examinadoramente y luego pronunció:

¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Hermione hizo una mueca indefinida y se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Era asombro que ella se hubiera quedado sin palabras.

Hermione, sé que quizás no quieras hablar todavía de lo que pasaste, pero necesito que me lo digas.- explico comprensivamente el profesor.

No es que no quiera.- argumento la chica.- No puedo, profesor. No sé si usare las palabras correctas... No sé si es cierto todo lo que vi... No lo sé.- termino débilmente la chica, mirando tímidamente a Dumbledore.

Humm... Ya veo... - el anciano fijo sus ojos azules en los castaños de la prefecta. - Pense que te había descolocado mucho más la experiencia.-

Bastante.- susurró la chica, desviando la mirada.

¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- pregunto de pronto el director.

¿Esto?- repitió la muchacha, buscando las puntas de su cabello, más corto de lo que lo tenía antes de... todo.- Lo perdí cuando... estuve inconsciente.-

¿Se te cayo por alguna poción?-

La castaña no le contestó, miraba con curiosidad un aparatito que lanzaba humo azulado e irisaba constantemente.

Eso- señalo Dumbledore.- Le sirve a las personas muy sensibles para detectar cambios de energía y comunicarse con ellas... o manejarlas.-

Tuve suerte de solo perder parte de mi cabello.- dijo por fin ella.- Pude haber muerto.-

¿Cómo?- pregunto el hombre.

Cuando estuve inconsciente.- empezó a contar la adolescente.- Estaba secuestrada, profesor. Era una mortífaga. Y me propuso un trato.- Dumbledore se irguió más derecho en el asiento.

¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto Albus.

Usted me había dicho... que nunca me quitará ese collar que me había regalado Ron... Y no sé como lo consiguió ella, la mortífaga. Ella me dijo que podía decirme porque lo tenía yo... -

¿Te lo dijo?- interrumpió Dumbledore.

Más o menos. Si acepte y gane. Entonces ella me llevo al sueño de una persona. Era una mujer de pelo negro entrecano y de ojos marrones. Su hijo... bueno, uno de ellos, se le apareció y el dijo que iba a nacer una persona que iba a poder ayudar al único capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldermot... Que ella debía encontrarlo... Pero que no se preocupara hasta que el Mithseril llegara a ella... y el resto lo haría el destino. El Mithseril llegaría al aliado.-

Supongo que sabe lo que es el Mithseril.- razono el director.

Sí, señor. Es el collar de protección que rige en Europa. Esta hecho íntegramente en oro. Sobrevivió a los Días Oscuros, ya que proviene de los Días Antiguos.- El hombre sonrió, como de costumbre parecía que Hermione se había tragado un libro de texto.- Su última aparición documentada... - la precisión de 'documentada' sobresaltando a Albus.- Data de la Inquisición. Me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños n° 16.- finalizo, dejándolo impactado. Yo también lo estaría.

¿Cómo sabes?- se sorprendió el director.

Lo reconocí. Pero ya no lo tengo.- termino preocupada la chica.

Y entonces... - comenzó el ojiazul.

Tengo miedo, profesor Dumbledore.- exclamo sinceramente la chica, levantando la vista y mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella. - Tengo miedo... ¿Esto que quiere decir? ¿Qué yo soy la aliada de Harry? ¿Qué el Mithseril debía llegar a mí? ¿Qué...?-

Son muchos '¿Qué...?' ¿No crees?- interrumpió el hombre.

Pero a ninguno le encuentro respuesta.- contestó Hermione.

Hay muchas cosas que no tienen respuesta, Hermione.- expreso Dumbledore.- No voy a mentirte, porque tienes derecho a saber: sí, hay algunas posibilidades que seas tú, pero también hay que no seas.-

No lo entiendo.-

Créeme que yo tampoco. Estoy ante un gran dilema.- dijo amargamente el anciano. - Tengo que pedirte... -

Entiendo- interrumpió la chica. Pobre, todo el mundo lo interrumpe hasta Hermione. - Que debo tener mucho cuidado. En caso de ser yo... no quisiera arriesgar a nadie más por mi culpa.- susurró la chica. ¿Si era ella y Voldermot se aprovechaba de alguien para extorsionarla? (¿Adivinan ese alguien?)

Sabía que entendería.- aseguro Dumbledore.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se paro, dispuesta a retirarse. Pero se detuvo.

Profesor... - empezó.

¿Dime?- pregunto amablemente el director.

Me retiro.- informo. Metió una excusa, en realidad.

Por un momento dudo si contarle lo que había visto en ese momento en la espada le paso muy cerca de la cabeza.

Decidió que no. Ni ella lo creía y de todos modos no estaba segura, podía haber sido una mala pasada de su imaginación.

El momento de volver a casa para las vacaciones. ('De abandonar casa' había dicho Harry.) Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Vaya, esto si es digno de verse.- se sorprendió Ron.- ¡Hermione Granger llegando tarde!-

¡Oh, ya cállate y vamos!- replico la chica, quién atrapo un par de tostadas, se ato su rebelde cabello, metió a Crookshands en la cesta y tomo un vaso de jugo en menos de un minuto, haciendo dos cosas a la vez. -¡Perdí 'El Profeta'!- se lamento.

Tranquila, yo lo tengo.- dijo Harry, levatandose de la mesa y ayudándola con el baúl, que no acababa de cerrar.

Gracias, Harry. ¡No puedo creer que se haya hecho tarde!- gimió.

¡Y yo no puedo creer que ya se haya ido un año! ¿Se dan cuenta?- casi protesto Ron.- ¡El próximo es el último que estaremos aquí!-

Sí, lo extrañare.- dijo con melancolía la castaña.

¡Ah! ¿Sabes? El Profeta... creo que hay un artículo que te interesara.- noto el pelirrojo.

Por favor, que no sea de Rita Seekter o Jackie Green.- comento la chica.

Empezaron salir, empujados por la multitud. Mientras esperaban que llegaran los carros que los llevarían a Hogsmeade, se pusieron en la primera fila para esperarlos. Harry miro los arbustos donde estaban la compuerta que daba al pasadizo y se decidió.

Ya vengo.- dijo.

¿Adónde vas?- le grito su amigo pelirrojo, pero el moreno no le hizo caso.

Estará bien.- aseguro Hermione.

Confío en que sí.-

Ron... Muchas gracias por sacarme de... allí.- susurró la castaña, sonrojándose levemente.

No hay problema.- asintió el Weasley.

¿Adónde fuiste?- pregunto la castaña, al ver llegar al joven Potter.

Fui a ver algo. Algo que no esta.- contestó evasivamente.

Cuando llegaron los carruajes se les unió Ginny. Se sentó junto a Harry y lo beso, luego lo abrazo.

Me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Ya ves que no te paso nada? ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- le reprocho Ginny, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Me gustaría poder prometértelo.-

Hermione y Ron desviaron las miradas de la conmovedora escena, en un intento de darles privacidad. Pero casualmente sus miradas se cruzaron. Las sostuvieron unos minutos y luego voltearon a lados contrarios, sonrojados.

Tuve tanto miedo de que te fuera a pasar algo... Estabas tan raro... - continuo la pelirrojo.- Y luego casi no te veía... pensé... -

No deberías pensar tanto si se refiere a mí.- aconsejo el moreno.- Además... como tú dijiste... estoy bien... - y la beso de nuevo.

Ya paren que me van a dar ganas de vomitar.- pidió Ron. Los dos sonrieron complicemente y se acomodaron en los brazos del otro.

El Expreso discurrió, como todos los años, entre verdes colinas, que se veían de un opaco color ocre por la temprana niebla matutina. Harry y Ron ayudaron a las chicas con el equipaje y se acomodaron en un compartimento para ellos solos. Ron coloco a Pigdwenton sobre el portaequipaje y Hermione soltó a Crookshands quién se acomodo en la falda de Ginny y desde allí miro con sus ojos como linternas al pelirrojo, moviendo su larga y pomposa cola.

Deja de mirarme, felpudo viejo.- dijo molesto el chico.

¡Ron!- protestó la castaña.- ¡No lo llames así!-

¡Dile que deje de mirarme!- reclamo el Weasley.

No te esta mirando.- explico Harry, dando vuelta una página del diario.- Esta viendo el regalo de Navidad de Remus.-

¿El regalo de Remus?- repitió Ginny.

Sí.- afirmo Harry, alzando la mano justo a tiempo para atrapar un destello dorado.- Sujétalo con fuerza.- le aconsejo a su novia.

¿Qué es?- se intereso Hermione, inclinándose para ver.

¿Una Snitch?- dijo Ron.

No es una snitch cualquiera: mira lo que tiene escrito.-

El pelirrojo la tomo, esperando ver una dedicatoria de algún buscador famoso. (Mentalmente se estremeció al pensar que fuera Krum) Pero no, tenía algo escrito en letras de plata, pero no era un autógrafo.

__

"Mejor buscador de la década:

James. D. Potter

1960"

Aquí hay algo más.- noto Hermione, sacándosela de la mano y mirando la cara opuesta. Parecían trazos de joyería, muy finos y casi ilegibles. Sin duda habían sido agregados luego.

__

"Esto era lo más importante que me había pasado...

Hasta que llegaste, Lily."

Cuando mis padres se comprometieron.- dijo Harry.- Mi padre se la regalo a mi madre.-

No te ofendas. Pero es muy empalagoso.- argumento el ojiazul.

Vamos, dilo: cursi, es lo que quisiste decir.- desafió la castaña.

¡No es cierto!-

Pero si es muy bonito: Lo más importante hasta que llegaste tú... ¡Qué lindo!- dijo soñadoramente la Weasley.

¿Estas diciendo que yo no te digo cosas tan bonitas?- simulo ofenderse el moreno.

Tú sabras, Potter. Tú sabras.- contestó la pelirroja.

Harry estaba por replicar cuando entro una visita inesperada. O más o menos.

Buenos días.- dijo una voz familiar, aunque sonaba algo rara. Seguía siendo fría... Pero parecía ser capaz de mantener la candencia de una frase.

No.- susurró Ginny, acomodandose más y molestando al gato sobre su falda en el proceso.

Sí.- murmuro Harry.

Ron resoplo y se deslizo en el asiento, apoyándose en el respaldo.

No se alegren tanto. No vine a verlos a ustedes.- dijo irónicamente Draco.- ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?- pregunto, empujando a Ron para tener donde sentarse.

Bien. Gracias por preocuparte.- sonrió la castaña.

Deberías de preocuparte. Tu padre y sus amigos fueron los culpables.- sentenció Ron.

Vaya, Weasley, es muy raro... que estés aquí.-

¿Y por qué?- inquirió el pelirrojo, aunque sabía la respuesta. Quería ver como salía Draco del apuro.

Como prefectos, nuestro deber es patrullar los corredores.- opino Malfoy.

Crookshands, que había estado sentando en el poco espacio libre del asiento de Harry y Ginny, se acerco al rubio y luego de refregarse un poco en sus piernas, se subió de un salto sobre sus rodillas.

Hola, amigo.- saludo, acariciando su mullida cabeza.

Fue Voldermot.- dijo el ojiverde de pronto, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Voldermot no se molestaría en alguien como Hermione.- opino Ron.

¿Estas diciendo que es insignificante?- se indigno el de ojos grises.

No. Lo estas diciendo tú.- cortó el de lentes.

Malfoy... ¿Qué le paso a tus... amigos?- pregunto Ginny, para cortar el silencio.

Nada grave. No importa.- hizo gestos con la mano, Draco.- Bueno, como yo si cumplo con mis deberes de prefecto, iré a dar una vuelta.- quito al gato de su regazo y se levanto.

A buena hora te acuerdas.- noto el pelirrojo.

Mejor tarde... que nunca.- contestó el Slitheryn, saliendo del compartimento.

Esta muy raro.- expreso la pelirroja, apenas el chico estuvo lejos.

Ya lo dije: para mi qué Hermione lo dejo trastornado.- aseguro Ron.

La castaña estaba por replicar, pero se contuvo.

¿Qué me dijiste del artículo del Profeta?- pregunto a su amigo.

¡Ah, sí! Prestame el diario, Harry.- lo tomo.- Mira.-

En la primer plana del diario, entre las asignaciones de nuevos ministerios, ofertas de fin de temporada y prónosticos para viajar en escobas. Había un artículo que ocupaba poco más de un quinto de la página.

__

"Macabro hallazgo"

Una desaparecido y tres muertes relacionadas.

Más información, pag 18.

Hermione se lo quito y busco la hoja. Aunque parecía un poco preocupada al empezar a leer, sus ojos se abrieron más grandes y palideció más a medida que leía.

¡Oh, Dios!- dijo, y un par de lágrimas mojaron el periódico. A continuación se seco los ojos y leyó en voz alta.

**__**

"Consternación general en el Ministerio de la Magia."

"El pasado marzo, el ex ministro de Conflictos mágicos y asuntos internos de Bulgaria Reuen Malcovich, arribo al país, tratando de dejar atrás toda una vida signada por las muertes de sus familiares, causadas por mortífagos. Entre ellas, la de su única hija, Cinthia, quién le dejo dos nietos, ambos portadores del apellido Malcovich.

Lo que el Sr. Malcovich no sabía, era que una trágica burla del destino lo esperaba aquí, en Inglaterra. El fin de semana pasado, luego de que un amigo de la familia hiciera una denuncia por la ausencia reiterada del Sr. Reuen en sus círculos habituales, un grupo de Aurors, encontró tres cadáveres, en las cercanías de la cuidad Muggle de Liveerpool. Más tarde, el forense John Matcham los indentifico como Reuen Malcovich, de 70 años de edad; Ana Diler, de 65 años; y Dilan Malcovich, de 21 años.

Hasta ahora continua desaparecida Sara Malcovich, de 19 años, hermana de Dilan.

Si tiene alguna información del caso contáctese..."

Volvió a mirar la fotografía para asegurarse. Una chica de 19 años, cabello dorado como el sol y ojos verde brillantes sonreía inocentemente desde la página.

Es ella.- se dijo, sin atreverse a creerlo.

Era la Sara que casi la había matado, la mortífaga. Entonces... ella los había matado... a su propia sangre... ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

Dejo el Profeta a un lado y se toco él estomago. Había tenido una pequeña náusea que no se le quito en todo el viaje.

Cuando bajaron en King Cross la nausea no se le había quitado del todo. Pero ahora tenía otros motivos.

¿Dónde están todos?- se sorprendió Ginny, al ver la plataforma vacía.

En ese momento sonó una voz mágicamente amplificada.

Por nuevas medidas de seguridad, nadie ajeno al estudiantado puede entrar a la plataforma 9 3/4.-

Ya veo, deben estar esperándonos afuera.- noto Ron, ayudando a Harry con los baúles.

Una vez abajo, avanzaron con la multitud. Sin embargo, Hermione se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron, deteniendosé también, al igual que Harry y Ginny. Algunas personas protestaron al chocar contra ellos.

Te esperamos afuera.- informo Harry, empezando a caminar.

Ron miro fijamente a Hermione y vio que ella lo llamaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Dile a mi mamá que ya voy.- pidió el Weasley.

Su hermana asintió y siguió a su novio.

Bueno ¿Volverás a Hogwarts el años que viene?- pregunto el chico, cuando estuvieron solos.

Por supuesto.- sonrió la castaña.- Todo lo que prometo, lo cumplo.-

¿Todo?- pregunto maliciosamente Ron. Se habían ido acercando poco a poco.

Todo.- Hermione lo beso sorpresivamente.- Weasley.-

Yo también. Pero a veces uno puede fallar.- El pelirrojo le robo otro beso, mucho más corto y dijo:

Ven, te ayudo con eso.- dijo tomando la cesta de Crookshands, que bufo.

Muchas gracias.-

De nada. ¿Crees que Harry vaya a estar bien?-

Ya sabes que los Dursleys están avisados.-

Si, de todos modos vamos a intentar sacarlo lo antes posible.-

FIN

Bueno, sé que no fue un buen final, sobre todo esto último, que quedo medio volado. Y tengo que admitir que en algunas partes estaba medio dormida, porque tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en la pc y poco tiempo, con todo esto de las Fiestas.

Les voy a exigir algo que no me exigo a mi misma: confien en como termine el fic, que tiene que estar a tono con la continuación, que tendrá.

Bueno, si piensan dejarme Reviews dejenmen una dirección de email si quieren contestación, que a mi no me molesta. Y también alguna duda que haya pasado por alto, que de seguro fue sin intención, si puedo responderla.

La continuación no estara ya mismo, pero si prometo subir otras cosas que tengo dando vueltas, así que vayan preocupandosé.

Rowling dijo en un reportaje que 'mató' este libro nuevo un personaje muy allegado a Harry. La sospecha más fuerte es que sea Ron. Yo me sumo a la lista de personas dispuesta a matarla a ella en ese caso... pero después de que entregue el 7° libro. Además, voy juntando plata para viajar.

Guarda que es una broma, pero supongo que es una aclaración innecesaria.

¡¡Respondiendo Reviews!!

Camille Potter: Gracias por decir que mi capítulo te gusto. La verdad, mejor que ya termine esto, que no da para más. Y no te preocupes, que se lo que eso de tratar de salir a flote con el teclado. O la lapicera. ¡Gracias por el Reviews!

Ophelia Dakker: Bueno, si fuera que dependes exclusivamente de mis capítulos para no descomponerte, ya estariamos haciendo la misa por un mes de tu muerte. El capítulo esta aquí. Y te prometo que leere tu fic en cuanto pueda. Y dejare Reviews, por supuesto. Hoy esta maldita pc se me corto cinco veces y termino ganandome por cansancio. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Sarah-Keyko: Bueno, esta vez de verdad actualice lo más rápido que pude, antes el capítulo sería una total porquería. ¡Gracias por lo de genial!

Kat: Bueno, si fuera por mí, Ophelia estaría muerta. Si fuera por ti, yo estaría muerta. Seguramente este capítulo te decepciono mucho más que el anterior. Hoy si dije un poco quién era el aliado; si, Malfoy llevo a Harry hasta allí. Creéme, a mi tampoco me gusto lo DM/HG, pero tenía que pasar... y además le hara mucho bien a Draco. ¿Cómo hiciste para leer todo eso en dos días? En fin... ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Meriweasley: Otra que se leyo 25 capítulos en dos días. ¿Es eso posible?En serio, muchas gracias por haberte tenido la resistencia. ¡Si, soy muy mala! ¡Ja, ja, no sabran nunca como terminan Ron y Herm! ¡Me estoy por hacer mortífaga! ¡¡Mentira, mentira!! Yo y mis chistes estúpidos. En serio, me encanta que me digan que dejo con la intriga, porque eso quiere decir que no escribo tan mal. Te puedes dar una idea de la relación R/Hr. Aunque como ya dije, no terminan en algo serio y/o formal.

Lucy-masl: Como dije, adoro que me digan que soy mala porque dejo con intriga. Por ahora el regalo desapareció otra vez. No me había dado cuenta que no le había dado un destino definido. Pero volvera aparecer, lo aseguro.

¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y perdón por la demora!

Meilin8518: Con eso de soy nueva, asumo que todavía no publicaste nada. No te voy a recomedar que me pidas consejos, porque apenas si puedo con lo mío. Espero que también te haya gustado el final. ¡Suena a chantaje, pero no lo es! ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Ayu Weasley: ¡Oye, hace mucho que no te 'leía'! Nunca me habían dicho lo de 'Sin palabras' sin duda para este capítulo encontrara alguna para aunque sea insultarme. ¡Muchas gracias!

Bueno, ya los libero. Cuando empece hacer este fic, me dije: 'Empiezo con algo cortito, para no tentar a la suerta.' y acabe con un fic de 26 capítulos y 152 reviews, que es más de lo que he tenido en mi vida de escritora. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews, a los que simplemente leyeron... a todos los que no echaron a patadas! Y perdonenme los que decepcione por el R/Hr no formal. Aunque en cierta forma si es un fic de romance.

¡Hasta un próximo fic!

Shei

__

P.S: Su review no molesta.


End file.
